


Nothing Breaks Like A Slytherin - Heart

by KMZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 93,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Wollt ihr wissen, wie es dazu kam, dass Severus Snape seine vergötterte Lily als „Schlammblut“, beschimpft hat? Wollt ihr wissen, was Narcissa Black und Lucius Malfoy mit all dem zu tun haben? Und wollt ihr wissen, wer wirklich die Schuld am Tod Lily Potters hat? Dann lest meine abgewandelte Version der Geschehnisse! °°°Weitere Infos im Vorwort. °°°Pairings: Severus Snape x Lucius Malfoy °°°SS x LM°°°(und weitere pairings)





	1. Vorwort

Ich habe mal wieder die DRAMA -Feder gezückt …

Eigentlich ist die Geschichte recht schnell erzählt.

Narzissa Black ist schon ewig in Lucius Malfoy verliebt und ist sich sicher, dass sie ihn eines Tages heiraten wird, obwohl er sie nicht besonders freundlich behandelt.  
Lucius verliebt sich in den letzten Wochen in Hogwarts Hals über Kopf in den „hauseigenen Freak“, Severus Snape, der gerade mal 14 Jahre alt ist.  
Severus, dessen Hang zu den Dunklen Künsten unübersehbar ist, liebt Lily Evans und würde eine ganze Menge tun, um ihr Herz zu erobern, muss sich aber hauptsächlich gegen James Potter und Co wehren.  
Es beginnt ein verwirrendes Liebesspiel, bei dem keiner gewinnen kann. Oder? Ach ja, und dann geht es noch um einen schwarz-magischen Trank mit dem Namen „Mach dir Feinde!“, der angewendet, unvorstellbare Auswirkung auf ein ganzes Leben hat.  
Dazwischen liegt ganz viel mehr und davon handelt diese kleine und gar nicht so kurze Geschichte, der man durchaus den Untertitel geben könnte: Die wilden 70er !

 

Zuerst: Mir ist klar, dass Severus Snape und die Rumtreiber 1971 erst alle 11 Jahre alt waren und gerade im 1. Jahr waren. Aber damit es zu meiner Geschichte passt, habe ich sie ein wenig älter gemacht. Es wird euch gar nicht weiter auffallen, versprochen ;)  
Diese Geschichte startet demnach also 1971, zu Zeiten der Rumtreiber, heißt, sie spielt anfangs in jenem Zeitraum, als James Potter und Co in Hogwarts waren. James, Lily, Severus und die anderen sind um die 14 Jahre alt. Zu dieser Zeit waren allerdings auch noch Lucius Malfoy und Narcissa Black Schüler in Hogwarts, im letzten Jahr. Ihre Wege kreuzen sich nicht nur, sondern verbinden sich zu einem gefährlichen Dreieck, welches es ganz schön in sich hat. Diese Verbindung bleibt über viele Jahre bestehen und hat Folgen, die keiner vorhersehen konnte.   
Ich wollte einfach mal einen jungen Severus Snape und einen jungen Lucius Malfoy schreiben und so versuchen herauszufinden, wie sie zu den Menschen geworden sind, die sie später waren. Ich erhebe keinen Anspruch auf Richtigkeit. All das sind nur fantasievolle Spekulationen, auch wenn für den Leser die eine oder andere Überraschung (Konsequenzen) dabei sein könnte.  
Wie gesagt, alles nur eine gedankliche Spielerei. Vielleicht nicht meine letzte mit dem sehr interessanten Paar SS x LM

 

In erster Linie ist das hier eine LIEBESGESCHICHTE und keine reine Sexgeschichte. Ich orientiere mich dabei gern an den Klassikern der homoerotischen Literatur (vielleicht weiß jemand, was ich meine). Mir geht es um die Charaktere der drei Slytherin und nicht wer wo was wie oft und wann reinsteckt ^^ (wollte es nur besser gesagt habe, ehe sich vielleicht einige Leser langweilen, wenn es nicht in jedem Kapitel heiß zur Sache geht).

 

Noch ein paar Sätze zu meinem Schreibstil: Ich bin kein großer Fan davon, dass eine Action-Szene die nächste jagt. Dagegen lege ich Wert auf die Einsicht in die Gedanken und Gefühle der Protagonisten. Vielleicht ist das für einige Leser zu ermüdend, dann sucht euch besser eine andere Fanfiktion.  
Mir ist es wichtig, dass man Zugang zu den Figuren findet, sie liebgewinnt (soweit möglich) und die Handlungen und Worte nachvollziehen kann. Gerade Lucius Malfoy, über den man in seiner Jugend ja eigentlich gar nichts weiß, ist mein heimlicher Liebling geworden. Aber auch Severus ist sehr spannend und sogar Narcissa hat es mir inzwischen echt angetan. Ihr werdet aber auch Lily Evans, James Potter und noch ein paar anderen, damaligen Mitschülern, Lehrern und Zeitgenossen begegnen.   
Die Zeiten ändern sich, das Leben geht weiter und man trifft sich wieder. Deswegen wird die Geschichte in mehreren Zeiten spielen (müssen), um etwas weiterzuführen, was 1971 angefangen hat.   
Die entsprechende Jahreszahl füge ich dann immer anstatt einer Kapitelüberschrift ein, wenn es wichtig wird.  
Zum Titel muss ich nicht viel sagen, weil offensichtlich drei wahre Slytherin-Schüler im Mittelpunkt stehen und ein paar gebrochene Herzen.

 

Wie immer: Ich bin absolut kein HP-Experte. Wenn ich also bei irgendwas ganz großen Mist verzapft habe (mal abgesehen davon, dass ich die Jahre und das Alter ein wenig angepasst habe), schreibt mich bitte privat (!!) an und ich versuche es nachwirkend zu ändern (was meistens aber nicht einfach ist, weil alle Geschichten, die ich poste zu 90% fertig sind, wenn ich beginne zu posten). Seht also vielleicht lieber über kleine Fehler hinweg.

 

Lasst mir eure Meinung oder auch gern Kudos da. 

 

Ansonsten … viel Spaß!


	2. 1971

Lucius heulte den Vollmond an.  
Gedanklich zumindest.  
Aus lauter Langeweile.  
Die Zeiten änderten sich, wurden düsterer und spannender und er saß hier in Hogwarts fest, wie in einem verdammten Gefängnis.

Der, zu diesem Zeitpunkt, 17jährige Lucius Malfoy, saß vor dem bodentiefen Fenster und starrte den Vollmond an, der schwer und traurig über Hogwarts hing. Er musste an das Schwert des Damokles denken und an den Mondjungen.  
Mein hübscher Mondjunge, hatte seine Großmutter immer zu ihm gesagt, weil sie der Meinung war, seine Haarfarbe wäre exakt dieselbe wie die, des Mondes, wenn er in dunkelster Nacht silbrig hellgolden am Nachthimmel hing. Alle in der Malfoy-Familie waren blond, doch seine Haare waren extrem blond.   
Seine Mutter hingegen, hatte ihn aufgrund seiner sehr hellen Haare, die schon so waren, als er geboren wurde, einen gefallenen Engel genannt. Sie verglich ihn mit Luzifer und nannte ihn deshalb Lucius, in Abwandlung seines Namens.  
Der teuflische Mondjunge seufzte nun gelangweilt und band seine langen Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen. Nur noch eine kurze und doch so unendlich lang erscheinende Zeit, dann könnte er Hogwarts endlich verlassen und sich vollkommen dem Studium der Dunklen Künste widmen. Weil er Vertrauensschüler des Hauses Slytherin war, befand sich sein Bett weiter weg von den anderen Mitschülern und Hausbewohnern, in einer separaten Nische, die allerdings keine Tür hatte. Deswegen hatte er nun Ruhe und musste nicht im Bett liegen wie alle anderen Hausbewohner. Vor drei Jahren, als er als Vertrauensschüler ausgewählt wurde, war er heilfroh gewesen.  
Tief in seiner Seele, war Lucius ein Einzelgänger. Er machte sich nichts aus anderen Menschen, die seinen Ansprüchen und Maßstäben sowieso niemals gerecht werden konnten. In manchen Augenblicken war ihm sogar übel vor Abscheu und trotzdem hatte er paradoxerweise Freunde. Er wusste genau, warum das so war. Er entstammte einer reinblütigen und angesehenen Familie und war noch dazu sehr hübsch und klug. Seine Freunde waren alles Mädchen und Jungen, die selbst aus reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien wie seiner eigenen stammten. Obwohl er oft arrogant, herrisch, abweisend und ungesellig war, war er beliebt. Diese Ironie verstand selbst er nicht so ganz. Crabbe und Goyle liefen ihm nach, als wäre er der Heiland und es gab genug Mädchen, die großes Interesse an ihm zeigten. Eine davon war Narcissa Black. Sie war hübsch, reinblütig und vermutlich nicht dumm. Viel mehr dachte er über sie nie nach, weil er kein Interesse an derartigen Interaktionen hatte. Den Gehstock seines Großvaters, den er nach Hogwarts geschmuggelt hatte, benutzte er seit etwa drei Jahren für einen befremdlichen Zweck. Immer wenn ihm körperlich jemand zu nahe trat, streckte er den Stock nach vorn, legte das Ende des Stockes auf die Brust seines Gegenübers, sah der Person hart in die Augen und sagte:  
„Genau so weit und nicht weiter!“ Es hatte sich längst rumgesprochen und niemand fand es amüsant und lustig. Ein paar Mädchen waren irritiert und Narcissa, deren Anblick Lucius noch ehesten ertragen konnte, fragte ihn eines Tages ganz ernsthaft, was eigentlich sein Problem wäre.  
„Ich habe kein Problem. Alle anderen haben Probleme!“, sagte er ganz gelassen. Sie schwieg einen Moment und sah nachdenklich an ihm vorbei in die Ferne.  
„Wenn du doch mal darüber sprechen willst, dann würde ich dir zuhören“, bot sie freundlich an, drehte sich im selben Moment jedoch um und ging weg. Empört sah er ihr nach. Was glaubte sie über ihn zu wissen? Nichts! Sein einziges Problem, und dem wäre er bald entkommen, war die Mittelmäßigkeit der Unterrichtsmethoden. Schon von Anfang an, war ihm das Lernen leicht gefallen und er hatte schon lange vor dem Zeitplan alle Zauber und Gegenzauber perfekt beherrscht. Lucius Malfoy wollte mehr. Er wollte weg von dem Durchschnitt und der Heuchelei. Hogwarts wollte den Eindruck von Toleranz und Anstand vermitteln, doch Lucius wusste nur zu gut, dass es da draußen viel mehr gab, was er lernen und vor allem erringen konnte. Schon vor langer Zeit, hatte er damit begonnen Bücher über die Dunklen Künste zu sammeln und vor allem zu lesen. Im Zuge seiner heimlichen Suche danach, waren ihm auch ein paar nützliche Artefakte in die Hand gefallen. Schon allein das, hob ihn von allen anderen ab. Er entzog sich kategorisch der Beeinflussung der Lehrer in Hogwarts. Noch dazu stellte er ständig die angebotenen Lehrmethoden in Frage und ließ sich von nichts und niemanden etwas vorschreiben. Dass er trotz allem Vertrauensschüler war, hatte er auch wieder dem Einfluss seiner Familie zu verdanken und sicher nicht seinem vertrauenserweckenden Wesen. Immerhin verschaffte ihm der Status des Vertrauensschülers den Abstand, den er brauchte, um nicht zu explodieren wie ein Vulkan, weil ihm irgendjemand zu nahe kam.

 

Mit einem eher gelangweilten, als müden Gähnen, ging Lucius schließlich ins Bett. Der morgige Tag war ein kleiner Lichtblick. Sein Jahrgang hatte im gleichen Flügelkomplex wie die Viertklässler Unterricht. Das hieße, dass sie die Pause auf dem selben Innenhof verbringen mussten. Er freute sich schon jetzt auf das grausame Schauspiel, was sich ihm bieten würde.   
Potter und seine widerlichen Freunde würden wieder den Jungen Snape tyrannisieren, bis einer der älteren Schüler dazwischen ging. Er selbst griff nie ein, obwohl er James Potter überaus abstoßend fand. Severus Snape war zwar im selben Haus wie er selbst und allein das sollte ihn dazu animieren einzuschreiten, doch wenn er das täte, würde er nicht diese befremdliche Erregung spüren, die ihn durchströmte, wenn er alles beobachtete.  
Er hatte sogar Mitleid mit dem 14jährigen Snape, doch gleichzeitig sah er in dessen düsterem Gesicht eine dunkle Macht, die ihn faszinierte. Es war nicht so, dass sich Snape nicht gegen Potter wehren konnte. Doch da dieser Potter immer mit seinen zahlreichen Freunden unterwegs war, hatte Snape niemals eine echte Chance gegen ihn. Meist stellte sich Lucius abseits und nutzte sogar ab und zu den Desillusions-Zauber, um sich zu tarnen. Niemals waren Goyle oder Crabbe bei ihm, weil er auf gar keinen Fall riskieren wollte, dass sie seine Begeisterung für Severus Snape erkannten. Mit Kennerblick sah er in dem Jungen ein massives Potenzial, was es ihm erlauben würde die Dunklen Künste nicht nur zu erlernen, sondern auch mit Leichtigkeit zu benutzen. Ob sich Snape tatsächlich für schwarze Magie interessierte, wusste Lucius nicht. Dabei bräuchte er ihn nur fragen, denn er schlief im selben Haus, beinah nebenan. Aber Snape war ausgesprochen wortkarg und er selbst war zu stolz, um einen Viertklässler anzusprechen.  
Außerdem – und das war der wirklich wunde Punkt auf der Liste – ärgerte sich Lucius selbst über sein Interesse an einem jüngeren Mitschüler. Seine üblichen Mitschüler waren alle durchschnittlich und langweilig. Alle, bis auf diesen Severus Snape. Er verspürte echtes Interesse an dessen Person und das passte nicht zu seiner angeborenen Überheblichkeit. Ehe sich Lucius versah, dämmerte er in Gedanken an Snape in den Schlaf. Mit verschwommenen Gedanken spürte er dabei noch seine Erregung, die ihn immer wieder wach machte, nur um dann noch tiefer in die Löcher zu fallen, die sich vor seinem inneren Auge auftaten. Die Löcher waren Snapes dunkle, anziehende Augen. Die Spiegel einer trostlosen, verletzten Seele.

 

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt schlief Severus nur unweit von Malfoy entfernt schon tief und fest. Jeder Tag in Hogwarts forderte seine absolute Aufmerksamkeit, um nicht ein Opfer zu werden. Es kostete viel Kraft auf Potter zu achten, seine schrecklichen Freunde im Auge zu behalten, gleichzeitig Lily zu beobachten, den üblichen Unterrichtsstoff mitzubekommen, was ihm zum Glück leicht fiel und sich darüber hinaus noch den Dunklen Künsten zu widmen.   
Abends war Severus meist so fertig, dass er allerhöchstens noch drei Seiten von einem Buch schaffte, bis er einschlief. Man konnte über die Arroganz der Vertrauensschüler sagen was man wollte, doch er fühlte sich im Haus Slytherin so sicher, dass er entspannt einschlafen konnte und den Stress des Tages hinter sich lassen konnte. Hier würde ihn Potter sicher nicht aus dem Bett zerren und diffamieren. Denn hier gab es Destiny Gaynor und Lucius Malfoy. Gaynor war eine eingebildete Zicke, doch sehr durchsetzungsfähig, bis hin zu schlagkräftig im wortwörtlichen Sinne und Malfoy war eben Malfoy. Unzugänglich, anmaßend und ein wenig unheimlich. Man ging ihm besser aus dem Weg. Jeder wusste, dass es der Blonde nicht ausstehen konnte, wenn man ihm zu nahe kam. Alle hatten von seinem Gehstock gehört und hinter vorgehaltener Hand sprach man durchaus abfällig über ihn. Der eingebildete Reinblüter, der sich für etwas Besseres hielt, hieß es. Fakt war, Lucius war so attraktiv, schlau und manipulativ, dass es sich niemand offen mit ihm verscherzen wollte. Besser sein Freund, als sein Feind sein.   
Severus war es egal. Er hatte keinen Streit mit Malfoy und wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hatte der Blonde nur ein einziges Mal das Wort direkt an ihn gerichtet. Der hübsche und doch so eingebildete Engel saß auf seinem Thron weitab und beobachtete nur, anstatt sich einzumischen. Im Grunde würde er nicht mal über Malfoy nachdenken und ihm einfach aus dem Weg gehen, wenn es da nicht diese eine, merkwürdige Tatsache gäbe. Dieses eine Mal, als Lucius ihn direkt angesprochen hatte.

 

Der Eisprinz zog seinen Blick an, wenn immer er in seiner Nähe war. Erst glaubte Severus, es läge an dessen hellblondem Haar, dass er sich wie unter Zwang wenigstens kurz nach ihm umdrehen musste, wenn er in der Nähe war oder gerade vorbei lief. Dann vermutete er, dass Malfoy einen Zauber anwandte, um genau diesen Bewunderungseffekt zu erwirken und seine absurde Beliebtheit zu steigern, die sich eigentlich auf nichts begründete. Weder war Malfoy liebenswürdig, hilfsbereit oder gar umgänglich, noch unterhaltsam.   
Umso länger Snape ihn kannte, umso besser begriff er, dass Malfoy weder einen Zauber anwandte, noch, dass es an seinem attraktiven Äußeren lag, dass er ihn wie unter Zwang wenigstens kurz ansehen musste, wenn sie sich begegneten. Um nicht noch mehr Ärger zu provozieren und anzuziehen, mied Severus es daher immer, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Nur einmal, als er mit den Gedanken woanders war, passierte es.   
Sie saßen alle im Speisesaal. Snape hatte quer über die Tische gesehen und nach Lily gesucht. Aber sie war nicht anwesend gewesen und er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht. Er war unruhig geworden und wäre am liebsten aufgestanden, doch das war nicht gern gesehen, solange die beiden Vertrauensschüler noch am Tisch saßen. Deshalb wandte er unauffällig den Kopf nach links. Destiny war schon weg. Lucius saß auf der anderen Tischseite, schräg versetzt. Neben ihm saßen Goyle und Crabbe, die beide noch aßen. Malfoy hingegen war fertig, hatte ein wenig abwesend vor sich hingestarrt, merkte jetzt jedoch seinen Blick und drehte ihm den Kopf zu. Severus wollte noch schnell wegsehen, doch es war unmöglich. Die grauen, klaren aber kalten Augen hielten seine gefangen. Es wären wundervolle Augen, wenn sie nicht so eine eisige Kälte ausstrahlen würden, dachte er damals. Sein Herz pochte wild, doch nicht unbedingt aus Angst, wie er im Nachhinein verstand. In diesem Moment, wo sich ihre Blicke begegneten, kam sich Snape wie eine Maus vor, die unter dem Blick eines Adlers erstarrte. Adrenalin und panische Euphorie schossen unaufhaltsam durch seinen Körper. Hitze stieg in seine Wangen und es war nicht zu verhindern. Das passierte ihm höchstens mal bei Lily.  
Malfoy lächelte nicht, sah ihn nur still und kühl an, während er begann sich unter diesem Blick zu winden, als hätte er Schmerzen.  
„Nun geh schon!“, zischte der Blonde ihm dann leise zu und er sprang so heftig auf, dass sein Teller klirrend zu Boden ging. Er ließ ihn liegen und rannte aus dem Saal, als wäre der Teufel höchstpersönlich hinter ihm her.  
Lily hatte sich unwohl gefühlt und war deshalb nicht zum Essen erschienen. Das war die gute Nachricht, die ihm eine Mitschülerin von Lily erzählte. Die schlechte war, er hatte nun eine irrationale Furcht vor Lucius Malfoy, obwohl der ihm nichts getan hatte. Im Gegenteil, er hatte ihn sogar aufstehen lassen und ihn nicht mal wegen dem Teller zurückgepfiffen.   
Severus war verwirrt. Seit diesem Moment stand er wie unter einem Bann. Wenn Malfoy irgendwo auftauchte, musste er ihm wenigstens einen Blick zuwerfen, doch nie wieder hatte Lucius zurückgeschaut. Er schien Severus gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Vielleicht war das auch besser so, dachte Snape mit klopfendem Herzen, als Malfoy wie ein König an ihm vorbei schritt, dabei mit seinem Gehstock spielte und sein Gefolge ihm mit gefordertem Abstand folgte, ohne, dass er ihnen besonders viel Beachtung geschenkt hätte. Eigentlich war Lucius Malfoy eine selbsterschaffene Witzfigur, doch es wagte niemand darüber zu lachen. Und genau dieser Fakt war angsteinflößend, denn es bedeutete, dass unter allem etwas Gefährliches lauerte, über das sich lieber niemand Gedanken machen wollte.

 

In der längeren Pause stahl sich Lucius unbemerkt weg. Goyle und Crabbe waren Idioten und sie zu täuschen, war einfach. Das Wetter war entgegen der Ankündigung schön. Es schien sogar die Sonne und die Temperaturen waren ganz angenehm. Das war gut, denn das hieße, dass alle Schüler nach draußen gehen mussten. Lucius hüllte sich nun unbemerkt in diesen Tarnzauber und stellte sich in den Schatten, nahe des Durchganges, durch den die untere Klasse gleich kommen müsste. Dabei spielte er unter dem Umhang mit dem Apfel in seiner Hand, weil seine Erregung stieg. Diese Freude zu empfinden, war befremdlich und ärgerte ihn ebenso, wie er begierig darauf war. Dabei hieß er Potters Grausamkeiten ebenso wenig gut, wie Snapes unverschämtes Gestarre auf Lily Evans. Wäre er an Potters Stelle, würde er sich sicher auch darüber aufregen. Aber ihm ging es nicht um die Brutalität oder die seelische Gewalt der Jungs untereinander, sondern darum Severus dabei zu beobachten. Dessen Körperhaltung, seine großes Talent, das in ihm brodelte und das Schwarz seiner Augen faszinierten ihn dabei so sehr, dass er manchmal ganz atemlos vor Staunen wurde. Er musste an diese klischeehafte Floskel denken, dass Snape wie ein ungeschliffener Rohdiamant sei, doch das würde nur teilweise der Wahrheit entsprechen, denn seine Sicht auf Snape war keineswegs objektiv. Im schlimmsten Fall ähnelte er ihm sogar, denn während Snape diese Lily heimlich beobachtete, stalkte er ihn auf die gleiche Art. Und vielleicht in gleicher Absicht, dachte Lucius gerade erschrocken, als Potters Klasse kam. Ein guter Anlass den ungebetenen Gedanken schnell zu verdrängen. James Potter lief vorweg und erzählte lautstark etwas, über das Peter, Remus und Sirius schallend lachten. Lily und ihre Freundin Ethel, liefen tuschelnd hinter den Jungs her. Snape war nicht zu entdecken. Lucius war enttäuscht. So sehr, dass er sich fast aus dem Schatten gelöst und sich zu seinen eigenen Mitschülern begeben hätte. Aber dann kam Severus doch noch. Er lief langsam, um Potter nicht einzuholen. Seine dunklen Haare waren strähnig und verschwitzt, sein Gesicht gerötet, als hätte er gerade um sein Leben rennen müssen. Seine schwarzen Augen jedoch, brannten Potter Löcher in den Rücken. Lucius war sich sicher, dass es Snape machen konnte, wenn er wusste wie. Er könnte es ihm sagen, doch dafür müsste ihm dieser Junge etwas bedeuten. 

Severus bog ab, wich der Sonne aus und kam auf ihn zu.   
Er sah ihn doch nicht etwa, oder? Lucius‘ Puls erhöhte sich drastisch und er blieb so still es ging stehen. Diese Art der Spionage untereinander, war ziemlich verpönt und er sollte sich keinesfalls erwischen lassen. Inzwischen patrouillierten zwei Lehrer über den Hof. Potter hatte dem Schwarzhaarigen aber vermutlich schon vorher in den Waschräumen zu verstehen gegeben, was er von ihm hielt. Nämlich absolut nichts. Deshalb würde es nun ruhig bleiben, was sehr enttäuschend war.  
Snape suchte sich die Bank, die am weitesten im Schatten lag und dummerweise genau vor ihm stand. Entweder würde er jetzt so lange bewegungslos hier stehen müssen, Snape auf die schwarzen Haare starren und warten, bis die Pause vorbei war. Oder er müsste sich zu erkennen geben. Lucius war nicht in der Lage sich zu entscheiden. Er verspürte Mitleid mit Severus, gleichzeitig hätte er ihm am liebsten gegen den Kopf geschlagen und ihn angeschrien, dass er sich gefälligst nehmen soll, was er wollte. Jetzt hatte er nämlich ein Buch aufgeschlagen und ließ eine magische Feder etwas schreiben, während er in Richtung Potter sah. Ganz vorsichtig lief Lucius nun ein wenig seitlich um ihn herum, um die dunklen Augen zu sehen und auch, was er schrieb. Die Feder schrieb: Lily. Immer und immer wieder ihren Namen und natürlich lag der dunkle Blick nur auf Lily Evans, die neben Potter saß. Für ein paar merkwürdige Momente war Lucius unfähig einen Zusammenhang zu erkennen. Weshalb berührte ihn das so? Es war nur ein dummer, kleiner Junge, ein Halbblut, was sich in das falsche Mädchen verliebt hatte. Keinesfalls war das seine Sache und er hatte damit nichts zu tun. Im Gegenteil, er war hier, um ein wenig Spektakel zu sehen, denn meistens richteten Snape und Potter die Zauberstäbe gegeneinander, bis ein Lehrer oder ein älterer Schüler einschritt. Heute nicht. Heute sah der schwarzhaarige Junge deprimierter aus als sonst. Er wirkte beinah schon lethargisch. Und er selbst? Hatte untypisches Mitgefühl. Da war aber noch etwas anderes, was er nicht verstand. Etwas, was er dringend genauer betrachten musste, weil es ihm Angst machte. Alles, vor dem man Angst hatte, musste vernichtet werden, bevor es zu einer unkontrollierbaren Panik heranwuchs. 

 

Deshalb löste sich Lucius Malfoy nun aus seiner Tarnung und lief von hinten auf die Bank zu, auf der Snape saß. Er war nicht extra leise und trotzdem warf Snape nicht einen Blick nach hinten. Obwohl es unter seiner Würde war einen Viertklässler anzusprechen, würde er es heute tun. Sie waren beide im Schatten und keiner würdigte Severus Snape eines Blickes. Das war sein Vorteil, denn sahen die anderen Snape nicht, wurde er auch nicht gesehen. Von hinten stellte er dann einen Fuß auf die Bank, lehnte seinen Oberkörper lässig auf seinem Oberschenkel nach vorn und biss herzhaft in seinen Apfel. Der Junge zuckte nicht mal zusammen, was ihm sagte, dass Snape ihn gemerkt haben musste.  
Kurz sah er zu ihm hoch, ließ das Buch zuklappen und schwieg.  
„Ich habe gehört, du bist ziemlich gut im Herstellen von Zaubertränken?“ Lucius war stolz auf den geschmeidigen Klang seiner Stimme. Wieder sahen ihn die dunklen Augen an. Erst war sein Blick unsicher und erstaunt, dann wurde er unwillig.  
„Willst du mir etwa raten, ich soll einen Liebestrank herstellen? Niemals. Das wäre eine Schande und ich will mir ihre Liebe ja nicht mit Tricks erschleichen.“ Erstaunt hob Lucius die Brauen. Erstaunt war er darüber, dass Snape sofort seine Worte auf Lily bezog und ihm auch noch offen widersprach. Verwundert war er jedoch auch über diese ehrliche und direkte Art, mit der der Junge sein Problem ansprach. Severus hatte schnell kapiert und wieder blickte er ihn von der Seite fasziniert an. Weiterhin lagen die dunklen Augen sehnsüchtig auf dieser Evans. Lucius, der mit dieser Art Gefühlen, Leidenschaften und Hingabe nichts anfangen wollte, hatte jäh das Bedürfnis, dieser seltsame Kerl würde ihn so anschauen. Er räusperte sich, um diese absurden Gedanken zu verscheuchen.  
„Ich dachte eher an einen spezielleren Trank.“ Der Junge reagierte gar nicht, sondern saß wie gelähmt auf der Bank und schien abwesend vor sich hinzustarren. Lucius konnte seinen Blick kaum von ihm losreißen. Schön war er wahrlich nicht, doch etwas in seinem ernsten und beinah finsteren Gesicht war überaus anziehend. Noch immer schlug sein Herz viel zu schnell und er schob es liebend gern auf Snapes düstere Ausstrahlung, die den Jungen einsam machte. Er fragte nicht nach, welche Art Trank er meinte und das war schade, denn sein Angebot war ernst gemeint. Gerade als er gehen wollte, ehe es peinlich wurde, hob Snape den Blick und sah ihn direkt an.  
Seine Augen hatten einen seltsamen Glanz, als flüsterte:  
„Einen schwarz-magischen Trank?“ Unwillkürlich musste Lucius schmunzeln. So kam man auch an Informationen.

 

Snape konnte seine Neugier kaum noch unterdrücken. Malfoy und dessen Ruf waren ihm suspekt und seine innere Einstellung diesem Kerl gegenüber, war ganz und gar nicht eindeutig. Es war etwas zwischen gesunder Wachsamkeit, irrationaler Furcht und heimlicher Bewunderung. Aber irgendwie hatte er immer vermutet, dass jemand wie Malfoy einen Hang zu den Dunklen Künsten hatte, schwarze Magie, die auch ihn brennend interessierte. Er sah Lucius schmunzeln und das war ein Moment, der ihn vollkommen durcheinander brachte. Denn so gut wie nie, sah man ihn lächeln, geschweige denn herzhaft lachen. Snape verdächtige ihn sogar die Technik der Okklumentik zu kennen und anwenden zu können. Wenn er das konnte, dann hatte er Zugang zu den Dunklen Künsten. Oder aber, Malfoy war einfach nur ein Eisblock.  
„Ja. Interesse?“, sagte der Blonde leichthin, sah ihn aber nicht an, sondern hatte den Blick in den Innenhof gerichtet. Zerstreut betrachtete Severus den schönen Mund, die grauen Augen, die in dem warmen Tageslicht einen angenehmen und gar nicht so kalten Grundton hatten. Er sah, wie sich die blonden Haare leicht im Wind bewegten und er sah auch, dass Lucius den Apfel nur ein einziges Mal angebissen hatte und nun nicht weiter aß. Stattdessen hatte sich seine Hand so fest um den Apfel geschlossen, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.  
„Was bewirkt der Trank?“ Seine Stimme war dünn und zaghaft, dabei hatte er großes Interesse an jeder Art dieser Information. Allerdings war er nicht so dumm Malfoy zu vertrauen und dessen großzügig erscheinendes Angebot einfach so anzunehmen. Es gab einen Preis, das war ihm klar.  
„Er bewirkt, dass deine Angebetete für einige Zeit ziemlich unleidlich und kratzbürstig sein wird, vor allem ihrem Freund Potter gegenüber. Der wird sie bald so zum Kotzen finden, dass er sie in den Wind schießt. Sie wird heulen und dann wieder zu sich kommen und ganz die alte Lily Evans sein. Wenn es so weit ist, bist du am Zug. Dann, wenn Potter aus dem Rennen ist, kannst du sie davon überzeugen, dass du viel besser für sie bist, dass du der Richtige bist. Ach ja, keine Sorge, die Veränderungen werden nur ihren Charakter und nicht ihr Aussehen betreffen und vorübergehend sein.“   
Schweigend dachte Severus darüber nach. In diese Zeit sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Lucius den Apfel einfach zur Seite warf, sich aber sonst nicht bewegte. Seine Gegenwart war prickelnd und ein bisschen beklemmend. Verunsichernd war, dass er seinen Gehstock nicht benutzte, der nur in seinem Gürtel unter dem Umhang steckte, wie Snape wusste. Merkwürdig war das, weil Lucius sich selbst so nah an ihn heran gestellt hatte. Vermutlich, weil er nicht wollte, dass jemand ihr Gespräch belauschte, denn schließlich ging es um die Dunklen Künste.  
„Der Trank ist sehr wirksam. Ich habe das Rezept in einem Buch gefunden, welches ich zu Hause habe. Es gehörte meinem Großvater. Irgendwann habe ich es mal auf einen Cousin angewandt.“  
„Die Zutaten … ?“  
„Lassen sich alle in Slughorns Privatzimmer finden, da bin ich sicher. Zum Herstellen, wirst du jedoch ins Labor gehen müssen. Ich würde mitkommen, denn das Rezept befindet sich allein in meinem Kopf.“ Jetzt sah Lucius ihn herausfordernd an. Eine exotische, dunkle Erregung schwappte in Severus nach oben, er wagte es jedoch nicht wegzusehen. Wenn er den Blonden verärgerte, würde er sein Angebot bestimmt wieder zurückziehen.  
„Und?“, fragte Malfoy drängend. Seine grauen Augen hatten sich verdunkelt. Vermutlich war er ungehalten, dass er zögerte, dachte Snape. Trotzdem fragte er nun:  
„Was willst du dafür?“  
„Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, nichts?“  
„Nein.“  
„Du tust gut daran, es nichts zu tun. Nichts ist umsonst, Snape. Trotzdem muss dir die Antwort reichen. Vielleicht habe ich Mitleid. Vielleicht fühle ich mich verpflichtet, weil du ein Slytherin bist. Vielleicht kann ich Potter auch nicht ausstehen. Vielleicht langweile ich mich auch nur. Vielleicht sehe ich, dass du Interesse an dieser Art … Magie hast. Vielleicht ist es etwas anderes, was mich antreibt. Wer weiß das schon …“  
„Sehr geheimnisvoll“, gab er Malfoy eine wortkarge Antwort.

 

„Ich muss hier noch eine Weile durchstehen und versuche mir nur die Zeit zu versüßen.“ Sein Tonfall war fast fröhlich und nichts deutete auf seine immense Erregung hin, gegen die er ankämpfen musste. Schon allein die Gedanken an das nächtliche Vorhaben, zusammen mit diesem düsteren Jungen, ließ Aufregung durch seinen Körper fließen. Eine wundervolle Erregung, wie er sie noch nie in diesem Ausmaß verspürt hatte.  
„Du willst dir deinen Gefallen also für die Zukunft aufheben?“  
Erstaunt sah er Severus an. Der Junge war ziemlich schlau. Er war erst 14 Jahre alt, doch er konnte sich mit ihm unterhalten, als hätte er sein Alter.  
„Vielleicht ist das so. Die Frage ist, und ich stelle sie nur noch eine einziges Mal, willst du meine Hilfe?“ Die schwarzen Augen musterten ihn intensiv und doch blieb Lucius das sanfte und ungewöhnliche Rot auf Snapes Wangen nicht verborgen. Er schluckte aufgewühlt, erinnerte sich an diesen kuriosen Moment im Speisesaal, der ihm eine unerwartete Erektion beschert hatte, die er bis heute nicht ganz verstand und öffnete dann seine Lippen, um zu sagen: dann lass es eben!  
„Ja, ich will deine Hilfe!“, sagte Snape schnell, als hätte der Junge auf Zeit gespielt und versucht das Maximum an Information aus ihm herauszuholen, bevor er sowieso zusagen würde. Lucius war spontan amüsiert, obwohl ihn das bei jedem anderen extrem aufgebracht hätte.

„Zwei Uhr am oberen Südtor!“, sagte er nur noch schnell und ging dann weg, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Er musste schnell weg, denn ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich unkontrollierbar über sein Gesicht aus. Lucius verstand sich selbst nicht und war so tief in seinen Gedanken, dass er Narcissa nicht bemerkte, die unabsichtlich in ihn hinein lief.


	3. Chapter 3

Tatsache war, Narcissa lief ganz gezielt in Malfoy hinein, denn sonst würde sie niemals seine Aufmerksamkeit erringen.  
Während Narcissa die Sache mit Lucius in die Hand nahm, atmete am anderen Ende des Innenhofes Lily Evans erleichtert auf, als sie sah, dass Malfoy sich von Severus abwandte. Wenn sie jemanden in Hogwarts fürchtete, dann diesen undurchsichtigen Lucius Malfoy, der garantiert niemals etwas Gutes im Sinne hat. Der Schönling war ein Meister der Manipulation seiner Mitschüler und manchmal sogar Lehrer und des Personals. Er war vollkommen arrogant, anmaßend und ein rassistisches Ekel. Seit sie ihn kannte, verspürte sie eine immense Abneigung gegen diesen Kerl, obwohl er ihr oder James nie etwas getan hatte. Doch schon allein die Tatsache, dass er niemals eingriff, wenn es Streit gab, machte sie wütend auf ihn. Manchmal übertrieb es James einfach und da seine Freunde immer auf seiner Seite standen, war oft nicht mal sie in der Lage Severus zu helfen. Mehr als einmal hatte sie Lucius daneben stehen sehen, wenn James und Severus aneinander geraten waren. Niemals hatte er geholfen, sondern immer nur mit halbgeschlossenen Augen zugesehen, was geschehen würde. Sadistisches Arschloch, hatte sie gedacht und ihn nur noch mehr verachtet. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er mit Severus zu besprechen hatte. Beide waren Slytherin und vielleicht waren es hausinterne Themen. Unauffällig hatte sie die beiden beobachtet. Snape wirkte entgegen seiner Art verwundert. Besorgter hatte Lily aber Malfoys schmieriges Grinsen am Ende gemacht. Es sah aus, als hätte er einen Erfolg zu verbuchen und sie fragte sich, welchen Triumph dieser windige Malfoy da gerade erlebt hatte.

Lucius wusste es, hätte es ihr aber natürlich niemals gesagt. Erfreut war er über die Tatsache, dass Snape und er einen gemeinsamen Plan hatten. Noch viel spannender aber war die Frage nach dem Trank, dessen Rezept er wirklich im Kopf hatte. Allerdings hatte er ihn weder gebraut, noch getestet. Im Grunde fand er nur den Namen des Trankes so vielversprechend, dass er ihn sich mal für alle Fälle eingeprägt hatte. Der Zaubertrank hieß „Mach dir Feinde!“. Leider war keinerlei Erklärung angefügt und so müssten sie sich eben überraschen lassen. Dass Evans die Testperson sein würde, war ihm egal. Es hätte auch Potter oder Black sein können. Die Schwierigkeit bestand in der Zubereitung, die nicht so sein Fall war. Er war zu ungeduldig, zu ungenau und hatte weniger Spaß an dieser Art praktischer Zauberei. Seine Talente lagen eher auf mentalen Gebieten und der Ebene der Imagination. Aber er hatte tatsächlich gehört, dass Snape ziemlich gut darin war, Tränke herzustellen. 

„Oh nein“, sagte er erschrocken, als Narcissa jetzt in ihn hinein lief. Sie strauchelt bei ihrem Schritt zur Seite, doch er griff nicht nach ihrem Arm, um sie am Fallen zu hindern. Sie blieb trotzdem stehen, sah ihn merkwürdig an und sagte dann:  
„Gut, dass wir uns treffen. Ich wollte dich etwas fragen, Lucius.“  
„Wenn es sein muss“, sagte er kühl und lief los. Noch immer liefen Schauder über seine Haut, die dieser ungewollte Körperkontakt mit sich brachte. Nebenher zog er seinen Gehstock aus dem Gürtel, der ihm gerade bei dem Gespräch mit Snape gar nicht gefehlt hatte. Was ihn besorgt hätte, wenn er ausgiebig darüber nachgedacht hätte.  
„Du weißt, dass bald der Abschlussball ist und …“  
„Ja.“  
„Ja? Ja, was?“, fragte sie verdutzt.  
„Ja, ich gehe mit dir dort hin. War‘s das?“  
„Lucius!“, rief sie entrüstet und packte ihn impulsiv am Arm. Böse starrte er auf ihre Hand, bis sie sie wegzog und rot anlief.  
„Tut mir leid, aber … aber …“  
„Aber was, Narcissa. Ich habe leider gerade wenig Zeit.“  
„Du hast eine freie Stunde, so wie ich auch.“ Er verdrehte demonstrativ die Augen.  
„Ich habe doch schon ja gesagt. Was gibt es denn da noch zu besprechen?“ Narcissa wirkte auf den ersten Blick nicht nur hübsch, sondern auch zerbrechlich und nachgiebig. Doch sie war auf eine emotionale Art sehr klug und man könnte sie durchaus als starrköpfig bezeichnen.  
„Ich bin die beste Wahl und du weißt das!“, sagte sie fest und wich seinem vernichtenden Blick nicht aus. Was wollte sie damit andeuten?  
„Die beste Wahl als meine Partnerin für den Abschlussball?“  
„Ja, das auch.“ Miststück. Sie erpresste ihn mit ihrer Abstammung. Es gab nicht so viele reinblütige Hexen und sie hatte recht, sie war die beste Wahl. Lucius senkte kurz seinen eisigen Blick, um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass es ihm leid tat, dass er so schroff war. Als er hochsah, nickte sie unmerklich. Er mochte sie eigentlich ganz gern, aber vielleicht nicht unbedingt auf diese Weise, wie sie es gern hätte. Allein der Gedanke an diese Art Betätigung mit Narcissa oder jedem anderen Mädchen, bereitete ihm großes Unbehagen.  
„Können … wir darüber ein anderes Mal sprechen?“, bat er, eine ganze Spur versöhnlicher und sie nickte sofort. Er wollte schon gehen, doch sie fügte noch etwas an, was ihm erneut Gänsehaut bescherte.  
„Ich habe dich noch nie so lächeln sehen, wie eben. Was ist denn passiert? Wieder eine hübsche Prügelei?“ Innerlich erstarrte er zu Stein, denn ihm war nicht klar gewesen, dass er ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen gelassen hatte.  
„Wie … habe ich denn gelächelt?“, fragte er vorsichtig nach. Sie schmunzelte jetzt und sah dabei sehr bezaubernd aus.  
„Hoffnungsvoll“, war ihre kryptische Antwort, die er besser nicht weiter aufgriff und diskutieren sollte.  
„Na, wenn du das sagst. Bis später …“, verabschiedete er sich schnell, ehe sie noch nachfragte.

 

Narcissa sah ihm nachdenklich nach. Wann würde sie diesen Kerl jemals verstehen? Immer diese Zurückweisung, obwohl er wusste, dass sie irgendwann zusammen sein würden, einfach, weil es logisch war und es wenig Alternativen gab. Was gefiel ihm nicht an ihr? Warum war immer diese Kälte in seinen Augen, wenn er mit ihr sprach. Warum hatte sie darin gerade Feuer gefunden? Lag es an ihrem Überraschungsangriff oder irgendwelchen Ereignissen, die vorher stattgefunden und nichts mit ihr zu tun hatten? Auch wenn Lucius Malfoy sichtlich dafür sorgte, dass sie ihn nicht mochte, so war sie dennoch in ihn verliebt. Nicht, weil er gut aussah, klug war und einzigartig auf seine stolze Art. Narcissa glaubte, etwas in ihm zu spüren. Etwas Tragisches und das zog sie an. Einmal hatte sie sogar ihre ältere und ein wenig komplizierte aber clevere Schwester Bellatrix zu Lucius Malfoy befragt. Sie war wenig begeistert von ihrer Wahl.  
„Weshalb?“, hatte sie Bella störrisch gefragt. Sie war damals gerade 14 Jahre alt, doch fest entschlossen den Blonden zu heiraten. Irgendwann.  
„Malfoys sind Schwächlinge.“  
„Aber Lucius ist kein Schwächling, ganz im Gegenteil. Er ist …“  
„Blablablablabla. Malfoys sind ziemlich gut in der Okklumentik und kaschieren damit nur ihre emotionale Schwäche. Falle nicht auf diesen Blender und Angeber herein. Alles was er tun wird, ist dir einen ebenso verweichlichten Sohn zu schenken. Wenn du Glück hast. Vermutlich bekommst du eher eine Tochter mit zwei Köpfen.“  
Sie hatte nie wieder ihre Schwester um Rat gefragt, war aber nach wie vor entschlossen, dass sie Lucius eines Tages heiraten würde. Sie müsste nur die richtige Strategie finden, um ihn zu knacken. Wieder verspürte sie diese Melancholie und war sich sehr sicher, dass es mit etwas in Lucius zu tun hatte. Dieses Etwas müsste sie finden und dann würde sie ihn festnageln können. Großer Gott, der Blödmann sollte ihr doch den Hof machen, dachte sie entrüstet und rauschte in die andere Richtung davon.

 

Absichtlich kam Lucius zehn Minuten zu spät zum nächtlichen Treffpunkt, weil er sehen wollte, inwieweit Snape ihm vertraute. Eigentlich hatte er ihn sogar raus schleichen hören und hätte einfach aufstehen und ihm folgen können. Für ein paar Augenblicke, fragte er sich allerdings, was er überhaupt beabsichtigte. Die Wirkung des Trankes, war die eine Sache und es war nett, sich das einzureden. Die Wahrheit jedoch war, er wollte Severus Snapes Gesichtsausdruck studieren. Während er den Trank unter seiner Anleitung machte, während er darauf wartete, wie die Wirkung war und später, falls er wirken sollte, wie seine Mimik war, wenn er seine Chance bei Lily Evans nutzte. Der letzte Gedankenteil gefiel ihm selbst nicht allzu sehr.   
Severus hatte seinen schwarzen Umhang um und wirkte mit seinen schwarzen Haaren in der Dunkelheit des Ganges nahezu unsichtbar. Er selbst hatte seine Haare zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden und sie unter dem Umhang so gut es ging versteckt. Verstecken musste er auch seine kindische Aufregung. Er trieb sich nachts mit einem 14jährigen verrückten Jungen in Hogwarts rum, anstatt mit seinen dämlichen Freunden abzuhängen oder Narcissa zu vögeln. Was stimmte mit ihm eigentlich nicht?  
„Bereit?“, flüsterte er gedämpft. Der Andere nickte und dann liefen sie vorsichtig bis zu Professor Slughorns Privatzimmer.  
Lucius blieb stehen, holte einen kleinen Beutel heraus und hob ihn hoch.  
„Schlafpulver. Ein leichtes nur, doch sicher ist sicher. Leise müssen wir trotzdem sein. Ich sage dir, was du einpacken sollst und du tust es, während ich Slughorn im Augen behalte, verstanden?“  
Severus nickte. Seinen Gesichtsausdruck konnte Lucius nur schlecht erkennen, doch er vertraute dem Schwarzhaarigen.

 

Severus war angespannt, denn obwohl er nicht zu den Verfechtern von Regeln gehörte, würde dieser Verstoß, den sie hier begingen, sicherlich hart bestraft werden. Weshalb Malfoy dieses Risiko einging, war ihm nicht ganz klar. Entweder war dieser Trank ziemlich mächtig und er war nicht in der Lage die Zutaten allein zu beschaffen oder herzustellen. Oder aber, er würde ihn gleich aufs Übelste in die Falle laufen lassen. Das konnte man dem Blonden auf jeden Fall zutrauen. Niemand durchschaute ihn, nicht mal seine Freunde, wie er oft genug feststellte, wenn er zufällig mal den Gesprächen lauschte. Immer schwebte ein zähes Unverständnis zwischen den Worten der Jungs wie eine dicke Blase.  
Auf der anderen Seite, war es eine gute Aufregung. Sonst war er immerzu allein, doch es gefiel ihm, dass jemand an seiner Seite war, auch wenn es Malfoy war. Severus vertraute außerdem seinen guten Instinkten und seiner Intelligenz, die ihn schon rechtzeitig warnen würden. Und letztlich war Professor Slughorn ein warmherziger Mann, den man auf seine Seite ziehen konnte, wenn man die richtigen Argumente hatte.  
Den Ausschlag, dass er an dieser Stelle keinen Rückzieher machte, gab etwas vollkommen Nebensächliches. Es war die Tatsache, dass Malfoy ganz dicht an ihm stand und seine Flüsterstimme, die belegt war, als hätte er Furcht oder zumindest klang sie aufgeregt und echt. Nicht so übertrieben blasiert und glatt wie sonst.  
Deshalb nickte er deutlich und ließ Lucius die Tür öffnen. Auf Strümpfen schlichen sie in den Raum und hörten Slughorns Schnarchen schon von Weitem. Der Blonde deutete nach rechts, wo ein großes Sideboard mit vielen kleinen Schubladen stand. Snape ging gehorsam dahin und zog schon mal den kleinen Stoffbeutel aus der Hosentasche.   
Lucius ließ indes dem Professor ein wenig Schlafstaub in ein Nasenloch rieseln. Der schnaubte kurz, wischte sich im Schlaf über die Nase und schmatzte ein paarmal laut. Eine weitere Prise Pulver landete im anderen Nasenloch, dann wurde sein Schnarchen tiefer und es waren längere Pausen dazwischen. Malfoy schien zufrieden, denn er machte nun mit seinem Zauberstab Licht. Es war nur eine schwach bläuliche Kugel, die aber vollkommen ausreichte, um die Beschriftung der Inhalte zu lesen. Wieder trat Lucius näher zu ihm und flüsterte ihm die erste Zutat ins Ohr, während er ihm leuchtete:  
„Hasenurin. Er müsste mindestens eine geringe Dosis hier haben. Es ist schnell zu beschaffen.“ Snape begann nun leise die Schubladen zu öffnen, bis er gefunden hatte, was sie suchten. Es war eine kleine Flasche, höchstens 5ml.  
„Das reicht. Es muss nur ein Tropfen hinein. Du willst Lily ja nicht zum Kotzen bringen, oder?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, gab aber keine Antwort.

 

Lucius brauchte einen Moment, um seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Selten vorher stand er freiwillig so nah an einem anderen Menschen, wie gerade an dem schwarzhaarigen Burschen. Er müsste noch nicht mal flüstern, denn das Schlafpulver war durchaus recht stark. Aber es gefiel ihm, weil er Severus dann so nahe kommen musste, dass er seine ungewaschenen Haare und seinen leichten Schweißgeruch riechen konnte. In jedem anderen Fall, hätte er sich angeekelt abgewandt, doch nicht heute und hier.  
Sein Mund war ganz trocken, als er weiter flüsterte:  
„Drachenblut. Das Übliche. Du weißt, wie es aussieht.“ Snape wusste es und fand es schnell. Es war eine kleine Phiole, deren Fehlen sicherlich bald bemerkt wurde, denn es war kostbar. Bis dahin hatten sie den Trank aber fertig und er würde die restlichen Zutaten wieder zurückbringen, wenn Slughorn unterrichtete.  
„Eine getrocknete Wurzel der Todesrebe. Ein kleines Stück reicht, wir brauchen nur ein wenig Rindenabrieb …“ Lucius musste sich selbst stoppen. Wenn er ihm ständig nur ins Ohr flüsterte, war die Wirkung des Schlafpulvers sicher auch bald verpufft.  
Snape war fast so groß wie er selbst, wenn auch um einiges dünner. Trotzdem wirkte seine Gestalt elastisch und zäh. Die Wurzel war schnell gefunden und eingetütet.  
„Jetzt brauchen wir mindestens …“ Jäh musste Lucius die Augen schließen, weil er so überwältigt war. Seine Hand mit dem Zauberstab zitterte ein wenig, als eine Welle durch ihn hindurch raste, die er nicht aufhalten konnte und die er vor allem nicht genauer definieren konnte.  
„Was?“, fragte Severus leise und drehte ihm sein Gesicht zu.  
Lucius berührte ihn nicht, doch es waren allerhöchstens nur noch zehn Zentimeter Platz zwischen ihren Körpern. Hastig trat er zurück, sagte ziemlich schroff:  
„Zwei Klumpen Harz der Blutbuche. Und beeile dich ein wenig!“   
Sein Gesicht glühte und wie hypnotisiert starrte er geradezu auf Snapes Hände, die die Schubladen aufzogen, bis er das Richtige gefunden hatte. Was zum Teufel ging hier vor?  
„Hast du einen Zauber gesprochen?“, knurrte er ihn unbesonnen an. Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihn aus verengten Augen schweigsam und vorwurfsvoll an. Sein Blick sprach Bände. Warum sollte er einen verdammten Zauber sprechen?! Lucius rieb sich abwesend über sein Gesicht und schob alles auf diesen Stress, den Narcissa ihm machte und überhaupt schob er alles auf seine generelle Langweile und Unzufriedenheit. Als er die nächste Zutat sagte, blieb er stehen wo er war, um nicht wieder diese Beschämung zu spüren, wenn sein Körper in Aufruhr geriet.  
„Wir brauchen das Fastidiosum-Sekret. Schnell!“

 

Snape war ein wenig verwirrt, weil er nicht ganz verstand, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Aber es war eben Malfoy und der galt als unberechenbar. Dabei hatte er einen Moment lang fast nett gewirkt. Nein, nett war das falsche Wort. Eher zugänglich und … Severus traute sich kaum es zu denken, doch er kam auf keinen anderen Begriff, zärtlich. Seine rauen Worte in seinem Ohr waren wie eine Liebkosung gewesen. Lucius hatte die Vokale ganz weich moduliert und seine sanfte Stimme, die ebenso gut hätte sagen können: Ich bin dein!, hinterließ auf seiner Haut eine prickelnde Gänsehaut. Zwischen seinen Beinen zog es verdächtig. So wie manchmal, wenn er zu intensiv an Lily dachte und sich vorstellte nahe bei ihr zu sein. Er fand das Sekret und legte es in den Beutel, dann sah er nach Lucius, weil der schwieg. Der Blonde war zu Slughorn gegangen, sah den Lehrer an und kam dann leise wieder. Wieder flüsterte er, doch diesmal sah Severus sein Gesicht dabei. Es war offen, wie er es noch nie gesehen hatte. Seine schönen Augen glitzerten und er beugte sich zu ihm und sagte so dicht an seinem Ohr, dass er seinen warmen Atem spürte:  
„Getrocknete Kakteennadeln. Mindestens 23 an der Zahl.“

Lucius konnte nicht anders. Die Nähe des Jungen war zu verführerisch. Sein eigener Körper fühlte sich einen Moment lang wie eine Kathedrale an, in der er ein volltönender Chor von Mönchen eine Lobpreisung des Herrn sang. Ein wenig benommen und mit leichtem Schwindel trat er dann endgültig von Snape weg und deutete mit erhobenen Augenbrauen auf die Schubladen.   
Die schwarzen Augen des Jungen hatten ihn forschend betrachtet. Sein Schweigen ärgerte Lucius und gleichzeitig war er froh, dass er so wenig sprach. Was hätte er ihm auch sagen können? Er hatte doch selbst keine Ahnung, was hier gerade geschah.  
Auch diese Zutat fand Snape schnell. Vorsichtig verließen sie das Zimmer und liefen eine ganze Weile schweigend nebeneinander durch den Gang.  
„Eine Zutat fehlt noch, aber die hätten wir nicht in Slughorns Zimmer finden können. Sie muss frisch sein und deshalb werden wir morgen Nachmittag in den Verbotenen Wald gehen und dort …“  
„Was?“, fuhr Severus ihn erregt an.  
„Habe ich dir etwa erlaubt mich zu unterbrechen?“, zischte Malfoy ihn scharf an. Stur sah Snape weg und Lucius seufzte versöhnlich. Die Situation eben hatte ihn so gestresst, dass er erst jetzt merkte, wie verschwitzt er war und wie leicht aber ständig seine Nervenenden zitterten.  
„Wir brauchen frischen Zentaurenkot und wo finden wir den? Richtig. Du begibst dich nach deiner letzten Stunde dorthin, zum östlichen Zugang, gehst ein paar Meter in den Wald hinein und wartest da auf mich. Wir sollte nicht zusammen gesehen werden.“  
„Und den Trank …?“  
„Machen wir morgen Nacht oder hast du es dir anders überlegt, jetzt, wo du weißt, was rein muss?“   
„Nein, natürlich nicht!“ Sie waren vor der Tür angekommen und Severus musterte Malfoy aus dem Augenwinkel. Der blonde Junge wirkte wie immer. Arrogant, distanziert und desinteressiert. War das noch die ganze Wahrheit? Er sollte besser nicht über einen Typ wie Malfoy nachdenken, denn er handelte ganz sicher aus Berechnung, auch wenn seine überraschende Nähe eine warme Verwunderung in ihm ausgelöst hatte.  
„Gut. Warte noch ein paar Momente, bevor du rein kommst.“ Mehr sagte Malfoy nicht, sprach das Passwort und lief dann zielstrebig durch die Tür, ohne sich nochmal nach ihm umzudrehen.

 

Ob es klug war, die Zaubertranksache hinauszuzögern, fragte Lucius sich, als er sich leise ins Bett legte. Für den Trank war kein Zentaurenkot notwendig. Er wollte nur noch mehr Zeit damit verbringen das Gesicht des Jungen zu studieren. Severus hatte keine besonders ausdrucksstarke Mimik und wäre ein exzellenter Okklumentiker. Irgendwann.   
Er selbst hatte die Fähigkeit der Empathie, was auch ein Grund war, warum er lieber für sich blieb. Aber diese Gabe hatte ihm heute verraten, dass Snape seiner Nähe nicht abgeneigt war. Im ersten Moment dachte er es sei Furcht, die er wahrnahm, doch das war es nicht. Es war eher eine schüchterne Unerfahrenheit aber auch diese fanatische Zielstrebigkeit, die man Snape ansehen konnte, wenn man wusste, auf was man achten musste. Umso mehr er sich mit diesem außergewöhnlichen Jungen beschäftigte, umso faszinierender wurde er. Eigentlich war es sonst immer umgekehrt. Diesmal war es anders, sein Interesse stieg von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Er konnte Nähe plötzlich nicht nur ertragen, sondern suchte sie von sich aus. Das war ihm noch nie passiert und er müsste hinter das Geheimnis kommen, weshalb das so war.  
Zum ersten Mal seit langem freute er sich auf den kommenden Tag. Snape und er würden durch den Wald laufen, auf der Suche nach Mist und er hätte Zeit ihn zu studieren als wäre er ein exotisches Tier. Vielleicht würde er ihm Fragen stellen, deren Antworten seinen geheimnisvollen und ganz sicher finsteren Charakter verrieten. Das versetzte Lucius so in Aufregung, dass er nicht einschlafen konnte.   
Später würde er nachts mit ihm den Trank herstellen und dabei könnte er seine schlanken, geschickten Finger betrachten, die ganz sicher behutsam sein konnten. Er konnte seine Augen betrachten, während Snape sich auf die Herstellung des Trankes konzentrieren müsste.   
Eine irre Freude erfüllte ihn, die ihm vollkommen unbekannt war.  
Narcissa hätte ihm sagen können, was Lucius fühlte. Nämlich genau das, was sie für ihn empfand.  
Lucius war verliebt. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus hörte sie und wollte sich noch verstecken, doch es war zu spät. Die Kraft der Magie traf ihn schon und er stürzte nach vor. Er riss dabei seinen eigenen Zauberstab hervor, doch Remus sagte schon mit seiner tiefen Stimme:  
„Expelliarmus!“ Der Stab flog aus seiner Hand und Potter, Black und Lupin kamen näher.  
„Du bist im Verbotenen Wald, Snape!“, sagte Potter vorwurfsvoll und starrte ihn an.  
„Ihr auch!“  
„Ja, aber wir sind nur hier, weil wir dir gefolgt sind, um zu sehen, was du vorhast. Jeder Lehrer wird uns glauben, dass das die Wahrheit ist. Dir glaubt keiner. Also, was tust du hier?“  
„Scheiße sammeln“, sagte Severus sofort. Sirius begann zu kichern und sogar Remus schmunzelte, doch James sah noch wütender aus.  
„Verarsch mich nicht. Was tust du hier?“, schrie er ihn an und zielte wieder auf ihn.  
„Ich bin allein hier. Lily sehe ich nicht. Also, warum lässt du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe?“  
„In Ruhe? Hört ihr das? Ich soll ihn in Ruhe lassen? Wie soll das gehen? Du bist, wer du bist Snape. Entweder hasst man dich, oder man liebt dich. Aber sei mir nicht böse, wenn ich dir sage, dass dich nie jemand lieben wird. Einfach, weil du bist, der du bist. Ein boshafter Kerl, der sich für Dinge interessiert, die böse sind.“ Sirius stimmte undeutlich zu, Remus schwieg nur und musterte ihn eindringlich. Snape zog es vor auf all diese Anschuldigungen nicht zu antworten, weil es keinen Zweck hatte. Den hatte es nie, denn allein sein Anblick und das Wissen, dass er Lily vor ihm kannte, reichte James, um ihn zu hassen. Die Dunklen Künste waren für Potter nur eine willkommene Ausrede, um ihn zu verachten und zu schikanieren.  
„Antworte mir! Was tust du hier!?“, wollte Potter nun wieder wissen. Severus versuchte erneut an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen, doch nun traktierten ihn alle drei Jungs mit gezielten, magischen Hieben.

 

Lucius hatte Potter und seine Freunde noch gesehen, als er aus dem Tor kam. Da sie nicht so ohne weiteres das Schulgelände verlassen durften, schon gar nicht in Richtung Verbotener Wald, war es immer ein Gedulds- und auch Glücksspiel, bis einer der geheimeren Ausgänge weniger gut bewacht wurde. Außerdem war er spät dran, weil ihn Narcissa aufgehalten hatte.   
„Ich will deine definitive Zusage, ehe mich in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft ein anderer Junge fragt, Lucius!“, hatte sie gesagt. Ihr Blick war fest und er musste sie bewundern. Narcissa ließ sich nicht abschrecken und er verstand nicht recht, warum das so war.  
„Ich hatte ja gesagt. Wirke ich so, als wenn ich stündlich meine Meinung ändere?“  
„Nein, aber du wirkst so, als wenn du nicht mit mir tanzen wirst. Zu einer Zusage gehört es also auch zu tanzen.“ Lucius schluckte. Darüber hatte er keine Sekunde nachgedacht und schon allein der Gedanken zu diesem Zeitpunkt ließ Übelkeit in ihm entstehen. 

 

Narcissa konnte vor Anspannung kaum atmen. Sie wusste genau, dass es Malfoy nicht mochte berührt zu werden. Weshalb das so war, wusste sie nicht. Die meisten dachten, es wäre nur eine seiner arroganten Marotten, die er sich zugelegt hatte, um interessant und unnahbar zu wirken, doch sie glaubte das nicht recht. Sie sah das Unwohlsein in seinen Augen, die ihrem Blick nun auswichen. Er hasste es wirklich und es tat ihr weh, das zu sehen. Wie war es für Lucius, es nicht ertragen zu können, wenn ihm jemand zu nahe kam? Das fragte sie sich oft, wenn sie nachts nicht schlafen konnte.  
„Bitte, Lucius. Nur einen einzigen Tanz, damit es wenigstens so aussieht, als wenn wir zusammen da sind?“  
Lucius nickte, weil er wusste, dass Narcissa wirklich die beste Wahl war. Vielleicht spielte sie ihr Einfühlungsvermögen nur. Doch wenn nicht, war sie nicht nur reinblütig, hübsch und klug, sondern auch nützlich. Vielleicht war Narcissa eine viel bessere Freundin als Goyle oder Crabbe. Sie lächelte zufrieden, als er sie verließ. Deshalb war er nun ein wenig zu spät und lief hinter Potter her, der auch auf dem Weg zum Verbotenen Wald war.

Um sich nicht zu verraten, machte er sich unsichtbar und hielt Abstand. Als auch er wenig später den Wald betrat, brauchte er nur der lauten Stimme von Potter folgen. Lucius versteckte sich in der Nähe des Schauplatzes hinter einem Baum und sah zu, wie James Snape anschrie und mit magischen Hieben quälte.  
Früher hatte er Spaß daran gehabt, heute irgendwie nicht mehr. Missmutig sah er, dass Snape keine Chance hatte, denn Remus und Sirius waren jederzeit bereit ihre eigenen Stäbe gegen Snape zu erheben. Das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen war verdreckt und seine Augen glühten hasserfüllt.  
Lucius fühlte, wie der Ärger in ihm anschwoll. Dieser dämliche Potter versaute alles, dachte er. Der echten Ursache für seinen Ärger ging er mit diesem Gedanken aus dem Weg. Denn eigentlich verursachte es ihm selbst abstrakte Schmerzen Snape leiden zu sehen. Aber Severus war ein zäher Knochen, denn er rappelte sich nun hoch, während ihm alle drei Jungs magische Ladungen entgegen schleuderten. Er versuchte an seinen Stab zu kommen, schaffte es jedoch nicht.  
Aus einem Impuls heraus sprach Lucius einen Zauber, den er erst kürzlich in einem schwarz-magischen Buch entdeckte und tatsächlich schon ausprobiert hatte. (Vor ein paar Wochen, bei einer Prüfung, für die er nicht sonderlich viel gelernt hatte).  
„Vitium Piper!“, Um seine Füße herum erschienen unzählige Ratten. Es waren sicherlich einige hundert Ratten, die auf seinen Befehl warteten. Lucius pfiff nun leise durch die Zähne und die Ratten rannten los in Richtung Potter. Potter, der nun mit seinen Freunden wie verrückt auf Snape einschlug und jetzt erschrocken aufschrie, als er die Tiere entdeckten.  
„Eine verdammte Rattenplage!“, schrie Sirius schrill und Potter tötete ein paar der Ratten mit Magie. Doch es waren viel zu viele und es wurden immer mehr, umso länger sie existierten. Schwarze Magie machte sich gern selbstständig, wenn sie nicht gezügelt wurde. Aber so etwas wusste der edle Potter natürlich nicht, dachte Lucius vergnügt.  
„Lauft!“, brüllte Remus dann und die Jungs rannten los, aus dem Wald raus. Um Snape machten die Ratten hingegen auf Lucius‘ Befehl hin einen Bogen. Als Potter sicher weg war, pfiff er sie zurück und ließ sie verschwinden. Dann rannte er auf Severus zu, der reglos auf dem Rücken im Gras lag. 

 

Er sah wirklich übel zugerichtet aus. In seinem Gesicht waren mehrere blutige Schrammen, aus ein paar wenigen kam nicht unerheblich Blut. Lucius hockte sich neben ihn und versuchte herauszufinden, ob er lebte, ohne ihn zu berühren. Es war nicht möglich. Er würde ihn anfassen müssen. Anstatt nach seinem Puls zu fühlen, glitten seine Fingerspitzen jedoch wie von selbst in eine der offenen Wunden an Snapes Wange. Eine absurde Erregung ließ Hitze in sein Gesicht schießen. Severus Snape mit dem Blut im Gesicht, war das Allerschönste, was er jemals gesehen hatte. Tief in seinem Inneren, war Lucius Malfoy zu Tränen gerührt. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen zärtlich über seine Wange, durch das frische Blut, dann nahm er sie weg und legte sie auf seine Lippen. Ganz unbedingt müsste er das Blut des Jungen kosten, auch wenn er nicht hinter den Sinn dieser Handlung kam. Im selben Moment, als er das bittersüß schmeckende Blut vom Finger leckte und sich der erregenden Euphorie des Augenblickes ergeben wollte, öffnete der Junge die Augen. Sie waren immer noch voller Glut und Hass. Umso länger er Lucius ins Gesicht sah, umso ruhiger wurden sie und nahmen schließlich den Ausdruck der Verwunderung an.  
„Du …“, keuchte Snape und wollte aufstehen. Lucius drückte ihn zurück und erschrak selbst über seine körperliche Attacke. Ohne drüber nachzudenken, hatte er ihn berührt. Einfach so.  
„Ja, ich. Wir waren verabredete, vergessen? Bevor wir suchen, weshalb wir hier sind, sollte ich erst deine Wunden …“  
„Nein!“, sagte Severus scharf und rappelte sich hoch.  
„Weshalb nicht? Du siehst übel aus und musst Schmerzen haben.“  
„Ja. Potter soll mich morgen so sehen. Alle sollen mich sehen, damit sie wissen, zu was dieser Idiot in der Lage ist.“ Das war ein guter Punkt und Lucius war wirklich erstaunt über Snapes Reife und doch auch ziemlich berechnende Gedanken.  
„Wie du willst.“ Er bekam keine Antwort. Langsam, mit den Augen am Boden liefen sie in den Verbotenen Wald hinein. 

Irgendwann, sie waren schon bestimmt eine halbe Stunde unterwegs, fragte Snape düster:  
„Hast du eben von meinem Blut gekostet, Malfoy?“  
„Nein!“, sagte er schnell und lief ein paar Schritte zur Seite. Wieder schwiegen sie, bis Snape weniger mürrisch sagte:  
„Wenn es so gewesen wäre, wäre es interessant …“ Eigentlich wollte Lucius darauf nicht antworten, denn leugnen war wohl noch das Klügste in dieser peinlichen Situation.  
„Interessant? Weshalb?“, fragte er trotzdem neugierig nach.  
„Interessant, weil Blut eine große Bedeutung hat. Es ist Leben und Tod zur selben Zeit. Blut ist Information über alle möglichen Dinge …“ Lucius wusste genau, was der Junge meinte. Snape sprach von den Dunklen Künsten. Blut war ein extrem wichtiger Bestandteil von vielen Ritualen und Zaubern.  
„In gewisser Weise ist Blut ein mächtiger Schlüssel und sehr intim.“   
Verwundert musste Lucius stehen bleiben. Noch nie hatte er ihn so viel sagen hören und auch die Qualität der Informationen, die ihm durchaus bekannt waren, hatte nichts im Verstand eines 14jährigen Jungen zu suchen.  
„Was? Ich dachte, du wüsstest das?“, fragte Snape ihn nun scheinheilig. Dieser kleine, schlaue Mistkerl.  
„Keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst“, erwiderte er lahm und meinte damit alles Mögliche. Aber der Schwarzhaarige wollte es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen und irgendwie konnte er das auch verstehen.  
„Du kennst dich mit schwarzer Magie aus, Malfoy. Du lässt mich einen fiesen Trank herstellen und bist begierig auf die Wirkung, richtig?“ Jäh sprang Snape vor ihn und zwang ihn damit zum Stehenbleiben, wenn er nicht einfach in ihn hinein laufen und damit berühren wollte.

 

Lucius blieb stehen und sah ihn unergründlich an.  
Severus Herz schlug schnell und hart in seiner Brust. Das Adrenalin von eben, schwappte immer noch durch seinen Blutkreislauf. Seine Wunden schmerzten, es war jedoch gut auszuhalten. Malfoy hingegen, hatte er bei etwas ertappt, was nach Erklärungen verlangte. Dass dieser „Mach dir Feinde!“ – Trank keine nette Angelegenheit war und auf den Dunklen Künsten basierte, war ihm von vornherein klar, sogar schon bevor Malfoy es ihm bestätigt hatte. Klar war ihm auch, dass Slytherin-Schüler sich eher zu Schwarzer Magie hingezogen fühlten, als andere. Ihm war auch klar, dass Malfoy kein Unschuldsengel war und doch hatte er ihn nie durchschaut. Lucius konnte unerträglich arrogant und fies sein, doch dann gab er sich mit ihm, einem verachteten, ausgegrenzten Jungen ab. Weshalb? Wo war der geheime Grund für alles?  
„Was hat Potter eben vertrieben, Malfoy? Und sag nicht wieder, du hast keine Ahnung.“  
Lucius schwieg und sah ihn nur herablassend an. Seine Augenlider waren halb geschlossen und die Mundwinkel seines schönen Mundes waren nach unten gezogen. Severus schreckte das nicht ab. Längst hatte er gemerkt, dass Malfoy und er eine Art merkwürdige Symbiose eingegangen waren. Malfoy half ihm Lily zu bekommen und hatte ihn vermutlich gerade sogar gerettet. Doch welche Rolle er zu spielen hatte, verstand Snape nicht. Was sollte ein respektierter Schüler wie Malfoy schon von ihm haben wollen? Amüsante Unterhaltung, während er dabei zusah, wie Evans sich alle zum Feind machte? Vermutlich.  
„Sag es mir!“, zischte er nun finster.  
„Ein paar Ratten. Es gibt da so einen netten Zauber und es ist nichts Besonderes …“  
„Ratten? Wie die, vor einigen Wochen, als die Prüfungen abgebrochen werden mussten?“ Lucius grinste jetzt nur abfällig und Severus verstand.  
„Bring ihn mir bei!“  
„Nein.“  
„Weshalb nicht?“  
„Du bist noch zu jung. Und …“  
„Das ist Unsinn!“, knurrte er aufgebracht.

 

Lucius hatte Mühe nicht einen Schritt zurückzuweichen. All seine Schutzreflexe forderten es, doch er war leider auch starrköpfig. Snapes schwarze Augen glühten wieder wie heiße Kohlen, als er ihn herausfordernd anstarrte. Der Junge war definitiv nicht zu unterschätzen. Er hatte eine gewisse Achtung vor ihm, weil er Malfoy und der Vertrauensschüler war. Von Respekt zu sprechen, wäre jedoch übertrieben. In gewisser Weise war der schwarzhaarige Junge noch viel mehr in seiner eigenen, einsamen und traurigen Welt gefangen, wie er in seiner, die wenigstens für andere so aussah, als ging es ihm gut und er käme mit allem klar.   
Wie wichtig war es Snape Lily zu erobern? So wichtig, dass er all seine Klugheit (und die war für sein Alter beachtlich) über Bord schmiss und ihm vertraute? Das Risiko konnte er nicht eingehen. Wenn Snape nun sagte, er gibt einen Dreck auf den Trank, könnte er ihn nicht aufhalten. Doch dann wären auch die prickelnden Momente, wie dieser gerade, vorbei. Die Sonne ging langsam unter. Es wurde dunkler im Wald, doch er starrte ein wenig atemlos in die dunklen Augen und sagte schließlich versöhnlicher:  
„Gut, ich bringe dir den Vitium Piper – Zauberspruch bei. Ist es das, was du willst?“ Dabei war ihm durchaus klar, dass er sich gerade von einem 14jährigen erpressen und übers Ohr hauen ließ. Aber der Glanz der Begeisterung in den schwarzen Augen entschädigte ihn.  
„In Ordnung.“  
„Ich hoffe, du kannst pfeifen, du weißt schon, mit Zunge und Zähnen?“ Snapes Brauen schoben sich zusammen und er sagte nur:  
„Lass uns nach dem Zentaurenmist suchen, ehe es zu dunkel dafür ist.“  
Er drehte sich um und lief los, wieder mit den Augen am Boden. Lucius beobachtete ihn noch einen Moment und merkte dabei, wie sehr seine Nerven vibrierten. Es war ein beängstigendes Gefühl und erinnerte ihn an die Ruhe vor einem Sturm. Anstatt sich zu bedanken und sich bei ihm beliebt zu machen, brüskierte ihn Snape und er ließ es mit sich machen. Weshalb?  
Lucius verstand sehr wohl, warum niemand Severus Snape mochte, denn dessen Charakter war mehr als schwierig, unzugänglich und seine Handlungen waren nicht immer nachvollziehbar. Doch hinter der ganzen düsteren Ausstrahlung, verbarg sich eine Schönheit, die ihn vor Staunen lähmte. Wenn seine Reflexe nicht so gut trainiert wären, würde er nun einfach stehen bleiben und ihn beobachten. Er würde sich in dieser destruktiven Anmut sonnen, würde die Eleganz seiner Bewegungen studieren und würde in den dunklen Augen diesen Fanatismus sehen, der ihm nicht so ganz unbekannt war.   
Blut schoss ganz unerwartet zwischen seinen Beinen zusammen. Lucius riss erschrocken die Augen auf und lief dann los, um diese aufkeimende Erregung zu verscheuchen.  
Bald fanden sie einen Kothaufen der Zentauren und entnahmen eine kleine Probe. Lucius würde sie Severus dem Trank beisetzen lassen, einfach nur aus Spaß.

 

Sie hatten nicht mehr gesprochen, sondern liefen nun ziemlich schnell ins Gebäude zurück, weil es schlagartig dunkel geworden war. Bevor sie sich trennten, damit sie im Gebäude nicht zusammen gesehen wurden, fragte Snape den Älteren leise, wann sie sich treffen würden?  
Er konnte es nicht abstreiten, er war aufgeregt. Aus welchen bizarren Gründen auch immer, würde ihm Malfoy helfen einen Schwarz-magischen Trank herzustellen und er würde ihm noch einen nützlichen Rattenzauber beibringen. Vermutlich war das schon das Maximum, was er aus dieser Zweckbeziehung heraus holen konnte. Aber Severus ahnte, dass es so einfach nicht war. Auch Malfoy wollte eine Bezahlung haben, nur hatte er keine Ahnung, was der Preis dafür war.  
Der blondhaarige Junge antwortete ihm auch nicht gleich, sondern musterte ihn eindringlich. Sein Kopf war ein wenig schief gelegt und unter diesem intensiven Blick wurde es Snape warm.  
„Denke vielleicht nochmal besser darüber nach, ob du das wirklich willst“, sagte der Blonde dumpf.  
„Was? Hat ein Malfoy jetzt etwa Skrupel?“, fragte Severus trocken und deutlich abfällig.  
„Oder verschweigst du mir etwas, was die Wirkung des Tranks betrifft?“ Wieder schwieg Lucius ein paar Momente und seufzte dann leise. In dieser Situation, im Schatten des Nordganges, bemerkte Snape durchaus, dass Malfoy weder seinen lächerlichen Gehstock aus dem Gürtel gezogen hatte, um ihn auf Abstand zu halten, noch, dass er weit von ihm weg stand. Im Gegenteil. Er stand nahe bei ihm, flüsterte und sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
„Vielleicht solltest du den Trank eher an Potter testen?“  
„Nein, das wäre sinnlos. Dann würde Lily ihm doch erst recht nachlaufen, weil sie denkt, sie hat etwas falsch gemacht und ihn verärgert. Sie wird die Schuld bei sich suchen.“  
„Und das findest du nicht widerwärtig?“, fragte Malfoy kühl. Er verstand nicht ganz und gab ihm besser keine Antwort.  
„Gut, Zwei Uhr, wie gestern.“ Malfoy schickte ihn mit einem auffordernden Blick los und sah ihm nach.

Worauf zum Teufel ließ er sich da ein? Hoffentlich war der Trank eher harmlos und verwandelte Lily Evans nicht in einen Berserker, der Hogwarts kurz und klein schlug. Lucius war aufgeregt; aufgeputscht, durch die letzte Stunde und auch in Erwartung der Nacht. Er würde sowieso kein Auge zumachen können und beschloss, sich heimlich in die Bibliothek zu schleichen, um nach Informationen über den Trank zu suchen, ehe er großes Unheil heraufbeschwor.

 

Lucius hatte Narcissa nicht bemerkt, die auf ihn zulief, als er sich schon wegdrehte.   
Narcissa hatte gesehen, dass Lucius nicht im Haus war und wollte ihn suchen, weil sie sich sorgte. Das müsste sie nicht, denn Malfoy kam selbst klar, aber sie kam nicht dagegen an sich um ihn zu sorgen. Deshalb lief sie unerlaubt und lautlos wie ein Schatten durch die Flure. Als ihr Severus Snape entgegen kam, versteckte sie sich schnell, so dass er sie nicht bemerkte. Dieser finstere Junge war ihr ein bisschen suspekt. Es gab genug Gerüchte, die erzählten, dass Snape nachts heimlich im Labor Tränke herstellte, die nicht erlaubt waren. Beweise gab es nie und auch die Lehrer gaben nichts auf diese Gerüchte. Als Snape an Narcissas Versteck vorbei lief, bekam sie eine Gänsehaut, doch gleichzeitig wurde sie traurig, denn auch sie bekam tagtäglich mit, was zwischen Potter und Snape geschah. Sie selbst hatte sogar schon einmal eingegriffen, weil sie es nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Lucius hatte daneben gestanden und nichts getan, was sie in dem Sinne nicht merkwürdig fand, denn vielleicht hätte er einen der Jungs berühren müssen und das wäre ihm ein Gräuel.  
Jetzt lief Lucius in Richtung Bibliothek und sie folgte ihm unbemerkt.   
Narcissa war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits fand sie es aufregend, dass sie Lucius irgendwie erobern und für sich gewinnen musste. Auf der anderen Seite wünschte sie sich manchmal einfach nur, er wäre ihr ganz gewöhnlicher Freund. Sie stellte sich vor, dass sie früh gemeinsam zum Frühstück gehen würde. Sie könnten über ein paar lustige Sachen sprechen und lachen, sie könnten gemeinsam lernen und sich währenddessen tiefe Blicke zuwerfen und sie könnten sich berühren und küssen, wie es alle anderen auch taten. Aber Lucius war eben in vielerlei Hinsicht kompliziert. Vielleicht war er deshalb so reizvoll.


	5. Chapter 5

Mit dem Zauberstab, der in seinem Gehstock verborgen war, zielte Lucius nun auf Narcissa. Er hatte ein Geräusch gehört und zögerte keine Sekunde.  
„Ich … ich bin es, Lucius!“, sagte sie erschrocken und hob ihre Hände, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie unbewaffnet war. Er seufzte überdrüssig und steckte seinen Stab wieder weg.  
„Was zum Teufel tust du hier?“, flüsterte sie und kam näher zu ihm. Sofort hob er seinen Stock und sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.   
„Die Frage ist eher, was tust du hier? Mir nachspionieren oder bist du aus eigenem Interesse hier?“ Scharf sah er sie im schwachen Licht des Mondes an, welcher sein silbriges Licht auf den Tisch warf, an dem Lucius eben noch in einem Buch geblättert hatte. Sie senkte den Blick und er verstand.  
„Du bist mir also gefolgt. Weshalb?“  
„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, weil du nicht in deinem …“  
„Du musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen, Narcissa. Was soll das? Wir sind nicht mal ein Paar. Kannst du dir nicht jemanden suchen, der dich zu schätzen weiß?“, fauchte er unbeherrscht, bereute seinen Ausbruch aber gleich, als er sah, dass sie erschrocken zurückwich.  
„Du weißt … dass es keinen anderen für mich gibt, Lucius!“ Ihre Stimme war belegt und klang verletzt und trotzdem sprach sie weiter, wofür er sie wirklich bewunderte.  
„Ich wollte dich schon mit 14 Jahren heiraten, das weißt du. Und wir werden eines Tages heiraten, einfach, weil es keine Alternative gibt. Vielleicht könntest du dich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden. Es sei denn, du willst ein Halbblut oder schlimmer noch, ein Schlammblut zur Frau nehmen?“  
Er schnaubte verächtlich und sie lächelte siegesgewiss. Sie schwiegen eine ganze Weile.  
„Du weißt aber auch …“, begann er dann leise und mit einem versöhnlichen Tonfall, „dass ich gewissen Dingen gegenüber nicht sehr aufgeschlossen bin. Manche halten es für einen Spleen oder einen Witz, doch du weißt bestimmt, dass es mir ernst damit ist. Was also bezweckst du, Narcissa?“  
Einen Kuss, im Licht des Mondes, hätte sie gern gesagt, doch sie verstand, dass er das nicht hören wollte. Was sollte sie ihm sagen? Dass sie die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben hatte, dass er sie eines Tages vielleicht doch genau so mochte und begehrte, wie sie ihn?   
„Ich will einfach nur eine Freundin und in deiner Nähe sein.“  
„Weshalb? Ich bin niemand, mit dem man befreundet sein will. Crabbe und Goyle sind Heuchler, denkst du, ich weiß das nicht?“,   
„Vielleicht kann ich mehr in dir sehen, Lucius?“  
„Was denn? Einen Soziopathen? Verschwinde, Narcissa, ehe ich mich vergesse!“, knurrte er böse und hob wieder seinen Stock.  
Auch Narcissa knurrte, aus Wut, Demütigung aber auch aus Enttäuschung. Wie konnte er nur derart hochnäsig und abweisend sein. Sie kannten sich schon so lange und trotzdem hatte sie in dem Moment das Gefühl noch niemals den wahren Lucius Malfoy zu Gesicht bekommen zu haben.  
„Ich hasse dich!“, zischte sie und ließ ihn dann allein.  
Er sah ihr nach und als sie weg war, flüsterte er rau:  
„Das ist vielleicht auch besser so.“ Anschließend widmete er sich wieder seiner Recherche, fand aber leider nichts über den Trank namens „Mach dir Feinde!“. Das war niemals ein gutes Zeichen, doch so schlimm würde es schon nicht werden.

 

Pünktlich zwei Uhr stieß er auf Snape, der schon auf ihn wartete. Sie sprachen nicht, sondern liefen sofort zielstrebig zu den Laborräumen. Lucius hatte nach Narcissas Auftauchen wirklich überlegt, die Sache zu beenden. Es war nicht richtig einen unschuldigen Jungen für seine Zwecke zu benutzen. Allerdings war es Snape und irgendwie konnte man den Begriff Unschuld nicht im Zusammenhang mit seinem Namen denken. Letztlich hatte er ihn vor die Wahl gestellt und sein Einverständnis erhalten. Über eventuellen Ärger mit der Schulleitung war er erhaben, denn sie könnten ihn nicht einfach von der Schule schmeißen und er hatte sowieso nur noch eine kurze Zeit hier. Snape allerdings … aber das war nicht seine Sache.  
Ja, er war begierig auf die Wirkung des Trankes und hoffte, dass Evans zu einer widerlichen Zicke mutieren würde. Noch viel mehr freute sich Lucius aber auf Severus, den er gleich ausgiebig studieren könnte. 

Severus legte den Beutel mit den Zutaten auf den Tisch und begann schon mal den Basissud aus Wasser und ein wenig Alkohol aufzusetzen. Malfoy hatte mit seinem Zauberstab für Licht gesorgt und ergötzte sich gerade an Snape, dem die schwarzen Haare ins Gesicht fielen, währende er alle Gefäße und Geräte zusammensuchte. Er wirkte überaus konzentriert und um einige Jahre älter, als er war. Lucius Herzschlag hatte sich enorm beschleunigt und wieder hatte sein Gesicht zu glühen begonnen. Doch da ihn Severus nicht einmal ansah, konnte er es überspielen, indem er ihn einfach schweigsam beobachtet. Jeder Handgriff war sinnvoll und dieser 14jährige Junge wusste sehr genau, was er hier tat.   
„Das Rezept?“, flüsterte er nun dumpf in seine Richtung. Lucius hatte sich ein wenig in seinem Anblick verloren und brauchte einen Moment, um zu sich zu kommen. Er ging näher an den Tisch, sah Severus in die Augen und stellte fest, dass sie wieder auf diese teuflische Weise glühten. Es war eine abstrakte Begeisterung darin, doch auch ein immenser Verstand. Beides zusammen, war extrem anziehend.  
„Der Hasenurin, ein Tropfen“, flüsterte Lucius nun rau. Der Schwarzhaarige entnahm mit der Pipette genau einen Tropfen und gab ihn in den Sud.   
„Drachenblut, fünf Tropfen.“ Lucius Stimme war brüchig, weil aus einem unerklärlichen Grund seine Erregung stieg, umso länger er auf Severus‘ schlanke Jungenfinger sahen, die so geschickt und schnell waren. Er tropfte fünf Tropfen in den Sud und es dampfte.  
„Jetzt …“  
„Nein. Ich muss erst warten, bis sich das Blut mit der Wasser-Alkohol-Mischung verbunden hat“, sagte Severus gebieterisch zu ihm.  
Jeder andere hätte Malfoys Wut zu spüren bekommen, wenn er ihn auf diese respektlose Weise zurechtgewiesen hätte. Doch statt wütend zu werden, starrte er Snape nur begehrlich ins Gesicht. Er konnte sich kaum noch von dessen Anblick losreißen und sich an das Rezept erinnern.   
„Ich kann ja schon mal die Wurzel der Todesrebe zerkleinern“, sagte Snape, eher zu sich selbst und Lucius nickte nur wie benommen. Der Junge begann die Wurzel klein zu hacken, während er um ihn herum ging. Lucius war wie in einer Art Trance. Er sah nur noch den geheimnisvollen Jungen. Der verfluchte Trank interessierte ihn nicht, ebenso wenig, ob jemand sie entdeckte. Alles, an was er denken konnte, war ihm nahe zu sein. Deshalb stellte er sich ganz bewusst hinter ihn und spürte, wie Severus erstarrte. Aber er blieb bewegungslos, während Lucius das Licht ausgehen ließ und seinen Zauberstab einfach zu Boden fallen ließ. Seine Hände waren heiß und immer wieder hielt er die Luft an, weil er Angst hatte, irgendetwas Gefährliches würde ihn überwältigen, wenn er weiteratmen würde. Ganz dicht stand er hinter Severus, ohne ihn direkt zu berühren. Der Junge war allerhöchstens noch sieben Zentimeter kleiner als er selbst, war aber um einiges leichter. Lucius schloss seine Augen, versucht erneut seinen Atem einzusperren, der unkontrolliert ausbrechen wollte und musste dann doch ein paarmal tief und erregt Luft holen. Langsam hob er beide Hände, als Snape flüsterte:  
„Ich brauche Licht!“  
Lucius konnte nicht antworten, denn die Fingerspitzen seiner Hände legten sich nun ganz behutsam links und rechts an die Hüften des Jungen.

 

Severus schnappte nach Luft. Es kam nicht so überraschend, er war ja nicht blöd. Trotzdem hatte er nicht mit Malfoys unverständlicher Zaghaftigkeit gerechnet. Das war es also, was er wollte. Er begriff es in diesem Moment nicht ganz, sondern spürte nur seine Fingerspitzen, die bewegungslos an seinen Hüften lagen. Sie übten kaum Druck aus und wenn er sich nicht so darauf konzentrieren würde, würde er sie wohl nicht mal merken, so hauchfein war diese Berührung. Er lauschte Malfoys unterdrücktem Atem und hörte das erregte Zittern darin. Über diese Art Beziehung hatte Severus nur im Zusammenhang mit Lily nachgedacht. Von dem, was hier geschah, war er irgendwie überrascht und doch wieder nicht. Überrumpelt wurde er auch von seiner eigenen Reaktion darauf. Außer mit seinen Fingerspitzen berührte Lucius ihn nicht. Er sah ihn noch nicht mal, hörte nur seinen unregelmäßigen Atem dicht an seinem Ohr. Es war dunkel und nur das leise Zischen des Bunsenbrenners bildete den Soundtrack dieses skurrilen Momentes. Jäh wurde sein Glied hart. Dabei hatte er nicht mal an Lily gedacht. Zumindest nicht auf diese Weise, wie sonst, wenn es geschah. Das hier, war anders. Rätselhafter, verwirrender und undurchschaubar, wie Lucius Malfoy selbst. Severus schloss die Augen, versuchte Abscheu zu empfinden, doch spürte nur eine zärtliche Genugtuung, weil hier jemand war, der ihm freiwillig nahe sein wollte. Potter hatte also unrecht. Er war liebenswert. Langsam lehnte er sich nach hinten, weil er plötzlich unbedingt wollte, dass Lucius ihn richtig berührte. Er wollte seine Arme um seinen Leib spüren, wollte fühlen, wie sehr er ihn begehrte und vielleicht mochte. Doch Malfoy trat fast panisch ein paar Schritte zurück und flüsterte:  
„Mach weiter, eher der Hasenurin verdunstet ist.“ Seine Stimme war nicht als solche zu erkennen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab auf und machte wieder Licht. Snape sammelte sich ein, begriff nicht genau, was geschehen war, wusste aber, dass er den Trank herstellen musste. Er zerkleinerte den Abrieb noch weiter und Lucius sagte dann wieder mit seiner eigenen Stimme:  
„Die zwei Harzklumpen verflüssigen.“  
Snape tat es schweigend und wartete, bis das Harz flüssig war. Dabei sah er Malfoy besser nicht an.

 

Noch immer stand Lucius schräg hinter ihm, weil er sich noch nicht zu fassen bekommen hatte. Sein Gesicht war heiß, seine Männlichkeit unerträglich hart und sein Herz war schwer. Endlich hatte er es verstanden. Er war in ein dreckiges Halbblut verliebt. In einen 14jährigen Jungen. Das war sein Ende. Doch solange er hier mit ihm stand, wirkte Severus‘ Zauber und berauschte ihn so, dass er all das noch nicht so schlimm fand. Nur das Begehren, ihn zu berühren und ihn küssen zu wollen, war kaum zu beherrschen. Deshalb stand er hinter ihm, um nicht in sein Gesicht zu sehen, was vielleicht Abscheu und Ekel gezeigt hätte. Denn Snape war doch in Lily verliebt und nicht in einen Jungen. Er könnte nichts mit seiner Zuneigung anfangen, wie er selbst nichts mit Narcissas Liebe anfangen konnte. Trotzdem glaubte er gespürt zu haben, dass Snape seine schüchterne Berührung gefallen hatte. Doch sicher gab es dafür selbstgerechte Gründe und das konnte er ihm nicht mal verübeln.  
Das Harz war flüssig und Snape schüttete es vorsichtig zu dem restlichen Sud.  
„Das Sekret muss komplett rein und die 23 Kateennadeln müssen zu Staub zerstoßen werden. Vom Zentaurenmist gibst du nur ein paar Krümel dazu, sonst wird der Geschmack zu intensiv.“  
Langsam kehrte seine Selbstbeherrschung wieder, doch Lucius spürte genau, dass etwas in ihm ausgebrochen war, was sich vermutlich nicht so einfach wieder einsperren ließ. Er trat wieder vor den Tisch und wagte es Snape ins Gesicht zu leuchten. Seine Augen blickten ihn unergründlich und finster wie eh und je an. Dafür mochte er ihn, begriff er in diesem Moment. Severus Snape war niemand, der versuchte mit Worten die Dinge zu klären. Gehorsam tat er, was er wollte und fügte alles dem Sud bei. Dann köchelte alles auf kleiner Flamme vor sich hin.  
„Gib dem Sud etwa zehn Minuten, dann seist du ihn durch. Das Extrakt verdünnst du mit Wasser, 1:10. Fertig.“

 

Severus nickte. Natürlich gehörte noch eine Prise Magie dazu, doch das war sein Part und Lucius überließ ihn dem ganz bewusst. Während der Trank köchelte, ging Lucius zum Fenster, um seiner Nähe zu entkommen. Im Moment war seine Verwirrung noch zu groß, doch er ahnte, dass es schlimm werden würde, wenn er ausgiebig drüber nachdenken konnte.   
Der Junge kam zu ihm und er wünschte, er würde das nicht tun. Sie standen nebeneinander am Fenster und blickten auf den fetten Mond.  
„Lily wird mich niemals lieben, oder?“, fragte Severus leise.  
„Warum denkst du das?“  
„Weil ich das Gefühl habe, jeder kann nur ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben lieben.“  
„Und du denkst, sie liebt diesen dämlichen Potter? Glaube ich nicht.“ Snape lächelte dezent, weil er spürte, dass Lucius ihm Mut machen wollte, obwohl er selbst nicht daran glaubte. Plötzlich hörten sie Schritte.  
Snape hechtete zum Tisch und löschte den Brenner. Schon zerrte ihn Lucius in den zum Glück großen Wandschrank. Dass er ihn dabei einfach so berührte, verstörte ihn noch nicht mal mehr. Es war wie ein erleichterndes Selbstverständnis, nicht über seinen notorischen Widerwille nachdenken zu müssen.

Im Schrank standen sie ganz dicht nebeneinander. Severus hielt den Atem an und merkte, dass es der andere Junge auch tat. Vielleicht aus anderen Gründen als er. Die Tür zu den Laborräumen öffnete sich und sie hörten Professor Slughorn leise vor sich hinmurmeln. Was er sagte, verstanden sie nicht. Der Lehrer wirkte zerstreut und tief in Gedanken, denn er stieß irgendwo ran und fluchte leise.  
„Was zur ….“, hörten sie ihn dann ein wenig lauter ausrufen. In dem Moment wollte Severus nach draußen stürmen, um dem Mann irgendeine Lüge aufzutischen. Slughorn hatte ihn schon mal nachts hier erwischt. Es gab eine liebevolle Ermahnung, einen strengen Blick, doch keine weiteren Konsequenzen. Vielleicht funktionierte es auch heute.  
So ein Risiko wollte Malfoy nicht eingehen, deshalb packte er schnell Snapes Hand und zwang ihn mit dieser Berührung zum Ruhigstehenbleiben. Auch ließ er seine Hand nicht los, weil es ihm plötzlich unheimlich gut gefiel die schlanken Finger des Jungen in seiner Hand zu spüren.  
„War bestimmt dieser Junge … er wird es nie lernen hinter sich aufzuräumen“, hörten sie Slughorn schon leiser murmeln.  
„Ach, ich räume es morgen früh weg. Wo ist nur das verdammte Distelkraut. Die Kopfschmerzen machen mich noch verrückt. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken … aber nein, besser nicht mal dran denken …“, führte er Selbstgespräche und kramte hörbar in einer Schublade herum.  
Snape fragte sich, von wem er sprach. Lucius wusste es.  
„Na endlich ...“, sagte Slughorn triumphierend und sie hörten ihn gleich darauf in seinen Pantoffeln zu Tür schleichen. Snape und Lucius blieben noch einen Moment im Schrank und erst, als Malfoy ihn losließ, wagte es Severus die Tür des Wandschrankes zu öffnen.  
Schnell machte er den Brenner wieder an, um den Herstellungsprozess nicht zu lange zu unterbrechen, während Malfoy für Licht sorgte.  
„Das war knapp …“, murmelte er und lauschte seinem schnellen Herzschlag, der keineswegs von Slughorns nächtlichem Überraschungsbesuch stammte, sondern der gesamten absurden Situation geschuldet war. Der Schwarzhaarige antwortete ihm nicht, sondern war wieder hochkonzentriert, als er den Sud durch ein Sieb presste und es dann mit Wasser verdünnte. Schließlich füllte er es in eine kleine Flasche und hielt sie abschließend nach oben.  
„Dreiundzwanzig Tropfen davon in ein Getränk von Evans“, sagte Lucius leise und hatte plötzlich keine Lust mehr die Wirkung des Trankes zu beobachten. Snape nickte.  
„Ach ja, wenn du mich verrätst …“ Malfoy beendete den Satz nicht, doch er sah, dass der Junge ihn durchaus verstand.  
„Danke für den Trank!“, sagte Severus nur dunkel und räumte alles auf. Professor Slughorn würde morgen früh verwirrt sein und grübeln, ob er nachts überhaupt hier war.   
Schweigsam liefen sie vorsichtig zurück und Lucius ging zuerst. Snape müsste noch eine Weile warten, bevor er sich in sein Bett schleichen durfte, damit ja niemand auf die Idee käme, sie wären zusammen unterwegs gewesen. 

 

Lucius hörte Snape noch kommen, denn er konnte nicht mal an Schlaf denken. Wie erstarrt lag er in seinem Bett. Ihm war kalt und seine Gedanken rasten wie verrückt. Er stand auf Jungs. Schon allein diese Tatsache war so schrecklich, dass er gar nicht mehr darüber nachdenken brauchte, dass Snape ein Halbblut war und er die Linie seiner Familie nicht fortsetzen konnte. Würden die Malfoys das erfahren … nein, er konnte diesen alptraumhaften Gedanken nicht bis zum Ende denken. Sein Leben war ab heute vollkommen sinnlos, zerstört und ein Witz. Wie konnte er das bis heute nicht verstehen? Weil es nie jemanden gegeben hatte, der ihn interessierte, gab sich Lucius selbst die Antwort. Am liebsten hätte er geweint, doch selbst das war ihm nicht möglich. Kalt und reglos wie ein Eisblock lag er in seinem Bett und fühlte nichts als Entsetzen. Er war in einen dreckigen, abstoßenden und finsteren 14jährigen Jungen verliebt, der ein Halbblut war und dazu noch in ein ekelhaftes Schlammblut verliebt war.  
Das war sein Ende.


	6. Chapter 6

Da Lucius in dieser Nacht nicht schlief, blieb er morgens einfach im Bett liegen. Ihm war mehr als elend. Sein Kopf tat weh, sein Herz sowieso und alles in ihm krampfte sich vor Selbstekel zusammen.  
Goyle wollte ihn wecken, doch er sagte ihm, dass er krank wäre. Im Laufe des Tages würde jemand nach ihm sehen, vermutlich Madam Pomfrey, doch nicht sofort. Jetzt wäre er gleich allein im Haus und vielleicht konnte er endlich weinen und sein Selbstmitleid in Tränen ertränken. Mit zittrigen Beinen ging er in das Einzelbadezimmer, welches nur er und Destiny benutzen durften und schloss die Tür ab. Er trank Wasser und spritzte sich dann lange das eisigkalte Wasser ins Gesicht. Es änderte etwas an seinem Zustand, denn nun musste er zwanghaft an die letzte Nacht denken. Sofort fühlte er wieder diese schmalen Hüften zwischen seinen Händen. In seinen Fingerspitzen spürte er die leichte Wärme, die von Snapes Leib ausgegangen war, sie schoss in seinem eigenen Unterleib zusammen. Während sich Lucius hasserfüllt im Spiegel ansah, bekam er eine beinah schmerzhafte Erektion.   
Der Spiegel, vor dem er sich jeden Morgen mit einer guten Portion Selbstverliebtheit kämmte, zeigte sein hübsches Gesicht. Jetzt starrte er sich selbst widerwillig und vernichtend entgegen. Unter seinen Augen waren dunkle Schatten und er sah tatsächlich krank aus. Und das war er auch. Krank aus Liebe und falschem Begehren. Seine hart gewordene Lust pulsierte unerträglich und er stöhnte gepeinigt auf. Wie konnte das geschehen? Ihm? Einem Malfoy? Seine Familie setzte so viel auf ihn und bisher konnte er all ihre hohen Ansprüche mit Leichtigkeit erfüllen.   
Endlich kamen die Tränen, zusammen mit einer so unbändigen Wut auf alles und jeden, dass er seine rechte Faust heftig gegen den Spiegel schlug. Das Spiegelglas zerbrach, Lucius Selbstbeherrschung zerbrach mit ihm und Blut lief aus unzähligen kleinen Wunden seiner Hand und tropfte unbeachtet auf den Boden, während sich sein Körper in Heulkrämpfen zusammenkrümmte.

 

Narcissa hatte gleich bemerkt, dass Lucius das Haus nicht mit ihr und den anderen Schülern verlassen hatte. Letzte Nacht war sie so wütend auf ihn gewesen, dass sie ihm am liebsten eine Ohrfeige verpasst hätte. Doch im Laufe der Nacht hatte sie ihm verziehen, weil sie immer wieder zu dem Punkt kam, dass Lucius abweisendes Verhalten nicht unbedingt etwas mit ihrer Person zu tun hatte. Er war zu allen so, zu seinen Freunden und den anderen Mädchen. Trotzdem hatte sie auch in der Bibliothek wieder diesen Schwermut an ihm wahrgenommen, den sie nicht verstand. Nein, so einfach würde sie nicht aufgeben. Sie würde ihn heiraten und eine Familie mit ihm gründen. Narcissa erreichte nicht das Klassenzimmer, sondern fiel unauffällig hinter ihren Klassenkameraden und Freundinnen zurück. Sie drehte um und lief zum Slytherin Haus zurück.  
Lucius Bett war leer, doch sie glaubte, etwas im Bad zu hören. Leise klopfte sie an.  
„Lucius?“ Sie bekam keine Antwort.  
„Lucius, bist du da drin? Was ist los?“ Wieder keine Antwort. Aus lauter Angst um ihn, nahm sie nun ihren Zauberstab und öffnete das Schloss der Tür. Solche magischen Handlungen waren im Grunde streng untersagt und doch musste sie es tun, weil sie befürchtete, dass sich Lucius etwas angetan hatte. Sie sah auch sofort das Blut und stürzte zu ihm.

 

Lucius saß auf dem Boden, lehnte an der Wand und starrte sie böse an. Seine Tränen waren geweint und zurück blieben das unbefriedigte Verlangen und der Selbstekel.   
„Was … ist denn passiert?“ Narcissa war bleich und ihre Augen waren dunkel vor Angst. Dieses hartnäckige Weib, dachte Lucius bitter und riss seine Hand aus ihrer, als sie vorsichtig seine Wunden begutachten wollte.  
„Lass mich das säubern und verbinden …“  
„Nein!“  
„Was ist denn los? Sprich mit mir, Lucius?“   
Warum sollte er das tun? Warum sollte er überhaupt mit irgendjemand sprechen wollen? Er schloss die Augen und spürte wieder Snape vor sich. Wieder konnte er seinen schmalen Jungenkörper zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen. Es war zum Verrücktwerden und das würde er definitiv werden, wenn er diese Erinnerung nicht loswurde. Sein Puls raste und seine Erektion pulsierte noch immer verlangend zwischen seinen Beinen.  
„Dann muss ich leider einen Lehrer verständigen und …“ Lucius machte eine schnelle Handbewegung und die Tür schlug hart ins Schloss. Narcissa sah ihn erstaunt an, denn niemand der Schüler tätigte Magie ohne den Zauberstab, weil es kaum einer konnte. Ihr war nicht klar, wie stark Lucius wirklich war.  
„Lass es! Ich bin gleich wieder in Ordnung!“, sagte er mit gepresster Stimme und fixierte ihr Gesicht. Sie wirkte besorgt, ein bisschen furchtsam und doch auf ihre entschlossene Art unnachgiebig. Erschüttert über sich selbst, darüber, dass ihn Narcissa in einem seiner schlimmsten und verletzlichsten Momente entdeckt hatte, schloss er die Augen und rieb sich mit seiner Hand über das Gesicht. Wieder spürte und roch er den Jungen und stöhnte auf. Es war wie ein verdammter Fluch, den Severus über ihn gesprochen hatte, doch Lucius wusste, dass es so eine Art Fluch nicht gab. Für ihn jedoch, war er im Moment gerade mindestens so schlimm wie der Avada Kedavra.   
„Lucius, du kannst mir alles sagen, ich werde es für mich behalten. Du …“  
„Geh, ich fleh dich an, Narcissa, bitte geh!“  
„Nein, ich …“ Nur ein Mal kurz öffnete er die Augen. Sie kniete vor ihm und ein feuchter Tränenschimmer lag über ihren blauen Augen. Lucius schoss nach vorn, umfasste ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste sie. Dabei brachte er sie zu Boden, bis sie mit dem Rücken auf den Badfliesen zum Liegen kam. Sein Kuss war hart und drängend. Schon längst hatte er seine Augen wieder geschlossen. Er küsste nicht Narcissa, sondern Severus, mit all der Intensität, die er für diesen merkwürdigen Kerl empfand.

 

Narcissa war im ersten Moment seiner physischen Attacke schockiert. Lucius, der von selbst Körperkontakt suchte und dann noch auf diese überaus intime Art, machte sie fassungslos. Was war mit ihm? Sie verstand ihn nie, doch so, wie sie ihn eben erlebte, war er eine völlig andere Person für sie. Vielleicht hätte ein anderer Mensch vor diesem Lucius, der blutverschmiert im Bad saß und so abweisend war, dass die Zeit um ihn herum einfror, so große Angst gehabt, dass er das Weite gesucht hätte. Narcissa blieb bei ihm. Und dann küsste er sie, wie aus dem Nichts und mit einer Leidenschaft, die sie vollkommen überrumpelte. Seine warme Zunge drang unnachgiebig in ihren Mund ein, seine Hände hielten noch immer ihr Gesicht fest. Lucius kniete breitbeinig über ihrem Leib und sie war zwischen seinen Beinen gefangen. Es erregte sie, ebenso wie es sie auf eine unanständige Art ängstigte. Weder war er zurechnungsfähig, noch ansprechbar. Lucius Malfoy war wie ein Vulkan, der ausbrach und den man nicht stoppen konnte. Nach dem ersten Schreck, fand sie allerdings immer mehr Gefallen an seiner eindringlichen Art sie zu küssen. Gern hätte sie den Ausdruck in seinen Augen gesehen, doch er sah sie nicht an, nicht ein einziges Mal. Mutig geworden, hatte sie ihre Hände an seinen Körper gelegt und strich nun über seine Oberschenkel, die sich unter der dünnen Schlafanzughose fest und warm anfühlten.   
Lucius verließ ihren Mund, drückte sein Gesicht an ihren Hals und küsste sie da schmerzhaft, während Narcissa, ermutigt durch seine Küsse, ihre Hände weiter zu seiner Mitte schob. Zaghaft und damit rechnend, dass er sie davon abhielt, berührten ihre Finger schließlich sein hartes Glied, welches unter dem dünnen Stoff der Hose zu vibrieren schien. Lucius stöhnte leise an ihrem Hals und für einen Moment klang es, als würde er weinen.  
Narcissa, die mit allem Möglichen gerechnet hatte, als sie in das Haus zurückging, um nach dem Jungen zu sehen, in den sie schon so lange so verliebt war, war entzückt und wie in einem Rausch. Lucius erlaubte ihr nicht nur ihn zu berühren, er tat es auch bei ihr. Was war geschehen, dass er seine Zurückhaltung aufgegeben hatte? Warum explodierte er wie eine Handgranate und war dabei so traurig und leidenschaftlich, dass sie ihn kaum wiedererkannte?  
Ihre Hände schoben sich unter den Bund seiner Hose und umfassten ohne jegliche Scheu seine angeschwollene Lust. Sie war von sich und ihrem Mut selbst erstaunt, doch es gefiel ihr ihn zu berühren und zu fühlen. Scheinbar war er so erregt, dass er bei ihrer Berührung deutlich zusammenzuckte. Lucius hatte aufgehört sie zu küssen, doch sein Gesicht lag immer noch an ihrem Hals. Sein warmer, schneller Atem strich über ihre empfindliche Haut und sie spürte, wie es feucht und warm zwischen ihren eigenen Beinen wurde. Doch dazu war sie heute nicht bereit. Nicht in diesem Moment und auf dem blutverschmierten und mit Scherben übersäten Boden des Badezimmers. Doch er schien das sowieso nicht zu wollen. Lucius hatte leise und sehnsüchtig aufgestöhnt, als sie sein Glied fest mit ihren Fingern umschloss. Jetzt rieb sie es leicht und er war im ersten Moment wie erstarrt. Der Junge schien die Luft anzuhalten und Narcissa hätte in diesem Moment sonst was dafür gegeben, ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Was würde sie sehen? Lust? Liebe? Vielleicht war es besser, er sah sie nicht an. In Lucius‘ Fall musste es ihr reichen, wenn er ihr gestattete seine zuckende Erektion zu reiben.

Lucius selbst war nicht mehr in der Lage zu denken oder zu erkennen, was hier gerade passierte. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er war unfähig sie zu öffnen. Alles, was er sah und spürte war Severus. Es waren seine Hände, die ihn stimulierten, es war sein warmer Körper unter ihm, sein Atem, der schnell an seinem Ohr ging und es war seine Liebe, die er wahrnahm. Seine Sinne waren wie in einem Rausch und seine Nerven so überstimuliert, dass es nicht lange dauerte und sich eine gigantische Spannung in ihm aufzubauen begann. Sie machte ihm große Angst, jedoch war er vollkommen wehrlos. Sie rollte auf ihn zu und Lucius breitete nur die Arme aus, um darin unterzugehen und zu sterben. Das geschah mit heftigen Zuckungen, begleitet von einem tiefen und haltlosen Stöhnen. Er selbst erkannte weder seine Stimme, noch seinen Körper. Es war nicht er, der hier lusterfüllt stöhnte und seinen Unterleib gegen die Hände drückte, die ihn so aufreizend und wundervoll liebkosten.   
Nach dem Höhepunkt, kamen eine kurzfristige Erleichterung und dann der heftige Absturz.  
Sein Körper und sein Gesicht glühten vor Leidenschaft und gleichzeitiger abgrundtiefer Beschämung darüber, so die Selbstbeherrschung verloren zu haben.  
Als Lucius realisierte, dass er auf Narcissa lag, ihre Schulkleidung mit seinem Sperma verunreinigt hatte, kamen die Scham und die Bestürzung wie ein Schock über ihn. Erschrocken sah er sie an. Ihre Augen glänzten und ihre Wangen waren gerötet. Sie sagte nicht gleich etwas und Lucius nahm das als einen Vorwurf, der absolut berechtigt war. In diesem Moment stürzte alles über ihn zusammen. Haltlos begann er zu weinen.  
„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid, Narcissa!“, schluchzte er. Ihm tat nicht nur seine Lustbefriedigung leid, sondern, dass er zugelassen hatte, dass sie ihn hier so fand. Es tat ihm leid, dass er Jungs mochte und in einen 14jährigen Verrückten verliebt war. Ihm tat leid, dass er nie der sein würde, den seine Familie erwartete und ihm tat leid, dass er nichts dagegen tun könnte. Lucius weinte vor Selbstekel, Selbstmitleid und er weinte, weil er all dem so hilflos gegenüber stand.  
„Hey, schon gut. Es muss dir nichts leid tun!“, flüsterte sie leise und legte ihre Arme liebevoll um ihn.  
In diesem Moment liebte er sie wirklich. Er begehrte sie nicht und es war nicht dieses ungestüme, leidenschaftliches Sehnen, was er im Zusammenhang mit Severus verspürte. Narcissa liebte er eher wie eine Lieblingsschwester, die ihn in einer wirklich schweren Zeit festhalten und trösten konnte.

 

Das allerdings wusste Narcissa nicht. Sie war in diesem Moment einfach nur glücklich, weil sie glaubte, sie hatte Lucius Panzer aus Eis endlich ein wenig aufgetaut und von nun an würde es einfacher werden. Sie war sogar ein wenig stolz auf sich, dass sich ihre Hartnäckigkeit ausgezahlt hatte und es ihr möglich war, in einen komplizierten Menschen wie Lucius Malfoy vorzudringen. Er war so erregt gewesen, so verlangend und bedürftig, dass es eine gute Tat war, was sie getan hatte. Seine entschuldigenden Tränen anschließend, waren das Sahnehäubchen auf allem. Es hätte nicht besser laufen können. Erst später, als sie in Ruhe drüber nachdenken konnte, fiel ihr auf, dass Lucius Benehmen wieder diesen tiefen und unerklärlichen Schmerz offenbarte, den sie immer in seinem Wesen beobachten konnte.  
Wenig später verband sie seine Hand und er ließ es schweigsam zu. Sie brachte ihn wieder in sein Bett und zog sich selbst um. Dann versprach sie ihm, ihn zu entschuldigen und ihm Madam Pomfrey vom Hals zu halten.  
„Danke, Narcissa“, sagte er leise und sie lächelte nur. Am liebsten hätte sie sich zu ihm gebeugt und ihm einen Kuss gegeben, doch seine Augen waren wieder abweisend und sie wollte den Erfolg nicht zerstören, den sie gerade errungen hatte. Beschwingt und in dem Wissen, dass sie auf einem guten Weg waren, verließ sie ihn.

 

Severus beobachtete Lily und Potter, die zusammen in einer Ecke des Raumes standen und sich unterhielten. Was fand Lily nur an diesem durchschnittlichen Kerl? Potter, der seine Freunde brauchte, um überhaupt irgendwer zu sein. Wer wäre James denn ohne Sirius, Remus und Peter, die ihm nachliefen wie Goyle und Crabbe Malfoy nachliefen? Nein, begriff Severus in diesem Moment. Malfoy brauchte Idioten wie Crabbe und Goyle nicht, während Potter sie brauchte. Denn allein war er nur ein durchschnittlich begabter Junge, der noch nicht mal charismatisch war.  
Severus Gedanken wanderten zu Malfoy, während sich seine Hand in seine Hosentasche schob. Da war die kleine Flasche mit dem Trank und er versuchte nun den richtigen Moment zu finden, um ihn Lily unterzujubeln. Inzwischen glaubte er zu verstehen, was gestern Nacht geschehen war. Lucius war ebenso von ihm angetan, wie er selbst von Lily. Es war ironisch, doch vermutlich die Wahrheit.   
Interessanter war jedoch, dass er selbst davon nicht abgestoßen war. Malfoy zu mögen, war eine durchaus schwierige Sache, denn er war alles andere als einnehmend. Im Gegenteil. Doch seine so behutsame Annäherung, die zärtliche Scheu mit der er ihm nahe gekommen war, hatte Severus irgendwie überrascht, entzückt und ihm ein unbekanntes Prickeln geschenkt. In Malfoys Nähe war es paradoxerweise so warm und selten vorher hatte er sich so angenommen gefühlt.  
Hätte ihn Lucius grob zu irgendwas gezwungen oder erpresst, oder genötigt, würde er ihn hassen und verachten. Doch Malfoy selbst schien verschreckt über sich selbst zu sein. Das hatte Severus sehr gut spüren können. Er kannte diese Unsicherheit und die Verwunderung über tiefe Gefühle nur zu gut, die plötzlich nach oben kamen und man ihnen wehrlos ausgesetzt war.   
Ein wenig besorgt war er allerdings über seine eigene körperliche Reaktion, die eindeutig aus Lust bestanden hatte. Lucius unmittelbare Nähe war in ihrer Unschuld überwältigend und dabei hatte er ihn kaum berührt. Weder hatte er ihm etwas gestanden, noch eindeutige Gesten vollzogen. Malfoy blieb undurchsichtig in jeder Beziehung. Wie würde es sein, wenn ihn Lucius richtig berührte? Oder würde Malfoy wollen, dass er ihn berührte?   
Mühsam schluckte Severus seine verstörenden Gedanken weg und konzentrierte sich auf Lily. Er liebte sie. Das wusste er sehr genau. Lily lachte gerade, sah dabei hinreißend aus und giftig sah er zu James. Dann gingen die beiden weg und Lilys Trinkflasche blieb unbeaufsichtigt. Sie war halb voll Wasser und Severus steuerte nun unbemerkt den Tisch an, nahm im Vorbeilaufen die Flasche an sich und ging in die Waschräume. Dort schloss er sich in eine Kabine ein, ließ 23 Tropfen in das Wasser tropfen und machte es mit Magie wieder farblos. Wenn alles herauskam, würde es großen Ärger geben, doch das war er schon gewöhnt. Stoisch ließ er Bestrafungen und Ermahnungen über sich ergehen. Lilys Liebe, war das Einzige, was zählte. Ohne sie in seinem Leben, war alles sinnlos. Er war so fixiert auf dieses Ziel, dass Lily ihn eines Tages zurückliebte, dass er jegliche Skrupel zur Seite schob und die Flasche wieder unbemerkt auf ihren Platz stellte. Kurz danach kam sie mit Potter wieder, der auch die anderen Jungs im Schlepptau hatte.  
Lilys Wangen waren gerötet und ihre Augen glänzten. In Severus Magen begann es zu flattern, doch aus einem mysteriösen Grund schlichen sich seine Gedanken zu Malfoy. Wie hätte es sich angefühlt, sich gegen ihn zu lehnen? War auch Lucius erregt gewesen?   
Severus zuckte zusammen, als der Lehrer ihn ansprach und ab da, galt seine Konzentration den Tierwesen.


	7. Chapter 7

Einen kompletten Tag lang beobachtete Severus Lily schärfer als sonst. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass nichts geschah, obwohl er noch während der Unterrichtsstunde gesehen hatte, wie Lily die komplette Flasche geleert hatte. Irgendwie irritierte ihn das, denn normalerweise wirkten Tränke sofort. Doch Lily Evans schien wie immer zu sein. Leider war auch Malfoy beim Essen nicht zu sehen und selbst wenn, hätte er ihn sicher nicht einfach ansprechen können.  
Dafür merkte James Potter seine intensiven Blicke. Potter tuschelte mit Remus und Sirius und er sah zu, dass er aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Es war verwirrend. Wohin er auch ging und wer ihm entgegen kam, er hielt Ausschau nach Lucius blonden Haaren. Niemand hatte diese ausgefallene Haarfarbe und er würde ihn schwerlich übersehen, doch er blieb unauffindbar.  
Ob er ihm aus dem Weg ging, weil es ihm peinlich war, was nachts zwischen ihnen geschehen war? Aber es war ja nichts geschehen. Er hatte einen verdammten Steifen gehabt, Malfoy sicher nicht, dachte Snape zerknirscht und ärgerte sich noch mehr, dass er lieber über Malfoy und dessen Schwanz nachdachte, als über Lily und welche Strategie er am besten verfolgen sollte, falls wirklich eintraf, was der Blonde ihm prophezeit hatte. Inzwischen hatte er allerdings den dumpfen Verdacht, dass auch Lucius den Trank vorher nicht getestet hatte, sonst hätte er gewusst, dass sich das Blut nur langsam in der Grundlösung auflöste. Doch die Zutaten sprachen für sich, bis auf die Scheiße der Zentauren. Die ergab nicht wirklich Sinn, doch das sollte im Grunde weder gut noch schlecht für die Wirkung sein. Allerdings waren ihm derartig verzögerte Tränke nicht bekannt. Auf der anderen Seite, war es ein Schwarz-magischer Trank und da war sein Wissen noch längst nicht umfassend. Auch ein Grund, es sich nicht gleich mit Malfoy zu verscherzen. Außerdem schuldete er ihm noch den Ratten-Zauber. Severus grinste und vergaß einen Moment auf seine Mimik zu achten, da wurde er auch schon hart angerempelt.  
Es war Sirius, der ihn angiftete, ob er etwa gerade über ihn gelacht hatte.  
„Nein, bilde dir nichts ein, Black!“, sagte Snape kühl und wollte weitergehen, doch Sirius gab ihm einen Schubs nach vorn, streckte ihm gleichzeitig das Bein hin und Severus fiel darüber. Innerlich seufzte er genervt auf, war kurz davor seinen Zauberstab zu zücken, doch es war wie immer sinnlos.  
Schon hörte er Remus.  
„Was gibt es Sirius?“  
„Nichts.“  
Das war neu. Snape sah sich erstaunt nach Black um. Der glotzte ihn zwar herausfordernd und dunkel an, doch dann drehte er sich um und ging einfach weg, ohne nachzutreten. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass Potter nicht zugegen war und Beifall klatschte.  
„Idiot!“, knurrte Snape, leider ein wenig zu laut und ein Stolperfluch, gesprochen von Lupin, erreichte seine Füße. Er fiel wieder nach vorn, schaffte es nicht sich mit den Händen abzufangen und fiel mit dem Gesicht in den Dreck. Alle lachten.  
Stoisch stand Severus auf und ging einfach weg, ohne sich umzudrehen. Immerhin war Lily nicht zugegen gewesen und das war gut so. Seine Stunde würde schon noch kommen, auch wenn erste Zweifel aufkamen. Gerade auch, weil er das Gefühl bekam, Malfoy ging ihm aus dem Weg. Aber das würde der blonde Vertrauensschüler doch niemals tun, oder? Er war schließlich Lucius Malfoy und der hatte sicher keine Angst vor einem Viertklässler.

So gut es ging, behielt Snape Lily Evans im Auge und war mit der Wirkung des Trankes alles andere als zufrieden. Seine Angebetete verhielt sich wie immer und er wurde unruhig und wütend.  
Als er abends im Bett lag, hatte er Lucius den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen. Er konnte auch nicht sehen, ob Malfoy jetzt in seinem Bett lag. Aus lauter Frust schlief er seit langer Zeit total schlecht und war am nächsten Morgen noch mürrischer als sonst.

 

Lucius hatte sich den kompletten Tag nicht aus seinem Bett gewagt, weil er niemand sagen wollte, was mit ihm passiert war. Denn das wusste er selbst nicht. Er hasste sich selbst und wusste doch, dass er damit leben musste, eine Schande für die Familie und alle Reinblüter zu sein. Aber da gab es ja Narcissa, die sich um ihn kümmerte. Er sah ihr an, dass sie Hoffnung geschöpft hatte und es tat ihm weh, dass es so war, weil er diese Hoffnung schon bald wieder zerstören musste. Ihre Augen glänzten, als sie sich neben ihn aufs Bett setzte (in gebührendem Abstand) und ihm Essen brachte, was er kaum anrührte. Sie erzählte enthusiastisch vom Tag und ließ auch nicht unerwähnt, dass Snape mal wieder mit dem Gesicht voran im Dreck gelandet war.   
Sie erzählte es ihm, weil sie der Meinung war, es erfreute ihn, denn wozu beobachtete er sonst immer dieses Spektakel. Aber Lucius Augen verengten sich nur und seine Brauen schoben sich beinah empört zusammen. Weder lachte er, noch sagte er etwas dazu.  
Narcissa ging davon aus, sie wären jetzt ein Paar. Trotzdem hatte sie diese angenehme Einfühlsamkeit, ihn nicht mit ihren Berührungen zu bedrängen und dafür war er ihr so dankbar, dass er sie sogar kurz anlächelte. Dann ließ sie ihn allein, weil er vorgab müde zu sein. Die Wahrheit war, er musste mit der Tatsache klar kommen, dass er morgen wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen musste, sonst würde er auf die Krankenstation verlegt. Das durfte auf keinen Fall geschehen, denn dann würden die runzligen Finger von Madam Pomfrey an ihm herum fingern. Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm leicht übel. Zum Unterricht zu gehen, hieße aber auch sich zwangsläufig mit Goyle und Crabbe auseinandersetzen zu müssen und es hieße, dass er irgendwo Severus treffen würde.  
Am nächsten Morgen nahm er sein ganzes Selbstbewusstsein zusammen und war wieder ganz der alte Lucius Malfoy. Auch sein Gehstock war dabei und den rammte er Goyle erst einmal in die Brust, als der ihm freundlich auf die Schulter klopfen wollte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er froh war, dass es ihm wieder besser ging, dieser Schleimer.  
„Schon gut, Malfoy. Heb dir dieses Getue für die Kinder auf!“, sagte Goyle gereizt und wandte sich ab. Der Unterricht verlief ganz gut. Narcissa hatte ihn ständig im Blick, was es schwerer machen würde ihrer Aufsicht zu entkommen. Aber irgendwas war ja immer. Goyle war gekränkt und hielt sich mit Crabbe in weiterer Entfernung auf. Das war gut. Allerdings kam Narcissa nun in der Pause offen auf ihn zu und Lucius drehte sich augenblicklich vor ihren Augen um und lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Er konnte einfach nicht anders. In seinem Inneren war so eine Unruhe, dass er sich am liebsten ständig übergeben hätte. Überall sah er Pärchen, die Händchen hielten und sich küssten. Nie sah er zwei Jungs das tun, obwohl es in Hogwarts nicht verboten war und man versuchte tolerant damit umzugehen. Mit langen Schritten lief er weiter weg und holte dann leicht hysterisch Luft, als er sich allein wähnte.   
Er war aber nicht allein.

 

Severus Snape hockte von ihm unbemerkt im Schatten eines alten, mächtigen Rhododendrenbusches und spielte mit ein paar Steinen bis die Pause vorbei war. Dass Malfoy hier auftauchte, war ein bizarrer Zufall. Er sah ihn Luft holen, sah seine große, schlanke Gestalt, die die Würde eines Königs hatte, doch sein Gesicht war erschreckend offen. Lucius‘ Gesichtszüge waren ganz weich und strahlten einen unerklärlichen Kummer aus. Wie hypnotisiert beobachtete Severus ihn und sein Leid. Eigentlich wollte er ihn ansprechen, wenn sie allein waren (und das waren sie) und nach der Wirkung des Trankes fragen, doch nun hockte er wie gelähmt im großzügigen Schatten des Busches und spürte, wie sein Herz in einem seltsam unregelmäßigen Rhythmus schlug. Empfand er etwa gerade Mitleid für den Eisprinzen? Oder war das etwas anderes, was ihn so verstörte? Er war doch gerade erst 14 und doch glaubte Snape mehr Ahnung von den Abgründen der Liebe zu haben, als alle anderen. Vielleicht war das auch so, doch Malfoy offenbarte ihm nun eine ganz neue Dimension Leid, indem er sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht rieb und dann einfach mit geschlossenen Augen stehen blieb, um angestrengt Luft zu holen.  
Das … war doch nicht etwa wegen ihm, oder? Severus versuchte der Ursache von Malfoys sichtlicher Qual auf den Grund zu gehen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Trotzdem war es in seiner Brust angenehm warm und ein fremdartiger Gedanke streifte ihn. Würde er Lucius trösten können, wenn er ihn berührte?  
„Ah, da bist du ja, Lucius!“, hörte er dann Narcissa und wachte aus seiner ungewohnten emotionalen Bezauberung auf.  
Er sah noch, wie sich Malfoys Gesichtszüge in Stein verwandelten, bevor er sich zu ihr herum drehte.  
„Ich habe Kopfschmerzen und der Lärm da drin nervt mich.“  
„Verstehe, komm, wir laufen ein wenig, solange es nicht regnet“, schlug sie vor und er lief gehorsam mit. Snape maß den Abstand zwischen den beiden mit seinen Augen. Es war genau die Länge, die Malfoys Stock hatte. Spontan musste er Narcissa bewundern. Sie schien Lucius wirklich sehr gut zu kennen und wenn er ihren Blick richtig deutete, war sie vielleicht sogar verliebt in den blonden Schönling. Was kein Wunder war, denn viele beteten ihn aus der Entfernung an, dabei war er so ein Kotzbrocken. Aber die Mädchen waren seltsam. Nie wollten sie glauben, dass das alles war. Immer vermuteten sie hinter den fiesesten Charakterzügen ein weiches Herz, welches für sie schlagen würde, wenn sie sich nur genug Mühe gaben und demütig genug waren.   
Als die beiden weg waren, bewegte sich Severus. Sein Knie schmerzte und er bebte leicht vor Anspannung. War er jetzt etwa eifersüchtig auf Narcissa? Das war absurd, denn er liebte doch Lily. Irgendwas war da, irgendwas zog ihn beinah magisch zu Malfoy hin und das begann ihn langsam wirklich zu ärgern. Wütend und in der vollen Absicht sich mit Potter anzulegen, lief er zurück.

 

Wie beabsichtigt, provozierte er James und ehe sie sich versahen, waren sie erneut in eine magische Prügelei verwickelt, aus der McGonagall ihn am Ohr herauszog.  
Beide bekamen Ärger. James sollte am Ende des Schultages alle Klassenräume fegen und er selbst wurde dazu verdonnert nach dem Unterrichtsende den gesamten Müll auf dem Schulgelände einzusammeln. Noch immer schlug sein Herz zu schnell; viel später noch, als er schon mit einer Zange über das sehr große Gelände lief und Papier, Tüten und anderen Müll der Schüler einsammelte. Man könnte es magisch machen und das wusste jeder. Aber irgendein Idiot war der Meinung, dass die Schüler lernen sollten, auf ihre Hinterlassenschaften zu achten. Es war eine sehr beliebte Strafarbeit in Hogwarts, die er nicht zum ersten Mal absolvierte, wie Potter übrigens auch nicht.  
Der Abend war schön und immer noch warm. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und unabsichtlich war Snape bis zur Westmauer vorgedrungen, obwohl hier gar keine Schüler mehr unterwegs sein durften. Die Bewegung und Einsamkeit taten ihm gut.  
Als er langsam und mit Blick auf das rote Glühen der sterbenden Sonne um die Ecke lief, bemerkte er endlich Lucius‘ helles Haar. 

Malfoy saß auf der breiten Mauer, sah in den Sonnenuntergang und hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht. Snape erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Der erste war, Malfoy bräuchte von ihm nur einen kleinen Schubs und er würde nach vorn über die Mauer in die Tiefe fallen und sich vermutlich das Genick brechen. Auf jeden Fall schien er keine Höhenangst zu haben, denn er saß im Schneidersitz auf dem schmalen Mauersims und sah über das Tal und der untergehenden Sonne entgegen. Seine hellen Haare leuchteten dabei als hätten sie eine Feueraura und einen Moment lang, war sich Severus nicht sicher, ob es eine Halluzination oder ein Wunschbild war.  
Der zweite Gedanke war, er müsste ihn wegen des Trankes ansprechen. Der dritte Gedanke allerdings, war verwirrender, denn der flüsterte ihm nun die Frage zu, ob sich das blonde Haar wirklich so weich zwischen seinen Fingern anfühlen würde, wie es aussah. Severus schluckte verunsichert und ließ dann die Müllzange und den Müllsack fallen. Er war nicht absichtlich leise und ehe er Malfoy noch zu Tode erschreckte, sagte er noch lange, bevor er wirklich bei ihm war:  
„Ich muss dich etwas wegen der Wirkung des Trankes fragen …“  
Malfoy zuckte nicht zusammen, sah sich nicht um, unterbrach ihn aber sofort:  
„Nicht jetzt!“, sagte er scharf. Severus zögerte, ging dann aber langsam weiter auf ihn zu. Sein Herz pochte wild und er glaubte, dass es die Furcht vor Malfoys Unberechenbarkeit war, die das verursachte. Dicht hinter ihm blieb Snape stehen. Lucius hatte sich nicht bewegt und er selbst traute sich nicht mehr etwas zu sagen. Vielleicht wollte der Blonde die Sonne erst untergehen sehen, bevor er mit ihm sprach. Wenn er jetzt seine Hände auf Lucius‘ Schultern legen würde und nur leicht Druck ausüben würde, würde der andere Junge nach vorn in den Tod fallen.   
Langsam hob Severus seine Hände und versuchte diese Erregung, die sich in ihm aufgebaut hatte, nach unten zu schlucken. Ganz behutsam legte er seine Hände dann auf Malfoys Haare und erwartete, dass der Andere ihn unterbrach. Aber er schwieg und er berührte endlich die verführerischen Haare. Sie waren wirklich weich wie Seide und seine Finger glitten hindurch, ohne auf Widerstand zu stoßen. Es war ein verrücktes Gefühl, was ein irres Prickeln in seinem Magen verursachte. Er wiederholte diese Berührung und sah selbst staunend auf seine Hände. Liebkosungen dieser Art, waren nicht mal im Zusammenhang mit Lily in seinen Gedanken. Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher dieses Bedürfnis kam ihn berühren zu müssen, doch es war wundervoll und beruhigte ihn auf eine Weise, die er nicht kannte. Vielleicht war es, weil endlich mal jemand seine Zuneigung annahm, anstatt ihn wegzustoßen? Mit steigender Begeisterung und einem ungewohnten Lächeln auf den Lippen spielte Severus weiterhin sanft mit diesen weichen Haaren, während die Sonne unterging.

 

Lucius hatte erwartet, allein zu bleiben. Mit Snape hatte er hier nicht gerechnet und schon gar nicht, dass der Junge den Mut fand, ihn nicht nur anzusprechen, sondern auch zu berühren. Er war wirklich überrascht von Severus, auf eine gute Weise, die ihm sagte, dass der Junge seine Aufmerksamkeit mehr als wert war. Es war aber auch ein wenig furchteinflössend, welche ungeahnten Eigenschaften Snape zu haben schien. Dass neben seiner krankhaften Besessenheit bezüglich seiner Liebe für diese Lily Evans auch eine ungewöhnliche Einfühlsamkeit dazu gehörte, hätte sich nicht ohne Weiteres vermuten lassen.   
Im ersten Moment seiner Berührung hätte Lucius fast empört aufgeschrien. Er hatte den ganzen Tag gebraucht, um zumindest äußerlich zu seiner alten Form zurückzufinden, um keinen Argwohn zu wecken. Für alle, außer vielleicht für Narcissa, war er der selbe kalte und ein wenig suspekte Malfoy, wie sonst auch. Für seine Gefühle und sein Verlangen Snape betreffend, hatte er keine Lösung gefunden. Ihm war klar, dass er dem Burschen die nächsten Tage nicht komplett aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Irgendwie müsste er drüber stehen. Allerdings war Lucius in dem festen Irrglauben gewesen, dass Snape diese Art Intimität niemals von sich aus ansprechen oder gar initiieren würde, denn er hatte Respekt vor ihm und war doch nur ein 14jähriger Junge, wenn auch ein ungewöhnlicher, kluger und listiger, kleiner Scheißer. Zwangsweise würden sie über den Trank sprechen müssen, doch nicht über mehr.  
Da Lucius die Gesellschaft der anderen Schüler im Moment nur schwer ertragen konnte und ständig Narcissas besorgte Blicke spürte, hatte er sich bis hierher zurückgezogen, um nachzudenken und den Untergang der Sonne zu beobachten. Es war kein romantisches Ansinnen, was ihn dazu bewog, denn er sah dem Sonnenuntergang gar nicht zu, sondern hatte seine Augen fest geschlossen. Eigentlich war es noch viel paradoxer, denn erst, wenn die Sonne weg war und es dunkel wurde, war die Schwärze in seinem Herzen erträglicher. Schon lange, bevor Snape ihn ansprach, hatte er ihn allerdings gehört, weil der Junge unbewusst vor sich hingemurmelt hatte. Er hätte sich verstecken oder tarnen können, tat es aber aus Gründen nicht, die er selbst nicht verstand.  
Dass Severus es dann aber wagte, ihn auf diese innige Weise zu berühren, schockierte ihn geradezu. Es war unerhört und erforderte eine harte Strafe, dachte er im ersten Moment. Im zweiten Augenblick huschte ein zartes Lächeln über seine Lippen und er gab sich unwillkürlich dieser unverhofften Liebkosung hin, die irgendwie sogar seine Seele streichelte. Wie sollte er sich nicht in diesen so einzigartigen, befremdlichen und furchteinflössenden Severus Snape verlieben?  
Obwohl er es nicht dachte, lehnte er sich jäh an ihn. Er spürte, wie Snape kurz erstarrte, dann aber ruhig die Hände auf seine Schultern legte. Im selben Moment ging die Sonne endgültig unter. Die Finsternis in ihm hatte nun wieder ihren gerechten Platz, doch heute fühlte sie sich sanft und liebevoll an.  
„Was ist mit dem Trank?“, flüsterte er leise.  
„Er wirkt wohl nicht“, sagte Severus. Seine Jungenstimme, die noch im Stimmbruch war, war ganz kratzig. Lucius erschauerte bis tief in jede Zelle. Noch immer waren seine Augen geschlossen. Würde er sie öffnen, müsste er sich der Realität stellen.  
„Warte morgen noch ab. Wenn er nicht wirkt, überlege ich mir etwas anderes, in Ordnung?“, Snape schwieg länger.  
„Es sei denn, du willst nicht mehr, dass ich dir helfe dieses Mädchen zu bekommen.“  
„Doch, das ist es nicht. Es ist nur … weshalb hilfst du mir?“  
Tja, so einfach war diese Frage nicht zu beantworten und im Grunde hatte Lucius auch keine Lust darauf diesem Jungen sein Interesse zu gestehen. Es würde ihn erpressbar und verwundbar machen, schlimmer, als es ohnehin schon war. Obwohl, gab es eigentlich noch eine Steigerung, als sich von einem Mädchen am schlimmsten Punkt in seinem bisherigen Leben befriedigen lassen zu müssen? Wohl kaum.  
„Aus Langeweile“, sagte er nur lahm und war sich sicher, dass der Schwarzhaarige ihm das nicht glauben würde, aber auch nicht nachfragen würde. Er wollte eine Antwort und er hatte sie bekommen. Lucius musste diesen befriedigenden Moment beenden, ehe sie jemand zusammen sah. Er setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin und der Andere nahm augenblicklich die Hände von ihm. Snape war schlau und begriff vermutlich, dass er etwas Besonderes war, weil er derartige Berührungen von ihm zuließ. In Wahrheit gierte er inzwischen danach, wie nach nichts zuvor. Die Abdrücke von Severus‘ Händen auf seinen Schultern hatten sich tief in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt, ebenso wie der Abstand seiner Hüften zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen.  
Aber Malfoy war der festen Überzeugung, dass etwas, über das man nicht offen sprach, keinen Anspruch auf Realität hatte. Er sprach nicht von Begehren und Liebe und Snape fragte nicht danach. Ergo fand es nicht statt.  
„Du solltest jetzt besser gehen, ehe uns noch jemand zusammen sieht. Der Trank funktioniert, spätestens morgen, sei dir gewiss!“, sagte er noch zuversichtlich, denn das war er. Das Rezept stammte von seinem Großvater höchstpersönlich und war handschriftlich festgehalten. Snape müsste einfach Geduld haben und lernen, dass die Dunklen Künste eigenwilliger funktionierten. So eigensinnig wie Severus selbst war.  
Lucius spürte das Zögern des Jungen, doch dann wandte er sich gehorsam ab.  
„Was ist mit dem Ratten-Zauber?“, rief er dann doch noch leise, als er schon ein paar Schritte gelaufen war. Lucius musste über diese Gier schmunzeln. Snape könnte es so weit bringen und wäre eine echte Bereicherung für gewisse Kreise.  
„Vielleicht morgen. Ich werde dir Bescheid geben.“ Er hörte ihn gehen und drehte sich nicht um. Sie hatten sich nicht ein einziges Mal ins Gesicht gesehen, seit Snape zu ihm gekommen war. Und das war vielleicht auch besser so, denn sein inneres Gleichgewicht war alles andere als stabil. Nur ein tieferer Blick aus den dunklen Augen könnte ihn wieder an den Abgrund bringen.  
Als Snape weg war, blieb er noch lange auf der Mauer sitzen, um sich zu beruhigen. Was er in Snapes Nähe verspürte, diese Zärtlichkeit und das Bedürfnis liebevoll zu ihm zu sein, verstörte ihn, denn das entsprach ganz und gar nicht seinem Selbstbildnis. Dass er den Jungen körperlich begehrte, war eine andere, unangenehme Sache, die alles nicht einfacher machte. Noch ein Weilchen Qual, dachte er träge und verspürte wieder die schlanken Jungenfinger, die so feinfühlig durch sein Haar glitten und ihm Glück bescherten, von dem er bis dahin nicht mal wusste, dass es das gab.


	8. Chapter 8

Später, als Lucius schon länger im Bett lag, aber nicht schlafen konnte, hörte er nackte Füße auf seine Nische zukommen. Lass es Severus sein, flehte alles in ihm, nur sein Verstand wies ihn in die Schranken. Bist du verrückt, Malfoy! Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf Narcissa, die nach ihm sehen wollte. Erleichtert, doch sofort enttäuscht, sagte er nur leise:  
„Ach du bist es.“  
„Geht es dir gut?“ Sie setzte sich auf sein Bett und betrachtete ihn im sanften Schein des kleinen Nachtlichts.   
„Ja. Gibt es noch was?“  
„Hast du gehört, dass die kleine Evans wohl heute Abend total ausgerastet ist? Man munkelt von einem Geist, der in sie gefahren ist, doch wenn du mich fragst, ist das Blödsinn.“ Lucius wurde hellhörig.  
„Wann war das?“, fragte er möglichste desinteressiert nach und Narcissa überlegte kurz.   
„Etwa halb sieben, nach dem Abendessen. Sie hat wohl Streit mit den Mädchen im Gryffindor-Haus angefangen, der wohl so weit ging, dass McGonagall eingreifen musste.“  
In der Zeit hatte er selbst auf der Mauer gesessen und sich von einem 14jährigen Jungen liebkosen lassen. Ihm wurde ganz flau vor Scham und gleichzeitig eroberte ihn wieder diese heftige, unkontrollierbare Lust, die sein Glied anschwellen ließ. Also wirkte sein Trank und das war erst der Anfang. Irgendwie erleichterte es ihn, dass nun endlich der Erfolg sichtbar würde und Snape nicht weiter glaubte, er hätte ihn verarscht.  
„Und was ist daran jetzt so aufregend?“  
Narcissa kicherte leise und rutschte ein wenig weiter aufs Bett. Er wusste, was sie wollte. Sie hatte Hoffnung, er würde sie in sein Bett lassen, denn das was im Badezimmer zwischen ihnen geschehen war, war überaus intim gewesen. Auch wenn seine Gedanken, seine Gefühle und seine Lust nur bei einem geheimnisvollen Jungen waren, so hatte Narcissa all das auf sich bezogen und glaubte nun, er wäre an ihr interessiert und nur zu kompliziert in seiner Annäherung.  
„Na ja, es ist Lily Evans! Sie ist nett und freundlich und gutmütig und hilfsbereit und bezaubernd …“, frotzelte Narcissa übertrieben verächtlich.  
„… und sie ist mit einem Widerling wie Potter zusammen, was schon alles über sie aussagt“, unterbrach er sie genervt. Sie seufzte zustimmend, denn darauf wollte sie hinaus.  
„Ja, das verstehe ich auch nicht. Aber Potter ist beliebt und vielleicht zählt das mehr. Oder würdest du dich an ihrer Stelle mit diesem finsteren Stalker Snape einlassen? Dann wäre sie doch ebenso ausgestoßen wie er. Sie wäre blöd, wenn sie das täte und das ist sie nicht.“  
Sie war näher herangerückt und flüsterte nun leise, da Snape nicht so weit weg von ihnen lag. Fast hätte er den Fehler gemacht zurückzuweichen, denn die Abscheu vor ihren Worten stieg in ihm wie Übelkeit nach oben.  
„Was interessiert mich dieses Gryffindorpack?“, sagte er nur teilnahmslos und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Hoffentlich verstand Narcissa seine abweisende Geste und ließ ihn endlich in Ruhe.  
„Ich denke eher, jemand hat ihr einen ziemlich fiesen Trank oder einen anderweitigen Zauber untergejubelt, der sie bisschen ausflippen lässt. Würde mich auch gar nicht wundern, wenn es unser hauseigener Freak wäre …“ Sie sah bedeutungsvoll über ihre Schulter und Lucius stockte der Atem. Sie war clever und er sollte nicht den Fehler machen ihr wirklich gutes Gespür zu unterschätzen.  
„Ach Unsinn … sie sind 14, da ist man schon mal ein wenig … merkwürdig“, erwiderte er und hörte selbst, dass er keineswegs überzeugend klang.  
„Hm, ich tippe auf einen Trank. Würde mich schon interessieren, ob es vielleicht sogar ein Schwarz-magischer Trank ist. Vielleicht sollte ich mal unauffällig Professor Slughorn befragen und …“ Lucius war inzwischen richtig übel geworden. Er musste irgendwas tun, um sie davon abzubringen, ehe sie noch Slughorn mit der Nase darauf stieß, dass Zutaten fehlten. Denn der Zaubertranklehrer würde dann vielleicht nicht lange brauchen, um zu wissen, welcher Trank damit hergestellt wurde. Und er konnte ein Gegenmittel herstellen. Unüberlegt und ein wenig panisch legte Lucius seine Bettdecke zur Seite.  
„Du solltest schlafende Hunde nicht wecken, Narcissa. Komm zu mir und wärme dich ein wenig auf“, forderte er dunkel. Narcissa wirkte erst gespielt überrascht, doch sie kroch sofort zu ihm unter die Decke. Es war nicht gestattet, doch er war Vertrauensschüler und niemand würde ihn verpetzen.

 

Weder Narcissa, noch Lucius hatten Severus bemerkt, der sich ganz leise angeschlichen hatte. Zwar hatte er die geflüsterten Worte nicht verstehen können, doch er hatte gesehen, dass Narcissa nun in sein Bett kroch. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er davon halten sollte. Einerseits amüsierte es ihn, zum Anderen brachte es ihn auf eine ungute Weise auf. Es war, als hätte sein Vater ihm ein Versprechen gegeben und würde es nun brechen, ohne die Miene dabei zu verziehen. Aber es war eben Lucius Malfoy. Unberechenbar, eiskalt, skrupellos und unerklärbar begehrenswert.

Narcissa konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen und drückte sich eng an Lucius, ehe er es sich wieder anders überlegen würde. Sein Körper war warm, wenn auch extrem angespannt.   
Der Grund, mit ihm zu sprechen, war nichtig. Weder interessierte sie Lily Evans, noch, ob sie jemand verzaubert hatte. Aber sie glaubte, Malfoys Interesse an derartigen Intrigen zu kennen und deshalb erzählte sie es ihm. Schon öfter hatte sie Lucius dabei beobachtet, wie er fasziniert den jüngeren Mitschülern dabei zugesehen hatte, wie sie sich stritten. Sein Lieblingsstudienobjekt schien dabei James Potter und seine Freunde zu sein. Lucius Augen leuchteten, wenn er bei ihren kindischen Kämpfen zusah. Seine Gesichtszüge, die sonst so beherrscht und distanziert waren, wurden weich und fast schon zärtlich. Es war eigentlich verstörend und Narcissa wusste sehr wohl, dass sie unter Umständen in das Gesicht eines Sadisten sah und doch zog es sie unweigerlich an.   
Vielleicht irrte sie sich auch in allem oder wollte glauben, dass Lucius tief in sich drin nicht dieser kalte Mistkerl war, für den ihn alle hielten. Doch inzwischen hatte sie Seiten an ihm gesehen, die ein wenig mehr Licht auf ihn warfen, als er vielleicht wollte. Sein Ausbruch im Badezimmer hatte gezeigt, zu welchen tiefen Emotionen er in der Lage war. Längst war er nicht Herr über alles und jeden. Er hatte sie seine Lust befriedigen lassen und danach in ihren Armen aus lauter Beschämung geweint. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass seine Familie ihn zu etwas machen wollte, was er nicht sein könnte oder zumindest große Schwierigkeiten hatte, es zu sein. Narcissa wusste, dass reinblütige Zaubererfamilien unglaublich stolz, rassebewusst, anspruchsvoll und narzisstisch waren. So wie ihre eigene Familie auch. Der Druck in solchen Familien war immens. Und nun stellte sie sich gern vor, dass Lucius diesem Druck nicht gut standhalten konnte und deshalb diesen mysteriösen Zusammenbruch hatte. Das führte dazu, dass sie ihn nur noch mehr liebte und begehrte. Lucius war ein eigenwilliger Charakter, den man auf den ersten Blick zwar bewunderte, allein weil er attraktiv und schlau war, von dem man sich aber intuitiv fernhielt, weil etwas an ihm war, was niemand wirklich einschätzen konnte. Ihr war es egal, denn sie glaubte, ihn nun besser zu kennen. Lucius und seine sensible Seite, die ihn unbändige Lust empfinden ließ, die ihn weinen ließ und die dazu führte, dass er alle anderen so vehement auf Abstand halten musste.  
In diesem Moment erlaubte es Lucius ihr wieder ihn zu berühren. Schon allein das war erwähnenswert. Sein Atem war gepresst und die innere Anspannung sehr gut fühlbar, als sie behutsam ihre Hand unter sein T-Shirt auf seine warme Haut schob. Er mochte es wohl, denn er zuckte unter dieser Berührung zusammen. Sie lächelte ganz angetan und begann ihn zu streicheln.

 

Längst hatte Lucius seine Augen geschlossen. Es war nicht möglich sie anzusehen, denn die Worte: Ich werde dich niemals auf diese Weise lieben, lagen ihm auf der Zunge und verursachten einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund. Dabei wäre es so einfach Narcissa zu lieben. Sie wäre perfekt und sie würden perfekte Kinder bekommen, dachte er gequält und drehte ein wenig seinen Kopf von ihr weg, dass sie nicht auf die Idee käme ihn zu küssen. Aber er würde sie nicht davon abhalten ihn weiter zu streicheln. Denn tat sie das, dachte sie nicht über den Trank und Lily Evans nach.  
Dafür dachte er unweigerlich an den Jungen mit den schwarzen Haaren. Es war erschreckend, wie schnell und gut seine Imagination funktionierte, obwohl er selbst wusste, dass er darin unschlagbar war. Er glaubte sogar Severus‘ immer irgendwie ungewaschenen Haare zu riechen. Jetzt hatte er endgültig eine Erektion, die auch Narcissa nicht verborgen blieb. Ihre warme Hand schob sich nun weiter nach unten und dann rieb sie wieder mit der ihr eigenen Entschlossenheit darüber. Es gab viele Dinge, die Narcissa sympathisch machten. Doch ihre beharrliche Hartnäckigkeit, die jeden Widerstand überwinden konnte, war für ihn besonders beeindruckend. Sie hatte eine innere, unverwüstliche Stärke, die ihm selbst so oft fehlte.  
Mit geschlossenen Lippen stöhnte er leise auf. Plötzlich fühlte er ihre Lippen auf seiner Wange und musste sich dann doch ihrem Kuss ergeben, wenn er sie nicht verunsichern wollte. Doch seine Augen blieben fest geschlossen. In dem schummrigen Licht, würde sie ihn sowieso kaum sehen. Es war ein sanfterer Kuss, als der auf dem Badezimmerboden.  
Ihre Hand schob sich unter den Bund seiner Hose und mit dieser erschreckenden Selbstverständlichkeit, nahm sie sich seiner Erektion an, während ihre Lippen liebevoll an seinen zupften. Wenn er sie doch nur würdigen und lieben könnte, dachte er schmerzerfüllt und küsste sie zurück. Aber es waren nach wie vor Snapes, oft mürrisch verzogene Jungenlippen, die er küsste und dabei seine massiven Hunger unterdrücken musste.   
Es waren seine schlanken Finger, die seine Lust nun fester massierten und es war sein warmer, schlanker Körper, der neben ihm lag. Lucius empfing seine düstere und mysteriöse Zärtlichkeit, die so gar nicht in ihm angelegt schien. Er wälzte sich in Snapes Leid, wie ein Hund in einem Kuhfladen. Es war unglaublich erregend und auf eine bittersüße Weise stimulierend, die ihn schnell an den Rand des Abgrundes brachte. So gut es ging, versuchte er die Laute seiner Lust im Mund zu behalten, damit die anderen Mitschüler nichts mitbekamen. Auch wenn es geduldet und totgeschwiegen werden würde, so hatte er wenig Lust auf seltsame Blicke. Nein, er befürchtete, dass Snape es mitbekam und ihn danach mit Verachtung bestrafte. War das nicht absurd? Dass er sich als älterer, respektierter und gefürchteter Vertrauensschüler Gedanken um seinen Ruf bei einem 14jährigen Irren machte?  
Narcissa ließ ihren Daumen nun über die inzwischen klebrig-feuchte und extrem empfindliche Spitze kreisen. Wieder drängten sich die Worte seiner Abneigung heftig gegen seine geschlossenen Lippen. Mühsam schluckte er sie nach unten. Dann spürte er, dass der Punkt, an dem er hätte noch umkehren können, endgültig vorbei war.  
Er selbst drückte nun Narcissas Hand gegen seine pulsierende Erektion und legte seine andere Hand in ihren Nacken. Damit presste er sie an sich, hatte seinen Mund in der Kuhle zwischen Hals und Schulter und keuchte dann seine Lust an ihre Haut. Sein Körper zitterte vor Lust aber auch schon vor Abscheu über die Falschheit des eigentlich wundervollen Momentes. Auf seinem Bauch wurde es warm und dann ließ er sie fast erschüttert los. Es tat ihm so unendlich leid, sie benutzen zu müssen. Warum ließ sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe? Warum war sie hier?  
„Sssssssssssscht!“, machte sie liebevoll und küsste sein Kinn. Er atmete immer noch schnell und es dauerte, bis er Severus verscheuchen konnte, um die Augen zu öffnen. Es war, wie aus einem entzückenden, berauschenden und ekstatischen Traum zu erwachen.  
Lucius sah Narcissa an und sie lächelte sehr zufrieden. Nichts verstand sie und er hasste sich selbst.  
„Ich gehe jetzt besser …“, flüsterte sie und er hielt sie nicht auf. Ihrem Kuss entkam er auch nicht, doch das war auch nicht mehr schlimm. 

 

Für Severus brachte der neue Tag endlich den gewünschten Erfolg. Lily war anders als sonst. Nicht zu extrem, kaum zu merken, doch da er sie ausgesprochen gut kannte, sah er genau, wie unwillig ihr Blick war, wenn sie jemand etwas fragte. Ihre beste Freundin Ethel war wie immer an ihrer Seite, doch selbst sie wirkte hin und wieder verdutzt über Lilys Verhalten. James Potter hingegen, benahm sich eingebildet und überheblich, wie immer in Gegenwart von Lily. Bisher waren Lily und James nur sehr gut befreundet, doch Severus befürchtete, dass da sehr bald mehr daraus werden würde.  
Hatte Lily James bis dahin beinah ermuntert und angespornt, warf sie ihm nun seltsam unwillige Blicke zu. Severus erinnerte sich in diesem Zusammenhang an ein Gespräch, was er mal aus Versehen belauscht hatte. Zwei Mädchen in seinem und Lilys Alter, hatten sich über ein anderes Mädchen unterhalten. Sie nannten sie Zicke und ihr dämliches Verhalten würde wohl daran liegen, dass sie ihre Tage hätte. Vielleicht war das so, vielleicht zeigte aber auch der Trank seine Wirkung. Mit steigender Begeisterung beobachtete Snape Evans den Tag über und tatsächlich steigerte sich ihre Kratzbürstigkeit noch. In einer Pause fauchte sie Potter an, er solle ihr nicht ständig im Weg herumstehen. James wirkte irritiert, doch gleichzeitig viel zu nachsichtig. Das ärgerte Severus und er würde gern Malfoy dazu befragen. Doch Lucius ließ sich nicht blicken. Vermutlich hatte er mit Narcissa zu tun, dachte er angewidert. Dabei mochte er Narcissa eigentlich als einzige, der älteren Schülerinnen. Sie war nie unfair zu ihm und hatte einmal sogar Potter davon abgehalten, ihm weh zu tun.

„Nein! Verpiss dich doch endlich mal!“, schrie Lily nun James an. Der Junge wich zurück und er musste ein siegessicheres Lachen unterdrücken.  
Es war Pause und sie waren im Innenhof. Heute war das Wetter trüb, doch noch regnete es nicht. Wie üblich saß er weiter weg, auf einer Bank und beobachtete alles.  
„Es ist noch zu früh, um zu ihr zu gehen!“, hörte er plötzlich Malfoys Stimme hinter sich. Sie hatte sich minimal, doch hörbar verändert. Früher hatte sie viel arroganter und anmaßender geklungen. Heute war sie weich und beinah freundlich.  
Malfoy stand hinter ihm, doch als sich Snape umdrehte, konnte er ihn nicht sehen.  
„Ich hasse das …“, flüsterte er genervt, weil Lucius den Tarnzauber benutzte.  
„Das ist mir egal. Warte noch, bevor du mit ihr sprichst“, sagte Lucius bestimmend und Snape nickte unmerklich. Sein Herz schlug wild und ob er wollte oder nicht, er musste an Malfoy und seine weichen blonden Haare denken. Er musste sich erinnern, wie vertrauensvoll sich der ältere Schüler gegen ihn gelehnt hatte und begriff mit einem Mal, welche Macht er über Malfoy hatte.  
Allerdings lenkten ihn schnell Lilys rote Haare ab. Sie war gerade mit Ethel in Streit geraten. Severus stand auf und ging unauffällig näher.  
„Nein, ich bin nicht komisch!“, fauchte Lily Ethel an. Die pausbäckige Ethel, die eigentlich ganz umgänglich war, verengte die Augen.  
„Lily, denk nach. Hat dir jemand …“  
„Nein, verdammt. Bloß, weil ich nicht bin, was alle von mir erwarten, bin ich gleich komisch? Willst du mich etwa …“  
„Nein! Jetzt beruhige dich doch bitte.“ Es wirkte. Ethel sah Lily streng an und Lily senkte den Blick.  
„Was willst du denn hier?“, knurrte sie Snape allerdings an, als sie ihn in seiner Nähe bemerkte. Er hob verwundert die Augenbrauen und lief weiter. So langsam bekam er ein wirklich ungutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache. Aber die Dunklen Künste waren wohl mitunter unberechenbar, wie Malfoy selbst.  
Im späteren Unterricht, begann sich etwas in seiner Hosentasche zu bewegen. Als er es herauszog, war es ein magisch gefalteter Zettel in Form einer Schlange. Er faltete ihn auf, wobei Hitze in sein Gesicht stieg, als hätte er gerade einen Liebesbrief von Lily erhalten. In gewisser Weise war es das auch. Es war ein Zettel, dem ihn Malfoy offensichtlich untergeschoben hatte, als er hinter ihm gestanden hatte. Darauf stand:  
„Triff mich nach 17 Uhr im VW, am letzten Treffpunkt.“  
Severus dachte sofort an den Rattenzauber. Im nächsten Moment fiel ihm Potter ein und dann dachte er an Lucius, der im Verbotenen Wald von seinem Blut gekostet hatte, es aber abgestritten hatte. Ganz durcheinander blinzelte er. Er war doch in Lily verliebt. Nein! Er liebte Lily Evans! Da war er sich sehr sicher. Warum verunsicherte ihn Lucius Malfoy bloß so? Welches zwielichtige Spiel, spielte der Vertrauensschüler mit ihm? Wozu? Er war doch sowieso schon der Freak, den alle verachteten und schikanierten. Alle, außer Lucius, der ihm so etwas wie Freundschaft und Zuneigung entgegen brachte und sich sogar seiner annahm, obwohl er es nicht ausstehen konnte, wenn ihm jemand zu nahe kam.

Lilys Benehmen lenkte ihn den Rest des Tages von seinen wirren Gedanken ab, die er zu keinem Endknoten verknüpfen konnte. Einmal, während ihm aus Versehen eine leere Trankflasche aus den Fingern glitt und vor seinen Füßen in Scherben zerbrach, dachte Severus: Verdammt, ich bin doch nur ein 14jähriger Junge und verstehe nichts von allem. Es waren seltene Gedanken, die ihn ungewohnt verunsicherten.  
Nur wenig später, als er Lily dabei beobachtete, wie sie ziemlich unhöflich zu Horac Slughorn sagte, wie sinnlos und unnötig es wäre, dass der Trank Silberstaub enthalten müsste, dachte Snape allerdings schon wieder, dass er sie liebte. Es lag nicht allein an Lilys bezauberndem Aussehen, das vollkommen war, sondern auch an ihrem Wesen. Dieser fiese Schwarz-magische Trank ließ sie schrecklich wirken und doch sah er genau ihre entzückende Güte unter allem. Hoffentlich war er da der Einzige, denn wenn auch Potter das sah, dann würde er sich nicht so einfach abschrecken lassen.  
James Potter, der nun vorsichtig zu Lily trat, mit dem Schulbuch in der Hand, in der eindeutigen Absicht sie etwas Banales zu fragen, um Kontakt herzustellen. Mit verengten Augen und Wut im Bauch beobachtete Severus das alles ohne einzugreifen.   
„Meine Güte, bist du dumm. Nein, du musst den Klee weglassen, steht doch da!“, fauchte sie ungehalten. Leider reagierte Potter nicht ganz so abweisend, wie er gehofft hatte. Er sah Lily eher besorgt an und ging dann weg. Gut, das war die erste Reaktion, die man wohl zeigte, wenn ein ansonsten freundlicher Mensch abweisend war. Man sorgte sich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Nach der Sorge kam dann hoffentlich die Phase, in der man einfach nur noch genervt war und sich schließlich vom dieser nervigen Person abwandte. Malfoy hatte recht, er musste noch warten.  
Wenn Severus nicht gewusst hätte, dass es die Wirkung des Trankes war, die Lily so unausstehlich machte, hätte er sich selbst um sie gesorgt und Vermutungen angestellt. Er müsste das genauesten beobachten und Malfoy fragen, ob es notfalls einen Gegentrank gab. In den üblichen Büchern hatte er nichts gefunden. Im schlimmsten Fall, müsste er Slughorn fragen, denn irgendwie hatte er das seltsame Gefühl, dass ihm Malfoy nicht unbedingt helfen würde den Trank zu neutralisieren. Denn, wenn er wirklich auf diese Art an ihm interessiert war (vielleicht irrte er sich auch – diese Gedanken verwirrten ihn viel zu sehr), dann würde er einen Teufel tun, um Lily wieder in das alte bezaubernde und beliebte Mädchen zu verwandeln. In ihm drin war eine wirklich obskure Mischung aus Sehnsucht und Argwohn entstanden, die ihm eine gute Portion seiner sonstigen, strengen Konzentration stahl.  
Denn eigentlich waren Snapes Gedanken, bis auf wirre Abweichungen, doch sehr klar und eindeutig. Aber dann gab es die eigenartigen Momente, wo er mit dem Blonden zusammen war und da entflohen ihm seine vernünftigen Gedanken und er wurde emotional so empfänglich für Lucius, dass er sogar selbst das Bedürfnis verspürte, ihn berühren zu wollen. Mit Lucius zu schweigen, war wie an einem Frühlingstag den Vögeln zu lauschen, die sich in der vorwarmen Sonne trafen, um sich abzusprechen, wer mit wem eine Familie gründete.  
Malfoy verlangte keine komplizierten Gespräche, zumindest noch nicht, obwohl er gar nicht abgeneigt wäre, sich mit dem Älteren auch da zu messen. Soweit er wusste, war Malfoy der Beste seines Jahrgangs und wusste so viel mehr als er. Vor allem, auf dem Gebiet der Dunklen Künste.  
Ja, er beneidete ihn irgendwie und gleichzeitig war da diese Bewunderung, die sich nicht allein auf Malfoys Wissen bezog.

Bevor sich Severus allerdings später unbemerkt in Richtung Verbotenen Wald wegschleichen konnte, erwischte ihn Potter.


	9. Chapter 9

„Was hast du mit Lily angestellt?“, knurrte James böse und zeigte sofort mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn. Snapes Wunden waren gerade einigermaßen verheilt und er hatte absolut keine Lust schon wieder am Boden zu liegen. Noch dazu hatte er sich heute Morgen die Haare gewaschen und überhaupt hatte er gerade keine Lust auf Streit. Weil er schnell zu Malfoy wollte? War er noch ganz in Ordnung, wenn er diese Gedanken hatte?  
„Nichts“, sagte er lahm, sah jedoch, dass James durchaus Lust auf Streit hatte. Vermutlich war er frustriert, weil sich seine Angebetete so unfreundlich und abweisend benahm.  
„Ach komm schon, Snape. Gib es doch einfach zu!“  
„Und dann?“  
„Dann wirst du dafür bezahlen, natürlich!“  
„Und wofür bezahle ich sonst?“  
„Für deine unverschämte Art sie zu begaffen und dass du sie nicht in Ruhe lassen kannst. Warum kannst du nicht verstehen, dass sie nichts mit dir zu tun haben will? Du bist ein Kerl zum Fürchten und selbst deine Slytherin Mitschüler gehen dir aus dem Weg. Erwartest du wirklich, dass Lily irgendwann mal deine Freundin sein könnte? Das ist … utopisch, oder wie das heißt.“  
Er hatte vermutlich recht und da keiner von Potters Freunden anwesend war, war sein Tonfall auch eher gemäßigt und nicht so hasserfüllt und hämisch wie sonst. Es klang eher, als wenn der Junge ihm nur die Wahrheit sagte, die alle außer ihm wussten und sahen. Trotzdem war es nicht so, dass Severus nur eine Sekunde lang Einsicht hatte. Auch jetzt, wo James ihn fast mitfühlend ansah, wusste er genau, dass er Lily Evans liebte. Und er hoffte, dass sie ihn auch eines Tages lieben würde.  
„Ich habe ihr nichts getan“, sagte er nachdrücklich und dann geschah etwas, was noch nie passiert war. James Potter seufzte resigniert, zuckte die Schultern und ließ ihn dann einfach stehen. Ein wenig verwirrt sah er ihm nach.

Malfoy hatte er nur mal ganz kurz am Morgen gesehen, als alle das Haus verließen. Weder hatte Lucius ihn angesprochen (doch, das tat er sowieso nie), noch angeschaut. Er war ein wenig bleicher als sonst und wirkte noch eisiger in seinem Verhalten. Irgendjemand war ihm wohl zu nahe gekommen und Malfoy hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, seinen Stock zu zücken. Snape hatte es beobachtet und musste mal wieder feststellen, dass er den Blonden noch weniger einschätzen konnte, wie vor ein paar Tagen, obwohl er ihn doch nun besser kennen müsste.  
Jetzt rannte er auf den Wald zu. Was auch immer Malfoy vorhatte, sie hatten nicht so viel Zeit. Der Tag war trüb, wenn auch trocken. Die Tage neigten sich immer schneller dem Ende entgegen und wenn keine Sonne war, war es schon ab 18 Uhr zwielichtig wie Lucius‘ rätselhafte Seele, aus der er einfach nicht schlau wurde.  
Er sah Lucius schon von weitem. Der blonde Schüler stand an einen Baum gelehnt, hatte seine Augen geschlossen und tat nichts anderes als mit seinem Gehstock zu spielen, den er durch beide Hände gleiten ließ. Dabei sah er aus wie ein Zirkusartist und es wirkte überaus verspielt und leicht. Einen Moment blieb Severus stehen und beobachtete ihn fasziniert. Malfoy musste das lange geübt haben, um diese Handbewegungen so perfekt zu können. Was konnte dieser undurchsichtige Typ eigentlich nicht?  
Ein wenig war Snape von dieser Unergründlichkeit abgestoßen, gleichzeitig fühlte er sich heftig von ihm angezogen. Sein Herz pochte schneller, als er auf ihn zulief.

 

„Bist du jetzt zufrieden mit der Wirkung des Tranks?“, fragte Lucius schläfrig, als er sich neben ihn stellte.  
„Es hat ganz schön gedauert, doch nun scheint es zu funktionieren.“

Lucius setzte sich und legte seinen Stock zur Seite. Die Sache mit Narcissa stresste ihn so, dass er lange überlegt hatte, ob er sich überhaupt noch auf diese Weise mit Snape treffen sollte. Würde er dem Jungen aus dem Weg gehen, wäre er auch nicht so überdreht. So gut kannte er sich. Andererseits war es nur noch eine kurze Zeit, die er hier in Hogwarts verbringen würde. Danach würde er den schwarzhaarigen Teufel vermutlich nie wieder sehen. Er würde nie wieder sein Herz auf diese bittersüße Weise leben spüren und würde vermutlich nie wieder in dieses düster wirkende und doch so hübsche Gesicht blicken können.  
„Es wird noch Tage, wenn nicht sogar Wochen wirken. So lange, bis sich vor allem das Drachenblut in ihrem Blutkreislauf abgebaut hat. An deiner Stelle, würde ich so lange warten, bis sie ganz allein ist. So lange, bis sie alle ihre Freunde vergrault hat. Dann geh zu ihr.“   
Während er das sagte, blickte er Snape, der sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, besser nicht an, denn er wollte seinem hoffnungsvollen, liebeskranken Blick nicht begegnen, weil es schmerzen würde.  
„Du hast ihn nie ausprobiert, stimmt’s?“, fragte der Junge unvermittelt. Lucius lächelt nur, ohne direkt zuzustimmen.  
„Du hast also auch keine Ahnung, ob und welche Nebenwirkungen das Gebräu hat?“ Wieder gab er keine Antwort. Was interessierte ihn schon, was mit Evans geschah? Wenn es sie nicht gäbe, würde er vielleicht Severus ganz für sich haben können. Allein dieser absonderliche Gedanke widerte ihn selbst an. Er sollte nicht über derartige Dinge nachdenken, denn es gab keine Zukunft für sie beide. Er würde Narcissa heiraten und Snape … nun ja.   
„Warum bin ich hier?“  
„Weil du hierher gelaufen bist“, sagte Lucius und versuchte so gelassen und unverfänglich wie möglich mit ihm zu sprechen. Nicht, dass Snape vor ihm Angst gehabt hätte. Das hatte der Schwarzhaarige von vornherein nie gehabt. Doch es war die Anerkennung seines Ranges und vielleicht sogar eine Art heimliche Bewunderung vorhanden und die Versuchung das auszunutzen, war groß. Es wäre jedoch schäbig und wenn Lucius in den letzten Tagen etwas gelernt hatte, dann das, dass es einen bitteren Nachgeschmack hatte, wenn man für die Liebe zu viel opfern musste, so wie es Narcissa tat.  
„Sehr witzig. Bringst du mir jetzt den Ratten Zauber bei?“  
„Wenn du willst. Aber er ist … primitiv. Es gibt viel bessere … wirksamere Zauber, doch dafür müsstest du …“ Endlich sah er Severus direkt und intensiv an. Der Junge errötete ein wenig unter seinem Blick, sah jedoch nicht weg. Snape könnte es so weit bringen, musste er wieder zwanghaft denken.  
„Was muss ich für dich tun, damit du mich in den Dunklen Künsten unterrichtest?“, forderte Severus zu wissen. Seine brüchige Teenagerstimme war ganz dunkel vor Aufregung und seine Augen glühten wieder eifrig. Einen Moment lang verlor sich Lucius darin und sah sich selbst. Sich und seine blonden Haare und seine unschuldigen Liebe für einen Jungen.  
„… dafür müsstest du älter sein“, sagte er leise, weil er ganz unerwartet Hemmungen hatte Snape in diese finstere Welt hineinzuziehen. Der Schwarzhaarige wirkte auch sofort enttäuscht und es tat ihm ein wenig leid. Deshalb sagte er schnell:  
„Aber der Vitium Piper ist für den Anfang auch nicht so schlecht. Umso länger er wirkt, umso mehr Ratten erscheinen, merke dir das. Löse ihn also rechtzeitig auf, ehe du und deine Feinde in Ratten ertrinken!“ Lucius lächelte zuversichtlich. Ein wenig irritiert blickte der andere Junge ihn an, nickte dann aber.

 

Severus war ein wenig irritiert. Er hatte jetzt nicht erwartet von Malfoy alle Schwarz-magischen Geheimnisse zu erfahren und schon der Vitium Piper Zauber würde ihm gut gefallen. Verwirrt war er von Malfoys offenem Lächeln, was ihn unfassbar schön machte. War er sonst der stolze Slytherin Prinz, der erhaben von oben auf alle hinab sah und sie verurteilte, so sah Lucius gerade zugänglich, freundlich und einnehmend aus. Sein Lächeln, was nie jemand zu sehen bekam, war atemberaubend. Es war ungewöhnlich, weil es nicht symmetrisch war und damit die Perfektion von Lucius‘ Schönheit hart und nachhaltig zerstörte, auf den ersten Blick zumindest. Das Lächeln lag fast ausschließlich auf der rechten Gesichtshälfte und gab ihm das verwegene Aussehen, eines gewieften Weiberhelden oder eines lässigen Cowboys aus einem Western. Vor allem aber, brachte es seine Augen zum Leuchten, so dass man sehen musste, dass unter dem gleichmäßigen, kühlen Grau ein wundervolles Blau lag, was sich zu verstecken schien, wie sein Lächeln. Snape brachte es ganz durcheinander, deshalb griff er sich einen kleinen Ast zu und begann damit im Grasbüschel zu seinen Füßen herumzustochern, während Malfoy ihm den Zauber erläuterte. Doch nebenher verspürte Severus wieder diese unnatürliche Wärme in seiner Gegenwart, die ihn dazu aufzufordern schien Lucius zu berühren, ihn zu liebkosen und seine Aufmerksamkeit zu genießen. Welche Art Zauber war das?

„Kannst du durch die Zähne pfeifen?“, fragte ihn Malfoy nun und er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Hm, das ist schlecht. Lerne es!“  
„Zeige es mir!“  
Lucius sah ihn verwundert an.   
„Das kann ich dir nicht beibringen, das musst du selbst üben.“ Er pfiff leise und bekam es sogar hin unterschiedliche Tonlagen zu produzieren.  
„Woher kannst du all diese Dinge? Aus Büchern?“  
Jetzt lachte Lucius leise und Severus zuckte regelrecht zusammen, weil es unerwartet kam und so ungewohnt war.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Das Pfeifen …“  
„Das meine ich nicht!“  
Ein wenig ungehalten sah Lucius ihn nun an und schien zu überlegen, was und wie viel er ihm erzählen sollte.  
„Hauptsächlich von meinem Großvater. Frag nicht weiter. Das sind Sachen, die dich nichts angehen.“  
Dann rutschte Severus eine Frage heraus, die er fast sofort bereute.  
„Wirst du sie heiraten?“ Malfoy erstarrte und wirkte für Sekunden reglos und wie tot.  
„Wen?“, fragte er dann dumpf und klang erschreckend aggressiv im Unterton. In Severus Wirbelsäule begann er alarmierend zu kribbeln und unauffällig tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab. Nicht, dass er gegen Malfoy nur annähernd eine Chance hätte, doch kampflos würde er sicher nicht sterben.  
„Narcissa Black. Sie ist nett … und hübsch.“ Er selbst klang nun ziemlich hilflos und ärgerte sich das Thema angesprochen zu haben, nur weil es ihn aufgebracht hatte, als sie die beiden die eine Nacht zusammen beobachtet hatte.  
„Vermutlich heirate ich sie. Willst du jetzt den Zauber lernen oder nicht?“ Snape wollte und dann übte Malfoy mit ihm, auch wenn er ihm danach noch mal eindringlich aufforderte das Pfeifen durch die Zähne und mit seiner Zunge zu üben und nicht die Finger wie ein Mädchen dazu zu benutzen.  
Egal, wie er pfiff, die Ratten erschienen. Sie zu dirigieren, war schon schwerer, doch nach ein paar Anläufen ging es recht gut. Severus war total aufgedreht, denn dieser Vitium Piper war der erste echte Schwarz-magische Zauber, den er lernte. Sein Blut kochte vor Begeisterung darüber und er spürte tief in sich drin, dass es ihm lag und er eine untrügliche Begabung für die Dunklen Künste hatte.

 

Lucius beobachtete ihn ein wenig besorgt, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich der Schwarzhaarige zu sehr hineinsteigerte. Die Dunklen Künste waren deshalb so gefährlich, weil man sich recht schnell darin verlieren konnte. Sein Großvater und Vater hatten ihm selbst nur nach und nach und auf Raten die Schwarz-magischen Zauber nahe gebracht und noch längst nicht das gesamte Wissen mit ihm geteilt. Das würde er sich erst nach Hogwarts, nachdem er gelernt hat seine Begabung zu lenken und zu beherrschen, selbst erarbeiten müssen. Aber das, was er gelernt hatte, hatte ihm verraten, wie gefährlich dieses Wissen war und vor allem, wie wichtig es war, dass es jemanden gab, der das überschauen und notfalls unterbinden konnte.  
Natürlich war Snape begeistert, denn diese Art Magie war süchtig machend und berauschender als die gewöhnliche weiße Magie.  
Schlimmer für Lucius war, dass Severus in seiner Leidenschaft so unglaublich anziehend auf ihn wirkte, das sein Körper leicht zu zittern begonnen hatte. Seine Sehnsucht ihn zu berühren, zu küssen und zu lieben, hatte Ausmaße angenommen, die ihm Angst machten.  
„Es reicht“, sagte er dann, weil er kaum noch Luft bekam. Eigentlich müssten sie zurückgehen, denn die Sonne war schon am Untergehen. Aber Lucius konnte nicht. Er hatte sich wieder an den Baum gesetzt und sah zu Severus, der immer noch stand und pfeifen übte. Sein Herz tat weh, weil der Moment so schön war, dass er ihn wohl niemals vergessen würde. Das warme, letzte Licht, der untergehende Sonne tauchte Snape in ein angenehmes Orange, was seine dünne, dunkle Gestalt weich und gleichzeitig geheimnisvoll machte.

 

Severus setzte sich endlich, denn diese Art der Magienutzung hatte ihn ungewöhnlich erschöpft. Er hatte schon davon gehört, dass die Dunklen Künste ihren Preis hatten. Seiner war heute, dass er nun total müde war. Lucius sah ihn schweigend, doch eher erheitert an. Nach wie vor verstand er den Blonden nicht, doch er spürte seine emotionale Offenheit so gut wie nie zuvor. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, legte er sich nun ins weiche Moos neben ihn und mit dem Kopf auf Lucius Oberschenkel.  
Dieser brisante Moment raubte beiden Jungs den Atem. Severus, der Gefallen daran gefunden hatte, dass ihm jemand Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeit entgegenbrachte, rechnete damit, dass Malfoy ungehalten wurde. Aber das geschah nicht.

Lucius hielt den Atem an. Er wusste, dass das hier grundfalsch und fatal war, doch gleichzeitig schoss Euphorie durch sein Blut, die sein Herz zum Rasen und seine Wangen zum Glühen brachte.   
Langsam legte er seine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen und starrte wie benommen auf seine schwarzen Haare. Sie waren gewaschen und erschienen weich. Irgendwie erschloss sich ihm der Zusammenhang nicht, so sehr irrten seine Gedanken umher. Wie von selbst schoben sich seine Finger in die Haare, während sein Kopf von den kitschig-romantischsten Liebesfantasien überflutet wurde, wie sie schlimmer nicht sein könnten.   
Severus schlief tatsächlich ein. Als die Sonne schon länger untergegangen war und es fast schon dunkel im Wald war, weckte ihn Malfoy.  
„Wir haben das Abendbrot verpasst, beeile dich, ehe sie uns noch suchen!“, sagte der Blonde, wieder mit seiner üblich blasierten Stimme und lief schon los. Wieder ging Malfoy zuerst ins Haus, während Snape sich noch auf dem Gang rumtreiben musste, damit sie ja niemand in Verbindung brachte.

 

„Severus, gut, dass ich dich treffe. Würdest du bitte mitkommen!“ Professor Slughorn war unbemerkt von hinten an ihn herangetreten und sah ihn nun auffordernd an.  
Mist, verdammter, dachte Severus und folgte dem Slytherin-Hauslehrer in seinen privaten Raum.

Slughorn ließ Snape Platz nehmen und goss ihm sogar ein Glas mit Apfelsaft ein.  
„Fragst du dich, warum du hier bist, oder weißt du es?“, begann er. Eigentlich mochte Severus den Lehrer sehr gern. Er war ein wenig schrullig, doch kompetent und freundlich.  
„Hm, wegen der Gerüchte?“  
„Gerüchte?“ Snape schluckte, denn offenbar hatte er die falsche Antwort gegeben.  
„Na ja, Potter hat mir vorgeworfen, dass ich irgendwas mit …“  
„Nein, darum geht es nicht. Es geht um dich.“ Gewichtig sah der Professor ihn an und nickte leicht. In seinen Auge war ehrliche Sorge zu erkennen und doch wusste er nicht, worauf der Lehrer nun hinaus wollte, wenn nicht auf die Verdächtigungen, er hätte Lily einen fiesen Trank untergeschummelt. Besser war es, er gab keine Antwort und wartete auf weitere Worte des Slytherin-Hauslehrers.  
„Ich habe dich gesehen, zusammen mit Lucius Malfoy …“ Slughorn machte eine dramatische Pause und schien zu warten, dass er sich nun rechtfertigte oder etwas dazu sagte. Allerdings war Severus niemand, der unbedacht Lügen vorbrachte oder etwas abstritt, was nicht abzustreiten war. Wenn Slughorn sie zusammen gesehen hatte, dann war das ein Fakt. Noch immer sah der Lehrer ihn vielsagend an und Snape wurde immer nervöser. Unruhig rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.  
„Und?“, fragte er dann nach.  
„Na ja, es ist Malfoy. Ich bin sicher, du kennst jedes Gerücht über ihn und seine Familie?“  
„Ja. Er ist reinblütig und er ist ein arroganter Mistkerl“, sagte er ohne jeglichen Enthusiasmus. Zustimmend nickte der Lehrer.  
„Dass du dich trotzdem mit ihm herumtreibst, sagt mir, dass …“ Er suchte sichtlich nach den passenden Worte und plötzlich verstand Severus um was es dem Professor ging. Der Mann sorgte, sich, dass Malfoy ihn mit den Dunklen Künsten in Berührung brachte, was auch durchaus genau so war.   
„Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen“, sagte er schnell und so energisch wie möglich, ohne zu übertreiben, denn das würde wirken, als wäre Slughorns Verdacht berechtigt.  
Überzeugt sah der Lehrer leider keineswegs aus.  
„Du musst wissen, Malfoy kann man niemals vertrauen. Nicht mal uns Lehrern ist es möglich seine wahre Begabung zu durchschauen, geschweige denn in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken. Er ist gefährlich, auch wenn ich weiß, dass viele Mitschüler ihn heimlich bewundern und ihn beneiden, so würde ich dir dringend raten, dich von ihm fernzuhalten.“  
„Sie … haben Angst vor Malfoy?“, rutschte es Severus ungläubig heraus. Der Lehrer zog widerwillig die Mundwinkel nach unten.  
„Angst würde ich es nicht nennen. Ich berufe mich auf meine gesunde Vorsicht und das Wissen darüber, dass gerade die attraktivsten und anziehendsten Dinge, die allerschlimmsten und zerstörerischsten sind. Du bist gerade mal 14 Jahre alt und auch, wenn du ein großes Talent besitzt, so fehlt dir in mancher Hinsicht einfach die Weitsicht und Erfahrung. Ich kenne die Malfoys sehr gut und … würde dich einfach bitten, deine Einstellung zu ihm zu überdenken, Severus.“  
Slughorn sorgte sich wirklich, doch so ganz verstand Snape es nicht. Es ging dabei um etwas, was er nicht begriff. Etwas, was der Professor ihm nicht genauer sagen wollte, weil es … zu gefährlich war?  
Allerdings ärgerte es ihn jäh, dass alle eine so miese Meinung von Malfoy hatte. Er hatte eine andere Seite kennengelernt und auch, wenn Lucius selbst sie gut versteckte, so war sie doch da und auch diese Seite machte den Blonden aus.  
„Und wenn ich mich aus anderen Gründen mit ihm treffe?“, brummte er verstimmt. Slughorns Augenbrauen stiegen langsam aber stetig nach oben. Sein Blick war fragend und eindeutig verwundert. Dann verstand er und senkte verlegen den Blick.  
„Das würde die Sache leider kein bisschen besser machen. Dieser junge Mann wird dich in deiner jugendlichen Naivität von vorn bis hinten manipulieren und dich für seine Zwecke nutzen. Egal, was er dir verspricht und gibt. Bei einem Malfoy ist nichts umsonst. Nicht mal seine … Liebe … wenn du das denkst“, sagte Horac Slughorn nun sehr leise. Der arme Mann war eindeutig unangenehm berührt, musste diese Worte aber loswerden, wie Severus gut sah.  
„Das weiß ich“, sagte er knapp, spürte aber, dass er die wahre Dimension ganz und gar nicht verstand. So zweifelnd sah ihn der Lehrer nun auch an.   
„Pass‘ einfach auf dich auf und denke ab und zu mal an meine Worte, ja?“   
Gehorsam nickte er und stand auf.  
„Ach, und Severus? Du weißt nicht zufällig, wo ich die Phiole mit dem Drachenblut hingetan habe? Ich kann sie nicht finden …“ Der Professor wirkte zerstreut und trat an das Sideboard, um die kleinen Schubladen aufzuziehen. Severus hatte diese Phiole schon die ganze Zeit in der Tasche, weil er sie zurückbringen wollte, eben, weil er wusste, dass sie wertvoll war und am ehesten vermisst werden würde. Er trat zu seinem Lehrer, sah auch alibimäßig in die Schubladen und zog nebenher das kleine Glasgefäß hervor.  
„Meinen sie das hier?“, fragte er geheuchelt desinteressiert und hob die Phiole hoch.  
„Oh Gott, ja! Wo war es nur?“  
„Es lag hier, hinter dem Bücherstapel.“  
„Oh, ich dummer Mann. Natürlich. Sie ist bestimmt zur Seite gerollt. Gut, dass du gerade hier bist. Jetzt solltest du aber in dein Haus gehen. Gute Nacht, Severus!“  
Nachdenklich und fröstelnd ging Severus zurück in sein Haus. Das war knapp gewesen und hinterließ einen schalen Nachgeschmack, weil er nicht recht kapiert hatte, um was es Professor Slughorn wirklich ging.

 

Die nächsten Tage waren sehr seltsam. Lucius beachtete ihn gar nicht und im Grunde war das wie es immer war. So wie es vorher war, so wie es richtig erschien. Es gab nur eine Ausnahme. Einmal zischte ihn Malfoy im Beisein von Crabbe und Goyle an, dass er gefälligst besser darauf achten sollte, dass das Kaminfeuer im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht immer ausging. Goyle wollte ihn mit sichtlich sadistischem Vergnügen dazu zwingen als Strafe seine Schuhe zu putzen und Lucius ließ das zu, ohne nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Severus tat es und war selbst erstaunt, dass er nicht sauer auf Malfoy war, der das durchaus hätte unterbinden können. Schließlich war Lucius der ungekrönte Prinz des Hauses Slytherin. Nicht nur die Ratten tanzten nach seiner Pfeife. Aber er sah ihm nur mit einem rätselhaften Funkeln in den Augen zu, so wie er vorher immer die Kämpfe der Jungen beobachtet hatte. Vielleicht hätte Severus vor ein paar Tagen dieses Funkeln als ein Vergnügen am Ausüben von Macht oder als Freude am Zufügen von Schmerzen und Demütigung gewertet, doch heute spürte er etwas anderes. Es gefiel dem Blonden ihm zuzusehen, bei was auch immer. So wie er selbst gierig jede Geste und jedes Wort von Lily Evans aufsaugte, so tat es Malfoy auch. Er war wirklich verliebt in ihn. Weil Snape das begriff und vor allem, weil es ihm gefiel, machte es ihm nichts aus unter dem hämischen Gelächter von Crabbe und Goyle deren Schuhe zu putzten, bis sie glänzten, wie Lucius Augen, die ihn unter seinen halbgeschlossenen Lidern hervor beobachteten.  
Malfoy lachte nicht mit, schickte ihn dann jedoch unverzüglich weg, als Crabbe mit neuen Schikanen aufwarten wollte.

Wichtiger als die, inzwischen fast schon angenehme Nähe des älteren Slytherin-Schülers, war Lilys schleichende Veränderung.  
Noch immer war sie wunderschön und wie immer klopfte sein Herz in ihrer Nähe schneller. Erst hatte Snape große Sorgen gehabt, dass der Trank zu heftig wäre und man Lily notbehandeln müsste, doch so war es nicht. Die Veränderungen waren so minimal, dass sie zwar auffielen, doch nicht die Besorgnis auslösten, die eine echte Verzauberung oder Manipulation mit sich gebracht hätten. Meist wirkte sie schlecht gelaunt und mürrisch. Noch war Ethel an ihrer Seite, doch selbst ihre gute Freundin wirkte zunehmend missgelaunt. Severus sah, wie sie Lily bei allem was sie tat und sagte, immer aus dem Augenwinkel musterte. In allem, was getan oder gesagt wurde, fand Lily Evans nun Fehler. Überkritisch reagierte sie auf jedes Wort ihrer Freunde und sparte nicht mit Anmerkungen. Interessant war, dass sie nicht dazu überging ihre Mitschüler zu beschimpfen oder einfach zu brüskieren. Ihre Kritik war durchaus oft angebracht, doch die alte Lily hätte sie wohl niemals so direkt ausgesprochen. Einmal hörte Snape, wie sie zu Ethel sagte, dass sie doch bitte dringend ihre Ernährungsgewohnheit umstellen sollte und auf zu viel Zucker verzichten solle, sonst würde zu der einen Rolle am Bauch, eine zweite dazu kommen.  
Ethel blieb abrupt stehen, starrte Lily sprachlos und ging dann in die andere Richtung davon. 

Weiterhin trieb sich Severus in Lilys Nähe rum, weil er immer noch besorgt war, der Trank hätte ungeahnte Nebenwirkungen. Aber auch, weil er seine Wirkung beobachten wollte. Allerdings hielt er sich noch an Malfoys Rat, zu warten, bis Lily allein war. Ob sie Ethel nur für den Moment vertrieben hat, war abzuwarten. Potter und Co hingegen, ließen sich nicht so leicht vertreiben. Noch immer sprachen sie zusammen. Mit Genugtuung sah Severus allerdings, dass Remus Lupin der Erste war, der ziemlich irritiert über Lilys Veränderung war. Besonders gesprächig war Remus sowieso nie, doch nun sagte er im Beisein von Lily kaum noch etwas. Er fühlte sich unwohl, das war unübersehbar. Sirius hingegen redete pausenlos und James versuchte ihr auch körperlich nahe zu sein, indem er sie neckte. Peter war ein Idiot und rannte mal zum einen, mal zum anderen. Ihn beobachtete Snape selten, weil er einfach nur der nervigste Junge war, den Hogwarts gerade im Angebot hatte.  
Am Ende so eines Tages, war Snape völlig kaputt. Seine Nerven waren extrem strapaziert und die ständige Aufmerksamkeit hatte ihn erschöpft und müde gemacht. Im Grunde könnte er sich nun im Wissen, dass Malfoy über ihn wachte, beruhigt in sein Bett legen und schlafen. Er könnte sich vorstellen, dass Lily bald ebenso verstoßen war, wie er und er könnte sich vorstellen, wie er zu ihr gehen und sein Mitgefühl bezeugen würde.   
Komischerweise kam es nie dazu. Das Einzige, was Severus tat, wenn er im Bett lag, war, darüber nachzudenken, ob Narcissa wieder die Dreistigkeit besaß zu Lucius zu schleichen. Meist schlief er mit diesen ärgerlichen Gedanken ein.

 

Narcissa hingegen, war sich nicht sicher, was sie von allem halten sollte. Trotz allem, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, blieb Lucius weiterhin reserviert und emotional distanziert. Er sprach mit ihr, behandelte sie aber genauso wie alle anderen Mitschüler. Manchmal hatte sie sogar das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass Lucius sogar froh darüber war, wenn andere Mitschüler anwesend waren und er nicht allein mit ihr sein musste. Eigentlich wirkte er wie immer, kühl und beherrscht und einfach desinteressiert an den Problemen seiner Mitschüler. Hin und wieder beobachtete sie ihn beim Lesen und ganz oft starrte er einfach nur abwesend vor sich hin. Die Nächte waren anders. Erst zwei Nächte später ging sie wieder zu ihm. Narcissa hatte auf eine Art interessierte Einladung von ihm gewartet, die nicht kam. Als sie das einsah, beschloss sie sich zu nehmen, was sie wollte. Sie würde diesen Jungen heiraten und alles dafür tun.  
Wie schon das letzte Mal, wirkte Lucius eher zurückhaltend und wenig an ihrer Anwesenheit interessiert. Doch er unterband auch nicht ihre behutsame Annäherung. Es war seltsam, denn sein Körper schien sich durchaus über ihre Hinwendung zu freuen. Oft war er anfangs total verspannt, doch warm und irgendwie rührend bedürftig. Narcissas feines Gespür, vernahm jedoch auch weiterhin diese Niedergeschlagenheit, die sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Viel sprach er nicht mit ihr und er küsste sie auch nie aktiv. Irgendwie mochte sie diese fast schüchterne Befangenheit, denn sie suggerierte seine tatsächlich vorhandene Empfindsamkeit, die er so nie zeigte. Trotzdem wünschte sie sich von Mal zu Mal mehr, er möge sie doch wenigstens ansehen oder auch mal berühren, so wie sie es bei ihm tat. Er ließ sich immer küssen, hatte die Augen dabei aber immer geschlossen. Manchmal war sie nach diesen Treffen total frustriert, weil sie nicht verstand, was Malfoys Problem war. Manchmal war sie einfach nur traurig, weil er so unnahbar war. Meistens aber hatte sie Mitgefühl, weil sie der Meinung war, dass es eben sein komplizierter Charakter war. Weil Lucius so war, wurde er gefürchtet und geachtet und eben nicht geliebt. Vermutlich würde er immer so schwierig und unvorhersehbar bleiben. Aber hatte sie sich nicht deshalb in ihn verliebt?  
Sie müsste nur durchhalten, weil sie sich sicher war, dass, wenn sie Hogwarts erst einmal verlassen hätten, Lucius endlich der sein konnte, der er tief in seinem Herzen war.

 

Lucius verbrachte diese Tage eher in einer Art selbsterschaffenem Traumzustand. Nach dem Treffen im Verbotenen Wald, war ihm klar geworden, dass er sich nicht weiter mit Severus treffen konnte, ohne mehr von ihm zu wollen. Wäre Snape abweisend und angewidert von seiner Annäherung gewesen, wäre es einfacher. Doch so, war es undenkbar auf diese verführerische Weise allein mit dem Jungen zu sein, wenn er nicht in Versuchung kommen wollte. Weil auch Snape ein Slytherin war, könnte er ihm auch nicht aus dem Weg gehen, doch er vermied es ihm näher zu kommen. Diese lächerliche Bestrafung von Goyle hatte ihn fast in eine schwierige Lage gebracht. Letztlich ließ er es geschehen, um seinen Freunden keinen Anlass zu geben, seine Motive anzuzweifeln und zu hinterfragen. Severus zu beobachten, wühlte ihn jedoch mehr auf, als je zuvor. Jetzt, wo er wusste, wie der Abstand seiner Hüften war, wie sich der Abdruck seiner Hände auf seinen Schultern anfühlte und wie sich seine frisch gewaschenen Haare anfühlten, reagierte sein Körper auf diese sinnliche Erinnerung unkontrollierter als zuvor. Sich zu beherrschen war problematisch geworden und er sollte sich nicht auch noch selbst in Gefahr bringen.  
Nebenher beobachtete er Lily Evans und stellte zufrieden fest, dass der Trank genau so wirkte, wie er sich gedacht hatte. Schleichend, unmerklich und hintergründig. Genau so, wie es eben den Dunklen Künsten entsprach. Heimlich, hinterhältig und nachhaltig. Er sah auch an Snapes Augenleuchten, dass der durchaus von der Wirkung angetan und überzeugt war. Hoffentlich brachte der Junge die Geduld auf, auf den richtigen Moment zu warten. Oder hoffentlich nicht, dachte Lucius düster, als sich ein Bild vor seinem inneren Auge formte, auf dem sich Evans und Snape in den Armen lagen und küssten.   
Er schluckte schwerfällig und beantwortete Narcissa irgendeine Frage, auf die er nur mit halbem Ohr gelauscht hatte. Narcissa war ein Glücksfall und ein Albtraum in einem. Angenehm war, dass sie ihn gezwungenermaßen ablenkte und ihm ein Alibi gab. Sie erlöste ihn auch des Nachts von einer großen körperlichen, viel schlimmer aber, geistigen Anspannung, die einer Folter gleichkam, die er sich im Grunde selbst antat. Aber es tat ihm jedes Mal unendlich leid, sie auf diese Art zu benutzen. Niemals könnte er sie ansehen und sie von sich aus zu berühren, war nahezu unmöglich. Er hatte Angst ihr Severus Namen ins Ohr zu flüstern und andere Dinge zu sagen oder zu tun, die seine wahre Sehnsucht verraten könnten. Diese schreckliche Scharade war ein Albtraum und das Allerschlimmste daran war, dass das seine Zukunft sein würde. Allein bei dem Gedanken drehte sich ihm der Magen um und er bekam fast panische Anfälle.  
Nichts gegen Narcissa Black. Inzwischen mochte er sie wirklich gern und vertraute ihr in gewisser Weise mehr, als allen anderen Mitschülern, eingeschlossen Crabbe und Goyle, die sowieso nur Statisten in seinem Leben waren.   
Aber die Vorstellung sie zu heiraten, mit ihr Sex zu haben und ihr jeden Tag und jede Nacht vorspielen zu müssen, dass er sie begehrte und liebte, war unerträglich.  
Vielleicht nahm alles erträglichere Formen an, wenn er Hogwarts verlassen hatte und Snape nicht mehr mit allen Sinnen wahrnehmen musste. Nur noch eine kurze Zeit, dann war der Abschlussball und er müsste nie wieder an den Ort der Langweile und der verstörenden Gefühle zurückkehren.

Unvermutet griff Narcissa, die neben ihm lief, nach seiner Hand. Reflexartig riss er seine Hand weg, griff mit der anderen seinen Gehstock, holte ein wenig Schwung und hielt dann doch im letzten Moment inne.  
Ein wenig vorwurfsvoll sah sie ihn an. Sein Atem ging schnell und absurderweise stiegen Tränen in ihm auf.  
„Es tut mir leid …“, sagte er leise und meinte so viel mehr, als den Versuch, sie von sich wegzustoßen.

Narcissa nickte verzeihend und schwieg. Niemals vorher hatte sie ihn auf diese Weise die Wort aussprechen hören. Sie waren vollkommen aufrichtig, warm und voller Tiefe. Sie konnte beinah sein echtes Bedauern in ihrem Herz spüren, was sich zusammenzog, als hätte er ihr gerade gesagt, dass er sie doch nicht liebte. Aber das war Unsinn, Malfoy hatte sich doch nur für die Aktion mit dem Stock entschuldigt.  
Leider musste Narcissa nur wenig später feststellen, dass sich Lucius Malfoy in diesem Moment für so viel mehr entschuldigt hatte.


	10. Chapter 10

Sein Tag war endlich gekommen. Eben noch, hatte Severus eine merkwürdige Szene beobachtet, heimlich. Er war Lily in einen der Innenhöfe gefolgt, wo sie sich auf die Bank setzte. Erst dachte er, sie würde nun weinen, weil sie sich selbst nicht mehr verstand, doch das tat sie nicht. Sie trat immerzu gegen die Steinchen, die vor ihr lagen und ganz plötzlich stieß sie einen rauen Wutschrei aus. Er selbst zuckt dabei zusammen, weil es so unerwartet kam. So plötzlich, wie sein Glied hart wurde. Es war ein verwirrender Moment, in den auch noch James Potter trampelte, der nun vorsichtig auf Lily zulief.  
„Kann ich mit dir reden?“, fragte er leise.  
„Ich kann es dir ja schlecht verbieten“, sagte sie genervt und sah ihn nicht mal an.  
Er setzt sich neben sie, hielt aber einen guten Abstand ein. Snape musste unwillkürlich an Malfoy und seinen Gehstock denken.  
„Professor Slughorn meinte, es könnte durchaus sein, dass du …“  
„Es ist mir egal, was Professor Slughorn meint. Hör doch bitte auf dich in meine Angelegenheiten einzumischen. Mir geht es gut, wirklich.“  
„Du bist gereizt wie eine Furie, Lily. Es gibt da einen Zauber, der …“  
„Verdammt! Ich sagte, ich bin in Ordnung! Warum verstehst du immer nur das, was du hören willst? Oder besser: Warum hörst du mir gar nicht zu?!“ Severus bekam eine Gänsehaut, denn erst jetzt durchschaute er die wahre Macht dieses Trankes. Er veränderte die betreffende Person nicht nur, sondern raubte ihr die Möglichkeit der Selbstreflektion. Lily wusste in diesem Moment nicht mehr, wer sie eigentlich war, wer sie vor dem Trank war und was sie ausmachte. Für diese Tage, in der dieser Trank wirkte, war sie ein grässliches Ungeheuer und zwar mit dieser absoluten Selbstüberzeugung, die alles so authentisch und gefährlich machte. Als Snape das klar wurde, begann sein Puls zu rasen. Was gab es nicht alles für ihn zu entdecken. Wenn Malfoy ihm doch noch mehr Dunkle Geheimnisse verraten hätte, dachte er mit dem bedauerlichen Wissen, dass Lucius in kürzester Zeit Hogwarts endgültig verlassen würde.  
„Aber du könntest mir einfach glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass das nicht du bist, Lily“, versuchte es James erneut mit drängendem Tonfall. Fast schon bewunderte Severus ihn, denn er war hartnäckig und aufrichtig besorgt.  
„Kann es sein, dass du nur hier bist, weil du glaubst ich nehme meine Absage für den Abschlussball zurück? Vergiss es, Potter! Suche dir doch ein anderes dummes Mädchen, das du bevormunden und herumkommandieren kannst. Wie wär‘s mit Ethel? Vielleicht hält sie das vom Essen ab.“  
„Lily, bitte. Höre dir doch mal zu! Das bist nicht du. Diese Worte … so etwas, hättest du früher niemals gesagt und …“  
„Du glaubst mich zu kennen? Tust du nicht! Du kennst mich nicht. Kein bisschen. Und jetzt verzieh dich, ich will meine Ruhe haben.“  
James stand zwar auf, blieb aber dann unbeholfen neben der Bank stehen. Er suchte sichtlich nach Worten, um die Situation doch noch zu kippen, doch Lily schrie plötzlich wieder rau:  
„Verschwinde doch endlich!“ Schließlich ging Potter. Ein wenig tat er Severus leid, aber seine Schadenfreude überwog ganz eindeutig. Natürlich kannte James Potter Lily nicht. Nur er kannte sie. Er kannte sie vor ihm und auf ihn würde sie hören. Noch eine halbe Stunde lang sah er ihr zu, wie sie finster vor sich hinstarrte. Schließlich ging er zu ihr.

 

„Hey Lily“, sagte er sanft und setzte sich gar nicht erst auf die Steinbank, wie Potter. Severus setzte sich vor Lily auf den Boden, um ihr Gesicht zu studieren, während er mit ihr sprach. Ihre hübschen, grünen Augen waren verdunkelt, ihre Augenbrauen bildeten den angedeuteten Schwung eines Vs und ihr ganzes Gesicht war auf bezaubernde Weise ungehalten. Eigentlich kannte Snape nur ihr strahlendes Gesicht, doch diese Mimik gefiel ihm auch sehr gut, weil sie eine Lily zeigte, die es auch gab. Wenn man dachte, dass Tränke wie der „Mach dir Feinde!“, etwas hinzufügten, dann irrte man sich. Er brachte nur etwas zum Vorschein, was sowieso tief in jemand verborgen war. Das war die Macht der Dunklen Künste. Das Verborgene aufspüren und zu nutzen.   
„Hey“, murmelte sie nur und war sichtlich nicht gewillt zu plaudern. Severus hatte in den letzten Tagen viel gelernt und schwieg deshalb so lange, bis Lily sprach.  
„Na, sag es schon. Komm schon, Sev, sag du es auch noch!“ Er hob gespielt erstaunt die Brauen und versuchte die Situation zu genießen. Viel zu selten teilte er Zeit allein mit Lily. In den letzten Monaten kaum noch. Insofern war dieser Moment einzigartig und doch konnte er ihn nicht recht genießen, weil es nicht richtig erschien.  
„Was meinst du?“, fragte er scheinheilig nach.  
„Sag mir, dass ich mich zum Negativen verändert habe!“, knurrte sie dunkel.  
„Nein, das werde ich nicht sagen. Weil es nicht stimmt.“  
„Idiot. Du willst doch nur, dass ich mit dir zu dem Schuljahresabschlussball gehe“, sagte sie kalt und ließ ein paar kleinere Steinchen gegen seine Beine wirbeln. Irgendwie brachte Snape das aus seinem Konzept.  
„Ähm … nein. Aber … wenn du … willst du mit mir dahin gehen?“, fragte er verwirrt.  
„Hä? Nein, spinnst du. Ich gehe mit James.“ Aber du hast ihm abgesagt, hätte er nun fast gesagt, biss sich aber auf die Lippe, bis er Blut schmeckte. Irgendwie bekam er die schräge Situation nicht zu packen. Er würde doch nicht jetzt im entscheidenden Moment versagen? Sein Puls jagte und Blut schoss in seine Wangen.  
„Hast du etwa etwas anderes erwartet?“  
„Irgendwie schon“, murmelte er. Sie sah ihn weiterhin nicht allzu freundlich und schon gar nicht mitfühlend an. Die frühere Lily hätte wenigstens ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt und hätte versucht ihm schonend die Absage beizubringen.  
„Aber … hast du nicht Streit mit …“  
„Ah, also doch!“, fauchte sie ihn an „du bist also auch hier, weil du denkst, irgendwas stimmt mit mir nicht. Alle nerven mich damit. Meine Freunde sind seltsam zu mir und wenden sich ab und da dachtest du bestimmt, dass das deine Chance wäre, nicht wahr? Jetzt, wo ich allein bin, werde ich sicher nicht den letzten Freund, den ich habe, wegstoßen. Ist es nicht so, Snape?!“  
Severus war wie betäubt. Er hatte viel erwartet, das nicht. Er blinzelte bestürzt und suchte nach Worten, mit denen er alles glaubhaft leugnen könnte, doch sein Mund war staubtrocken.  
„Nein, ich … dachte, du brauchst Gesellschaft …“, stammelte er mit heißen Wangen. Lily umrundete mit einer aggressiven Geste ihr hübsches Gesicht und sagte:  
„Sieht das so aus, als wenn ich Lust auf Gesellschaft habe? Nein, ich denke nicht. Schon gar nicht, will ich mit jemanden etwas zu tun haben, der sich zu den Dunklen Künsten hingezogen fühlt und erst recht nicht will ich mit jemanden zu tun haben, der sich mit diesem unsäglichen Lucius Malfoy abgibt!“, spuckte sie ihm entgegen.  
Severus erstarrte zu Stein.  
„Was?“, hauchte er fassungslos.  
„Ja! Was? Ich habe euch zusammen gesehen. Vor einiger Zeit. Du saßt da drüben auf der Bank, hast mich beobachtet und er stand hinter dir und hat mit dir gesprochen und dabei mit seinem Apfel gespielt. Anschließend ist er mit einem Grinsen gegangen, bei dem es mir kalt über den Rücken gelaufen ist. Willst du es etwa leugnen?!“ Ihre Augen waren nun dunkel vor Zorn und ihre hübschen Lippen waren zu einem festen Strich zusammengepresst. Snape war übel, denn so sollte dieses Gespräch keinesfalls verlaufen.  
„Ich … er …“  
„Was habt ihr ausgeheckt?“, schrie sie ihn nun aufgebracht an und ballte ihre Fäuste. In diesem Moment wusste Snape, dass er verloren hatte. Er würde ihr die Wahrheit sagen und versuchen zu retten, was zu retten war. Allerdings wollte er Malfoy nicht mit hineinziehen.  
„Ich habe ihn um Rat gefragt. Ich wollte dir einen Trank brauen, der … der dich so schrecklich macht, wie du gerade bist. Und …“ Seine Stimme zitterte heftig und Lily starrte ihn nur böse an, ohne etwas zu sagen.  
„Und wenn du dann ebenso allein wärest wie ich, dachte ich …“  
„Das ist purer Unsinn. Ich glaube dir absolut kein Wort. Du bist so ein elender Lügner, Snape, dass er mir übel wird, wenn ich dich nur ansehen muss.“ Sie spuckte angewidert neben ihn auf den Boden und er sprang hoch. Sein kompletter Körper bebte vor Demütigung und Zorn.  
„Lily, ich …“  
„Geh mir aus den Augen, du bösartige Kreatur!“, zischte sie und hob ihren Zauberstab deutlich an. Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass das noch seine Lily war. Die Wirkung des Trankes war absolut verehrend. Vor allem für die Seite des Verursachers, denn seine eigene Wut schoss plötzlich ganz unkontrolliert aus ihm heraus. Er beugte sich zu Lily, riss ihr grob den Stab aus der Hand und warf ihn hinter sich. Dann zischte er ihr ins Gesicht:  
„Weißt du was, du elendes, arrogantes Schlammblut? Du hast einen widerlichen, unfähigen Kerl wie Potter mehr als verdient. Denn dieser Idiot wird dich niemals beschützen können, wie ich das könnte!“ Dann spuckte er ihr ins Gesicht und rannte weg.  
„Ich hasse dich, Severus Snape!“, schrie Lily ihm noch mit überschlagender Stimme nach, in der man schon die Tränen hörte.

 

Stunden später, es war schon lange dunkel, kam Destiny Gaynor zu Lucius.  
„Ein Schüler fehlt. Snape ist noch nicht hier“, sagte sie ihm gelangweilt und feilte dabei weiter an ihren Nägeln herum. Morgen war der Abschlussball und alle Mädchen hatten wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als sich um vermisste Schüler zu kümmern. Selbst Narcissa kam nachts nicht zu ihm. Lucius vermisste sie nicht und das stimmte ihn traurig.  
„In Ordnung. Ich werde ihn suchen.“  
Mit einem sehr unguten Gefühl machte sich Malfoy auf dem Weg. Erst hatte er überlegt Crabbe und Goyle mitzunehmen, sich dann aber dagegen entschieden. Wer wusste schon in welchem Zustand er den Jungen vorfand. Es reicht schon, wenn er dauernd von allen anderen gemobbt wurde.  
Zuerst sah er an den üblichen Stellen nach, an denen sich die Schüler, vor allem, die jüngeren, gern versteckten, weil sie glaubten, keiner würde jemals auf die Idee kommen, dass sie ausgerechnet dort waren. Aber alle älteren Schüler kannten alle Verstecke und Severus war sowieso nicht wie alle anderen.  
Malfoy überlegte, ob er in den Verbotenen Wald gelaufen war, doch das war nicht so Snapes Welt. Severus war eher ein Freund von unbelebten Dingen. Es käme das Labor in Frage, doch das wäre zu unsicher und zu offensichtlich. Es war erst gerade zehn Uhr und nicht sicher, um heimlich Tränke zu brauen. Auch wenn Lucius nicht ausschloss, dass Snape die Wirkung des Trankes nicht mehr gutheißen konnte und an einem Gegentrank arbeitete. Er schlich am Labor vorbei, doch es war dunkel und verlassen. Kurz überlegte er ernsthaft Professor Slughorn, den Slytherin Hauslehrer zu informieren, doch aus einer Eingebung heraus, ließ er auch das sein.  
Lucius wurde unruhig, denn er begann sich einzureden, dass alles seine Schuld war. Er war nun mal der Ältere und hatte eine gewisse Verantwortung gegenüber jüngeren Schülern und erst recht denen gegenüber aus Slytherin. Und dann waren da noch seine Zuneigungsgefühle für Severus, die er nicht steuern konnte und die ihn ständig durcheinander brachten. Falls etwas Schlimmes geschehen war, wäre es allein seine Schuld. Ihm war schwindlig und unbewusst war er in Richtung Astronomieturm gelaufen. Am unteren Ende der Wendeltreppe blieb er stehen und lauschte. Tatsächlich hörte er ein leises Schluchzen. Hoffentlich war es nicht irgendein anderer Schüler aus einem anderen Haus. Das würde ihn nämlich einen Dreck interessieren, auch wenn er seiner Pflicht nachkommen müsste.  
So leise er vermochte, schlich er nach oben. Gleichzeitig hüllte er sich in den Tarnzauber. Falls Lily Evans dort sitzen und heulen würde, würde er vielleicht unbemerkt wieder verschwinden können. Der schnelle Schlag seines Herzens, hätte ihm allerdings schon sagen können, dass er auf Snape treffen würde. Wenn er zugehört hätte. Wenn er nicht so viel Angst vor sich selbst gehabt hätte.

 

„Ich hasse es, wenn du dich so anschleichst!“, empfing Severus ihn mit heiserer, dunkler Stimme, als er die letzte Stufe nahm. Lucius hatte keine Ahnung, wie der Junge es spürte und vielleicht war es besser, es nie herauszufinden. Er enttarnte sich und sah Severus an.   
Der saß an der Wand, hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, ließ ihn jetzt leuchten und schickte ihm einen bläulichen Lichtball, der nun zwischen ihnen hing, wie der dicke Vollmond, der Lucius letztens noch aus lauter Langeweile angeheult hatte.  
Snapes Gesicht sah eindeutig verheult aus, doch die dunklen Augen fixierten ihn finster.  
„Es ist alles deine Schuld, Malfoy!“, knurrte der Jüngere dunkel und stand auf.   
„Was ist passiert, Severus?“, fragte er, ohne auf seine Anschuldigung einzugehen. Er versuchte sogar recht gelassen und unverfänglich zu klingen, weil er sah, dass der jüngere Schüler emotional sehr gereizt war.  
„Sie hat mich aufs Schändlichste abgewiesen und mich auch noch dazu gebracht, dass ich sie böse beschimpfe. Ich habe sie ein Schlammblut genannt und das wird sie mir niemals verzeihen!“  
Severus war näher gekommen. Seine Augenbrauen hatten sich stark zusammengeschoben. Der Junge wirkte wütend und zutiefst verletzt zur selben Zeit. Ob er noch weinte, war schlecht zu erkennen, denn seine Wangen waren sowieso schon nass.  
„Severus … es tut mir leid. Ich …“  
„Du hast diesen verfluchten Trank nie getestet, stimmt das?! Du hast mich ins offene Messer laufen lassen. Wozu? Zu deiner Belustigung? Weil du dich langweilst und Unterhaltung wolltest? Oder weil es dir Spaß macht alle um dich herum zu manipulieren?“ Snapes Worte waren durchaus wahr und doch stimmten sie nicht.  
„Ich habe nicht richtig drüber nachgedacht, das ist richtig. Die Dunklen Künste haben so ihre Tücken und es ist gut, wenn du das rechtzeitig lernst, denn …“  
„Aber doch nicht auf Kosten von Lily!“, schrie der Schwarzhaarige ihn nun an und begann unvermittelt zu schluchzen. Lucius‘ eigenes Herz krampfte sich zusammen, weil es ihm weh tat ihn so weinen zu sehen.  
„Hey …“, sagte er leise und ging vorsichtig näher zu ihm. Snapes dürre Schultern bebten, während er sein Gesicht mit den Händen bedeckte.  
„Das kommt sicher wieder in Ordnung.“ Würde es das? Er hatte keine Ahnung und wenn er so recht drüber nachdachte, wollte er gar nicht, dass es in Ordnung kam. Denn wäre Severus nicht mehr auf diese krankhafte Art in diese rothaarige Hexe verliebt, würden sie beide vielleicht eine Chance haben. Nein, das waren zu abwegige und es waren falsche Gedanken.  
„Wird es nicht. Sie wird mich für den Rest ihrer Tage hassen. Ich kann es mit nichts wieder gut machen. Ich habe es in ihren Augen gesehen“, schluchzte Snape haltlos, während ihm der blonde Junge behutsam seine Arme um die Schultern legte und ihn an sich drückte. Erst war der bebende Jungenkörper widerspenstig, doch dann wurde er weicher und ruhiger.   
„Das wird schon wieder … Ich weiß es …“, flüsterte Lucius leise in sein Ohr. Er meinte es nicht so, denn es war ihm egal. Es waren nur Worte, um ihn und vor allem sich selbst zu beruhigen. Seine Hände hatten sich in die dunklen Haare geschoben und zärtlich drückte er Severus‘ Kopf gegen seinen Körper. Das Weinen des Jungen wurde leiser und hörte dann auf. Er hatte es geahnt, diese Nähe war gefährlich. Viel zu gut spürte er ihn und viel zu nah war er seinem Geist. Der Moment machte ihn atemlos und furchtsam. Lucius konnte fühlen, wie sein Blut unter dieser Anspannung viel schneller und heißer durch seinen Venen zu rauschen begann. Am liebsten würde er nun die Augen schließen und sich diesem berauschenden Gefühl ergeben, was er so herbeisehnte, dass es weh tat. Seine Augen hielt er mühsam offen, denn er musste wissen, dass es wirklich Severus war, den er wie ein zitterndes Tierchen im Arm hielt. Den eigenartigen Jungen, der so geheimnisvoll und voller verborgener Talente war und den er liebte. Zum ersten Mal dachte er diese fatale Tatsache ganz bewusst. Sie machte ihn benommen und erweckte ein gefährliches Prickeln, was ihm schließlich die Stimme raubte.  
Er könnte beim besten Willen nichts mehr sagen. 

 

Severus hingegen, kam langsam wieder zu sich. In seiner zerstörerischen Trostlosigkeit, hatte er hier viele Stunden mit Weinen, Schreien und Selbstvorwürfen verbracht. Auch Malfoy hatte er die Schuld gegeben, denn er als Älterer, hätte ihn davon abhalten und nicht noch ermutigen sollen. Aber es war Lucius Malfoy und er wusste es vorher. Dieser zwielichtige, schöne Junge agierte nur nach seinen eigenen Plänen und Absichten, die keiner zu durchschauen wusste. Sogar Slughorns Warnung hatte er in den Wind geschlagen, so sehr war er auf den Erfolg fixiert gewesen. In seinem Ehrgeiz, Lilys Liebe zu erlangen, hätte er sonst welche Opfer gebracht. Und nun war der Endpunkt erreicht, von dem aus es kein Zurück mehr gab. Er hatte es in Lilys Blick gesehen. Mit dem, was er gesagt und getan hatte, hatte er ihre Freundschaft zerstört. Endgültig. Es tat unendlich weh, weil er sie noch immer liebte und es immer tun würde.  
Malfoys Umarmung hingegen, führte paradoxerweise dazu, dass die Ruhe der Hoffnungslosigkeit und der Kapitulation vernichtet wurde. Diese so eindeutige Berührung ihrer beider Körper war wie ein Wunder, dass ihn staunen ließ. Er hob den Kopf um den blonden Jungen anzusehen, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob er gerade träumte oder einer merkwürdigen Illusion aufsaß. Aber Lucius‘ schöne Augen, die gerade nur ein undurchdringliches Grau waren, blickten ihn sofort an.  
Jegliche Überheblichkeit und Verachtung waren daraus verschwunden. Alles, was Snape sah, war Wärme und Sehnsucht. Nein, man konnte einem Kerl wie Lucius Malfoy keinesfalls vertrauen. Er hatte seine Lektion gelernt und dadurch Lilys Freundschaft verloren. Aber man konnte sich in dessen liebevoller Aufmerksamkeit sonnen und diese seltsame Zärtlichkeit annehmen, die Lucius ihm immer wieder angeboten hatte. Schnell stellte sich Severus auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte in seiner Unerfahrenheit seine Lippen auf Malfoys warmen Mund. Und wenn er es nur tat, um den Blonden zu schockieren.  
Der Ältere wich nicht zurück, doch er war tatsächlich wie in einer Art Schockstarre. Als sich Snape gerade lösen wollte, griffen Malfoys Hände fest um seine Hüfte. Und zwar um genau die Stelle, an der schon mal, im Labor seine Fingerspitzen gelegten hatten. In seinem Griff war absolut kein Zögern und auch seine Lippen wurden nun ganz nachgiebig und küssten ihn zurück. Unwillkürlich schloss er seine Augen, denn Malfoys Berührung war absolut, herrisch und über alles erhaben. Dieser feste und doch so einfühlsame Kuss, machte Snapes Knie weich. Der andere Junge schien das erwartet zu haben, denn er hielt ihn sehr fest und presste ihn an sich. Aus Überraschung keuchte Severus auf.  
Niemals hatte er einen Kuss damit in Verbindung gebracht, dass sein Körper derart in Aufruhr geriet. Ein Kuss war für ihn ein eine Verstandsache, ein Beweise von Liebe und Gefühlen. Das hier, verwirrte ihn zutiefst. Sein Glied schwoll an, umso intensiver der Kuss wurde. Im Grunde empfing er nur Lucius Lippen und seine Zunge. Er selbst war viel zu überwältigt, um etwas aktiv zu tun. Alles was er dachte, war, dass es ein dunkles Wunder war, dem er beiwohnte.

Lucius selbst war fassungslos über sich selbst. Er spürte den Jungen in jeder Zelle seines Körpers. An jeder Stelle, an der ihre Körper sich berührten, brannte ein heißes Feuer. Vor allem brannte es aber hinter seiner Stirn und verhinderte seine Gedanken, die ihm leise zuflüsterten, dass er das nicht tun sollte. Er konnte alles mit Snape machen, weil sich der Junge ihm ausgeliefert hatte. Bewusst oder nicht, spielte keine Rolle. Lucius konnte seine Begeisterung und seine Erregung fühlen. Sie reizte ihn auf eine unfassbar beängstigende Weise. Ihn zu küssen, raubte ihm Stück für Stück den Verstand. Als er deutlich spürte, wie sehr Severus Gefallen an ihrem Kuss fand, reagierte sein eigener Körper unweigerlich mit dem Anschwellen seines eigenen Geschlechts. Bis dahin hatte er es verhindern können, weil er mühsam die Augen offen gehalten hatte, um ihn anzusehen. Damit lenkte er sich ab, weil er sich immer wieder bewusst machte, dass er nicht Narcissa küsste.  
Jetzt war es fast zu spät. Heftige Lust und zerstörerisches Verlangen überflutete ihn, ließ seinen Herzschlag so ansteigen, dass er kaum noch Luft holen konnte. Mit einem Nebengedanken merkte Lucius, wie fest sein Griff war und diese Erinnerung, an den Abstand von Snapes jungenhaften Hüften, brachte ihn dann endlich zur Vernunft.

Heftig stieß er ihn von sich und flüsterte mit einer Stimme, die so rau und emotional war, dass es nicht seine konnte:  
„Du bist doch nur ein kleiner Junge!“  
Snape kam sofort wieder auf ihn zu, umschlang ihn mit seinen dünnen Armen, presste sich an ihn und sagte:  
„Mach weiter! Ich will es!“, Malfoy war schockiert. Über sich und sein düsteres Begehren, aber auch über Severus, der ihm so bereitwillig in die Dunkelheit folgen wollte.  
„Nein!“, sagte er, schon eine ganze Spur härter. Was dann geschah, hatte Lucius nicht kommen sehen. Severus holte aus und verpasste ihm einen schmerzhaften Schlag ins Gesicht. Er traf hauptsächlich seine Unterlippe, die ein wenig einriss. Es tat eigentlich nicht weh, dazu war der Schock wohl zu groß. Malfoy war eher überrascht und fassungslos, spürte aber im selben Moment, wie das warme Blut aus der Verletzung lief und auf seinen Pullover tropfte.  
Severus war einen Schritt zurückgewichen und sah ihn ebenso bestürzt an, wie er sich fühlte. Wie in Zeitlupe hob Snape dann seine Hand und ihm wurde nicht klar, was er bezweckte. Sein kompletter Verstand schien sich verabschiedet zu haben. Wie ein Idiot sah er zu, wie Snape die Hand zu seinem Gesicht hob und mit dem Daumen über das frische Blut wischte.  
Anschließend leckte er sein Blut langsam und mit einem so schwarzen und abwesenden Blick von seinem Daumen, dass Lucius eine harte Gänsehaut bekam. Er verstand, was Snape tat, konnte es aber weder unterbrechen, noch kommentieren. Er stand wie unter einem Bann und begriff nicht, was hier geschah.  
„Ich werde dich niemals zurücklieben, Malfoy!“, flüsterte Severus Snape. Dabei sah er ihn reglos an. An seinen Jungenlippen war noch sein eigenes Blut zu entdecken. Verstört und mit stark zusammengeschobenen Augenbrauen sah er den jüngeren Slytherin an.  
„Du bist doch nur ein dummer, kleiner Junge!“, wiederholte er und hörte selbst, wie tief und endgültig der Schmerz in seinen Worten war. Noch ein paar Momente sahen sich die beiden dunkel an, dann drehte sich Lucius um und ging weg.

 

Severus sah ihm nach und holte erst wieder Luft, als er ihn schon weit unten hörte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was gerade geschehen war und wie es dazu gekommen war. Wie hatte er sich auf diese erniedrigende Weise Malfoy an den Hals werfen können? Weil er geglaubt hatte, dass der Blonde das wollte. Und er wollte es, es war deutlich zu spüren. Umso schmerzhafter war seine Zurückweisung. Bestand sein beschissenes Leben eigentlich immer nur aus Zurückweisung und Verletzung?   
Er setzte ich wieder an die Wand und starrte vor sich hin. Die Tränen waren geweint und eine resignierte Ruhe breitete sich in ihm aus. Eigentlich dachte Snape in diesem schwarzen Momenten immer wieder dieselben Gedanken: Aber ich liebe doch Lily.  
Aber was hatte eigentlich Lucius mit allem zu tun? Malfoy, dessen Kuss immer noch auf seinen Lippen brannte, wie die furchteinflößende Berührung eines Gottes. Die Angst und die Lust hatten ihn so willenlos gemacht, dass er in diesen Sekunden alles für ihn getan hätte.  
Snape begriff in diesen schmerzhafte Minuten nicht, dass Lucius Malfoy ein großes Opfer gebracht hatte, indem er ihn von sich weggestoßen hatte.

 

Aber Lucius wusste es und der Schmerz über seine eigenen Skrupel war höllisch und kaum zu ertragen. Er hätte Severus haben können, hätte sich seine Sehnsüchte erfüllen können. Verzicht zu üben und Opfer zu bringen, waren nicht seine besten Eigenschaften und doch hatte er es getan, weil er ihn liebte.  
Die Erleichterung über sein moralisch korrektes Verhalten, änderte leider nichts an den Qualen, die er verspürte, als er Destiny zuflüsterte, dass Snape in Ordnung wäre und in den Schlafsaal kommen würde, wenn er soweit war.  
Er selbst ging in sein Bett. Dort lag dann sein gefühlloser, sich taub anfühlender Körper und lauschte, bis er Severus kommen hörte. In dieser Nacht tat er kein Auge zu. Niemals mehr sehnte er sich das Ende seiner Zeit in Hogwarts herbei, als in jenen schwärzesten Augenblicken seines Lebens.


	11. Chapter 11

Narcissa hastete über den Flur. Heute Abend war der Abschlussball und sie hatte eben bemerkt, dass ihr bestes Kleid einen Riss hatte. Da sie an diesem, so wichtigen Abend für sie und Lucius nichts falsch machen wollte, verzichtete sie auf Magie. Deshalb war sie nun unterwegs. Sie war auf dem Weg zum Ravenclawhaus, weil es da ein Mädchen gab, was Nadel und Faden für genau solche Situationen dabei hatte. Ein wenig amüsiert dachte sie dabei darüber nach, warum keines der Slytherinmädchen so etwas dabei hatte. Waren sie alle so arrogant und überheblich?  
Ein Schluchzen schlich sich dabei in ihre Gedanken und sie blieb zögerlich stehen. Sie durchquerte gerade ein windiges Zwischenstück, an dem sich linksseitig ein kleiner Hof anschloss. Als sie den Kopf drehte, sah sie Lily Evans rotes Haar. Das Mädchen saß allein auf der Bank und heulte. Narcissa verdrehte die Augen und lief wieder los. Doch noch einigen Metern blieb sie wieder stehen und ging schließlich zurück. Warum genau sie das tat, hätte sie schwer sagen können. Vielleicht war es eine Mischung aus Mitgefühl, Neugier oder sogar Verständnis.  
„Hey, was ist mit dir?“, fragte sie das jüngere Mädchen leise, als sie sich neben sie setzte. Lily sah schlimm aus. So, als hätte sie die halbe Nacht geweint. Sie schüttelte auch nur wortlos den Kopf und versuchte nicht zu weinen.  
„Komm schon, Evans. Erzähle es mir, ich kann dir vielleicht helfen. Hast du für heute Abend nichts anzuziehen? Ich könnte dir etwas besorgen.“  
„Das ist es nicht. Ich gehe gar nicht hin“, sagte die Jüngere rau und wich ihrem Blick aus.  
„Aber weshalb denn? Hat Potter dich nicht gefragt?“  
„Doch. Aber ich habe ihm … nein, das ist gelogen. Ich war die letzte Zeit so unerträglich, dass sich alle meine Freunde von mir abgewandt haben“, sagte sie mit brechender Stimme und begann wieder zu weinen. Vorsichtig legte Narcissa eine Hand auf ihre bebende Schulter und strich beruhigend darüber.  
„Auch Severus Snape?“  
„Ach, sprich nie wieder diesen Namen in meiner Gegenwart aus. Der ist doch der Schlimmste von allen! Hätte ich schon früher gewusst, was er von mir denkt, wäre ich nie mit ihm befreundet gewesen! Er ist so ein mieser Heuchler.“ Interessiert lauschte sie bei diesen Worten auf. Irgendwas daran reizte und verunsicherte Narcissa.  
„Aber dieser Potter, er mag dich doch gern oder nicht?“  
„Früher vielleicht. Aber nicht, nach allem, was sich zu ihm gesagt habe.“  
„Hast du ernst gemeint, was du zu ihm gesagt hast?“ Lily nickte und schnaubte in ein Taschentuch. Inzwischen verspürte Narcissa hauptsächlich Mitleid mit dem Mädchen, weil es sie zu sehr an ihre eigene Situation erinnerte. Wie schwer es war, an Lucius heranzukommen und wie kompliziert es immer noch war. Es war wie ein ständiger Akt auf dem Drahtseil, weit oben und mit dem Risiko jederzeit abzustürzen. Aber sie liebte ihn und würde Opfer bringen, wenn es sein musste.  
„Hast du dich bei ihm entschuldigt?“  
„Nein, er würde mir kein Wort glauben. Was ich getan und gesagt habe, war viel zu schlimm.“   
„Das glaube ich nicht. Wenn er dich wirklich mag, wird er nur darauf warten, dass du zu ihm kommst und um Verzeihung bittest. Dann geht er mit dir zum Ball und du wirst sehen, dass alles gut wird.“ Sie versuchte sich in ihr 14jähriges Ich hineinzuversetzen. Schon damals war sie so unfassbar in Lucius verliebt, dass sie sich sogar getraut hatte, ihn zu fragen, ob er mit ihr zu diesem Abschlussball gehen würde, der jedes Jahr am Ende des Schuljahres stattfand. Er hatte Nein gesagt. Einfach so. Ohne Begründung, ohne Bedauern und ohne eine Hoffnung. Sie vergab ihm das, denn er hatte es nicht getan, um sie zu demütigen. Sie erinnerte sich an diesen Abend gut. Sie tanzte trotzdem, mal mit diesem und mal mit jenem Jungen und es hatte sogar Spaß gemacht. Lucius hingegen tanzte nicht. Er stand nur mit Goyle und Crabbe und zwei weiteren Jungs weiter weg und beobachtete alles, so wie er es immer tat. An den Gesprächen und kindischen Kappeleien nahm er nicht teil, sondern sah immer nur zu. Der leibhaftige König des ewigen Eises, dachte sie damals und war nur noch mehr in ihn verliebt.  
„Weißt du, Lily …“, sagte sie leise und zum ersten Mal, seit sie neben dem Mädchen saß, sah es sie an. Ihre hübschen grünen Augen waren gerötet, die Haut um die Augen aufgequollen und ihre Sommersprossen stachen regelrecht hervor. Sie war eine Schönheit, trotz allem. Und soweit Narcissa sie kannte, war sie auch eine echte Gryffindor, tapfer, innerlich stark und selbstbewusst.  
„Irgendwelche verletzende Worte, die man nun mal in dummen Situationen äußert, können Gefühle nicht zerstören. Es sind nur Worte. Sie zählen im Endeffekt nicht. Der Junge wird dir verzeihen, wenn er dich ebenso mag, wie du ihn. Wenn nicht, dann hat er dich auch nicht verdient. Glaubst du mir das?“  
Dass sie jemals solche Worte an ein junges Mädchen aus einem anderen Haus richten würde, hätte sie auch nie gedacht. Aber es fühlte sich richtig an, weil es da irgendwas gab, was sie nicht durchschaute, ihr aber das dumpfe Gefühl verursachte, etwas wieder gutmachen zu müssen. Malfoy schien diesen James Potter nicht besonders zu mögen und eigentlich sollte sie es ihm gleichtun, doch Lily erinnerte sie zu sehr an sich selbst, vor allem in diesen verzweifelten Momenten.  
Zaghaft nickte der Rotschopf nun. In ihren Augen sah Narcissa, dass Lily sie durchaus verstanden hatte, was sie ihr gesagt hatte. Lily müsste sich dafür selbst vergeben und den ersten Schritt auf Potter und ihre Freunde zumachen.  
„Danke, Narcissa“, sagte sie nun und lächelte ein wenig. Narcissa war zufrieden und stand auf.  
„Ich bin sicher, wir sehen uns heute Abend auf dem Ball!“, sagte sie nachdrücklich und bekam ein gehorsames Nicken. Sie ging, um sich endlich um ihr Kleid zu kümmern. Kinder, dachte sie dabei liebevoll und schon huschten ihre Gedanken zu eventuellen Kindern mit Lucius. Sie wären perfekt, so viel war jetzt schon sicher.

 

Lucius verbrachte diesen Tag, ohne dass er sich später daran erinnern konnte. Bis auf den Abend.  
Vermutlich war er irgendwo im Unterricht oder war einfach im Bett geblieben. Seine Erinnerung begann erst, als Crabbe ihn nervte, er solle sich fertig machen, sie wären schon spät dran.  
Falls er Severus an diesem Tag begegnet war, konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Sein Verstand hatte sich irgendwie abgeschaltet und er hing gedanklich in einer Art Zeitschleife fest. Immer wieder überlegte er, was er ihm hätte sagen sollen, um ihm nicht weh zu tun. Immer wieder kam er zu dem Schluss, dass es keine Worte für eine endgültige Hoffnungslosigkeit gab. Snape hatte recht gehabt. Er würde ihn niemals lieben und seine Zukunft mit Narcissa war besiegelt. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können, dachte Lucius lustlos, wusste jedoch, dass das Schlimmste schon geschehen war.   
Irgendwie bekam er sich zu packen und machte sich für diese Abschlussveranstaltung fertig, die ihm vollkommen egal war. Aber es gab einen sanften Lichtstreifen am Horizont. Als er und Goyle zusammen zum großen Saal liefen, erzählte sein Freund ihm leise, dass der Dunkle Lord immer stärker wurde und begann Anhänger um sich zu scharren.  
„Wenn wir hier endlich fertig sind, werde ich ein Todesser, wie mein Vater!“, sagte Goyle ihm stolz.   
„Hm“, sagte Lucius nur und hing merkwürdigen Gedanken nach. Vielleicht gab es doch eine Welt, die ohne einen dürren, seltsamen und bezaubernden Jungen funktionieren würde, wenn er sich nur genug ablenken würde.

 

Narcissa war aufgeregt ohne Ende und als Lucius mit diesem dämlichen Goyle den Raum betrat, überschwemmten sie die Gefühle. Ja, Malfoy war der einzige und der richtige Partner für sie. Sie wusste es immer, doch in diesem Augenblick war sie sich absolut sicher. Lucius Ausstrahlung war distanziert und hochnäsig wie eh und je. Weder sah er sich die anwesenden Mitschüler an, noch sprach er viel. Es war im Grunde wie jedes Jahr. So ganz stimmte das nicht, sah sie, als sie ihn länger musterte. Einmal sah er sie direkt an und ignorierte sie nicht, wie sonst immer. Allerdings war in seinen Augen ein unergründlicher Ausdruck, der anders als die sonstige desinteressierte Kälte war. Schmerz, dachte sie verunsichert und ermahnte sich selbst, nicht ständig in ihre Träumereien über Malfoys mysteriösen Charakter zu verfallen. Vermutlich war er nur gelangweilt und genervt, dass er gleich mit ihr tanzen müsste. Ihr Herz begann bei dem Gedanken zu rasen und Hitze stieg in ihre Wangen. Schnell sah sie weg, um sich zu sammeln und entdeckte dabei etwas, was sie ehrlich erfreute.  
Lily Evans und James Potter kamen gerade Hand in Hand in den Saal. Beide Gesichter strahlten und jeder konnte sehen, dass zwischen den beiden wieder alles gut war. Also hatte das Mädchen ihren Rat beherzigt, sich bei dem Jungen entschuldigt und er mochte sie vermutlich aufrichtig, denn er hatte ihr vergeben. Narcissa nahm das als ein gutes Vorzeichen für sich und Lucius. 

 

Auch Lucius sah die beiden aus dem Augenwinkel, vermied es aber direkt hinzusehen. Es war abzusehen, dass das geschehen würde. Die Wirkung eines Trankes war nicht unendlich. Evans hatte viel Schaden angerichtet, zumindest vermied Ethel noch ihre Nähe und stand mit einem anderen unansehnlichen Mädchen abseits und machte ein grimmiges Gesicht. Remus, der mit Sirius und Peter hinter Potter und Evans kamen, wirkte albern wie immer. Jungs waren vermutlich leichter zu besänftigen, als Mädchen. Aber James hatte Lily offenbar diese unerträgliche Zeit, gespickt mit Bosheiten und fiesen Worten vergeben, wahrscheinlich, weil er sie wirklich aufrichtig mochte. Snape hatte die Chance, die er ihm geschaffen hatte, nicht nutzen können. Und so ganz überraschend war das nicht, denn Lucius hatte begriffen, dass Severus diese Lily zwar verehrte und vergötterte, ihr jedoch niemals die Intensität einer realen Liebe nahe bringen konnte, weil das einfach nicht zu seinem finsteren, selbstgerechten Wesen gehörte. James Potter hingegen, konnte dem Mädchen diese leichte, geradlinige Liebe geben, die sie in diesem Alter erwartete und brauchte. Severus zu lieben, bedeutete zu leiden und Schmerzen, wie er selbst erfahren hatte. Es tat ihm leid, dass es so gelaufen war, denn selbst, wenn er Evans und Snape ungern zusammen gesehen hätte, so hätte er es doch gern gehabt, wenn seine Idee Erfolg gehabt hätte. Vielleicht ging es ihm auch nur um Severus‘ Anerkennung und seine lebenslange Dankbarkeit, wenn er ihn schon niemals zurücklieben würde. Alles, was jetzt aber blieb, war die Verachtung des geheimnisvollen Jungen.  
Die Gedanken deprimierten Lucius so, dass er beim nächsten Lied selbst zu Narcissa ging, um diesen einen Tanz, den er ihr versprochen hatte, hinter sich zu bringen, um dann schnellstmöglich verschwinden zu können.

 

Es war ein langsames Lied und Narcissa, die inzwischen jegliche Zurückhaltung seinem Körper gegenüber verloren hatte, griff nach seiner Hand. Gezwungenermaßen legte er seinen anderen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Augenblicklich kam sie näher und von da an, gab sie vor, was er tun musste. Er ließ es zu, weil es ihm egal war. Seine Augen schweiften abwesend durch den Saal und dann sah er ihn.  
Eigentlich hatte er nicht erwartet, dass sich Severus diese Qual selbst zufügen würde, doch er war gekommen. Er stand weiter weg, halb hinter einer Steinsäule versteckt und sah in seine Richtung. Allerdings sahen die dunklen, verengten Augen nicht ihn an, sondern Lily und Potter, die unweit von ihnen zusammen tanzten und die Köpfe zusammen stecken, um zu flüstern. In jenem bizarren Moment wäre Lucius am liebsten gestorben. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich derart beschleunigt, dass er Mühe hatte Luft zu holen und nebenbei seine Erregung zu kaschieren, damit Narcissa nichts merkte. Wie hypnotisiert starrte er Snape an, immer wenn er sich wieder in seine Richtung drehte. Er sehnte sich diesen Moment so schmerzhaft herbei, dass er erschrocken über seine eigene Unfähigkeit war sich zu beherrschen. Snapes hübsches Jungengesicht war mehr als düster. Lucius sah in seiner Mimik Wut, Abscheu, Hass aber auch eine abgrundtiefe Enttäuschung und eine Qual, die seiner eigenen vermutlich mehr als nahe kam. Er liebte ihn, wusste er in diesem Moment mit einer so absoluten Sicherheit, dass Panik in ihm aufstieg.

 

Narcissa hingegen war im siebten Himmel. Lucius‘ Körperhaltung war einladend und nachgiebig, so dass sie sich schließlich mit ihrem Gesicht gegen seine Brust lehnte. Er ließ es zu und sie hatte den Eindruck, er würde ihre Hand ein wenig fester umfassen. Endlich, dachte sie erleichtert und glücklich. Als sie noch merkte, wie schnell sein Herz schlug, war ihr Glück perfekt. Es war ein langer und unangenehmer Weg gewesen, diesen absonderlichen Jungen zu erobern, doch es war ihr schließlich doch gelungen. Im letzten Moment, denn ab morgen würde so einiges anders werden. Wer wusste schon, ob sie sich jemals wiedergesehen hätten, wenn sie Hogwarts nicht als Paar verlassen hätten?  
Lucius Körper war warm, wenn auch wieder auf diese Art angespannt, die sie des Nachts an ihm bemerkt hatte. In ihren Augen übte er sich in einer vornehmen Zurückhaltung, die einfach nur dem Anspruch und den aristokratischen Traditionen seiner Familie entsprach. Narcissa hatte viele Dinge über die Malfoys gehört. Es war eine Familie, die extrem viel Wert auf Gewohnheiten und Traditionen legte, die die Familie sauber hielten. Dazu gehörte es unbedingt eine reinblütige Hexe zu ehelichen. Das kam ihr zugute, doch auch ohne diesen Hintergrund war Lucius zwar kein einfacher Mensch, in ihren Augen aber begehrenswert. Sie nahm ihren Kopf von seiner Brust und blickte nach oben, weil sie in diesem wundervollen Moment der innigen Nähe in seine Augen und sein Gesicht sehen wollte. Sie erhoffte in seinen grauen, kühlen Augen endlich diese Zuneigung zu sehen, auf die sie so viele Jahre lang hingearbeitet hatte. Sie sah etwas. Etwas, was sie zutiefst bestürzte. 

Lucius schien gar nicht zu merken, dass er sie in seinen Armen hielt und sie ihn nun ansah. Sein Blick, der ihr eine harte Gänsehaut bescherte, ging über sie hinweg. Erst dachte sie, er blickt nur abwesend vor sich hin, weil ihm das Tanzen und diese Nähe nicht behagten. Sie hätte es verstanden und wäre nachsichtig wie immer mit ihm gewesen. Doch in seinem Blick war eine derartige Glut, dass sie ein wenig Angst bekam. Ihren aufmerksamen Blick merkte er gar nicht, denn er starrte wie gebannt in eine Ecke des Raumes, die sie gerade nicht einsehen konnte.  
Plötzlich raste Narcissas Herz und ihr kamen die absurdesten Gedanken. Einer war, dass Lucius in Wahrheit in ein anderes Mädchen verliebt war und deshalb all die Jahre so merkwürdig abweisend gewesen war. Sie spürte, wie der Klumpen der Enttäuschung und der Traurigkeit anwuchs. Als sie sich im Laufe der Tanzbewegung in diese Richtung drehte, begriff sie sofort die volle Wahrheit.  
Nur Snape stand dort, an eine Säule gelehnt. Seine schwarzen, unheimlichen Augen starrten auf die Tanzfläche, allerdings nicht zu Lucius, sondern zu Potter und Evans. Narcissa kapierte in diesem Moment alles so schlagartig, dass sich ihr der Magen umdrehte. Mit heftigem Schwindel hielt sie sich regelrecht an dem blonden Jungen fest.  
Lucius war tatsächlich verliebt und zwar in diesen finsteren Kerl Snape. Ihre Welt brach zusammen und die Tränen stiegen hoch. Aber Narcissa war hart im Nehmen und hatte eine Erziehung, die es ihr nicht erlaubte, Malfoy nun vor allen zu erniedrigen und bloßzustellen, indem sie ihm eine Szene machte, die sich gewaschen hatte. Sie biss tapfer die Zähne zusammen, legte wieder ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust, in der sein Herz schnell und verliebt schlug (leider nicht für sie) und kämpfte mit den Tränen.  
Sie siegte, denn als der Tanz vorbei war, lächelte sie Lucius unverfänglich an.  
„Noch einen Tanz?“, sagte sie und hoffe, dass Malfoy die Tränen in ihrer Stimme nicht hörte. Aber er sah sie nur an, als wenn er aus einem seltsamen Traum erwachte und seine Stimme war schleppend und weich, als er sagte:  
„War nicht nur von einem Tanz die Rede?“  
„Stimmt. Danke dafür. War schön mit dir …“, sagte sie dann und blieb noch einen Moment stehen, weil sie Angst hatte, ihre Knie würden versagen, wenn sie gleich die Flucht antreten würde.  
„Mit dir auch, Narcissa.“ Immerhin sah er sie bei diesen Worten aufrichtig an und ein winziges Lächeln zuckte über seine Lippen. Sie wandte sich ab und verließ mit hocherhobenem Haupt den Ort des Grauens.  
All die Jahre der Hoffnung, starben in diesem schrecklichen Moment. 

 

Lucius sah ihr irritiert hinterher, fühlte sich selbst aber so schlecht, dass er nicht weiter über Narcissa nachdachte. Snapes Anblick, hatte ihm den Rest gegeben. Nur wenig später ließ er sich von Crabbe und Goyle zu einer Art Kampftrinken überreden. Er gewann wohl, konnte sich aber an den Rest der verfluchten Nacht nicht mehr erinnern.

 

Der kommende Tag war überaus merkwürdig. Hauptsächlich war man damit beschäftigt zu packen. Narcissa ging ihm zwar nicht offen aus dem Weg, kam aber auch nicht zu ihm. Lucius merkte das durchaus, hatte aber kein Bedürfnis etwas daran zu ändern. Sein einziger Gedanke dreht sich um Severus und dass er ihn nun zum letzten Mal sehen würde.  
Aber Snape war gar nicht anwesend. Wo immer er sich herumtrieb, er blieb den Tag über verschwunden und niemand kümmerte sich darum. Niemand, außer Lucius, der sich nun aber auch nicht mehr auf die Suche nach dem Jungen machen könnte, wenn er die Abfahrt nicht verpassen wollte.  
Er müsste all das hier vergessen und bis zur Unkenntlichkeit nach hinten drängen. Alles, was zählen musste, waren seine Schwarz-magischen Studien, denen er sich nun mit der ganzen Macht des Kummers widmen würde. Schließlich saßen alle Absolventen im Zug. Narcissa war irgendwo und seine Freunde redeten ununterbrochen. Malfoy ergab sich seinem Schicksal mit der Schwäche seines ureigensten Wesens. Wie betäubt saß er da und ließ die Gespräche über sich ergehen, als würde er nicht dazu gehören. Lucius Malfoy war in diesem schmerzhaften Augenblick der absoluten Überzeugung, er würde Severus Snape nie wieder sehen.

 

Severus war nach dem schlimmsten Tag und der noch schlimmeren Nacht seines Lebens in den verbotenen Wald gelaufen. Bis zu der Stelle, an der er zweimal mit Malfoy war.  
Über die lähmende Traurigkeit, war er inzwischen hinweg. Übrig geblieben waren Frust und noch etwas anderes, was er nicht genau definieren konnte. Er hatte durch diese dumme Aktion mit dem Trank nicht nur Lilys Freundschaft verloren, sondern sie auch nur noch mehr in Potters Arme getrieben. Niemals hätte er einem Halunken wie Malfoy vertrauen dürfen, dessen Falschheit sogar bekannt war. Aber Malfoy war ein Slytherin wie er. Wenn er so jemanden nicht trauen konnte, wem sonst? War er wirklich ganz allein auf der Welt?  
Weil Severus nicht in der Lage war irgendjemand zu begegnen, hatte er Pfeifen geübt und bekam es hin, als die Sonne unterging. Er übte ein paarmal den Rattenzauber und war ganz zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Nein, gestand er sich ein, Lucius wäre zufrieden und vielleicht würde er dessen wundervolles Lächeln beobachten können, wenn er ihn in diesem Moment sehen könnte. Vielleicht wäre er eines Tages in der Lage Lily zurückzuerobern. Auf jeden Fall würde er sie immer lieben, das schwor er sich in diesem Moment.  
Obwohl er nicht zu dieser Abschlussveranstaltung gehen wollte, zog er sich schließlich doch um. Er fürchtete, Lilys Anblick würde ihn wieder unüberlegte Dinge tun oder sagen lassen. Aber er fürchtete sich auch davor Lucius zu begegnen. Lange hatte er darüber nachgedacht, was er von dem halten sollte, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Es gab definitiv eine geheimnisvolle und vielleicht sogar unheilvolle Anziehung, der er unterworfen war, wenn er auf Malfoy traf. Er spürte genau, wie dunkel sie war und wusste, dass er sich dringend davon fernhalten sollte. Jedoch war es nicht allein dieses prickelnde Gefühl von Gefahr, was ihn zu dem Blonden hinzog. Es war auch Malfoys unerwartete Zärtlichkeit, die er ihm so aufrichtig entgegenbrachte, dass es ihn ganz atemlos gemacht hatte. Im Zusammenhang mit dem verschlagenen Malfoy war es zwar ein bizarrer Gedanken, doch was war, wenn er dessen wahre, tiefe Liebe gespürt hatte? Wenn es etwas Reales, etwas Gutes war, was er in Gegenwart des Blonden wahrnahm?  
Aber darüber nachzudenken, war sinnlos. Morgen war Malfoy weg und er würde ihn bestimmt nicht wiedertreffen.

Lily und Lucius zu sehen, wühlte Severus dann tatsächlich sehr auf. Narcissa tanzte mit Lucius und sie gaben ein tolles Paar ab. Nur ein einziges Mal sah er Malfoy ins Gesicht und es war erschreckend, was er sah. Snape sah das, was er im Zusammenhang mit Lily fühlte. Schnell wandte er sich ab. Es gab zwischen ihnen nichts mehr zu sagen. Ob absichtlich oder nicht, Malfoy hatte seine Freundschaft mit Lily zerstört, auch wenn es zu nicht unerheblichen Teilen seine eigene Schuld war.  
Snape blieb, bis Lily und James gingen. Dann streunte er durchs Gebäude und über das Gelände. Auf keinen Fall wollte er Malfoy noch vor dessen Abreise in die Arme laufen. Am Ende fand er sich an der Stelle wieder, an der Lucius ihm zum ersten Mal erlaubt hatte, ihn so intim so berühren. Snape allerdings, nicht frei von Höhenangst, lehnte sich nur an die Mauer und wartete auf den Morgen. Erst elf Uhr, als er sicher sein konnte, dass die ältesten Schüler alle weg waren, ging er zurück.  
Es dauerte vier Jahre, bis sich alle drei ehemaligen Slytherin-Schüler wiedertrafen.


	12. 1975

Es war ein verdammter Regen, der nun schon seit Tagen durch die Stadt peitschte. Narcissa zog sich ihre Kapuze weiter ins Gesicht und verfluchte das Londoner Wetter. Die Zeiten waren aber auch um einiges dunkler geworden und auch ihre Schwester Bellatrix wurde noch merkwürdiger, als sie es vorher schon war. Sie selbst hatte diese Demütigung durch ihre schreckliche Entdeckung im letzten Hogwartsjahr nie richtig verwunden. Aber sie hatte Lucius mal wieder verziehen. Sie waren schließlich noch selbst halbe Kinder gewesen und sie musste fairheitshalber eingestehen, dass ihr Malfoy nie Hoffnung gemacht hatte, sondern sie es war, die sich ihm so aufgedrängt hatte.  
In vielen schlaflosen, kalten Nächten begriff sie aber, dass sie ihn immer noch liebte und es wohl nie anders sein würde. Nun war sie unterwegs, um eine Erledigung zu machen, die sie trotz des Regens vor die Tür trieb. Aus dem Augenwinkel glaubte sie etwas zu sehen, was dazu führte, dass sich ihre Haare im Nacken aufstellten. Der Nachmittag war spät, das Licht schon trüb und die Zeiten, wie gesagt, bedrohlich und düster. Ihr Kopf flog herum, die Kapuze rutschte runter und der kalte Regen klatschte ihr augenblicklich ins Gesicht. Es wäre ärgerlich, doch sie spürte es kaum, denn sie sah nur Lucius große, schlanke Gestalt und seine blonden, noch immer langen Haare, die gerade mit ihm um eine Straßenecke verschwanden. Sie rannte spontan hinterher und fand ihn wieder. Mit langen Schritten lief er eine Straße entlang und hatte sie zum Glück nicht bemerkt. Malfoy schien tief in Gedanken versunken. Seine Bewegungen waren wie früher, stolz herrisch und doch war etwas an seiner Ausstrahlung, was ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Im ersten Moment dachte Narcissa an das Erwachen ihrer alten Verliebtheit, was nicht so unwahrscheinlich war. Doch dann verstand sie. Lucius löste in ihr dieselbe Furcht aus, die sie in letzter Zeit vor Bella und anderen Zauberern hatten, die sich den Todessern angeschlossen hatten. Unauffällig verfolgte sie Malfoy und sah ihn in ein unmodernes Wohnhaus gehen. Gleich darauf ging irgendwo im ersten Stock ein Licht an. Sie hatte offenbar seine Wohnung entdeckt. Warum wohnte er nicht in dem riesigen Malfoy-Anwesen, fragte sie sich und stand noch ein Weilchen herum, um herauszufinden, was sie tun sollte. 

Einen Tag später stand sie wieder an derselben Stelle und raffte schließlich all ihren Mut zusammen und ging nach oben. Narcissas Klopfen war hart und laut, ebenso schlug ihr Herz. Lucius, der einen Jungen liebte, war doch trotz allem die Liebe ihres Lebens, auch wenn sie nicht mehr davon ausgehen durfte, dass sie füreinander geschaffen waren. Aber es öffnete nicht Malfoy, sondern ein Hauself. Irgendwie verwirrte sie das im ersten Moment so, dass sie nichts sagte.  
„Miss?“, fragte der Elf piepsig und mit diesem notorisch ängstlichen Tonfall, den die Hauselfen aus vielen gerechtfertigten Gründen an sich hatten.  
„Ich will zu Lucius Malfoy“, sagte sie schließlich nachdrücklich.  
„Oh Miss, heute ist ganz schlecht. Der Herr empfängt niemanden, es sei denn sie gehören …“ Er zeigte auf seinen nackten, inneren Unterarm und Narcissa verstand, dass er sie nach dem Dunklen Mal fragte. Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
„Dann darf ich sie nicht vorlassen. So leid es mir tut, verehrte Miss.“  
„Ich will ihn nur kurz sehen, ein paar Minuten reichen, ja?“  
„Ich kann sie nicht vorlassen, Miss“, jammerte der Elf nun und Narcissa holte tief Luft.  
„Und wenn ich dich einfach zur Seite stoße und eintrete?“, sagte sie genervt. Gewalt war nicht ihre Art die Dinge zu lösen, das hieß aber nicht, dass sie dazu nicht in der Lage war. Hauselfen waren schließlich nur Angestellte.  
„Dann wird der Herr mir sehr wehtun, wenn sie wieder weg sind“, klagte der Elf. Sie seufzte leise.  
„Wie heißt du?“  
„Dobby, Miss.“  
„Gut, dann sag Lucius Narcissa Black war hier gewesen und wird morgen um dieselbe Zeit wiederkommen, um empfangen zu werden. Klar?!“ Dobby nickte sehr eifrig und sie ging. Lucius würde wahrscheinlich nichts von diesem Besuch erfahren, das war ihr klar. Todesser. Also waren die Gerüchte wahr und Lucius war einer der Anhänger des Dunklen Lords. Es gefiel ihr nicht besonders, musste sie sich eingestehen, hatte aber zu wenig Überblick über all die geheimnisvollen Geschehnisse, die um sie herum abliefen, um ein unwiderrufliches Urteil zu fällen.

Trotz allem klopfte sie am nächsten Tag erneut an der Tür. Dobby öffnete nach dem dritten Klopfen. Er wirkte überaus ängstlich und verstört.  
„Empfängt er mich?“  
„Nein, Miss. Oh bitte, tun sie mir nicht weh. Zwingen sie mich nicht zu ihm zu gehen …“ Dobby begann zu schluchzen und Narcissa hockte sich vor ihn.  
„Was genau geht hier vor, Dobby?“, fragte sie ihn in einem scharfen Ton, in dem man aus Hausangestellten alles herausbekam. Das lag ihr im Blut und Dobby begann zu schlottern.  
„Ich darf nichts sagen, Miss …“, flehte er weinerlich und wollte die Tür schließen. Doch Narcissa packte ihn schnell an seinem dürren Arm und zog ihn nach draußen.  
„Du sagst mir jetzt sofort, was mit Lucius Malfoy ist!“, fuhr sie den Elf an, der leise greinte.  
„Miss, bitte. Er wird mir weh tun und …“  
„Nein, ich werde dir weh tun, wenn du mir nicht auf der Stelle antwortest“, zischte sie wütend, denn all das wühlte sie extrem auf. Lucius wieder zu sehen, hatte sie wieder in ein tiefes Loch gestürzt, weil sie merkte, dass sie nur ihn auf so intensive Weise lieben konnte. Darüber hinaus gingen hier seltsame Dinge vor, die sie wissen musste, weil sie überaus besorgniserregend waren.  
„Miss ….“  
„Sofort!“ Sie drehte das dürre Ärmchen so auf den Rücken, dass Dobby spitz aufschrie.  
„Schon gut. Ich rede …“, quietschte er erbärmlich. Narcissa hörte auf ihm wehzutun, weil sie es selbst nicht mochte. Doch sie war schon immer dazu bereit eine ganze Menge für Malfoy zu tun.  
„Der Herr … experimentiert mit irgendwelchen Zaubern, Schwarz-magischen, schrecklichen Zaubern und … es bekommt ihm nicht allzu gut. Er isst kaum noch was, hat schon ewig nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen und verlässt nur noch sehr selten sein Arbeitszimmer. Sie wissen, wie verzehrend die Dunklen Künste sein können?“ Hilflos sah Dobby sie an. Narcissa ließ ihn los und nickte leicht.  
„Was ist mit seinen Freunden und anderen Todessern?“, flüsterte sie leise.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Es war schon lange niemand mehr hier und nur alle drei Monate verlässt der Herr das Haus für ein Treffen.“  
„Und was war gestern, als ich ihn auf der Straße gesehen habe?“, fragte sie nach.  
„Das hat er mir nicht gesagt, Miss. Ich muss wieder rein, bevor der Herr …“  
„Nur eines noch. Du hast ihm nicht gesagt, dass ich da war, oder?“ Dobby schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Er würde mir nicht zuhören. Er hört mir nie zu und wenn ich widerspreche, bestraft er mich. Helfen sie ihm, Miss?“, hörte Narcissa den Elf flehen und das war bizarr, denn wie es aussah, folgte Malfoy der widerlichen Tradition seiner Familie, die Hauselfen hielt und nicht allzu gut behandelte und trotzdem hoffte Dobby, dass sie seinem Herrn half.  
„Ich denke drüber nach.“

Mit Tränen in den Augen, verließ sie das Wohnhaus und ging in die Winkelgasse. Sie wollte in den Tropfenden Kessel, um irgendeine Idee zu bekommen, wie sie Malfoy helfen konnte, auch wenn sie sich sicher war, dass er keine Hilfe wollte. Irgendwie war abzusehen, dass Lucius auch nicht unbeschadet aus dieser Katastrophe im letzten Jahr Hogwarts herauskommen würde. Sie hatte es doch in seinen Augen gesehen, wie sehr sein Herz für Severus Snape brannte. So, wie ihres für ihn. Hatte sie ernsthaft angenommen, er hatte es besser wegstecken können, wie sie? Lucius litt, sie litt und Severus litt vermutlich auch. Denn soweit Narcissa es mitbekommen hatte, waren Lily und James immer noch ein glückliches Paar. Was aus Severus geworden war, hatte sie nicht mitbekommen, denn er Junge hatte sich nicht nur am Tag des Abschieds in Luft aufgelöst, sondern auch danach.  
Inzwischen musste aber auch Severus Snape Hogwarts verlassen haben. Wo auch immer sich dieser mysteriöse Junge mit dem vernichtenden Blick gerade befand, sie musste unweigerlich und intensiv an ihn denken.

Narcissa trank ein Butterbier und lauschte ein wenig den Gesprächen im Kessel, die alle von einer subtilen Furcht durchsetzt waren, die sie eher spürte, als hörte. Dass sich Lucius in seinem Schmerz über eine unerfüllte Liebe in die Dunklen Künste stürzte, war nachvollziehbar. Hätte er sie einfach geheiratet, wäre all das nicht geschehen. Sie hätten bestimmt schon ihr erstes Kind. Es wäre wunderschön, hätte Lucius‘ Haare und seine Cleverness und vielleicht ihre Stärke. Sie träumte ein wenig vor sich hin und ging dann trotz des Regens durch die Winkelgasse bis zur Nokturngasse. Eigentlich war ihr Interesse für schwarze Magie nur mäßig, doch weil es stärker regnete, betrat sie jetzt einen der Buchläden, wo sie begann sich unmotiviert durch die Bücher zu blättern, bis der Regen weniger geworden war.  
Gerade stellte sie ein Buch zurück und nahm ein nächstes aus dem Regal, als dahinter, auf der anderen Seite ein Gesicht auftauchte, was ihr einen Überraschungsaufschrei entlockte.  
Snapes finstere Augen starrten sie an und schienen sie im ersten Moment auch nicht zu erkennen.  
„Severus?“, sagte sie durch die leere Stelle, die das Buch geschaffen hatte. Er verzog keine Miene, sagte aber mit viel tieferer Stimme, als sie in Erinnerung hatte:  
„Narcissa Black.“  
Wenn das ein Zufall war, dann einer, der ihr eine riesige Last vom Herz nahm. Denn plötzlich hatte sie eine ziemlich schräge Idee. Sie lief schnell um das Regal herum, ehe sich Snape davon machen könnte. Dabei merkte sie überdeutlich, wie ihr Herz von der unmittelbaren Schwärze des Jungen umhüllt wurde. Es ängstigte sie, doch gleichzeitig war ihr klar, dass nur jemand wie Severus zu Lucius durchdringen konnte.

 

Severus war nicht allzu amüsiert in seinem Lieblingsbuchladen eine ehemalige Mitschülerin und auch noch eine Slytherin zu treffen. Noch weniger war er davon begeistert, dass es ausgerechnet Narcissa Black war. Schon kam sie auf ihn zu und gab ihm ihre schlanke, warme Hand.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht hier jemanden zu treffen, den ich kenne. Schön dich zu sehen, Severus. Was tust du hier?“  
„Ich sehe mir Bücher an“, erwiderte er trocken, denn was glaubte sie, was sie ihm nun beichten würde?  
„Aber ja, natürlich. Ich meinte auch eher … was tust du, im Allgemeinen? Du bist nicht mehr in Hogwarts, oder?“ Er spürte genau, dass sie mit einer immensen inneren Anspannung mit ihm sprach, doch er nahm das nicht persönlich. Severus hatte inzwischen durch Erfahrung gelernt, dass andere Menschen meistens so auf ihn reagierten. Deshalb verengte er nur die Augen leicht und musterte sie genauer. Sie war immer noch sehr hübsch, war gut angezogen und strahlte doch eine gewisse reizvolle Melancholie aus, an die er sich von früher nicht erinnern konnte.  
„Nein, ich bin fertig und widme mich jetzt intensiv meinen Studien.“ Der kurze Schreck in ihren Augen war überdeutlich zu sehen und auch da wusste er den Grund. Schwarze Magie war in diesen Zeiten noch brisanter, als zuvor.  
„Oh … ach ja. Sag mal, hast du Lucius Malfoy mal gesehen?“, fragte sie nun mit kaum wahrnehmbar bebendem Unterton. Dabei waren ihre Augen zwanghaft auf seinem Gesicht und sie blinzelte nicht einmal. Mit starrem Gesicht sah er sie an und versuchte herausfinden, ob Narcissa wusste, was damals vorgefallen war. Hatte Malfoy ihr alles erzählt? Hatte sie es selbst herausgefunden? Oder war es nur eine dumpfe Ahnung?  
„Nein. Aber ich dachte, du und … er …“ Er sah demonstrativ auf ihre elegante Hand, an der kein Ring war. Sie errötete nun auch heftig und schüttelte wortlos den Kopf. Dann lachte sie nervös und packte jäh seinen Arm. Sie zog ihn zu einem kleinen Tisch, an dem zwei bequeme Sessel standen, damit die Kunden in Ruhe ein Blick in das Buch der Wahl werfen konnten, bevor sie sich entschlossen, es zu kaufen.  
„Zwischen Lucius und mir hat es nicht geklappt. Aber … ich habe ihn gestern zufällig und von Weitem gesehen …“ Sie verstummte und hoffte wohl, dass er nachfragte, doch das würde er nicht tun. Lucius Malfoy hat einen Teil seines Lebens zerstört, zumindest einen großen Anteil daran, dass Lily ihn aus ihrem Leben verstoßen hatte. Andererseits hat ihm Malfoy etwas geschenkt, was ihn nun am Leben hielt. Durch seine Hinwendung, hatte sich Severus selbst in die Studien der Dunklen Künste gestürzt und fand darin eine große Erfüllung, auch wenn er niemals Lucius‘ Warnung vergaß, sich nicht darin zu verlieren. Es gelang ihm ganz gut, da er immer sein Ziel vor Augen hatte. Lily, die es galt zu beschützen, wenn sie schon niemals seine Liebe erwidern würde. Er wusste, wo die Potters wohnten und sah regelmäßig aber unbemerkt nach ihr. Er hatte einen speziellen, Schwarz-magischen Abwehrzauber über das Haus gelegt, um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Lily hatte bis zum Ende der Schuljahre nie wieder mit ihm gesprochen, wenn sie nicht musste. Der Bruch ihrer Freundschaft war so endgültig, wie der Schmerz an jenem Tag tief war. Trotzdem galt seine Liebe allein ihr. Immer.  
„… er sah nicht besonders gut aus und …“ Endlich zeigte Narcissa ihr wahres Gesicht, was einfach daran lag, dass er ihr nichts suggerierte, sondern einfach nur stumm gegenüber saß und sie ansah. Severus hatte wenig Lust auf so ein Gespräch, doch sie war immer nett zu ihm gewesen und das hatte er nie vergessen. Deshalb hörte er ihr höflich zu.  
„Ich bin ihm gefolgt und habe mit seinem Hauself gesprochen, der mich nicht zu ihm lassen wollte. Er ist jetzt ein …“ Sie beugte sich über den Tisch und flüsterte. In ihren blauen Augen war die Furcht gut zu erkennen und sie war überaus blass geworden. Auch Snapes Augenbrauen hatten sich angehoben, doch er schwieg weiterhin.  
„…Todesser und selbst der Elf sorgt sich um seinen Herrn. Stell dir das vor, Severus! Der Hausangestellte sorgt sich, obwohl Lucius ihn ganz sicher nicht besonders gut behandelt. Es muss ihm ziemlich schlecht gehen, weil er sich wohl zu sehr in den Dunklen Künsten verloren hat, sagt Dobby der Elf.“ Nun schwieg Narcissa und knetet unbewusst an ihren Fingern herum. Er sah darauf und verspürte Mitgefühl mit ihr. Sie hatte Lucius wohl immer geliebt und Malfoy war so ein Idiot diese Frau von sich wegzustoßen, nur weil er glaubte in einen 14jährigen Jungen verliebt zu sein. Aber trotz aller Jahre, hatte Severus das wahre Wesen der Liebe nie verstanden. Es hatte ihn immer verwirrt und deshalb ging er diesem Thema großräumig aus dem Weg, denn es gab sowieso nur die Eine für ihn. Wozu also über etwas anderes nachdenken?  
„Das geht schneller, als man denkt“, sagte er nicht allzu interessiert, weil er schon ahnte, was nun kommen würde.  
„Aber du … du …“ Sie sah verlegen weg und wieder schwappte eine Welle Mitgefühl über ihn hinweg.  
„Ja, ich beschäftige mich auch damit, aber ich bin vorsichtig.“ Narcissa versuchte ihn auf ihre weibliche Art zu manipulieren, begriff er, während er die Worte sagte. Sie wollte, dass er ihr von sich aus Hilfe anbot, doch das würde er nicht tun, denn allein der Gedanke Malfoy wiederzusehen, bereitete ihm Unbehagen und eine merkwürdige Aufregung, die ihm nicht gefiel.  
„Könntest du nach ihm sehen?“, fragte sie jetzt doch und sah ihn eindeutig verzweifelt an. Sie liebte ihn immer noch und weil er das in diesem Moment so überdeutlich spürte und dabei an seine eigene unerfüllte Liebe für Lily denken musste, sagte er nicht gleich nein.  
„Weshalb ich? Frag doch Crabbe oder Goyle.“ Angewidert verzog sie den Mund.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo die sich herumtreiben, habe aber keine guten Sachen über sie gehört. Die beiden waren doch immer Idioten. Aber du Severus, warst immer so klug und besonnen. Ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht bitten sollte, weil es dich vielleicht auch in Gefahr bringen kann, aber ich erinnere mich an dich als einen … Jungen, der eine große, innere Stärke hatte und ich bitte dich im Namen des Hauses Slytherin. Hasse mich nicht dafür, doch ich mache mir große Sorgen um ihn.“  
Sie hatte es getan und er verabscheute dieses Loyalitätsgetue. Slytherin. Wenn, tat er es für sie, weil er sie schätzte und für sich, weil er sich plötzlich ein wenig schuldig fühlte. Immerhin hatte er dem 17jährigen Lucius Hoffnung gegeben und war somit nicht so unschuldig an allem, was geschehen war.  
„Narcissa, ich … weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist.“  
„Bitte, Severus. Du bist stark genug, ich kann es sehen.“ 

 

Und das tat Narcissa wirklich. Sie hatte genug Zeit gehabt, den erwachsen gewordenen Severus Snape zu betrachten. Seine Haare waren länger geworden, er war groß geworden und war nicht mehr ganz so dürr, wie als 14jähriger Bursche. Seine Augen waren immer noch dunkel und eindringlich und hatten einen harten Glanz angenommen. Sein Gesicht offenbarte immer noch so gut wie nichts über seine Gedanken und Gefühle. Seine Stimme war um einiges tiefer und durchdringender geworden. Er sprach immer noch leise, langsam und jedes Wort drang wie Gift in ihren Körper, wo es augenblicklich zu ihrem Herz strömte, damit sie auch ja ganz genau wusste, dass sie ihren geliebten Lucius an diesen Jungen verloren hatte.  
Aber Severus strahlte inzwischen auch eine Stärke aus, die sie atemlos machte. Alles, an dem großen, jungen Mann sprach für eine immense finstere Macht, welche nur so beängstigend und spürbar war, wenn man geübt in der Anwendung und vor allem Beherrschung der Dunklen Künste war.  
„Gut, ich sehe nach Malfoy. Aber ich werde mich bei dir melden, wenn ich Neuigkeiten haben, nicht anders herum.“ Sein Ton war kühl, beinah abweisend, doch Narcissa fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Wenn nicht Severus Lucius wieder zur Besinnung bringen konnte, dann konnte es niemand. Sie nickte eifrig.  
„Ich danke dir, Severus.“ Hastig nannte sie ihm Malfoys Adresse.  
„Danke mir erst, wenn ich Erfolg habe. Bis später!“ Severus verabschiedete sich, ohne ihr die Hand zu geben und sie sah ihm nach. Sein schwarzer Umhang wehte hinter ihm her und zwar im selben Schwung wie die schwarzen Haare. Noch immer umgab Snape diese rätselhafte Finsternis, die eher von Schmerz als von Furcht sprach. Severus war erwachsen geworden, viel erwachsener, als er für seine gerade mal 18 Jahre sein sollte.   
Narcissa wusste genau, was sie getan hatte. Sie trieb den einen Menschen, den Lucius am meisten begehrte, zurück in seine Arme. Doch wenn Lucius dafür wieder der Alte wurde und zu sich kam, dann würde sie dieses Opfer bringen müssen. Mit einer abwesenden Geste wischte sie sich die Tränen der Hoffnung von der Wange.


	13. Chapter 13

Severus ärgerte sich, weil er Narcissa Hilfe zugesagt hatte. Im Grunde hatte er es aus einem einzigen Grund getan. Wissensdurst. Die ehemalige Slytherin sagte, dass sich Lucius in den Dunklen Künsten verloren hatte. Das hieße, er war darin noch viel bewanderter als er selbst. Er könnte also auch weiterhin etwas von Malfoy lernen, redete er sich ein, um sein Gewissen zu beruhigen. Nein, verdammt, es war nicht seine Schuld, dass Malfoy ein Todesser geworden war und den Süchten der Schwarzen Magie erlegen war.   
Der Regen hatte aufgehört und es war schon dunkel. Weil er sowieso gerade in der Gegend war, lief Snape nun zu der Adresse, die Narcissa ihm gegeben hatte. Als er vor Malfoys Haus stand und an der Fassade hochsah, begriff er, dass er ihr half, weil es ihr ging, wie ihm. Auch sie liebte auf diese grausame, unerfüllte Weise einen anderen Menschen, der niemals ihr eigen sein würde. Sie beide teilten ein schreckliches Schicksal und er fühlte sich mit ihr verbunden. Leise seufzte er und versuchte sich zu sammeln, so gut es ging. Als er langsam die Treppen nach oben lief, gestand Severus sich ein, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie seine Reaktion auf Lucius Malfoy sein würde. Besser, er nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand. Dann klopfte er schroff.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er nackte Füße hörte. Ein Hauself öffnete ihm.  
„Ja, bitte?“  
„Ich will zu Malfoy.“, Der Elf stöhnte auf, als wäre er heute schon der hundertste Besucher, der zu Lucius wollte.  
„Er möchte nicht gestört werden, Mister …“, Snape starrte das kleine Wesen nur durchdringend an. Hauselfen und überhaupt alles, was lebte, war ihm suspekt.  
„Es sei denn, sie gehören …“ Wieder zeigte die Kreatur auf den nackten inneren Unterarm, doch Severus machte sich nicht mal die Mühe den Kopf zu schütteln. Er drückte die Tür einfach fest auf, dabei wurde Dobby an die Wand gepresst und schrie spitz auf.  
„Das dürfen sie nicht!“, kreischte er und Snape zielte mit seinem Stab auf ihn. Hier zu sein, wühlte ihn schon viel zu sehr auf, sich auch noch mit einem widerspenstigen Elf auseinanderzusetzen, war absolut unnötig.  
„Ich will ihm helfen. Also, wo ist Malfoy?!“, zischte er durchdringend. Zu seiner Verwunderung sah er eine große Erleichterung im Gesicht des Hauselfen.  
„Miss Black schickt sie, oder?“, flüsterte Dobby nun. Er starrte ihn nur finster an und fragte erneut:  
„Welche Tür!“  
„Die zweite von rechts“, deuteten sie dürren Finger des Elfs den langen Flur hinab. Die Wohnung war viel größer, als sie von außen aussah. Severus holte tief Luft, der Griff um seinen Zauberstab war fest und entschlossen ging er dann zur besagten Tür.

 

Zu Lucius gäbe es nicht viel zu sagen. Er hatte sich von der Nacht hoch oben, auf der obersten Ebene des Astronomieturms nie erholt. All die Jahre, die er seither verbrachte, war er durch einen schwarzen Sumpf der Dunklen Künste gewatet. Er hatte eine Menge an Wissen angehäuft und auch in der Praxis war er außerordentlich gut. Er beherrschte die Dunklen Künste, wie kein Zweiter, den Dunklen Lord mal ausgeschlossen, und doch gab es noch viel mehr zu entdecken und zu erforschen. In seinem Leben existierten nur die Schwarze Magie und die Todesser. Eines Tages war Goyle vor seiner Tür erschienen. Es war ein unangenehmes Treffen, denn Goyles berechtigte erste Frage war, warum er in London in einer miesen, kleinen Wohnung hauste und nicht auf dem riesigen Anwesen der Malfoys. Die Frage wäre einfach zu beantworten, denn Lucius könnte erst auf das Anwesen seiner Familie zurückkehren, wenn er eine reinblütige Hexe geehelicht hätte. Vorher lag auf dem Haus ein Bann, den sein Vater noch kurz vor seinem Tod ausgesprochen hat, um zu verhindern, dass sein Sohn ein unreines Weib heiratete.  
Zu Goyle sagte er jedoch nur, dass er hier näher am Ziel seiner Studien wäre. Welche das denn sind, wollte Goyle wissen. Lucius erläuterte ihm ein Schwarz-magisches Verfahren, an welchem er gerade arbeitete, um das Blut eines Halbblutes zu reinigen. Goyle kapierte nichts und starrte ihn nur dumpf an. Doch dann machte er ihm den Vorschlag zu einem Treffen der Todesser mitzukommen. Er präsentierte ihm stolz seine Dunkles Mal und schwärmte vom Dunklen Lord und all der Macht, die sie haben würden, wenn seine Herrschaft kommen würde. Lucius interessiert weder der Dunkle Lord, noch eine abstrakte Macht und doch war er so gleichgültig dem Leben gegenüber, dass er mit ihm ging. Dort traf er auch Crabbe wieder und musste feststellen, dass die beiden Schulfreunde ihm ebenso wenig bedeuteten, wie der Dunkle Lord oder Narcissa Black, die er seit dem letzten Schultag nie wieder getroffen hatte. Ein paarmal hatte er halbherzig darüber nachgedacht, warum ihm Narcissa nach dem Abschlussball so konsequent aus dem Weg ging, obwohl sie doch sogar etwas wie eine Freundschaft hatten, doch im Endeffekt schob er es darauf, dass sie die Nase von seiner reservierten Art voll hatte. Was verständlich war und ihn nicht weiter berührte, wenn es da nicht die Sache mit dem Malfoy Manor geben würde. Doch so unwohl fühlte er sich in seiner Londoner Wohnung nicht, wenn man überhaupt von fühlen sprechen wollte. Im Grunde fühlte Lucius nur, wenn er tief in seinen magischen Experimenten steckte. In solchen gefährlichen Momenten verspürte er große Ehrfurcht vor dieser dunklen, überaus anziehenden Macht. Er fühlte Erregung und das Leben in sich, was ihm sonst abhanden gekommen war. Sein Ehrgeiz, bis in die letzte finstere Ecke vorzudringen, war unersättlich und so fordernd, dass er oft einfach vergaß zu essen und zu schlafen. Wenn es Dobby nicht gäbe, wäre er sicher schon verhungert.   
Der Hauself achtete zwar so einigermaßen auf sein leibliches Wohl, seine Seele jedoch konnte er nicht erreichen. In manchen lichten Momenten kapierte Lucius, dass er im Begriff war sich in den Dunklen Künsten zu verlieren, weil es niemanden gab, der ihn zurückhalten konnte.   
Dann kam er zu dem Punkt, an dem er dachte, was machte es schon. Er hatte alles verloren, was ihm etwas bedeutet hatte. Das Traurige war, dass er es, bzw. ihn niemals besessen hatte und ihn trotzdem verloren hatte. Meistens jedoch vermied er es strikt nur seinen Namen, geschweige denn an andere Dinge zu denken.

In diesem Moment, in dem Snape dreist in seine Wohnung eindrang, verabreichte er sich selbst gerade eine Dosis präpariertes Muggelblut, um eine neue Stufe seines Verfahrens zu testen. Aus seiner Armvene hing ein Schlauch, der das Blut in seinen Arm pumpte. Für ein paar Momente hatte Lucius mit einer heftigen Übelkeit zu kämpfen. Er wankte und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. In diesem Moment flog seine Tür auf. Niemand hatte vorher geklopft, oder?

 

Lucius starrte ihn an. Er sah bleicher aus, als jemals zuvor. Unter seinen Augen waren dunkle Schatten und er wirkte geschwächt. Der Blick der grauen Augen, die Blau enthielten, wenn er lächelte, war leer und sein Gesichtsausdruck war beinah bösartig. Severus starrte ihn an, unfähig etwas zu sagen oder zu tun.  
„Du?!“, sagte Lucius dann. Seine Stimme war rau und dunkel, fassungslos, zweifelnd und klang, als wäre sein Geist ganz weit weg. Alles was Severus bei seinem erschreckenden Anblick einfiel war:  
„Ich bin kein kleiner Junge mehr.“  
Lucius gab ihm keine Antwort. Sein Blick war noch finsterer und unmenschlicher geworden. Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab und ohne, dass er etwas sagte, raste plötzlich eine massive Steinmauer auf Severus zu.  
Wenn er nicht selbst inzwischen so geübt in den Dunklen Künsten gewesen wäre, wäre er nun tot. So aber pulverisierte er die Steinwand mit einem Zauber, so dass der Steinstaub durch den Raum wie ein Schneesturm wirbelte und Lucius noch unwirklicher erscheinen ließ. Severus stand immer noch im Türrahmen und versuchte zu überblicken, was Malfoy hier tat.  
„Du … bist nicht real!“, sagte der blonde Mann dann tonlos, hob wieder seinen Stab und sagte ein deutliches: „Impulso Fraktalis!“.  
Snape, der keine Ahnung hatte, welche Bedeutung der Spruch hatte, wollte ihn gerade erneut ansprechen, doch dazu kam es nicht mehr. Um Malfoy herum begann sich eine undurchdringliche Schwärze aufzubauen, die sich ausbreitete. Es war wie ein schwarzes Loch, was sich von dem Ort ausbreitete, an dem Malfoy eben noch gestanden hatte, nun aber nicht mehr zu sehen war. Die Schwärze waberte auf Snape zu und keiner seiner Zauber wirkte dagegen an. Im Gegenteil. Als die finstere Masse ihn erreicht hatte, wurde er zur Tür hinaus gepresst, ob er sich wehrte oder nicht. Kaum war das geschehen, knallte die Tür vor seiner Nase zu und ließ sich mit nichts mehr öffnen.

 

Verdutzt stand Severus im Flur und zuckte zusammen, als Dobby ihn am Mantel zupfte.  
„Das tut er immer, wenn er allein sein will.“ Severus lauschte noch seinem heftig pochenden Herz. Den Mann, den er gerade getroffen hatte, war Lucius Malfoy und doch auch wieder nicht. Diese Magie war überaus machtvoll und verursachte ihm eine heftige Gänsehaut. Sein Herz aber, schlug, weil etwas geschehen war, mit dem er nur bedingt gerechnet hatte. Lucius Anblick, auch wenn er nicht gerade angenehm war, hatte diese Wärme in ihm ausgelöst, die er früher in seiner Nähe gefühlt hatte. Malfoy hatte ihm damals aufrichtige Aufmerksamkeit und liebevolle Zärtlichkeit geschenkt, die sich tief in sein geschundenes Herz eingebrannt hatte. Wie tief, merkte Severus gerade und er wurde von seinem eigenen Schock beinah überwältigt. Gleichzeitig jedoch, fiel ihm etwas ein, was nun hilfreich sein könnte. Er hatte damals Malfoys Blut gekostet und konnte so dessen molekular-magische Signatur reproduzieren. Wenn er gerade alles richtig interpretiert hatte, dann experimentierte Lucius mit Muggelblut und benutzte dazu ein hypokritisches Verfahren, dessen vorangehende Theorien er erst selbst kürzlich gelesen hatte. Wie er Malfoy kannte, ging es ihm um die Reinigung des Blutes, indem er die Methode so abwandelte, dass die Muggelbestandteile abgetrennt und abgestoßen wurden. Kein Wunder, dass er so bleich war. Wenn er das an sich selbst testete, dann … an dieser Stelle verspürte Severus die euphorische Begeisterung eines Wissenschaftlers … könnte das durchaus erfolgreich sein. Doch zu welchem Preis? Er musste darüber nachdenken.   
„Ich brauche ein paar Haare von ihm, besorge sie mir, los!“, herrschte er Dobby an, weil er schon tief in Gedanken an das Repro-Verfahren steckte, dass er keine Zeit mit Gesprächen verschwenden wollte. Der Elf brachte ihm eine von Malfoys Haarbürsten und Snape riss sie ihm einfach unhöflich aus der Hand.  
„Aber Mister, sie …“  
„Ich komme wieder!“, sagte er nur knapp und verließ die Wohnung dann.

 

Lucius schwebte eine Stunde in einer Welt, die nur aus Schwärze bestand. Ob es wahr gewesen war, was er eben gesehen hatte, wurde ihm nicht klar. In der letzten Zeit verwechselte er zu oft Wunschträume mit der Realität. Als er zu sich kam, lag er zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden seines Arbeitszimmers und schluchzte lautlos. Sein Körper zitterte wie verrückt und sein eigenes Blut tropfte schon so länger aus dem abgerissenen Schlauch, so dass sich sogar schon eine Blutlache unter ihm gebildet hatte. Er versorgte sich notdürftig und schleppte sich dann mit schmerzender Brust in sein Bett.

Severus dachte keine Sekunde lang daran Narcissa Bescheid zu geben, als er in den Buchladen trat, in dem sie sich getroffen hatten. Zielsicher suchte er nach genau einem Buch und fand es nach zermürbenden Momenten endlich. Dann begab er sich in seine eigene, kleine Kammer, die er sich gemietet hatte, bis er wusste, was er überhaupt mit seinem Leben anfangen sollte und begann unverzüglich an dem Verfahren für den Trank zu arbeiten, von dem er sich versprach, dass er Malfoy heilen konnte. Es ging nicht allein darum sein Blut wieder zu reinigen, sondern auch darum ihn von der Sucht zu erlösen, in die er sich ganz offensichtlich gestürzt hatte. Severus hatte davon gehört und kannte auch vom Hörensagen das beste Beispiel, welches den Missbrauch der Dunklen Künste zu bieten hatte: Den Dunklen Lord, dem Malfoy nun folgte. Es war nicht überraschend, denn er war nun mal reinblütig, standesbewusst und wurde in dieser rassistischen Tradition erzogen. Trotzdem hatte ihn Snape für klüger gehalten, denn er hatte eine Seite von Lucius kennengelernt, die sanftmütiger und hingebungsvoller kaum sein konnte. Die ganze Nacht und den kompletten nächsten Tag verbrachte er mit der Herstellung des Trankes. Die Erinnerung von Malfoys kühlem Blut war dabei so exakt in seinem Gedächtnis abgespeichert, dass es ein Einfaches war, diese Informationen magisch umzuwandeln. Leider war nicht nur der Geschmack seines Blutes abgespeichert, sondern auch die Berührung seines Mundes, seines Körpers und seine warme Zunge, die auf dem Astronomieturm so ungestüm in seinen Mund eingedrungen war. Als sich Snape einen Moment hinlegte und die Augen schloss, sah er Lucius in all seiner reservierten Schönheit, wie er ihn panisch von sich stieß, weil er letztlich Skrupel hatte sich an einem jüngeren Mitschüler zu vergreifen. Erst viel später hatte Severus das als eine edelmütige Handlung erkannte. Damals fühlte er sich einfach nur schroff abgelehnt und provoziert.  
Mit dem Bild des lächelnden Lucius vor Augen, der grinsen und pfeifen konnte wie ein Cowboy, schlief er schließlich vollkommen erschöpft ein.

Narcissa hingegen, saß wie auf Kohlen. Ständig lief sie zwischen dem Buchladen, der Winkelgasse und Malfoys Wohnhaus hin und her. Mehr als einmal war sie kurz davor nach oben zu gehen und erneut ihr Glück versuchen. Etwas hielt sie davon ab. Wenn es jemand schaffen würde ihren Geliebten zurückzubringen, dann nur Severus. Sie müsste ihm vertrauen. Er war mehr als fähig, das hat sie deutlich spüren können.  
Gleichzeit war ihr mehr als bewusst, dass sie Lucius ein unfassbares Geschenk darbrachte, indem sie ihm Snape geschickt hatte. Für sein Leben und seine geistige Gesundheit würde sie alles tun, dachte sie ohne Reue und lief erneut in die Nokturngasse zum Buchladen.

Am nächsten Tag schaffte Severus den Durchbruch. Er hatte einen Trank hergestellt, den es bisher noch nicht gegeben hatte. Dieses Gebräu würde dafür sorgen, dass jegliches Gift (unter anderem das ganze Muggelblut) aus Malfoys Blutkreislauf gezogen wurde. Der Effekt würde nicht sofort einsetzen, sondern es würde mitunter Tage dauern. Darüber hinaus würde der Trank dafür sorgen, dass Partikel, welche die Schwarze Magie im Blut hinterlässt und das Blut damit anreichert, bis es dunkel und zäh ist, zerstört werden. Auch das würde nicht von jetzt auf gleich geschehen. All das hieße, er müsste eine Weile bei Malfoy bleiben, um die Wirkung zu gewährleisten. Anders war es nicht machbar gewesen. Eine Weile überlegte er, Narcissa um Hilfe zu bitten, denn er müssten Lucius überwältigen und mit Gewalt den Trank einflößen, doch er entschied sich aus mehreren Gründen gegen ihre Anwesenheit, obwohl sie bestimmt hilfreich wäre.  
Zum Einen, wäre es kein netter Anblick, wenn er Malfoy gewaltsam zwang und ihn auf Entzug setzte und zum Anderen war während der Herstellung des Trankes, in der er intensiv an Lucius denken musste, ein merkwürdiges Bedürfnis in ihm entstanden, mit ihm allein sein zu müssen.  
Vielleicht war es nur eine dunkle Vorahnung von Gefahr, die ihm das zuflüsterte, vielleicht wollte er Malfoy aber auch nicht mit Narcissa teilen. Besser, er dachte nicht allzu intensiv darüber nach.

Am nächsten Morgen begab er sich zu Lilys Haus. Es war eines der üblichen unspektakulären Reihenhäuser und doch war es für Snape der Schönste Ort der Welt, denn hier wohnte Lily. Zusammen mit James, diesem Vollidioten. Weil Severus genau wusste, wann Lily das Haus verließ, wartete er so lange und tarnte sich mit dem Zauber, mit dem Malfoy das erste Mal an ihn herangetreten war.   
Auch Lily war nun erwachsen und bezaubernd wie eh und je. Der Schwung ihrer roten Haare verursachte ihm ein Flattern im Magen und ein Lächeln zuckte kurz über seine Lippen. Sie hatte ihm nie vergeben und er wusste, dass es nicht allein an seiner Beschimpfung lag, sondern daran, dass er sich zu den Dunklen Künsten hingezogen fühlte und sich mit den falschen Personen abgab. Lily hatte durchaus recht gehabt misstrauisch zu sein. Man musste nur an Malfoys momentanen Zustand denken. Doch so einfach war es nicht. Nichts war nur Schwarz und Weiß. Lilys Veränderung, die der Trank damals bewirkt hatte, kam aus ihrem Inneren, was auch nicht nur hell und strahlend war. Ebenso wenig wie Malfoy nur der rassistische, arrogante Manipulator war.  
Als Lily weg war, legte Severus erneut seinen komplizierten Abwehrzauber über das Haus. Lily selbst könnte er nicht mit diesem Zauber belegen, denn dafür müsste er sehr nahe an sie herankommen und das würde er nicht tun. Diese Demütigung wollte er sich ersparen.   
Als nun auch Potter das Haus verließ, wandte er sich angewidert ab und begab sich in die Winkelgasse, um in einem frisch eröffneten Café zu frühstücken. Severus hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er einige Zeit nicht mehr dazu kommen würde, das Licht der Sonne zu genießen.


	14. Chapter 14

Dobby erschien schon nach dem ersten Klopfen an der Tür. Wenn man sagen könnte, ob Hauselfen blass werden können, wäre er es. Zumindest wirkte er extrem nervös, als er Snape reinließ.  
„Sie sind wiedergekommen. Oh … das sind sie, Mister …“, sagte er enthusiastisch und zerrte ihn in die die Wohnung.  
„Wie geht es ihm?“  
„Ich weiß nicht. Seit sie da waren, habe ich ihn nicht gesehen und gehört.“  
„Hör zu … ich werde gleich deine Hilfe brauchen, Elf“, sagte Severus in merkwürdigem Ton, weil sich etwas in ihm sträubte diese Kreatur mit einem Namen anzusprechen. Er hielt eine kleine, bräunliche Flasche hoch und sprach sehr leise und eindringlich:  
„Ich werde gleich in seinen Raum eindringen, notfalls mit magischer Gewalt. Ich werde ihn körperlich überwältigen, magisch knebeln und du wirst ihm dann den kompletten Inhalt dieser Flasche in den Mund kippen, wenn ich sage „jetzt“. Ist das machbar, Elf?“  
Dobby sah alles andere als begeistert aus, senkte aber zustimmend den Kopf. Erst vor wenigen Stunden hatte Snape diesen relativ unbekannten Fesselzauber in einem Buch gefunden, den er gleich anwenden würde, in der Hoffnung, Lucius würde ihn oder einen Lösungszauber nicht kennen.   
„Werden sie ihm sehr weh tun, Mister?“ Die dünne Stimme des Elfs bebte leicht.  
„Nicht auszuschließen. Bereit?“ Der Elf nickte deutlich und nahm die Flasche entgegen. Snape zog seinen Zauberstab, lauschte aber erst ein paar Momente an der Tür. Dann drückte er die Klinke nach unten, doch die Tür war fest verschlossen. Mit einem „Confringo“, sprengte er die Tür letztlich in alle Einzelteile.   
Die Schwärze, die Lucius kürzlich heraufbeschworen hatte, war weg. Trotzdem war es düster im Zimmer, weil die Gardinen zugezogen waren. Severus stürmte sofort in den Raum, dicht gefolgt von Dobby. Lucius, der sich angeschlagen in seinem Sessel aufrichtete und erst jetzt nach seinem Zauberstab griff, wurde von Severus mit einem schnellen „Expelliarmus!“, entwaffnet. Doch Malfoy brauchte nicht unbedingt einen Zauberstab, denn er machte nun während des Aufstehens eine drehende Handbewegung und ein Stuhl flog auf Severus zu. Er wehrte ihn mit einem „Expulso!“, ab, so dass auch der Stuhl zerbarst. Mit einem schnellen und geschickten Satz, warf er sich gleich darauf auf Lucius und rang mit ihm. Dabei war sich Snape nicht sicher, ob ihn Malfoy erkannte. Der blonde Mann sagte keinen Ton, wehrte sich aber heftig gegen seinen brutalen physischen Angriff, mit dem er so nicht gerechnet hatte. Aber das war der Plan gewesen.  
Irgendwie musste er Malfoy auf den Rücken bekommen, damit Dobby ihm die Flüssigkeit verabreichen konnte. Der andere Mann wehrte sich nach Kräften und ein weiterer Stuhl flog auf Severus zu. Weil er schon seine Arme um Lucius‘ Nacken hatte und versuchte ihn zu drehen und nach unten zu bekommen, konnte er sich nicht wehren. Der Stuhl hätte seine Gesicht getroffen und ihn sicherlich schwer verletzt, wenn Dobby ihn nicht mit seiner eigenen Magie gestoppt hätte. Malfoy keuchte heftig und er konnte gut merken, wie er schnell schwächer wurde. Endlich hatte der Schwarzhaarige ihn auf dem Boden. Lucius lag mit dem Oberkörper auf seinem Schoss, rang heftig um Luft und Snape hatte seine eigenen Beine so fest um seinen Körper, dass der Andere seine Arme nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Snapes Arme lagen um Lucius Hals und Kopf und er murmelte ein raues und ein wenig atemloses: „Stricta Vinculum“, mit welchem Lucius Hände magisch gefesselt wurden, sodass er sie nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Erbarmungslos packte Severus ihn nun an seinen blonden Haaren, zwang seinen Kopf nach hinten und drückte mit der anderen Hand brutal seinen Kiefer auseinander.  
„Jetzt!“, knurrte er den Elf an. Dobby sprang auf Malfoys Brust und schüttete den Inhalt der Flasche in seinen Mund. Gleich darauf drückte er seinen Kiefer wieder nach oben und hielt ihn solange fest, bis er sicher war, dass Lucius alles hinter geschluckt hatte. Noch hatte er nicht die Zeit gehabt den Blonden genauer zu betrachten. Alles musste schnell gehen und zumindest hatte sein Vorhaben geklappt. Jetzt riss Lucius panisch seinen Mund auf – er war leer – und keuchte erschöpft.

„Es hat geklappt!“, jubelte Dobby, schrie aber gleich auf, als sein Herr im letzten Aufbäumen nach ihm trat, als er von ihm runter sprang.  
Severus lockerte ein wenig seinen Griff. Dabei merkte er wie seine Muskeln zitterten. Aber auch Malfoys Körper bebte wild vor Schwäche und Überraschung. Seine grauen Augen richteten sich nach oben und suchten sein Gesicht. Endlich sah Severus in Malfoys Blick ein Erkennen.  
„Mein … Verfahren … hat nicht funktioniert, Severus“, flüsterte er kaum hörbar. Dann schlossen sich seine Augen langsam und ein Lächeln erschien für wenige Momente auf seinen Lippen, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.   
Dobby sah ihn besorgt aus riesigen Augen an.  
„Keine Sorge, das muss so sein. Los, hilf mir!“, sagte Snape, nachdem er zu Atem gekommen war. Zusammen schleppten sie Lucius in sein Schlafzimmer und zerrten ihn auf sein Bett.  
„Kümmere dich um ihn. Er wird eine ganze Weile bewusstlos sein. Danach kommt ein Dämmerzustand, in dem er sich ständig übergeben wird. Er muss das Gift in seinem Körper loswerden.“ Der Elf sah erleichtert aus und hüpfte von einem Bein aufs andere. Snape verengte genervt von diesem Gehampel die Augen.  
„Wenn der Herr zu sich kommt, wird er doch nicht etwa versuchen …“  
„Nein, er ist zu schwach. Sobald der Trank seine volle Wirkung entfaltet hat, wird er wieder zur Besinnung kommen. Ich bleibe für den Notfall hier. Doch zuvor … gehst du in den Buchladen in der Nokturngasse und siehst nach, ob Narcissa Black dort ist. Wenn nicht, hinterlasse ihr eine Nachricht, dass sie umgehend herkommen soll.“ Dobby nickte eifrig und verschwand. Severus glättete seine Kleidung und seine Haare. Allein der Gedanke gegen Lucius‘ Abneigung jegliche Art von Körperkontakt betreffend, zu handeln, hatte ihm Unwohlsein beschert. Aber es musste getan werden, genau auf diese Art. Weder hätte er ihn mit Worten überzeugen können, das hatte er in seinen leeren Augen sehen können, noch ihn mit Magie bezwingen können. Dazu war Malfoy immer noch viel zu mächtig. Mit diesem physischen Angriff hatte Lucius nicht gerechnet und das war demnach die einzige Möglichkeit ihn zu überwältigen.  
Als Dobby weg war, ging Severus zu seinem Patienten.

Lucius sah aus, als wenn er schlief, doch er war betäubt, denn er hatte ihm ein starkes Sedativum in den Trank gemischt, das ihn sicher für ein paar Stunden ruhig stellte.  
Severus würde es ungern zugeben, doch dieser Mann, der selbst in seinem schlimmsten Elend noch wunderschön und anziehend aussah, hatte einen prägenden Einfluss auf sein Leben gehabt. Lucius‘ Gesicht war zwar kantiger geworden, doch man sah noch immer diesen kühlen Stolz, den vermutlich seine geschwungenen Brauen erzeugten. Er setzte sich neben ihn auf einen Stuhl und griff unbefangen nach seiner Hand. Sie war kühl, aber nicht kalt. Eine Weile hielt er sie fest und dachte darüber nach, dass es dem Blonden sicher nicht gefallen würde, was er getan hatte. Noch immer schlug seine Herz in einem schnelleren Rhythmus, was nur bedingt von der körperlichen Aufregung kam. Es war Malfoys Anblick und all die Erinnerung an seine befremdliche Zärtlichkeit, die damit einher gingen. Wenn es Severus genau nahm, war Lucius der einzige Mensch, der jemals auf diese sinnliche Weise aufmerksam zu ihm gewesen war und das war überaus paradox, weil Malfoy diese Art Kontakt verabscheute. In gewisser Weise waren sie beide wohl Freaks und hatten noch eine Gemeinsamkeit: Das Interesse an den Dunklen Künsten. Severus besah sich das Dunkle Mal auf Lucius‘ Unterarm und verspürte Bedauern. Tief in sich ahnte er, dass es hätte nicht so kommen müssen. Irgendwie war er immer davon ausgegangen, dass Narcissa es schon schaffen würde ihn zu überzeugen und zu heiraten. Er hatte sich geirrt, wie sich Malfoy geirrt hatte, als er ihm sagte, dass seine Beziehung zu Lily schon wieder in Ordnung kommen würde.   
Als er Schritte hörte, stand er auf, strich dem Blonden kurz über die kalte Wange und ging dann raus.

 

Narcissa war bleich, als sie hinter Dobby in die Wohnung kam. Er nickte dem Elf zu, der gleich zu seinem Herrn ins Zimmer ging.  
„Du hast es geschafft, Severus?!“, fragte sie halb wissend, halb hoffend und sah auf die Tür, die Dobby leise hinter sich schloss.  
Behutsam legte Severus eine Hand zwischen ihre Schulterblätter und schob sie in den Salon, in dem inzwischen ein Feuer im Kamin prasselte.  
„Ich habe ihm einen speziellen Trank hergestellt, der ihn entgiften wird. Er wird ihn auch von den Schwarz-magischen Partikeln in seinem Blut befreien, doch das heißt nicht, dass sie sich nicht wieder anreichern, wenn er in Zukunft Schwarze Magie im Übermaß praktiziert. Du weißt selbst, wie es funktioniert?“  
Sie nickte zustimmend. Ihre Augen glänzten und sie sah ihn unentwegt an. Hoffentlich fing sie nicht an zu weinen, er hätte keine Idee, wie er in diesem Fall mit ihr umzugehen hätte.  
„Kann ich zu ihm?“  
„Er ist bewusstlos und es ist kein schöner Anblick. Gib ihm Zeit. Ich werde hier bleiben und dich informieren, wenn du kommen kannst.“  
„Was … hat er gesagt, als du …?“ Severus Mundwinkel begannen zu zucken.  
„Nicht viel. Er hat es nicht kommen sehen und war schon zu schwach. Unter uns, Narcissa. Er hätte höchsten noch einen Monat in diesem Zustand verbringen können, dann …“ Er vollendete den Satz nicht, sah aber, dass sie es konnte. Der Schreck stand ganz deutlich in ihren Augen.

 

Sie wusste auch, weshalb sich Malfoy so zielstrebig zugrunde gerichtet hatte. Weil er mit dem Verlust seiner Liebe und seinem Leben nicht klar kam und eben nicht ihre Stärke hatte.  
„Ich wusste, dass du es kannst!“, sagte sie nun und ging auf ihn zu. Sanft nahm sie Severus‘ Hände in ihre. Das Unbehagen darüber in seinem Gesicht, war dem Malfoys so ähnlich, dass es ihr Schmerzen bereitete. Aber die Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit, zwang sie zu dieser Geste und Severus dazu, sie zu ertragen.  
„Ich habe nur getan, was ich gut kann“, sagte er nüchtern und verschwieg besser, dass der Trank vermutlich nichts geworden wäre, wenn er Lucius Blutsignatur nicht in seiner Erinnerung gehabt hätte.  
„Du bist der beste Tränkemeister, den ich kenne und ich danke dir von ganzem Herzen.“  
Sie meinte es aufrichtig und er konnte sogar die Wärme ihre Dankbarkeit spüren. Lucius war so ein Narr, diese wundervolle Frau nicht geheiratet zu haben. Narcissa sah ihn noch immer mit glänzenden Augen an und schluckte dabei tapfer die Tränen der Rührung nach unten. 

Severus. Wie sehr sie ihn auch hassen müsste, weil Lucius sie nie lieben würde, weil es ihn gab, so liebte sie den schwarzhaarigen, jungen Mann in diesem Moment innig. Nach all den Jahren hatte sie keine Ahnung, ob Malfoy damals nur heimlich in Snape verliebt gewesen war oder ob etwas zwischen den beiden geschehen war. Vermutlich nicht, denn der Schwarzhaarige liebte doch den Schlammblut-Rotschopf, die ihn erbarmungslos abserviert hatte. Narcissa wusste in diesem Moment, in dem sie den erwachsen gewordenen Severus ansah, dass alles, was sie vielleicht jemals mit Lucius teilen würde, immer auch mit Snape zu tun haben würde. Aber es war besser nur ein Stück von ihm zu haben, als gar nichts oder ihn sogar endgültig zu verlieren, wie ihr Snape dargelegt hatte. Sie würde das akzeptieren können und nun wischte sie sich doch die Tränen ab.  
„Er wird schon wieder“, sagte Severus und versuchte tröstend zu klingen, doch es misslang. Es klang eher wie ein verstimmtes Knurren und sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln, weil sie begriff, dass Snape niemand war, der gern und geübten Umgang mit anderen Menschen hatte.   
Sie lächelte trotzdem, strich ihm liebevoll über den Arm und ließ ihn dann allein. Allein mit dem Mann, den sie über alles liebte. So sehr, dass sie ihm die Liebe seines Lebens zurückgebracht hatte. War das nicht … verrückt?  
Vielleicht. Vor der Tür atmete Narcissa seit langer Zeit mal wieder tief und hoffnungsvoll durch. Slytherin waren schon immer anders gewesen. Doch Severus, Lucius und sie waren wohl die merkwürdigsten Liebenden, die es jemals gegeben hatte. Nur Lily passte nicht so ganz ins Bild.

 

Severus war ziemlich aufgewühlt, überließ es aber strikt dem Hauself sich um Lucius zu kümmern. Dobby tat es gern und war darin unschlagbar. Er selbst war in Malfoys Arbeitszimmer gezogen und hatte erst einmal den halben Tag die Fenster offen gehabt. Inzwischen las er sich ausgesprochen interessiert durch Malfoys angehäuften Bücher und Unterlagen. Es war ein Traum. Wo er sonst fast die Nerven verlor, weil er ein bestimmtes Buch einfach nicht in die Finger bekam, fand er hier die ausgefallensten Informationen. Zuerst hatte er Lucius‘ Forschungsunterlagen durchgesehen. Malfoys Absicht war ihm sofort klar und sie passte sowohl zu seiner Abstammung als auch seinem Charakter. Er könnte ihm keinen Vorwurf machen und verspürte sogar eine rein wissenschaftliche Bewunderung, dass Lucius dieses Verfahren an sich selbst getestet hatte und nicht an einem „unfreiwilligen Freiwilligen“. Nach längerem Nachdenken, fand Severus sogar den Fehler in seinen Ausführungen. Es war nur ein kleiner Fehler, der jedoch weitreichende Folgen für den Rest seiner Forschungen hatte, wenn er unbemerkt blieb. Da sich Severus aber nicht der Sinn einer absolut reinblütigen Zaubererwelt erschloss, warf er alle Unterlagen ins Feuer des Kamins. Malfoys jahrelange Forschung ging nun vor seinen Augen in Flammen auf und das war gut so. Würde er sie weiter betreiben, wäre sein Leben in kurzer Zeit zu Ende. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass es eine Bedeutung für ihn hatte. Aber es war so. Jetzt, wo sie sich wiedergetroffen hatten, verstand Severus viele Dinge, die er bis dahin lieber verdrängt hatte, um sich einzig und allein seiner Zuneigung zu Lily hinzugeben. Hatte er früher Lucius Vorwürfe gemacht, so wusste er inzwischen, dass auch der Blonde mit seinen damaligen 17 Jahren, trotz seiner geistigen Überlegenheit weit entfernt von den vernünftigen Entscheidungen eines Erwachsenen gewesen war. Sie beide waren nichts anderes als dumme, unvernünftige Jungs gewesen, die verliebt waren. Wenn man nicht in diesem Zustand gefährliche Dinge tut, wann sonst?  
Ihn hatte es die Freundschaft zu einem wundervollen Mädchen gekostet und Lucius fast sein Leben.  
Trotz allem, trug er ihm nichts nach, begriff er, als er es sich mit einem weiteren Buch im Sessel gemütlich machte. Dobby versorgte ihn ganz ungefragt mit allem und berichtete ihm, wie es Lucius ging. Obwohl er schon bei halbem Bewusstsein war, hatte er noch nicht nach ihm gesehen. 

„Mister Snape, der Herr möchte sie gern sehen!“, kam Dobby eines Morgens aufgeregt zu ihm. Jetzt gab es kein Entrinnen mehr.


	15. Chapter 15

Severus befahl dem Hauself dem Zimmer fern zu bleiben, solange er drin war. Mit wild pochendem Herzen betrat er nun den Raum, um dem Mann zu begegnen, welcher, zu einem nicht unerheblichen Teil daran schuld hatte, wer und was er war.  
„Lucius?“, fragt er dunkel, weil er glaubte sein Patient wäre in der Zwischenzeit wieder eingeschlafen. Doch Malfoy drehte ihm den Kopf zu und sah ihn an. Sein Anblick war erschreckend, obwohl ein winziges Lächeln auf seinen rauen Lippen lag. Der Begriff Todesmut, kam Snape in den Sinn, als er mit gemäßigten Schritten zum Stuhl ging und sich vor sein Bett setzte.  
„Warum bist du hier?“, fragte der Blonde, nachdem sie sich einen Moment schweigend angesehen hatten.   
„Narcissa hat mich darum gebeten. Wir haben uns zufällig in einem Buchladen in der Nokturngasse getroffen.“  
„Narcissa?“ Lucius schien verwirrt und seine Stimme war ebenso rau wie seine Lippen aussahen.  
„Sie hat dich wohl vor Kurzem zufällig in der Stadt gesehen, ist dir gefolgt und wollte dich treffen, doch dein … Hauself hat sie abgewimmelt. Beim zweiten Mal hat er ihr von seinen Sorgen erzählt, die er sich um dich macht“, erwiderte Severus mit leisem und ein wenig verächtlichem Tonfall, als wäre es nicht statthaft, dass ein Slytherin sich um einen anderen Menschen sorgte.  
„Und sie hat nichts besseres zu tun, als dich um einen Gefallen zu bitten?“ Der blonde Mann wirkte immer noch schwach, ein wenig bestürzt und bekümmert. Dabei wusste er noch nicht mal, dass er seine gesamten Forschungen vernichtet hatte, die ihn vermutlich Jahre und Qualen gekostet hatten.  
„Sei froh, dass sie es getan hat, denn so wärest du vielleicht schon tot.“

Lucius antwortete nicht, sondern sah ihn nur an. Irgendwie konnte sein Verstand immer noch nicht glauben, dass Severus hier bei ihm saß. Sein Herz hingegen glaubte es unbedingt, denn es schlug wieder auf diese spezielle Weise hart und hastig, die ihm große Angst machte. Snapes rätselhafte Augen blickten ihn unablässig und aufmerksam an. Nur noch wenig erinnerte noch an den dürren Jungen, der immer ungewaschene Haare hatte und immer so aussah, als wenn er irgendjemand gleich einen Fluch auf den Hals schicken wollte. Er war hübsch geworden, seine Haare waren länger und gepflegter und sein Körper war stabiler und beinah kräftig geworden. Wie kräftig, hatte er erst kürzlich zu spüren bekommen. Aber seine Lippen waren immer noch so jungenhaft und abweisend zusammengepresst wie früher. Lucius fühlte sein Blut in den Ohren pochen. Wenn er sich die letzten Jahre einen Augenblick herbeigesehnt hatte, dann war es so einer, wo er ihn wiedertraf.  
„Was hast du mir gegeben?“  
„Einen speziellen Trank, der dich entgiften wird. Dir wird es vermutlich noch einige Tage mies gehen. Stelle dich darauf ein.“ Er musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln, weil er an den „Mach dir Feinde!“, Trank denken musste. Schon immer war Snape ein Meister der Tränke gewesen und könnte es noch weit bringen. Das wusste er damals schon und heute hatte er ihm vielleicht sogar aufgrund dieser Fähigkeit das Leben gerettet.  
„Aber wie …“  
„Dein Blut!“, sagte der Schwarzhaarige schnell und wich zum ersten Mal seinem Blick aus. Lucius verstand. Ein irres Prickeln rauschte plötzlich durch seinen geschwächten Körper.  
„Du hast mich wirklich brutal überwältigt oder habe ich mir das nur eingebildet?“  
„Es tut mir leid, Lucius. Es war notwendig und ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun. Du hast mich vorher mit Magie angegriffen und sie war sehr stark.“  
„Schon gut“, sagte Lucius mit fast versagender Stimme. Zu sprechen, strengte ihn unglaublich an, doch er musste noch einige Dinge wissen.  
„Was … wollte denn Narcissa von mir?“  
„Das weiß ich nicht. Das kann sie dir auch selbst sagen. Wenn es dir besser geht, werde ich ihr Bescheid geben.“  
„Sie ist nicht hier?“ Ein wenig verwundert sah Snape ihn an.  
„Nein. Ich habe sie weggeschickt. Willst du, dass sie hier ist? Ich werde sie …“  
„Nein“, unterbrach er ihn schnell und musste für einen Moment die Augen schließen, weil ihm heftig schwindelte und sich erneut die Übelkeit in seinem Magen zusammenbraute.  
„Du solltest dich jetzt besser ausruhen und …“ Severus wollte aufstehen, doch Lucius griff schnell nach seinem Arm. Noch immer nicht, ertrug er es, wenn ihm Menschen zu nahe kamen, geschweige denn berühren wollten. Severus war etwas anderes. Nach dessen Nähe sehnte er sich mehr, als er würde sagen können. Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich wieder, wenn auch erst nach einem spürbaren Zögern. Weil er ihn immer noch am Arm festhielt, ließ er sich auf der Kante seines Bettes nieder und sah ihn abwartend an. Lucius hatte große Mühe sich nicht einfach in seinem Anblick zu verlieren, der für ihn neu war und gleichzeitig ebenso alt, wie der ständige Schmerz in seinem gebrochenem Herz. Er liebte ihn noch immer, begriff er mit einer Wucht, die ihn atemlos und sprachlos machte. Es war nicht so, dass er sich das nicht gedacht hatte, es jetzt aber zu fühlen, war eine ganz andere und sehr überwältigende Sache.  
„Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, wie damals die Sache mit dem Trank und Lily gelaufen ist“, brachte er mühsam seine Entschuldigung vor.

„Im Endeffekt habe ich es selbst versaut. Sie hätte die Freundschaft mit mir sowieso irgendwann beendet, weil ich meine Finger nicht von der Schwarzen Magie lassen konnte“, sagte Severus ganz sachlich, ließ aber weg, dass Lily ihn auch dafür verurteilt hatte, weil er sich mit Malfoy abgegeben hatte.  
„Wir tragen uns also nichts nach, Severus?“  
„Tun wir nicht“, murmelte er undeutlich und hatte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis Lucius berühren zu wollen. Wie damals, als der blonde Schönling auf der Mauer saß, von der er ihn hätte ganz einfach in den sicheren Tod stoßen können, stattdessen aber seine Finger in die weichen, blonden Haare versenkt hatte, griff er nun beherzt nach seiner Hand und legte sie zwischen seine Hände.  
Malfoys Augen weiteten sich kurz, dann erschien dieses unglaubliche Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, das im Grunde einen anderen Menschen zeigte. Worte fielen Snape nicht ein. Was sollte er schon sagen? Schön, dich wiederzutreffen? Schweigen war in dem Fall wohl besser, fand auch Malfoy, der ihn noch ein wenig erstaunt ansah, dann aber erschöpft seine Augen schloss.

Nie in den letzten Jahren, war er glücklicher gewesen, als in diesem Augenblick, als der Junge -der in der Tat kein Junge mehr war- den er liebte, seine Hand hielt und schwieg. Noch immer und stärker denn je, strahlte Snape diese anziehende, finstere Verletzlichkeit aus, die ihn dazu aufzufordern schien ihn zu lieben. Ja, das tat er. Aus vollem Herzen. Fast wäre er für immer in die Abgründe der Schwarzen Magie eingetaucht, doch nun hatte er ein zweites Leben geschenkt bekommen, durch ihn.  
Mit abgleitenden Gedanken wurde Lucius zwar klar, das sich etwas grundlegend geändert hatte, aber längst nicht alles. 

 

Severus ging aus dem Raum, als Malfoy eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtshalber verbrachte er den Tag noch in der Wohnung und las alles, was ihn brennend interessierte. Es war ein Paradies für ihn und seine Wissbegier, die Dunklen Künste betreffend. Mehr als einmal machte er sich hektisch Notizen. Ihm war klar, dass er Malfoy nur bitten müsste und er würde alles mit ihm teilen. Bücher, Bett und Wissen. Aber das dürfte nicht geschehen.  
Wenn er länger in seiner Nähe blieb, würde er seinen Fokus verlieren. Er würde werden, wie der Blonde, würde immer mehr den Dunklen Künsten verfallen, weil sie sich gegenseitig dazu animieren würden. Er würde vergessen, dass er Lily liebte und beschützen musste und er würde Narcissa im Weg stehen, die sich um Lucius kümmern wollte und das auch sicherlich besser konnte als er.   
Wenn er länger hier bliebe, würde er eines Tages vielleicht sogar Lucius‘ Liebe erwidern, das konnte er tief in sich fühlen. Noch nie war er Malfoys Hinwendung abgeneigt gewesen, doch war auch heute wieder spürbar geworden, dass es da diesen wunden Punkt in ihm gab, auf den der andere Mann so zielsicher seine sanften Fingerspitzen legen konnte, um ihn zu stimulieren. Lucius und seine Liebe zu spüren, konnte wundervoll sein und würde gleichzeitig sein sicheres Verderben sein.  
Nein, er musste gehen und Narcissa Platz machen, die ihn sich mehr als redlich verdient hatte. Malfoy würde das eines Tages einsehen, da war er sich sicher.

Am nächsten Tag verabschiedete er sich von Lucius.  
Er nahm Dobby mit in den Raum, unter dem Vorwand, nicht alles zweimal sagen zu müssen. Die Wahrheit jedoch war, dass er Angst hatte allein mit Malfoy zu sein. Seine Furcht wieder in den unerklärlichen Bann seiner Liebe zu geraten, war stark.  
Lucius sah schon ein wenig besser aus, doch es würde noch einige Tage dauern, bis er das Bett verlassen könnte. Narcissa würde gut für ihn sorgen, da war sich Severus sehr sicher und auf eine abstrakte Weise beruhigte ihn das sogar.  
„Ich habe hier noch einen Stärkungstrank. 3x am Tag 10 Tropfen in Wasser auflösen. Ich habe ihn spezielle auf dich abgestimmt und er ist sehr wirksam.“ Severus sah, dass Malfoy begriff, dass es auf dem Rezept seines Blutes basierte. Auch der Blonde hatte diese Information über ihn und es war zu hoffen, dass er sie niemals gegen ihn einsetzen würde.  
„Überhaupt solltest du viel trinken und ab und zu mal ein wenig frische Luft würde auch nicht schaden“, sagte er an Dobby gewandt, der eilig nickte und die kleine Trankflasche entgegen nahm.  
„Noch etwas … bei jeder Benutzung der Schwarzen Magie, werden sich die Partikel in deinem Blut erneut anhäufen und zwar doppelt so schnell wie bisher. Das ist der Preis des Trankes. Du weißt, Lucius, nichts ist umsonst. Denke also daran.“ Noch immer klang Severus‘ Stimme sachlich und kompetent wie die eines Arztes, der er in diesem Fall auch irgendwie war. Auf seine Selbstbeherrschung konnte er stolz sein, doch auch die erreichte ihre Grenzen, denn er sah genau, wie sehr sich Lucius danach sehnte, allein mit ihm zu sein. Obwohl sein stolzes Gesicht wieder diese kühle und verschlossene Maske war, hatte er den Ausdruck seiner Augen noch nicht wieder im Griff. Dazu war sein Zustand zu fragil. Aber auch das würde wieder werden.  
„Ich schicke dir Narcissa vorbei, wenn es dir recht ist?“ Er bekam ein zaghaftes Nicken.  
Noch ein paar Sekunden sahen sie sich schweigend, doch längst nicht stumm an, dann nickte Lucius kaum wahrnehmbar.   
„Danke“, sagte er und Snape schenkte ihm spontan eines seiner raren Lächelns. Für ihn selbst fühlte es sich merkwürdig, wenn auch keineswegs schlecht an.

Lucius hatte ihn verstanden und auch wenn seine erneute Zurückweisung schmerzte, so überwog doch im Augenblick die Freude darüber ihn wiedergesehen zu haben und die Hoffnung darauf, dass sie sich erneut wiedersehen würden. Snapes kindliche Charakterzüge hatten sich noch verstärkt. Im Grunde war er mit seinen 18 Jahren viel erwachsener als er selbst. Lucius gefiel das sehr, weil er inzwischen sehr gut um seine innere Schwäche wusste, die ihn in diesen Wahnsinn getrieben hatte.  
Für ihn fühlte es sich im Moment wirklich wie ein neues Leben an, auch wenn sein Körper noch schwächelte. Weniger gut fühlte es sich wenig später an, als er entdeckte, dass Severus all seine mühevoll erworbenen Forschungsunterlagen vernichtet hatte. In der Mappe, in der sie ursprünglich waren, lag nur ein handgeschriebener Zettel (er erkannte sofort Snapes Schrift, denn die hatte sich ihm in sein photographisches Gedächtnis in jenem Moment eingebrannt, als er ihm unbemerkt über die Schulter geblickt hatte und seine magische Feder beobachten konnte, die immer wieder den Namen Lily schrieb), auf dem stand:  
„Entschuldige bitte, ich habe alles verbrannt. Du hattest einen eklatanten Fehler in der 2. Versuchsreihe des hypokritischen Verfahrens der Phase Eins, den du nicht bemerkt hast und demzufolge alle weiteren Versuche immer wieder scheitern würden. Suche dir besser ein anderes Hobby. Eines, bei dem du ungenau sein kannst …“  
Erst war Lucius wütend, denn Jahre seiner Forschungen waren umsonst gewesen. Dann fiel ihm jedoch ein, dass er sie sowieso nur betrieben hatte, um Snape vergessen zu können und irgendeinen Sinn im Leben zu haben. Er begann zu lachen und konnte eine Weile nicht mehr aufhören, obwohl sein Körper in jeder Zelle zu schmerzen schien.  
Am Abend hatte sich Narcissa angekündigt und dieser Begegnung sah Lucius dann mit einer neuen Unruhe entgegen.

 

Die Begegnung verlief angenehmer, als er erwartet hatte. Narcissa war noch hübscher geworden und hatte eine Menge Delikatessen mitgebracht. Sie redete anfangs viel und er sah, dass sie sehr nervös war. Lucius ließ sie reden, bis sie sich zu fassen bekam. Schließlich setzte sie sich auf sein Bett, lächelte ihn mit geröteten Wangen an und sagte erleichtert:  
„Gut, dass mir Snape über den Weg gelaufen ist. Er war zwar nicht allzu begeistert, dass ich ihn angesprochen habe – du kennst ihn ja – doch er ist ein Slytherin, wie wir.“

Sie beobachtete bei ihren Worten genau, was in Malfoys Gesicht passierte. Seine Maske der eisigen Überlegenheit war im Grunde perfekt. Er zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper, sondern sah sie nur an. Nichts in seinem Gesicht verriet ihr seine Gefühle für Severus. Fast glaubte sie, dass sie sich an dem Abend des Abschlussballes vielleicht doch geirrt hatte und Lucius‘ hitziger Blick nichts mit Snape zu tun hatte, sondern mit seiner allgemeinen sozialen Phobie. Hatte sie ihm etwa in all den Jahren Unrecht getan, indem sie den Kontakt zu ihm abgebrochen hatte? Hätten sie schon längst eine wundervolle Familie sein können, so wie es vorgesehen war? Hätte sie sich selbst die letzten, sehr stressigen Jahre ersparen können, in denen sie von ihrer Familie beinah täglich aufgefordert wurde, doch endlich zu heiraten. Sie widersetzte sich immerzu mit der Ausrede, noch auf den perfekten Partner warten zu wollen, doch im Endeffekt hatte sie wohl nie die Hoffnung auf Lucius aufgegeben.  
Euphorisch von ihren eigenen Gedanken griff sie nach seiner Hand und lehnte sich auf seinen Oberkörper. Er hielt sie nicht davon ab, auch nicht, als sie sanft über sein Gesicht und dann über seine Haare strich. Erst, als sie ihn küsste, schloss er die Augen und sie nahm endlich seine gut versteckte Anspannung wahr, die ihr verriet, dass sie sich nicht geirrt hatte.  
„Oh, Lucius …“, sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen und ließ von ihm ab.  
„Ja, gut, dass du ihn getroffen hast“, flüsterte er, wich ihrem Blick aber nicht aus. Jetzt sah sie es auch in seinen Augen. Narcissa sah genau, wie er seine Worte meinte. Anders als sie selbst und doch stand derselbe Grund dahinter. Liebe.   
Um nicht wieder in den Abgrund der Hoffnungslosigkeit zu fallen, begann sie ihm von allen möglichen Dingen zu berichten. Hin und wieder antwortete er ihr, doch meistens hörte er nur schweigend zu. Das war in Ordnung für sie. Allein hier bei ihm zu sitzen, gefiel ihr und erinnerte sie an schöne Zeiten.  
„Möchtest du, dass ich wiederkomme?“, sagte sie. Lucius wirkte müde und sie müsste ihn schlafen lassen, damit er sich erholen konnte.  
Sie bekam nicht gleich Antwort und er verursachte ihr wieder diesen fetten Klumpen Furcht, den sie damals immer hatte, wenn er sie abwies.  
„Ich würde mich freuen“, sagte er leise und sie verabschiedete sich lächelnd.

 

Lucius schloss die Augen und verursachte seine wirren Gedanken zu besänftigen. Womit hatte er eine Freundin wie Narcissa nur verdient? Wenn er sie doch nur lieben könnte, wie es ihr zustehen würde …   
Aber das ging nicht, weil er nur ihn lieben konnte. Ihn, sein schwarzes Spiegelbild, was doch so viel besser und klüger war, als er selbst. Mit den Gedanken an Severus fiel er in einen langen, tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf.


	16. Chapter 16

Wie im Rausch experimentierte Severus in seinem kleinen Mansardenzimmer. Das Zimmer war günstig und man hatte einen guten Blick über die Stadt. Das war es aber auch schon, was die Unterkunft an Luxus zu bieten hatte. Meist war es eisig kalt und es zog durch die losen Dachschindel. Ihn störte das im Moment gar nicht. In Malfoys Unterlagen hatte er so viele wertvolle Informationen gefunden, dass er nicht wusste, was er zuerst tun sollte. Severus‘ Ziel war ein Trank, mit dem er Lucius‘ Anfälligkeit die Schwarze Magie betreffend aufhalten und oder am Besten vollständig heilen konnte. Es musste mit all diesen Hinweisen und seinem exakten Blutbild möglich sein, einen derartigen Trank zu kreieren, da war er sich seiner Fähigkeiten sicher. Sein Ehrgeiz war so enorm, dass seine Tage im Grunde nur aus forschen, essen, schlafen und ab und zu mal duschen bestand. Nie ging er vor die Tür und dachte auch nur an Malfoy, außer im Zusammenhang mit dem Trank. Es ging allein um das Elixier, um den Erfolg, den er vielleicht haben würde, wenn er alles richtig machte. Es ging nicht vordergründig darum seinen Freund zu retten.  
Bei diesem nebensächlichen Gedanken stockte Severus‘ Hand, die gerade magisch ein Molekül geteilt hatte. Freund. Er sah Lucius als einen Freund an. Wie seltsam, dachte er und wandte sich dann wieder seinen Forschungen zu. So vergingen einige Tage.

 

Tage, die Lucius mit Narcissa verbrachte. Er lernte sie in dieser Zeit wirklich sehr zu schätzen. Sie entmüllte seine Wohnung und seinen Verstand, der bis zu dem Zeitpunkt ausgefüllt mit den Dunklen Künsten war. Von Tag zu Tag ging es ihm besser und Narcissa war anzusehen, wie erleichtert sie darüber war. Sie redete immer noch recht viel, erzählte unter anderem von ihrer älteren Schwester Bellatrix, die immer merkwürdiger wurde, von Crabbe, dem sie letztens begegnet war und der sie fast zu Tode geängstigt hatte und noch viele andere Sachen, die Lucius zwar kaum interessierten, ihn jedoch ablenkten.  
Sie aßen zusammen und nach ein paar Tagen gingen sie zusammen spazieren. Dabei schob sie so selbstverständlich ihren Arm unter seinen, wie sie damals in Hogwarts seine Erektion berührt hatte.   
Umso besser es Lucius ging, umso mehr fokussierten sich seine Gedanken auf Snape. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass Severus in derselben Stadt wohnte und sie sich nicht sahen. Der Schwarzhaarige war ein Einzelgänger und doch waren er und Narcissa doch so etwas wie seine Freunde, oder nicht? Heimlich beauftragte er Dobby herauszufinden, wo er ihn finden konnte.   
Ihr gegenüber sprach er nicht mehr von Snape, weil er befürchtete, dass Narcissa ganz schnell verstehen würde, was ihn mit dem ehemaligen Slytherin verband. Dazu lief im Moment alles fast zu gut, um es gleich wieder aufs Spiel zu setzen. Auch Narcissa schien wenig Interesse an seinem Retter zu haben, denn sie sprach das Thema auch nicht mehr an.

Dobby brachte ihm schließlich eine Adresse und eines Abends, als Narcissa bei ihrer Familie auf einer Feier war, suchte er das Wertvollste heraus, was in seinem Besitz war. Als er sich auf den Weg zu Severus machte, wusste er genau, dass er das nicht tun sollte, um das vage Gleichgewicht, was in seinem Leben gerade herrschte, nicht zu stören. Aber er konnte nicht anders. Er wollte ihn nur noch einmal sehen und sich bedanken, redete Lucius sich so lange ein, bis er es selbst glaubte.

 

Severus zuckte hoch, als es hart an der Tür klopfte. Wollte sich sein Vermieter wieder über den chemischen Gestank beschweren? Verärgert ließ er die Tür mit Magie aufschwingen und sah noch, wie Lucius mit seinem erhobenen Gehstock gerade ein zweites Mal gegen die Tür klopfen wollte.  
„Du?“, rutschte es ihm nicht allzu freundlich raus.  
„Ja, ich.“ Lucius trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich, ebenso wie Snape sie geöffnet hatte, mit Magie. Dann stand der Blonde mitten im Raum und sah ihn mit leicht geneigtem Kopf neugierig an.  
Severus saß an einem kleinen Tisch, auf dem alle möglichen Flaschen und chemische Apparaturen waren. Eine basische Halbmischung köchelte gerade vor sich hin und verbreitete einen lakritzähnlichen, nicht unangenehmen Geruch.  
„Komm doch rein“, brummte Severus unnötigerweise und immer noch verstimmt über die Störung.  
„Keine Sorge, ich will dich nicht nerven. Ich wollte mich nur noch mal richtig bedanken, Severus.“ Mit verengten Augen sah er Malfoy an. Der blonde Mann sah wieder viel besser aus. Fast wie früher, doch eine Spur herrischer als zu Schulzeiten. Wie damals sah er ihn ein wenig von oben herab an, wobei seine Augenlider halb geschlossen waren. Auf seinen Lippen war kein Lächeln zu sehen und wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er ihm Hochmut und eisige Verachtung unterstellen, denn nichts anderes zeigte sein Gesicht und sogar seine Körperhaltung, die immer noch königlich und überlegen war.  
Unwillkürlich musste Severus kurz schmunzeln, löschte dann den Brenner, ehe noch alles überkochte und stand dann auf.

„Dank angenommen. War’s das? Wie du siehst, ich habe zu tun.“ Lucius griff in seine Manteltasche und im allerersten Moment dachte er wirklich, der andere Mann würde ihn nun angreifen. Dabei zog er nur etwas heraus, was er fest mit seiner Hand umschlossen hielt.  
Severus war bis auf etwa einen Meter an ihn herangekommen und sah Lucius argwöhnisch an. Malfoy war und blieb suspekt und unberechenbar. Seine grauen Augen lagen unnachgiebig auf ihm und nichts erinnerte mehr an seinen labilen Zustand von vor ein paar Tagen, als er dem Tode näher als dem Leben war. Er war wirklich bewundernswert und leider spürte Severus in diesem Augenblick überdeutlich, wie die Anziehung erbarmungslos wirkte. Eine zarte Gänsehaut huschte über seine Haut und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Malfoy war wie ein exotisches Wesen, dessen Unerklärlichkeit ihn in Faszination versetzte und dessen alleinige Präsenz ihn zwang, ihn berühren zu wollen.  
„Malfoy?!“, knurrte er ungehalten, weil er plötzlich wollte, dass er wieder ging, ehe er sich hilflos in seine Arme fallen lassen musste. Schließlich war er keine 14 mehr und Malfoy war nicht mehr der überlegene Vertrauensschüler.  
Lucius hob nun seine Hand auf Gesichtshöhe, öffnete nun vorsichtig seine Finger und offenbarte ein Wunder. Zwischen seinem Daumen und dem Mittelfinger hielt er eine kleine durchscheinende Flasche, in deren Inneren ein lebendiges Feuer war. Severus, der noch nie den Lebendigen Feuerodem eines Wanderdrachen gesehen hatte, wusste trotzdem sofort was es war. Es war eine unfassbar teure und überaus rare Zutat für diverse, mächtige Tränke, Rituale und Zauber.   
„Ich sehe, du weißt, was es ist?“, fragte Lucius leise und eher rhetorisch. Snape fand keine Worte. Diese Zutat war deshalb so extrem begehrt, weil man sie im Grunde nur unter Einsatz seines Lebens erbeuten konnte. Man musste zuerst einen Wanderdrachen aufspüren, von denen es nur noch wenige gab und dann musste man mit ihm kämpfen und dabei seinen Atem in die Flasche bekommen. Ein fast unmögliches Unterfangen und doch gelang es alle paar hundert Jahre einem Recken, der seine Beute dann für viel Geld verkaufte.  
„Wie kommst du an den Lebendigen Feuerodem?“, fragte er atemlos und beobachtete wie hypnotisiert die kleinen Flammen, die sich in der Flasche bewegten.

„Das ist egal. Er gehört jetzt dir. Verschwende ihn nicht.“ Malfoys Stimme war dunkler geworden, weil er sich einfach nicht an Snapes Verwunderung sattsehen konnte. Wie damals, als er ihm bei seiner Rauferei zugesehen hatte, war sein Gesicht wunderschön und auf eine Weise für ihn anziehend, die er mit keinem Wort erklären konnte. Sein Blut rauschte wie verrückt durch seine Venen, heiß, schnell und mit steigendem Verlangen. Die dunklen Augen glühten vor Begeisterung und er sah, wie der Schwarzhaarige angestrengt schluckte, um seine Ergriffenheit loszuwerden. Langsam griff er nach der kleinen Flasche. Unwillkürlich hielt Lucius sie fest, sodass sich ihre Finger berührten. Er hielt den Atem an und sah nichts anderes als die dunklen Augen, die sich langsam vom Feuer der Flasche abwendeten und ihn ansahen. Jede Zelle in ihm schrie danach, dass Severus ihn nun küssen würde, so wie damals auf dem Astronomieturm. Die atemlose Stille zwischen ihnen war so laut, dass Lucius einen Moment dachte, sein Herz würde explodieren. Er war es selbst, der sein Gesicht näher an das andere brachte. Snape wich nicht zurück. Seine linke Hand griff die Flasche und steckte sie in die Hosentasche, die andere schob sich in seinen Nacken und dann berührten ihn seine Lippen.

 

Severus hatte aufgegeben. Es war ihm einfach nicht mehr möglich, sich gegen Lucius Anziehung zu wehren. Dessen Lippen waren ganz weich und sehr behutsam. Immer noch verlangend aber längst nicht so ungestüm und unbesonnen wie auf dem Turm. Und er hatte seine Augen die ganze Zeit offen, während Severus selbst schließlich auf genau diese hilflose Art in seine Arme sank, vor der er sich so gefürchtet hatte. Lucius ließ einfach seinen Stock fallen und umfasste seine Hüften genau an der Stelle, an der ihn damals berührt hatte, als er bei der Herstellung des unheilvollen Trankes hinter ihm gestanden hatte. Nun lagen nicht nur seine Fingerspitzen an der Stelle, sondern seine festen Hände. Die Erinnerung an die verwirrende Situation von damals, machte ihn unvermeidlich hart. Lucius zu fühlen, war wie eine seltsame Trunkenheit, der man nicht entkommen konnte. Schnell wollte er mehr. Umso länger der Kuss dauerte, umso drängender wurde sein Verlangen alles von Malfoy zu spüren. Mit einem erschrockenen Nebengedanken fragte Severus sich, was mit seiner Liebe zu Lily war. Hiermit hatte das offenbar nichts zu tun, denn seine Zunge teilte nun die anderen Lippen und schob sich dann hungrig in Malfoys warmen Mund.  
Severus hätte in diesem bizarren Moment am liebsten vor Anspannung laut geschrien. Er fühlte eine so explosive, lustvolle Gier in sich, dass er Angst bekam. Gleichzeitig weinte sein Herz vor Glück darüber Lucius‘ so überaus ernst gemeinte Hinwendung zu spüren, weil ihm irgendwie klar war, dass der andere Mann wie er war, überaus sparsam mit seinen Empfindungen für andere Menschen.  
Sein Atem ging schnell, als er mit fiebrigen Händen begann Malfoy zu entkleiden. Er musste ihn spüren, jetzt und sofort. Nur allein seine hitzige Nähe und der unablässige Blick seiner Augen schenkten ihm gerade ein Gefühl der Annahme, was er nur in seiner Gegenwart wahrnahm. Es sollte Lily sein, die ihm das gab, doch sie war es nicht. Es war der windige und undurchsichtige Lucius Malfoy, der ihn liebte.

 

Lucius hatte große Mühe seine Augen offen zu halten, doch das musste er. Ganz unbedingt musste er Severus dabei ansehen. Wortlos und unter Küssen zogen sie sich aus. Immer wieder packten Severus Hände begierig seinen Nacken und zogen ihn heran. Vor so einem Moment war Lucius immer sehr zurückgeschreckt, weil er glaubte, entweder viel zu schnell die Kontrolle zu verlieren oder aber, dass er das Gefühl haben würde, er würden den Anderen überreden. Aber das Verlangen ging ebenso von Severus aus, wie von ihm. Sein nackter Anblick erregte ihn, machte ihn jedoch auch irgendwie benommen, weil er glaubte, ein einzigartiges Kunstwerk zu betrachten, was vielleicht kaputt ging, wenn er wagen würde, es zu berühren. Atemlos und ohne den Blick aus Severus‘ Gesicht zu nehmen, schob er ihn sanft rückwärts bis zu seinem Bett. Sein kräftiger Penis stand von seinem Körper ab und die Wurzel war in schwarzes Haar eingebettet, was ebenso undurchdringlich erschien, wie seine dunklen Augen.   
In keiner Sekunde dachte Lucius noch an seine tiefe Abneigung einen anderen Menschen zu berühren, denn Severus war für ihn kein anderer Mensch. Er war ein Teil von ihm und zwar schon seit langer Zeit. Der Schwarzhaarige lag auf dem Rücken und sah ihn erwartungsvoll aber kein bisschen ängstlich an. Die dunklen Augen glühten wieder so eindrucksvoll wie der Lebendige Feuerodem und seine Jungenlippen standen feucht und gerötet offen.   
Bedächtig legte sich Lucius nun auf ihn, weil er die Ganzheit seines Körpers spüren musste. Ihre angeschwollenen Männlichkeiten berührten sich dabei und er sah, wie Severus kurz und überwältigt seine Augen schloss. Mit diesem Moment hatte Lucius nicht gerechnet, wenn er ihn auch sehnlichst wünschte. Dass es nun doch passierte, dass Snape so bereitwillig auf seine Zuneigung reagierte, überwältigte ihn so sehr, dass er fast handlungsunfähig war. Sachte küsste er ihn. Seine Lippen, seinen Hals, seine kräftigen Schlüsselbeine und die Kuhle dazwischen. Er lauschte seinem und Severus‘ Atem, der schnell und unregelmäßig ging, er spürte seine eigenen heißen Hände und die empfindliche Haut darunter, die immer wieder unter seinen Berührungen sanft zusammenzuckte. Lucius schmeckte die harten Brustknospen in seinem Mund und roch den männlichen Geruch seiner Haut, als er seine Lippen weiter nach unten bewegte. Wie schon damals, prägte sich ihm alles absolut und für immer in sein Gedächtnis ein. Es war schrecklich und beruhigend zur selben Zeit. Als sein Mund die Spitze seiner Lust berührte, keuchte Severus schneller. Seine Hand hatte sich auf seinen Kopf gelegt und schien ihn wegschieben zu wollen, doch dann verkrampften sich nur seine Finger ein bisschen in seinen Haaren, während Severus ein dunkles Stöhnen ausstieß und sich ihm vor Überraschung über seine eigene Reaktion ein wenig entzog. Alles war so neu für ihn, wie für Severus auch, und doch fühlte es sich an, als hätten sie es schon viele Male getan. Es war so vertraut und natürlich, dass sich der Schwarzhaarige bald wieder entspannte.

Severus hatte große Mühe seine wirren Gedanken und Bilder einzufangen, die durch seinen Geist schwappte. Lily war dabei, Bilder von ihr und ihm, die auf keiner Realität begründet waren und dann war da Lucius und die Erinnerung an sein 17jähriges Ich, was ihn damals so nachhaltig beeindruckt hatte.   
Umso tiefer sie beide in diesen lustvollen Strudel fielen, umso weniger dachte Severus. Er fühlte nur noch ihn und seine exquisiten Berührungen, die ihn glühen ließen. Zwischen seinen Beinen war ein euphorisches Pickeln entstanden, was er kaum noch bezähmen konnte. Niemals hatte er weiter über solche Dinge nachgedacht, weil es nur schmerzen würde sie nicht mit Lily zu erleben. Deshalb war sein Geist und sein Körper nun wehrlos und so bereitwillig, dass er es einfach geschehen lassen musste. Malfoys Intensität und Feinfühligkeit überraschten ihn hingegen nicht. Aber er war verwundert, wie hungrig er nach dieser Aufmerksamkeit war. Bevor er die Kontrolle verlieren würde, drehte er sich auf den Bauch und war sich sicher, dass Malfoy ihn verstehen würde.   
Als Lucius wenig später in ihn eindrang, hielt er die Luft an. Da kein Bild davon in seiner Vorstellung existierte, wühlte ihn dieses befremdliche Gefühl von schmerzhafter Enge und gleichzeitiger immenser Lust völlig auf. Jetzt keuchte er nicht mehr leise, sondern stöhnte bei jeder Bewegung von Lucius. Nichts hatte er bis dahin erlebt, was ihn so sehr erfüllte und ihm suggerierte, dass er es wert war. Snape wusste instinktiv, dass es weniger an Malfoys Erektion lag, die tief in ihm war, sondern an dem, was Lucius dabei für ihn empfand. Es war für ihn so gut spürbar, dass er vergaß, wer er selbst war. Er hätte weinen und am liebsten lustvoll schreien können. Stattdessen presste er sein Gesicht in sein Kissen und stöhnte dort hinein. So lange, bis sich Lucius wieder ganz auf ihn legte und dabei aber in ihm blieb. Der Blonde bewegte sich nun gemächlicher und intensiver. Und es war merkwürdig, umso näher Lucius dem Abgrund kam, umso langsamer lief er. Als der Blonde fiel, bewegte er sich kaum noch in ihm. Er keuchte nur schnell und gepresst in seinen Nacken und gab am Ende nur ein leises, erlöstes Geräusch von sich. Einen Augenblick blieb er auf ihm liegen, dann verließ er ihn.  
„Dreh dich um!“, flüsterte Lucius zum ersten Mal seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten. Seine Stimme war so rau und warm, dass Severus sie nicht erkannt hätte, wenn er ihn dabei nicht gesehen hätte. Den Mann, den er dann vor sich knien sah, war Malfoy und auch wieder nicht.   
Seine Augen waren tiefe, graublaue Abgründe voller Leidenschaft, auf seinen sonst so blassen Wangen war ein Hauch Rot und etwas war mit seinem Gesicht passiert, was es strahlen ließ. Wieder nahm Malfoy jetzt sein, noch schmerzhaft pulsierendes Glied in den Mund und liebkoste es so lange, bis er nur wenig später in seinem warmen Mund zu einem heftigen Höhepunkt kam, bei dem sich seine Bauchmuskeln zusammenkrampften, ebenso wie seine Hände, die sich in das Bettlaken vergruben.  
Gleich darauf legte sich Lucius wieder auf ihn, wie am Anfang ihres Liebesspiels, vergrub sein Gesicht an seinem Hals und sagte nichts. Severus legte seine Arme um ihn und dachte zum ersten Mal wieder an Lily. Es fiel ihm viel schwerer als sonst und er ließ es nach einiger Zeit sein, weil er so unfassbar müde war.

 

Als er erwachte, lag Lucius immer noch neben ihm. Er schlief nicht, hatte irgendwie die Decke über sie beide gelegt und sah ihn aufmerksam an.  
„Willst du was trinken?“, fragte Severus, während er aufstand, weil er brennenden Durst hatte.  
Lucius schüttelte nur den Kopf und wartete, bis er wieder ins Bett kam, was er tun musste, denn bis auf einen Stuhl, hatte er keine andere Sitzgelegenheit im Zimmer.  
Irgendwie begann er aber erst jetzt zu realisieren, was zwischen ihnen passiert war. Das, was damals schon hätte geschehen können, wenn Malfoy nicht im letzten Moment die Bremse gezogen hätte.  
„Was macht Lily?“, fragte er ihn nun. Die grauen Augen waren wieder kühler und forschender, trotzdem noch nachgiebig und interessiert genug, sodass er nach einiger Zeit sagte:  
„Sie ist noch mit Potter zusammen und ich liebe sie immer noch!“ Er musste das einfach sagen, weil er spürte, wie sehr Lucius etwas anderes hören wollte. Dessen Hand lag auf seiner Brust. Vielleicht bildete er sich das nur ein, doch sie schien für einen winzigen Moment zu erstarren.

 

Snapes Feststellung war zu erwarten gewesen und doch tat es weh, ihn diese Worte aussprechen zu hören, nach allem, was gerade geschehen war.  
„Das weißt du doch, oder?“ Der Jüngere wandte sich ihm jetzt zu und die schwarzen Augen drangen gnadenlos in ihn ein.  
„Ja, ich weiß es“, sagte er unmotiviert und mit neu aufkeimender Hoffnungslosigkeit.  
„Wir sind Freunde, Lucius, nicht mehr. Das hier ….“ Ein Zucken ging durch den dunklen Blick, das sich bis in sein Herz fortsetzte, „ … ist gefährlich in jeder Hinsicht, und du weißt genau, was ich damit meine. Es würde uns beide nur unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Willst meinen Rat als dein Freund?“  
Inzwischen hatte sich Severus über ihn gebeugt, seine Hände in seine Haare geschoben und küsste gerade sein Kinn. Lucius kam in Versuchung die Augen zu schließen.  
„Hm“, brummte er undeutlich.  
„Heirate endlich Narcissa. Sie ist das Beste, was dir jemals widerfahren wird. Sei kein Narr und renne nicht so wie ich einem Ziel hinterher, was du niemals erreichen wirst.“   
Wie konnte ein 18jähriger IrgendwieimmernochJunge nur so unvorstellbar klug und weitsichtig sein? Verwundert und ein bisschen fassungslos sah er ihn an. Snape meinte seinen Rat ernst. Die Worte waren nicht nur dazu da, um ihn loszuwerden oder wieder von sich wegzutreiben. Er wollte, dass es ihm gut ging, weil er ihm etwas bedeutete.  
„Ich frage sie …“, versprach er ihm rau und bekam ein winziges Lächeln und einen weiteren Kuss aufs Kinn. Dann legte Severus den Kopf auf seine Brust, im Vertrauen in den Armen seines einzigen und besten Freundes zu liegen, und schlief wieder ein.  
Snape hatte recht, wusste Lucius und beschloss seinem Rat zu folgen. Seine Nerven und seine Gedanken waren jedoch so überdreht, dass er lange brauchte, um zur Ruhe zu kommen. Er hatte ihn endlich geliebt und gespürt, wie sehr Severus es gebraucht und genossen hatte. So wie er. Die Glückshormone durchfluteten ihn immer noch und Snapes vernünftigen Worte verursachten noch nicht dieses Leid, was später kommen würde. Trotzdem ahnte Lucius schon in diesen Sekunden, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Was genau es war und zu was es ihn trieb, würde er erst viel später herausfinden.


	17. Chapter 17

Als Lucius erwachte, sah er Severus an seinem winzigen Fenster stehen und über die Stadt blicken. Die Sonne war schon aufgegangen und verschaffte Severus‘ Gestalt eine strahlende Aura. Als er aufstand und zu ihm ging, zeigte der Schwarzhaarige mit nichts, dass er von seiner Anwesenheit überhaupt Notiz nahm. Vermutlich waren seine komplexen Gedanken wieder weitläufig mit dem Thema Lily beschäftigt, dachte Lucius mit einem bitteren Beigeschmack. Wie damals im Labor, stellte er sich dicht hinter ihn, ohne ihn zu berühren. Sie waren beide nackt, obwohl es in dem Zimmer nicht allzu warm war. Bevor sich seine Erregung zwischen sie drängen würde, legte Lucius auf genau die gleiche Weise wie damals seine Fingerspitzen an genau die Stellen von damals. Severus‘ Hüften waren breiter geworden und auch das prägte sich ihm ein. Erst dieser abstrakte Vergleich bestätigte Lucius, dass alles, was letzte Nacht geschehen war, wahr sein musste. Sie hatten sich geliebt, in jeder Hinsicht. Es könnte so schön sein, wenn nicht so viel Wahrheit in Snapes Warnung und seinem Ratschlag wäre. Dabei war Severus der Freiere von ihnen. Er könnte tun und lassen was er wollte, während er von Tradition, Regeln und erzwungenen Versprechungen eingeengt und in die Knie gezwungen wurde.  
Inzwischen ging sein Atem schon schneller und die unvermeidliche Lust hatte sein Glied anschwellen lassen. Seine Hände umfassten Severus nun ganz, schoben sich zu seinem Bauch und drückten ihn dann an sich. Auf diese Weise nahm er ihn endgültig und für immer in Besitz. Nur wusste Severus das nicht, der sich nur instinktiv an ihn lehnte, den Kopf dabei ein wenig gegen seine Schulter legte und die Augen schloss. Der Schwarzhaarige wirkte ein wenig düsterer als letzte Nacht, lehnte seine Einladung aber nicht ab, wie sein hart werdender Penis zeigte.

 

Auch Severus erinnerte sich wieder an diese merkwürdige Situation im Labor und ließ Malfoy tun, was er tun musste. Jetzt war es schon nicht mehr so wichtig, ihm zu widerstehen. Er hatte letzte Nacht aufgegeben und es war wundervoll gewesen. So sehr, dass er nicht an sie gedacht hatte. So sehr, dass er heute ein schlechtes Gewissen deshalb hatte und seine Liebe zu ihr hinterfragte. Und es war so berauschend gewesen, dass er nun schon wieder und ohne großen Widerstand seinen Willen verlor und sich von Lucius zum Bett ziehen ließ. Es war so warm in seinen Armen und seine Aufmerksamkeit tat ihm, nach all den dunklen, einsamen Jahren so gut. Wie hätte er sich dagegen wehren können? Unmöglich.   
Passiv war er hingegen ganz und gar nicht. Die Neugier, Malfoy mit allen Sinnen wahrzunehmen war ebenso treibend, wie die nach dem Wissen der Dunklen Künste.  
Als Malfoy erneut in ihn eindrang, kam es nicht mehr überraschend. Es war nur der Endpunkt seiner Zärtlichkeit, die allein für ihn bestimmt war. Severus kniete vor ihm, hatte seine Lenden weit geöffnet, um ihn so tief es ging in sich zu spüren. Wieder dachte er in keiner Sekunde an Lily, weil es ihn so atemlos machte, sich dieser heftigen Leidenschaft ergeben zu müssen, die einfach so über ihn hinweg rollte, wie Wellen am Strand.

Lucius lehnte sich nach einer Weile wieder an ihn und bewegte sich weniger und intensiver. Dabei umfasste er ihn und begann sein angeschwollenes Glied zu massieren, bis sein Keuchen in ein Stöhnen überging. Alles in ihm erzitterte heftig. Lucius in ihm drin, ließ in den Verstand verlieren. Hatte er als dummer, kleiner Junge gedacht Macht über Malfoy zu haben, weil der ältere Junge in ihn verliebt war, hätte er sich am liebsten nun selbst für diesen engstirnigen Gedanken ausgelacht.   
Die tief eindringende Art, mit der Lucius ihn liebte, das war pure Macht, der er nicht widerstehen konnte.  
Ziemlich überraschend und heftig ejakulierte er dann unter süßen Zuckungen und stöhnte seine überwältigende Lust unkontrolliert heraus. Mit langsam wiederkehrendem Verstand nahm er dann Malfoys Bewegungen wieder wahr. Sie wurden ein bisschen schneller und eindringlicher und sein Keuchen war lauter als letzte Nacht. Und es klang ein wenig schmerzhaft, wie er fand. Als sie erschöpft nebeneinander im Bett lagen, sah er in den grauen Augen allerdings keinen Schmerz.   
Er bekam nur dieses verwegene Grinsen zu sehen, was Malfoy für Sekunden zu einem anderen Menschen machte.

Zärtlich spielten ihre Hände miteinander und dann nahm Severus Malfoys linken Arm, besah sich das Dunkle Mal darauf erneut und fragte ihn nicht ohne gut hörbaren Vorwurf in der Stimme:  
„Warum, Malfoy?“ Die grauen Augen wurden augenblicklich kühler und abweisender.  
„Weil es in diesen Zeiten das Richtige ist.“  
„So richtig, wie deine schrecklichen Forschungen?“  
„Ja. Danke fürs Vernichten von jahrelanger Arbeit, übrigens.“  
„Dein Fehler war folgenschwer und … Es ist grundfalsch, Lucius! Und du weißt das auch. Die Welt funktioniert nicht mit Separation und Selektion, das müsstest doch du am besten wissen.“  
Er verstand ihn sehr gut, dass konnte Severus sehen.

Lucius seufzte und wandte den Blick ab. Snape hatte mehr als recht und doch gab es damals eine Notwendigkeit. Damals. Heute nicht mehr.  
„Ich habe eine Dummheit begangen.“  
„Dann mache sie rückgängig, Lucius!“, sagte der Schwarzhaarige drängend und strich liebevoll über seine Haare.  
„Das geht nicht. Ich komme da nicht mehr raus. Niemand kann aufhören ein Todesser zu sein, wenn er keine Lust mehr darauf hat. Es ist ein Vertrag auf dein Leben.“  
„Und du bist ihn eingegangen, weil du Teil der Macht sein willst?“ Es wäre für Lucius einfach die Frage mit ja zu beantworten. Die Wahrheit war, er war wirklich nur dumm und desinteressiert an allem und jeden gewesen. In seinem Stolz auf seine Abstammung und in seiner Frustration über sein Wesen, war es ihm einfach gleichgültig gewesen auf welcher Seite er stand. Voldemort versprach Macht und es sah ganz danach aus, als wenn alles eintreten würde, was er versprach.  
Noch immer lagen die dunklen Augen seines Geliebten auf ihm. Forschend und unnachgiebig.  
„Wenn ich könnte, würde ich es rückgängig machen. Aber es geht nicht.“  
Es wurde Zeit zu gehen, denn er sah, wie unwillig Snapes Gesicht geworden war. Eilig zog sich Lucius an, auch wenn er viel lieber hier bleiben würde. Am liebsten würde er ihn so lange lieben, bis sie vor Hunger, Durst und Erschöpfung hier in seinem Zimmer starben. Wenn Snape aber etwas hatte, dann einen unverwüstlichen Selbsterhaltungstrieb. Vor allem aber, hatte er selbst keine Lust sich zu rechtfertigen. Es gab kein Zurück und er müsste mit dieser Entscheidung leben.  
„Pass einfach auf dich auf!“, sagte Severus nur und stand nicht mal auf. Nackt lag er in seinem Bett und hatte ihn beobachtet. 

„Denkst du … Narcissa weiß das von uns?“, fragte Lucius nun, was ihm schon länger auf der Seele lag.  
„Sie ist klug, keine Frage und hat vermutlich eine ausgezeichnete, weibliche Intuition. Aber hätte sie mich wirklich gefragt, wenn sie Angst haben müsste, dass du eher an mir als an ihr Interesse hast?“  
„Ich weiß nicht. Sie ist mir ein Rätsel. Am Ende des letzten Schuljahrs war ich davon ausgegangen, wir wären ein Paar und dann meldet sie sich einfach nicht mehr. Einfach so.“  
„Irgendwie fragst du da den Falschen, Malfoy. Wenn ich wüsste, was Frauen so denken und wollen, hätte ich nicht solche Probleme mit Lily. Heirate sie einfach und du wirst sehen, alles wird gut.“  
Severus wiederholte seine Aufforderung absichtlich noch einmal, weil er der festen Überzeugung war, dass er nur so sicher sein könnte, dass es Lucius in Zukunft gut ging. Wenn man mal die Sache mit seiner Gefolgschaft unerwähnt ließ. Der blonde Mann seufzte leidend, beugte sich dann über ihn und küsste seinen Mund. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Malfoy nie seinen Augen schloss, wenn er ihn liebkoste. Es war seltsam, gefiel ihm aber ausgesprochen gut.  
„Verschwende den Feuerodem nicht, Severus“, flüsterte er und verließ ihn dann schweren Herzens.

Erst viel später fand Snape heraus, dass der Lebendige Feuerodem des Wanderdrachen der notwendige Bestandteil war, der den Heiltrank für Malfoy erst wirksam machte. War das nicht eine Ironie des Schicksals? Es würde noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis er ihm diesen Trank geben konnte.


	18. Chapter 18

Narcissa war guter Dinge. Ihre Beziehung zu Lucius wurde immer besser. Seit er so verletzlich war, war er so empfänglich für ihre Zuwendung, dass es sie schon glücklich machte, wenn sie ihm Köstlichkeiten mitbringen konnte. Auch wenn sich Malfoy nichts aus Essen machte, so sah er zumindest so aus, als wenn er es zu würdigen wusste.  
Nachdem sie die ersten Tage hauptsächlich gesprochen hatte, gab ihr Lucius nun immer häufiger Antworten. Es waren typische Antworten. Meistens verächtlich, klug und immer mit diesem Unterton der Blasiertheit. So kannte sie ihn und in diesen Malfoy hatte sie sich verliebt. Aber weder war er noch der alte Lucius, noch sie die alte Narcissa. Sie beide mussten neu zusammenfinden und das Wissen über seine wahre Liebe, war nicht einfach in das neue Bild einzufügen. Heute wollten sie zum ersten Mal außerhalb Essen und dann ins Theater gehen. Es war drei Tage her, dass Lucius von Snape den Ratschlag vernommen hatte, er solle Narcissa heiraten. Das allerdings wusste sie nicht, als sie sich auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung machte, um ihn abzuholen. Das Thema Snape hatte sie so gut es ging verdrängt und versuchte sich auf das zu fokussieren, was sie hatte. Ein Date mit Lucius Malfoy, den Mann, den sie trotz allem immer noch liebte und den sie heiraten würde.  
Narcissa wusste auch nicht, dass Lucius vor etwa drei Stunden die Nerven verloren hatte und zu Severus gegangen war. Er wollte ihn nur sehen, weshalb genau, hätte er nicht sagen können. Er war die Treppen nach oben gerannt, hatte zwar kurz an die Tür geklopft, sie dann aber gleich ungeduldig aufgestoßen, nur um in ein leeres Zimmer zu blicken.  
Severus Snape war weg, ohne ihm Bescheid zu geben. Er war einfach so gegangen.  
Fassungslos stand Lucius da. Sein Herz schien still zu stehen und als es wieder schlug, japste er beinah hysterisch nach Luft. Er konnte im ersten Moment nicht verstehen, was geschehen war. Der Vermieter sagte ihm später grummelnd, dass Snape vorgestern Abend weggegangen wäre und ihm die restlichen (schäbigen – O-Ton des Vermieters) Möbel zum Verkauf dagelassen hatte. Wohin, wusste er nicht.  
Lucius Welt brach mal wieder zusammen. Wie in einem Traum war er irgendwie nach Hause gekommen, unfähig zu denken oder zu weinen. Warum geschah das immer? Warum verlor er immer wieder das, was er so sehr liebte? Nach ein paar Gläsern von irgendwas Hochprozentigem, saß er wie betäubt in seinem Sessel. Er hatte das Date mit Narcissa vollkommen vergessen und auch ausgeblendet, dass er um ihre Hand anhalten wollte.  
Warum hatte ihn Snape wieder verlassen? Gerade jetzt, wo sie sich so nahe waren. War es zu nah gewesen? Er hatte ihn doch nicht bedrängt, oder? Nach einer ganzen Weile kam es ihm in den Sinn, dass es mit Lily zu tun hatte. Vielleicht konnte und wollte Severus seine Zuneigung nicht aufteilen? Vielleicht hatte er Angst, dass seine Liebe zu Lily nicht weiter existieren könnte, bei dem was sie taten. Fakt war, er würde keine Antwort darauf bekommen, denn vorerst war Severus Snape verschwunden. Den 14jährigen Snape konnte er manipulieren und zwingen, den heutigen Severus nicht mehr. Aus der anfänglichen Hysterie wurde eine dumpfe Traurigkeit und als Narcissa kam, verstand Lucius, dass es Snape getan hatte, um ihn dazu zu zwingen, sie zu heiraten. Dieser Dreckskerl manipulierte ihn inzwischen und das aus Sorge. Nur aus dem Grund, weil tief in Lucius das beruhigende Gefühl war, dass nichts vorbei war und er ihn wiedersehen würde, straffte er seine Gestalt, als Dobby Narcissa in den Salon führte. Severus wollte, dass er Narcissa heiratete, dann würde er das tun. In vielen Dingen war der Jüngere so viel klüger als er selbst und er sollte seinem Urteil vertrauen.

Sie sah bezaubernd aus und er musste mal wieder still zugeben, dass er ihre unglaubliche innere Stärke nicht nur bewunderte, sondern oft auch beneidete. Während er ein emotionales Blatt im Wind war und sich deshalb jeden auf Abstand hielt, konnte sie hocherhobenen Hauptes ihrem Schicksal tapfer ins Auge blicken.  
„Du hast dich doch nicht etwa schon vorher betrunken, Lucius?“, sagte sie neckend mit Blick auf sein leeres Glas, was er nun verlegen wegstellte.  
„Nur ein Mutmacher“, murmelte er verlegen und räusperte sich schwerfällig.  
„Aber ich bin es doch nur, Narcissa Black“, sagte sie lachend und er sah sie ein wenig verwirrt an.  
„Na du weißt schon … die, die nachts in Hogwarts mit der Hand in deiner Hose war und …“  
„Narcissa!“, rief er erschrocken und wurde wohl zum ersten und einzigen Mal in ihrer Gegenwart rot. Wieder lachte sie und einen winzigen Moment klang es für ihn bemüht und aufgesetzt. Als er sich spontan vor sie kniete, sah er aber sofort das ehrliche Leuchten ihrer blauen Augen.  
„Narcissa Black, heirate mich und verzeih mir meine jahrelange Dummheit und meine ignorante Blindheit!“, sagte er schnell und mit kratziger Stimme, ehe er es nie über sich bringen würde. Sofort sah er, dass sie damit nicht gerechnet hatte. Sie sah schockiert aus. Ehrlich und fast ängstlich betroffen, seiner Meinung nach.  
„Narcissa?“, fragte er vorsichtshalber. Er kniete immer noch und hatte sogar nach ihren Händen gegriffen. Sie waren eisig kalt und starr.

 

Sie hatte das wirklich nicht kommen sehen. Eigentlich war sie davon ausgegangen, dass sie, wie damals in Hogwarts eine Zeit lang nebeneinanderher existieren würden, bis sie den Mut aufbringen könnte, ihn auf das Thema anzusprechen. Dass es Malfoy von sich aus und auf diese fast schon romantische Art tat, war erschütternd. Was war geschehen, dass er das tat?  
„Lucius …“, sagte sie tonlos und unterdrückte ein heftiges Beben. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte er ein wenig nervös und vielleicht auch ein bisschen betrunken. Nicht so sehr, dass man es merkte, sie sah es höchstens in seinen Augen, die einen abwesenden Ausdruck hatten. Seine Gesichtszüge waren auch gut kontrolliert, aber die Anspannung in ihm war für sie nicht zu übersehen. Sie war sich sicher, etwas war geschehen, was ihn dazu getrieben hat, ihr einen Antrag zu machen. Was auch immer es war, sie bekam endlich, was sie wollte.  
„Ja, ich will dich heiraten, Lucius Malfoy!“, sagte sie deshalb schnell, doch ein grauenvoller Misston dröhnte in ihren Ohren. Es musste etwas mit Severus zu tun haben. Das Thema Snape könnte sie aber auch nicht so einfach und von sich aus ansprechen, ohne dass Lucius Verdacht schöpfte. Wenn sie sich zu dumm anstellte, würde er schnell aus ihr herausbekommen, dass sie von seiner Liebe zu diesem Mann wusste. Er würde ihr dieses Intrigenspiel, was zu ihrem eigenen Vorteil endete, niemals verzeihen können. Außerdem hatte sie sich doch mit der Tatsache abgefunden, dass sie nur einen kleinen Teil von Malfoy haben könnte und ihn immer mit Severus teilen müsste.  
Endlich griff die Erleichterung helfend ein und sie begann zu schluchzen.   
„Ja, ich will, Lucius“, weinte sie und schmiegte sich in seine Arme. Er hielt sie ganz fest, presste sein Gesicht an ihre duftenden Haare und hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er diese wundervolle Frau so hintergehen müsste. Er würde versuchen das Beste daraus zu machen. Auch wenn er sie niemals begehren würde, so würde er sie doch liebgewinnen, da war er sich in diesem Moment sicher und verstand endlich, was Snape beabsichtigt hatte. Sein Geliebter verschaffte ihm das, was er ihm niemals offiziell geben könnte. Mühsam schluckte er die Tränen nach unten, ohne sie zu weinen. Das hob er sich für zukünftigen, einsamen Nächte auf.  
„Das freut mich Narcissa. Wollen wir gehen?“  
Niemanden hatte er erzählt, dass er eine reinblütige Hexe heiraten musste, um überhaupt wieder in das Malfoy Anwesen ziehen zu können, was bis dahin leer stand. Narcissa erfuhr diese Tatsache niemals und auch Severus wusste nichts von diesem und anderen barbarischen Zwängen, denen Lucius sein Leben lang im Namen der Tradition unterworfen war.

 

Severus war geflohen. Einmal wollte er in der Tat Malfoy dazu bringen, endlich Narcissa zu heiraten, damit sie sich um ihn und seinen labilen, emotionalen Zustand kümmerte, weil sie ihn liebte und nur das Beste für diesen Mann wollte.   
Der andere Grund war seine tiefe Verwirrung. Nach dieser Nacht hatte er das Gefühl, dass sich seine Liebe zu Lily verändert hatte. Das aber, durfte niemals geschehen, denn er hatte noch immer nicht die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass sie eines Tages sein wäre. So wie er letzte Nacht Lucius gehört hatte.  
Es hatte ihm darüber hinaus so gut gefallen, dass er über eine Fortsetzung nachdachte. Das aber, war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Nicht in diesen finsteren und gefährlichen Zeit. Dass er sich selbst in Gefahr brachte, war ihm egal. Sein Leben war niemals einfach gewesen. Aber Lucius, als Todesser und Homosexueller, wäre wohl das optimale Opfer. Seine Ehe würde ihn beschützen und seine Abwesenheit würde sein Leben verlängern. Wenn er den Trank irgendwann mal fertig stellen würde, würde er ihn Malfoy zukommen lassen. Bis dahin, musste er ihm aus dem Weg gehen. 

So einfach war es jedoch nicht, merkte Severus, als er ein wenig durch die Länder zog, um seltene Zutaten zu sammeln und sich neue und exotische Rezepte und Zaubersprüche zu besorgen. Umso weiter er von England weg war, umso mehr vermisste er Lucius.   
Immer wieder spürte er ihn tief in sich, wusste noch genau, wie sich sein erhitzter Körper auf ihm angefühlt hatte und schmeckte sogar noch seinen Speichel in seinem Mund. Es erregte ihn, wo immer er gerade war und was er tat. Severus versuchte recht verzweifelt herauszufinden, ob er auch auf Frauen so reagierte, doch es gelang ihm nicht recht. Sich Lily auf diese Weise vorzustellen, war beinah unmöglich, denn in seiner Vorstellung war sie rein, unschuldig und unantastbar. Einmal, in Marokko, begegnete er einer rothaarigen Schönheit, die ihn ein wenig an Lily erinnerte. Er beobachtete sie, wie damals Lily und folgte ihr dann sogar unauffällig zu ihrer Wohnung. Ein paar Stunden lungerte er in staubiger Hitze vor ihrem Haus herum und als es dunkel wurde, machte sie Licht an. Als hätte er es geahnt, lief sie wenig später nackt durch die nächtliche Hitze ihrer Wohnung. Sie war schön anzusehen, hatte feste, kleine Brüste und breite Hüften. Ihre Haut war blass und straff. Gerade machte sie sich etwas zu trinken, das sie dann vor dem offenen Fenster trank. Natürlich sah sie ihn nicht, denn er nutzte den Tarnzauber, Malfoys Lieblingszauber zu Schulzeiten.  
Die Frau war schön anzusehen und auf eine abstrakte Weise gefiel sie ihm durchaus. Doch mehr war da nicht. Er würdigte ihre Schönheit, verspürte jedoch kein dringendes Verlangen sie berühren zu wollen. Lucius hingegen forderte das, ohne Worte dazu benutzen zu müssen. Schon längst hatte Snape überall nachgesehen, ob Malfoy ihn verzaubert oder verflucht hatte, dass er dieses Bedürfnis verspürte. Doch kein Zauber und kein Trank und kein Fluch würden so lange anhalten. Er musste nur an eine Sequenz aus dieser Nacht denken und sein Glied wurde steif und seine Sehnsucht nach Malfoy machte ihn ganz atemlos. 

In Moskau erfuhr Snape dann von einem britischen Kobold, dass Malfoy endlich auf das Malfoy Anwesen gezogen war. Mit seiner Ehefrau Narcissa, ehemalige Black. Im ersten Moment war er hocherfreut, dass sein Freund seinen Rat beherzigt hatte. Im nächsten zog es ihm die Füße so weg, dass er sich mit dem Kobold ein Vodkawetttrinken lieferte, das legendär war. Er war fast 24 Stunden besinnungs- und zum Glück gefühllos. Als er zu sich kam, musste er eingestehen, dass es für Malfoy das Beste war, was ihm passieren konnte.  
In Nepal gestand er sich nach drei Tagen Dauermeditation ein, dass er Lucius Malfoy liebte. Anders, als Lily und doch war die Intensität ähnlich. Nur war Malfoys Anziehung dunkel, schmerzhaft und beinah qualvoll durchdringend, während Lily ihm immer noch dieses leichte Schmetterlingsflattern im Magen verursachte. Die Gedanken an sie ließen ihn leichtes Glück fühlen, was er in Wahrheit nie verspürt hatte. Es war eine Idee von leichtem Glück, der er hinterher lief. Aber er liebte sie und darin war er sich sehr sicher. Diese körperliche Anziehung, war eine andere, überaus komplizierte Sache, auf die er keine Antwort fand.  
In Japan erlitt er eine fiese Fischvergiftung. Tagelang spie er sich die Seele aus dem Leib und war danach immerhin so weit gereinigt, dass sein Geist wieder klarer wurde. So klar, dass er begriff, dass er zurückkehren musste. Er müsste mit Lily sprechen, um zu wissen, wie die Art seiner Gefühle für sie war.


	19. 1976

Zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit war Narcissa glücklich. Lucius hatte sie geheiratet und sie waren in das riesige Anwesen gezogen. Es war lange Zeit unbewohnt gewesen und sie hatte, zusammen mit dem Hauspersonal alle Hände voll zu tun, es wieder wohnlich zu machen. Es erfüllte sie so, dass sie am Abend vollkommen erschöpft war. Das war gut, denn Lucius blieb nach wie vor ihrem Körper fern. Eigentlich war es absurd. Sie waren verheiratet und weder sie noch er sprachen das Thema Sex an. Sie, weil sie vorgab, von seiner Phobie zu wissen, tatsächlich aber über den wahren Grund Bescheid wusste und ihn nicht bedrängen wollte. Lucius, weil auch er sich auf seine Berührungsängste berufen konnte, die tatsächlich existierten. Für immer würde das allerdings nicht gutgehen, dass hatte er im Gefühl, vor allem nahm es seine empathische Fähigkeit an Narcissa wahr.  
Sie wohnten jetzt schon seit fast einem halben Jahr hier und er hatte wieder begonnen mit Schwarzer Magie zu experimentieren und zu forschen. Nicht mehr in dem Ausmaß wie früher, denn Narcissa achtete darauf, dass er es nicht übertrieb. Zweimal hatte ihn Goyle wieder zu den Todesser-Treffen mitgenommen, deren Inhalte zwar seine Forschungsambitionen rechtfertigten, ansonsten aber einen unguten Nachgeschmack hinterließen. Doch egal, wie abgeneigt Snape dem gegenüber gewesen war, Lucius wusste, dass es in diesen Zeiten für all jene, die den Dunklen Künsten zugeneigt waren, das Richtige war dem Dunklen Lord ihre Treue zu schwören. Narcissa hingegen hielt nicht allzu viel davon, was vermutlich an ihrer ältesten Schwester Bellatrix und deren Mann lag, die laut ihren Worten unberechenbar und grausam geworden waren.  
Jetzt saß er gerade in seinem Labor und versuchte Severus‘ Blutsignatur zu reproduzieren. Es hatte keinen speziellen Zweck. Er tat es nur allein aus einem einzigen Grund. Um ihm nahe zu sein.  
Als Narcissa an der Tür erschien, zuckte er zusammen, obwohl sie natürlich weder seine Gedanken lesen konnte (er selbst war inzwischen in der Legilimentik ziemlich gut bewandert), noch verstand sie, was er hier tat.  
„Lucius? Schlaf mit mir!“, forderte sie und wich seinem Blick keine Sekunde aus.

 

Fast zur selben Zeit lungerte Snape wie ein Rumtreiber in der Straße herum, in der Lily mit diesem Widerling Potter in einem Haus wohnte. Er wartete auf einen günstigen Moment, in dem er sie allein erwischen und mit ihr sprechen könnte. Am späten Abend war es so weit. Lily und James hatten vor vielen Stunden das Haus gemeinsam verlassen. James war schon seit drei Stunden zurück und nun kam Lily allein von der Bushaltestelle.   
Severus, nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und sprang ihr vor die Füße. Seit dem Eklat in Hogwarts hatten sie nur notgedrungen im Rahmen von Schulprojekten miteinander gesprochen. Lily war ihm den Rest der Schulzeit aus dem Weg gegangen und hatte nie wieder ein privates Wort an ihn gerichtet. Er hatte noch einmal versucht alles wieder gutzumachen, doch Potter und seine Freunde hatten ihm klar gemacht, dass er ihr fern bleiben musste. Jetzt nach vielen Jahren, sprach er sie das erste Mal wieder an.

„Lily.“, Sie fuhr erschrocken zusammen, zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche, hielt dann aber inne, als sie ihn erkannte.  
„Severus?“, fragte sie argwöhnisch. Er konnte zusehen wie schnell ihr so hübsches Gesicht sich veränderte. Sie war bezaubernder als jemals zuvor.  
„Kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?“, fragte er mit dunkler und eindeutig zitternder Stimme. Ihm war ganz schlecht vor Aufregung und Furcht.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir beide noch etwas besprechen sollten“, sagte sie leise aber nicht mit der Vehemenz, die ihn sofort vertrieben hätte.  
“Nur einen kurzen Moment, ich bitte dich.“ Ein paar Sekunden sah sie ihn nachdenklich und ziemlich unwillig an, dann trat sie aber weg vom Licht der Straßenlaterne in den Schatten und er folgte ihr.  
„Stalkst du mich etwa immer noch, Severus?“, fragte sie ihn ungehalten. Ja, das tat er und noch viel mehr. Als er von seinen Reisen zurückkam, hatte er erst einmal den Schutzzauber, den er über ihr Haus gelegt hatte, erneuern müssen. Er hatte dabei einen neuen, wirksameren benutzt, den ihm ein tibetischer Mönch verraten hatte.  
„Es tut mir leid, was damals passiert ist. Ich hätte dich niemals als Schlammblut diffamieren und dich anspucken dürfen. Verzeihe mir, Lily. Ich bitte dich!“ Lily antwortete nicht sofort und er wäre am liebsten gestorben vor Anspannung.  
„Ich habe es dir längst verziehen, Severus. Wir waren Kinder und ich war wohl auch nicht ganz ich selbst in jenen Tagen …“  
„Aber?“, fragte er mit fast versagender Stimme in die Pause nach ihrem Satz.  
„Aber … es geht nicht allein darum. Es geht darum, wer du bist, für welche Seite du brennst und mit wem du dich umgibst, Severus. Und das hat sich meiner Meinung nach nicht geändert.“ Ihre Stimme klang sachlich und kühl.  
„Malfoy? Geht es immer noch um ihn?“  
„Vielleicht war das damals nur der Anfang. Ich weiß es nicht. Aber du interessierst dich einfach für die falsche Seite der Magie. Siehst du denn nicht, was um uns herum passiert? Kannst du nicht fühlen, was auf uns zukommt und wie schreckliche es sein wird? Bist du wirklich so blind, Sev?“  
Lily nannte ihn bei seinem Kosenamen. Das ließ ihn ganz weich werden, obwohl er spürte, dass sie sich im Enthusiasmus ihrer Worte verloren hatte.  
„Lily, ich …“  
„Zeig mir deinen linken Unterarm. Los, mach schon!“, forderte sie ihn jäh auf. Snape verstand sofort, was sie wollte. Sie wollte sehen, ob er den Todessern angehörte und seufzte erleichtert, als sie seinen nackten Arm sah, auf dem kein Dunkles Mal zu sehen war.  
„Immerhin“, murmelte sie, eher zu sich selbst.  
„Wie geht es dir, Lily?“ Irgendwie verlief das Gespräch nicht nach seinen Wünschen.   
„Was genau willst du wissen? Ja, ich bin noch mit James zusammen und ich liebe ihn sehr“, sagte sie gepresst, wich seinem Blick dann aber aus, als hätte sie gemerkt, dass sie ihn unnötig verletzte.  
„Das zwischen uns … was war das?“ Er musste diese Frage stellen, weil er sonst nie verstehen würde, was er für Lucius empfand.  
„Severus, lass das Thema doch bitte endgültig ruhen. Wir waren Kinder und du warst mein erster Nicht-Muggelfreund, der wusste, wer ich bin. Aber mehr war da nie, zumindest nicht von meiner Seite aus. Lass mich mein Leben führen und lebe du deins. Ich würde dir gern den Rat geben, dich von allem fernzuhalten, was Dunkel und Böse ist, aber ich sehe dir an, dass du es nicht tun wirst.“ Mit einer entzückend eleganten Geste strich sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und zum ersten Mal sah sie ihn aufrichtig und sogar ein wenig besorgt an. Er verstand sie gut. Sie wollte auch zukünftig nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, weil er seinen Platz in ihrem Leben für seine Neugier an den Dunklen Künsten verkauft hat, an einen Mann namens Lucius Malfoy und irgendwie im Endeffekt an den Dunklen Lord.  
„In Ordnung, Lily. Aber darf ich dich …“ Seine Stimme versagte ihm fast.  
„Was, Severus? Ich muss gehen …“ Er packte ihren Arm, weil sie sich schon abwenden wollte. Erneut stieg diese unbändige Wut der Zurückweisung in ihm auf, die ihn so unbesonnen machte.  
„Warte … bitte!“  
„Lass mich sofort los!“, fauchte sie ihn an und er nahm seine Hand weg. Sein Herz schlug hart und schmerzhaft schnell in seiner Brust. Was machte er nur falsch? Warum konnte sie nicht dasselbe für ihn empfinden, wie er für sie? Mit einem mitfühlenden Gedanken musste er an Narcissa denken.  
„Würdest du mich küssen?“ Sie starrte ihn fassungslos mit ihren hübschen, grünen Katzenaugen an und wich einen Schritt zurück.  
„Bist du noch ganz dicht? Verschwinde!“ Sie hob in eindeutiger Absicht ihren Zauberstab.  
„Bitte, nur einen einzigen Kuss, damit ich weiß …“, welche Art meine Liebe zu dir ist, hätte er sagen wollen, doch der erste, magische Hieb traf ihn schon an der Schulter. Ihre Augen glitzerten nun aggressiv und fest entschlossen.  
„Ich liebe dich!“, flüsterte er und hätte nicht wirklich mit einer Antwort gerechnet. Er hatte es nur sagen wollen, um sich selbst zu hören und von der Realität zu überzeugen. Und tatsächlich fühlte er, dass er Lily liebte. Sie jedoch sagte kühl:  
„Das tust du nicht, Severus. Du liebst deine Idee, dein wirres Ideal von dir und mir. Nicht mehr. Du hast doch keine Ahnung von wahrer Liebe und der guten Schönheit des Lebens. Denn du treibst dich in finsteren Abgründen herum. Lass dich nie wieder hier blicken!“, knurrte sie und trat dann zurück in das Licht der Straßenlaterne. Hilflos sah er sie an und war nicht in der Lage sie aufzuhalten. Mal wieder hatte er seine Chance vermasselt und wie es aussah, gab es keinen Weg zurück. Als sie im Haus verschwand wischte er sich abwesend über seine nassen Wangen. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er begonnen hatte zu weinen.

 

Wie gelähmt sah Lucius seine Frau an. Ihre hübschen Augen lagen gnadenlos auf seinem Gesicht und erwarteten eine Antwort.  
„Ich … kann das hier jetzt nicht einfach stehen und liegen lassen, sonst zerfallen mir die molekularen Komponenten in …“  
„Du brauchst Zeit, um dich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Das verstehe ich, Luce … du weißt, dass ich das tue, oder? Ich gebe dir Zeit. Aber lass mich nicht zu lange warten. Ich möchte ein Baby und das muss dir klar gewesen sein, als du mir einen Antrag gemacht hast. Wir bekommen das irgendwie hin, versprochen.“ Sie sah ihn noch einen Moment ernst an und ließ ihn dann allein.  
Er konnte ihr keine Antwort geben. Aus welchen unerklärbaren Gründen, vielleicht weil er sich einfach nie die Mühe gemacht hatte, darüber nachzudenken, war er davon ausgegangen, dass es Narcissa reichte, dass er sie heiratete. Aber ja, natürlich wollte sie ein Baby und auch er müsste dafür sorgen, dass der Name Malfoy nicht ausstarb und doch … er konnte kaum atmen, so tief saß der Schock in seinen Knochen. Andererseits, in Hogwarts hatte es auch irgendwie funktioniert und wenn er … urplötzlich musste er sich übergeben, weil der Widerwille in ihm einfach zu stark war.

 

Narcissa selbst holte zittrig Luft, als sie ihren Mann allein ließ. Der Schreck in Lucius‘ Gesicht war unübersehbar, ebenso wie die Abscheu. Aber sie hatte das verdammte Recht auf ein Baby. Die fehlende Intimität zwischen ihnen, war die eine Sache, mit der sie einigermaßen klar kam, indem sie sich anderen Angelegenheiten zuwandte, wie die Renovierung des Hauses. Wie auch immer sich Lucius dazu bringen würde, sie wollte dieses Kind von ihm. Wenn er dabei an Snape denken musste, dann war es ebenso. Inzwischen lebte sie mit diesem Wissen ganz gut. Sie wusste jedoch, dass es nur so war, weil Severus sonst wo war und nicht bei ihm. In schrecklichen Momenten, in denen sie sich ihrem Selbstmitleid ergab, stellte sie sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn Snape, den sie eigentlich sogar gern hatte, nach allem, was er für sie und Luce getan hatte, in ihrem Haus wohnen würde. Vermutlich würde sie ihn in kürzester Zeit mit dem Avada Kedavra Fluch töten.  
In dieser Nacht kam Lucius nicht in das gemeinsame Bett und irgendwie war sie davon nicht allzu sehr überrascht.

Lucius schlief in einem anderen Raum, der für Gäste hergerichtet war. Weit nach Mitternacht – er schlief sehr unruhig und flach – wurde er von einem panischen Dobby geweckt.


	20. Chapter 20

„Herr, Herr! Aufwachen, Herr!“ Der Hauself rüttelte an seinem Arm und quiekte auf, als er ihn fest am Arm packte, um ihn davon abzuhalten.  
„Was?!“, fauchte er empört über diese Ruhestörung.  
„Am Tor … vor dem Tor ist ein … der Mann und …“ Dobby stammelte erbärmlich. Ob vor Aufregung oder vor Furcht, war nicht ganz klar. Lucius hatte einen Zauber über das Anwesen gelegt, der nur Todessern ungehindert Zutritt erlaubte. Wer also vorm Tor stand, musste von ihm oder Narcissa hereingebeten werden, wenn er kein Todesser war.  
„Hm?“, fragte er, noch nicht ganz wach.  
„Der düstere … junge Mann, der damals das Leben des Herrn gerettet hatte“, brachte Dobby endlich einen fast vollständigen Satz heraus. Severus? Er war hier? Mit einem extrem mulmigen Gefühl, welches aber augenblicklich von dieser erschreckend durchdringenden Sehnsucht nach ihm überlagert wurde, stand Malfoy auf und zog sich schnell an.  
Er befahl Dobby im Haus zu bleiben und dafür zu sorgen, dass Narcissa in Ruhe weiterschlafen konnte.  
„Ruf mich, wenn sie aufwacht und mich sucht!“ Mit diesem Befehl an den Elf, begab er sich zum Tor.

 

Es war wirklich Severus, der vor dem Tor stand und gerade aufgebracht dagegen trat.  
„Was soll das, Malfoy?“, knurrte er ihn ungehalten an.  
„Tut mir leid, das ist nicht gegen dich gerichtet. Allerdings ist die Zeit auch … ungewöhnlich“, sagte er leise und wollte seinen Arm greifen, um ihn für einen Kuss zu sich heranzuziehen. Ihn wiederzusehen, überwältigte ihn und ließ ein brennendes Gefühl auf seinen Lippen entstehen. Einen Brand, den nur Snapes Mund löschen konnte. Aber Severus riss sich los.  
„Deshalb bin ich nicht hier“, fauchte er. Er wirkte extrem übelgelaunt und voller zerstörerischer Energie. Irgendwie hatte sich Lucius ein erneutes Treffen anders vorgestellt. Erstaunt verspürte er sein ängstliches Zittern in Severus wütender Gegenwart.  
„Du bist verärgert, weshalb?“  
„Nimm mich mit zu den Todessern!“, forderte der Schwarzhaarige, anstatt ihm eine Erklärung für sein nächtliches Erscheinen zu geben. Über sechs Monate war es her, dass er einfach aus der Stadt verschwunden war und nun tauchte er plötzlich auf und stellte eine besorgniserregende Forderung.  
„Was ist denn geschehen, dass …“  
„Tust du es, oder nicht?“ Severus hatte ihn am Aufschlag seines Mantels gepackt und hatte sein zorniges Gesicht, in dem die schwarzen Augen wieder auf diese tiefgründige Weise glühten, ganz nah an seines gebracht.  
„Ich tue das hier!“, sagte Lucius fest, packte ihn an den Armen und apparierte sie beide an einen Ort, an dem er früher hin und wieder mit seinem Großvater gewesen war. Es war eine kleine Fischerhütte an der Küste Cornwalls. Sie gehörte den Malfoys, war jedoch eher eine Art Schuppen. Im Grunde hatte nur sein Großvater sie genutzt, weil er so vom Meer und den Fischen begeistert war. Ihm war das Meer seit jeher egal, doch der Ort war praktisch. Die Hütte war weit weg von der Stadt und den Todessern. Und von Narcissa, die diesen Ort nicht kannte.

 

„Was soll das?“, zischte Snape, als er sich umsah.  
„Du musst dich beruhigen und mir erzählen, was passiert ist“, forderte Malfoy ihn dunkel auf. Das war nicht einfach, denn noch immer zitterte alles in ihm. Lilys erneute Zurückweisung hatte ihm mehr zugesetzt, als ihr Verhalten in Hogwarts. Jetzt waren sie erwachsen und sie hatte ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht, was sie von ihm hielt. Er konnte es nicht mehr als eine kindische Engstirnigkeit abtun, denn er hatte ihre Überzeugung auf der guten Seite zu stehen, ganz deutlich in ihren Augen gesehen. Lily verurteilte seine Neugier und seinen Wissensdrang und warf ihm vor egoistisch zu denken und zu handeln. Seine Liebe zu ihr, war hingegen immer noch vorhanden, das hatte er deutlich gefühlt, auch wenn er leider immer noch nicht wusste, welcher Art seine Liebe war.  
Als Lucius ihn umarmte, wollte er sich erst dagegen wehren. Sein Wunsch war es wirklich den Todessern beizutreten, denn wenn Lily ihm schon diese Vorwürfe machte, dann könnte er ihre Vorurteile wenigstens auch erfüllen. Aber sein Freund war unnachgiebig und hielt ihn so lange fest, bis sein Körper in Lucius‘ Umarmung weich wurde.

 

Lucius war ganz durcheinander. So sehr hatte er sich danach gesehnt ihn wieder in seinen Armen zu halten, doch das hier kam unerwartet. Severus fühlte sich hart und kalt an. Nicht so empfänglich und weich, wie in dieser einen Nacht. Vermutlich hing sein Zusammenbruch mit Lily zusammen, denn nur dieses grausame Weib konnte einen starken Mann wie Snape dazu bringen, zu leiden. In diesem Moment verspürte er zum ersten Mal echten, tiefen Hass auf diese rothaarige, schlammblütige Hexe und wünschte sich, dass sie der Säuberung des Dunklen Lords bald zum Opfer fiel. War sie tot, würde Snape trauern, doch danach … nein, verbot sich Lucius diese schäbigen Gedanken und schob seine rechten Hand in die schwarzen Haare.  
„Tust du es, Lucius?“ Severus klang ein wenig gefasster und löste sich von ihm.  
„Lass uns erst darüber reden.“  
„Das müssen wir nicht. Ich weiß alles, was es darüber zu wissen gibt und …“ Er küsste ihn, weil er seine Gedanken und Worte unterbrechen musste. Der Gedanke, dass auch Snape alles, was er war, dem Dunklen Lord versprechen würde, war unerträglich. Der Schwarzhaarige wich nicht zurück, erwiderte seinen Kuss im ersten Moment aber nicht.  
„Du weichst mir aus!“, knurrte ihm Snape auf die Lippen.  
„Und du bist im Begriff eine große Dummheit zu begehen …“  
„Indem ich mich von dir küssen lasse? Ja, in der Hinsicht bin ich wohl immer noch der beeinflussbare 14jährige …“ Endlich küsste er ihn zurück. Seine Lippen waren härter, fordernder und Lucius spürte sehr gut die Stärke hinter dem Kuss. Seit der letzten Begegnung hatte sich Severus verändert. Er war hartherziger, zielgerichteter und zynischer geworden. In diesem Augenblick war es Lucius selbst, der in Severus‘ Armen und unter der Macht seines Willens ganz nachgiebig wurde.

 

Als Severus Malfoys Küsse erwiderte, merkte er sofort, wie sehr er das vermisst hatte. Es war seine ungeteilte Zuneigung, die ihm gefehlt hatte. Diese exklusive, intensive Wärme, die wieder ungehindert in sein Innerstes kroch und ihm suggerierte, wie groß sein Wert für einen mächtigen Mann wie Lucius Malfoy war. Den Körper des Blonden zu spüren, war überwältigend und erregend. Es forderte ihn heraus, machte ihn unbeherrscht und gleichzeitig vernahm er genau diese gute Absicht in sich, diese Liebe auf ebenso sanfte Weise zu erwidern. Unweigerlich versteifte sich sein Glied, während er seine Hände begehrlich auf Lucius Hinterteil legte. All die Gefühle der ersten Nacht brachen über ihn herein und machten in atemlos vor erwartungsvoller Lust. Die Begegnung mit Lily verblasste und damit auch der Schmerz, den sie ihm zugefügt hatte. Ein hinreißender Mensch liebte ihn doch schon. Was wollte er mehr?  
Malfoy stöhnte leise auf, als er ihn an seinen Haaren packte (die noch immer so weich waren) und seinen Kopf ein wenig nach hinten zwang, damit er seinen Mund auf dessen Hals legen konnte.

 

Nichts mehr, wollte Lucius in diesem so unerwarteten Moment.  
Noch gestern Abend war Narcissa ihm auf diese unerträglich Weise nahe getreten, wo sie doch wusste, wie ungern er diese Art Kontakt hatte. Andererseits gab es da diese Vorfälle in Hogwarts, wo seine Selbstbeherrschung verloren ging und er ihr Handlungen erlaubt hatte, die sie hätte nie tun dürfen. Und dann gab es Severus, der ihn hier ganz fest hielt und auf eine ganz neue, aggressive Art küsste und eindeutig begehrte, wie er an seinem eigenen Unterleib spüren konnte. Diese Entschlossenheit brachte ihn zwar ein wenig aus dem Konzept, doch er würde keinesfalls widerstehen wollen. Vor Glück bekam er kaum richtig Luft und dann vernahm er Dobbys piepsige Stimme in seinen Gedanken.  
„Herr! Die Lady ist wach und sucht sie ganz verzweifelt!“  
Nein, bitte nicht, dachte er erschüttert. Gerade flüsterte ihm Severus begehrlich ins Ohr, ob es hier ein Bett gab und er …  
„Herr! Sie ist so ungehalten und sorgt sich …!“, hörte er wieder Dobbys weinerliche Stimme im Kopf. Nein, bitte nicht jetzt, flehte er, als ob es etwas helfen würde.  
„Warte … hör auf! …“, keuchte Lucius und drückte ihn von sich weg.  
„Was? Hast du es dir anders überlegt?“, knurrte der Schwarzhaarige auch sofort ungehalten. Es zeigte, dass in ihm noch sehr viel Zorn, über was auch immer, war.  
„Nein. Aber ich muss zurück. Narcissa sucht nach mir und … sie weiß nicht wo ich bin und …“ Erschüttert sahen sie sich an. Lucius war den Tränen nah. In Snapes Gesicht sah er so viel dunklen Ärger aber auch Lust und vielleicht sogar Liebe, dass es weh tat, ihn nun allein zu lassen.  
„Dann geh!“ Plötzlich packte Snape ihn doch wieder hart am Arm.   
„Du nimmst mich mit zu den Todessern, versprich es mir Malfoy!“  
„Severus, ich flehe dich an. Denke bitte darüber nach und …“  
„Nein! Versprich es mir!“ Entsetzt schloss Lucius für einen Moment die Augen, obwohl er das niemals tat, wenn er mit seinem Geliebten zusammen war.  
„Malfoy!“, forderte der Schwarzhaarige energisch.  
„Bleib hier, ich werde wiederkommen!“, flüsterte er rau, dann disapparierte Lucius und Snape sah ihm nachdenklich und innerlich extrem aufgewühlt nach.

Was war nur los mit ihm? Was war aus seiner unschuldigen Liebe zu Lily geworden? Sie hatte sich in ein wildes Tier verwandelt, was sich in der finsteren Nacht auf grausame Weise auf Malfoy stürzen wollte, um ihn zu zerfetzen, weil er der einzige Mensch war, der ihn liebte. War das nicht paradox!

Severus schrie seinen Frust in die Nacht. Anschließend weinte er und schlief dann auf dem harten Holzbett der Hütte ein.

 

Narcissa war völlig aufgelöst. Sie hatte sich Vorwürfe gemacht Lucius auf diese gemeine Weise unter Druck zu setzen. Ihre Sehnsucht nach seinen Berührungen war zu seinem schmerzhaften Ball in ihrem Unterleib angeschwollen. Auch ihr Wunsch nach einem Baby wurde von Tag zu Tag größer und ihr Mann, der doch so klug war, musste das wissen. Stattdessen versteckte er sich feige und kam nachts nicht mehr in ihr Bett. Schlaflos lag sie in dem viel zu großen Bett, hatte ihre Hand auf der Stelle, an der sonst ihr Mann lag und überlegte, was geschehen würde, wenn sie ihm sagen würde, dass sie von seinen Gefühlen für Snape wusste. Und wenn sie sich irrte? Wenn Lucius nur einfach merkwürdig und sehr eigen in seinem Verhalten war (und selbst das war ihr ja nicht neu)? Was war, wenn er sich aufgrund ihrer Anschuldigungen noch mehr zurückziehen würde? Sie fühlte sich jetzt schon so allein in dem riesigen Haus. Lucius beschäftigte sich mit seinen Forschungen, war unterwegs und tat der Dunkle Lord weiß was. Wahrscheinlich traf er sich mit diesen beiden Idioten Goyle und Crabbe, so wie früher. Beide waren auch Todesser und Crabbe hatte sie vor einiger Zeit mal in der Winkelgasse angesprochen und sie überreden wollte dem Dunklen Lord auch ihre Gefolgschaft anzubieten, so wie es Bellatrix schließlich auch tat. Mühsam hatte sie sich von ihm lösen können und musste ihm versprechen, darüber nachzudenken. Alles was sie je wollte, war Lucius und ein schönes Leben mit ihm. Und es könnte schön sein, wenn ihr Mann nicht einen anderen Mann lieben würde. Wenn er ihr doch wenigstens ihren Wunsch nach einem Kind erfüllen würde.  
Sie müsste noch einmal in Ruhe mit ihm reden und sich entschuldigen, dass sie ihn so unter Druck gesetzt hatte. Lucius war ein intelligenter Mann und würde ihre Argumente verstehen, wenn sie ihm nicht gleichzeitig den Zauberstab auf die Brust setzen würde. Sie stand auf und ging entschlossen in das Zimmer, in dem sie ihn vermutete. Das Bett war zerwühlt, doch Malfoy war weg. In der Eingangshalle entdeckte sie Dobby, der noch versuchte ihrem Blick zu entkommen. Sie packte ihn und er wimmerte sofort theatralisch los.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wo der Herr ist … bitte, Herrin … bitte!“

 

„Ich war bei einem Treffen, Narcissa. Lass ihn los. Ich habe mich nicht bei einem Hauself abgemeldet.“   
Lucius war im richtigen Moment apparierte und Dobby sah zu, dass er weg kam, ehe ihn noch einer der beiden aus Versehen explodieren ließ. Aufgebracht starrte sie ihn an. Lucius wirkte auf eine erschreckende Weise instabil, die sie betroffen machte.  
„Mitten in der Nacht?“  
„Wenn der Dunkle Lord ruft, werde ich nicht sagen, dass ich lieber schlafen möchte. Das verstehst du doch bestimmt?  
„Um was ging es?“, fragte sie gereizt und bekam ihre Erregung einfach nicht in den Griff.   
„Um das Übliche. Geh wieder ins Bett, Narcissa“, sagte er nun liebevoll und packte behutsam ihren Ellenbogen, um sie in Richtung Treppe zu führen. Sie ließ es zu, weil sie selbst nicht mehr wusste, wie sie mit dieser verfahrenen Situation umgehen sollte. Sie wollte doch nur von ihm geliebt werden.  
„Irgendwas … geht da nicht mit rechten Dingen zu, Lucius.“  
„Kümmere dich nicht darum. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Mir geht es gut und alles andere wird werden, wie es werden muss.“ Er versuchte sie ernsthaft zu beruhigen und vor Rührung über diese so rare Zuwendung kamen ihr die Tränen. Sie weinte so gut wie nie und wenn, war sie allein. Doch heute war der Druck zu groß. Selbstverständlich vermutete sie, dass er sich mit Snape getroffen hatte. Anders ließ sich seine spürbare Weichheit nicht erklären.   
„Du muss nicht weinen“, sagte er hilflos und führte sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. Narcissa konnte leider nicht mehr aufhören. Die emotionale Anspannung ließ sie zittern und schluchzen, weil sie verstand, dass sie sich selbst in diese ausweglose Lage gebracht hatte, weil sie starrköpfig darauf bestanden hatte, ihn zu ehelichen, obwohl sie wusste, dass er sie niemals lieben würde.  
„Ich weiß … aber ich …“ Sanft schob er sie aufs Bett und setzte sich dann neben sie, weil sie seine Hand einfach nicht loslassen wollte.  
„Es tut mir sehr leid …“, flüsterte er leise und machte ihre Qual damit nur schlimmer. Er hatte diese Worte schon mal gesagt und überaus ernst gemeint und sie hatte es ignoriert. Sie setzte sich wieder hin und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.  
„Verlass mich nicht, Luce …“, bettelte sie unter heißen Tränen und spürte seine Arme um sich.  
„Nein, das hatte ich nie vor. Du musst dich wirklich beruhigen. Alles ist in Ordnung.“  
„Nein, ist es nicht … ist es … nicht …“ Sie schluchzte haltlos wie ein Kind, welches sich in einen Weinkrampf hineinsteigerte. Ihr Körper zitterte dabei wie Espenlaub. Sie hielt den Mann ihrer Träume so fest in ihren Armen und er war weiter weg, als jemals zuvor.

 

Lucius hatte schon längst seine Augen geschlossen, anders hätte er diese Situation nicht ertragen können. Sein Herz schmerzte vor Mitgefühl und gleichzeitig sehnte er sich weit weg. Nach Cornwall, zu Severus. Narcissa spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte und vielleicht weinte sie auch aus Selbstmitleid oder Zorn. Weshalb, war egal. Ihr spürbares Unglück machte ihn ganz unerwartet tief betroffen. Sie war doch seine beste Freundin. Wie konnte er ihr das antun? Wie konnte er zulassen, dass er sie heiratete, wo er doch genau wusste, dass er ihre Liebe niemals erwidern konnte. Sein schlechtes Gewissen verursachte ihm einen heftigen Schwindel. Als sie versuchte ihn anzusehen, er jedoch seine Augen nicht öffnen konnte, küsste er sie. Überrascht keuchte sie auf, als sie seine trockenen Lippen spürt, legte aber augenblicklich ihre Arme fester um seinen Nacken und zog ihn mit nach unten. Auf das Bett und auf ihren erhitzten Körper.  
„Nicht, Narcissa …“  
„Bitte, Luce …“, flehte sie so inständig, dass er kapitulierte. Wie damals in Hogwarts übernahm sie die Führung und das war gut so. Zum Glück war es im Zimmer dunkel, bis auf eine kleine Wandlampe, die er löschen wollte, wenn er sie zu Bett gebracht hatte. Narcissa trug nur ein dünnes Nachthemd, zog aber nun erst einmal ihn aus. Ohne sich ernsthaft zu wehren, ließ er es zu und half ihr sogar. Umso nackter er wurde, umso erregter wurde er. In seinen Gedanken tat er es mit ihm und er hätte es getan, wenn es nicht Narcissa gäbe. Aber sie würde nicht hier sein, wenn Snape ihn nicht dazu gezwungen hätte sie zu ehelichen. Er hätte laut schreien können über diese vielschichtig, grausame und so ungerechte Geschichte, die sie drei so fest zusammenband wie einen Gordischen Knoten.  
Seine Männlichkeit war längst hart, als sie danach griff. Beim Griff ihrer Finger, zuckte er kurz zusammen und einen brisanten Moment lang, zitterte er unkontrolliert. Ein weiteres „Nicht!“, lag ihm im Mund und es hinterzuschlucken, tat ihm körperlich weh. Aber Narcissa war ganz behutsam und so einfühlsam, dass er schwieg. Sie drückte ihn auf den Rücken, zog sich dann eilig ihr Nachthemd aus und legte sich auf ihn. Ihr weicher Körper war warm. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt die Arme um sie gelegt, hätte sein Gesicht wieder wie damals im Bad der Vertrauensschüler an ihren Hals gepresste und hätte geweint. Um es nicht zu tun, wirkte er einen kleinen, doch bösen Zauber, der es nicht möglich machen würde seine Samen zu empfangen. Für ein Kind war er im Moment einfach nicht bereit. Da er seine Augen fest geschlossen hielt, konnte er nur ahnen, was sie tat. Als sie sich warm und feucht auf ihn setzte, stöhnte er überrascht auf. Gleich glitten seine Gedanken wieder zu Severus ab. Es fiel ihm überhaupt nicht schwer seinen Körper, sein Wesen und seine Anwesenheit heraufzubeschwören. Nur mit seinem Geist hatte er ein wenig Probleme, denn Snape war dunkler geworden. Narcissa keuchte leise und hatte sich jetzt auf ihn gelegt, während sie ihren Schoss auf und ab bewegte. Ihre Lippen berührten seinen Hals. Um sie davon abzuhalten seinen Mund zu küssen, schob er seine Hände in ihre Haare. Sie brummte zufrieden und keuchte ein wenig tiefer.

 

Ja, sie war in diesem seltsamen Augenblick glücklich. Lucius in ihr, fühlte sich so perfekt an, wie sie es sich immer vorgestellt hatte, auch wenn es mitnichten so war. Vermutlich waren seine Gedanken allein bei Snape. Doch das war im Endeffekt egal. Wenn sie heute empfangen würde, müsste er es nie wieder tun. Sie würde ihn in Ruhe lassen, auch wenn sie schon in diesem Moment spürte, dass sie ab sofort diese Intimität schmerzhaft vermissen würde. Selbst wenn sein Geist abwesend war, sein Körper gab ihr das, was sie sich wünschte. Als er seinen Höhepunkt hatte, drehte er den Kopf von ihr weg. Sie legte die Lippen auf seine Halsschlagader, fühlte, wie schnell das Blut hindurch pumpte und liebte ihren Mann in diesen Sekunden über alles. Sie blieb auf ihm liegen, so lang es Lucius gestattete.   
„Schlaf wieder hier, Luce ...“, bat sie ihn, als er wenig später aus dem Bad zurückkam. 

Lucius fühlte sich nicht in der Lage abzulehnen. Seine Schwäche all dem ins Angesicht zu blicken, war so massiv, dass er sich in dieser Restnacht wie ein kleiner Junge in die Arme seiner Ehefrau flüchtete und sich von ihr trösten lassen musste. Er selbst hasste sich für diese Gebrechlichkeit, die so tief in seiner Natur lag, dass er sie nicht entfernen konnte.  
Am nächsten Morgen begab er sich in die Fischerhütte. Sie war leer und Snape hatte keine Nachricht hinterlassen. Lucius wusste es nicht, doch er schrie ebenso seinen Frust hinaus, wie Severus in der Nacht zuvor.


	21. 1977

Narcissa war nicht schwanger geworden, brachte das Thema aber nicht zur Sprache. Dafür war er ihr mehr als dankbar. Lucius hätte sowieso nicht gewusst, was er darauf antworten sollte. Severus ein zweites Mal zu verlieren, hatte sein Herz auf eine ganz neue Weise gebrochen. Lethargisch schwebte er durch die Tage. Er ließ seine Forschungen liegen und saß meistens mit abwesenden Gedanken und aufwühlenden Erinnerungen herum und tat nichts.  
Eines Morgens brachte Dobby ihm ein Paket. Man hatte es ihm in der Nokturngasse zukommen lassen, mit der Auflage, es umgehend zu seinem Herren zu bringen. Das Paket war nicht sehr groß, magisch verpackt und ohne Absender. Lucius brauchte einen kniffligen Zauber, um es überhaupt öffnen zu können. Er schaffte es und nahm mit klopfendem Herzen eine kleine Flasche heraus. Sie war aus schwarzem, undurchdringlichem Glas und enthielt eine Flüssigkeit. Sie war mit einem Korken verschlossen und unter der Flasche, die in viele Stofflagen gewickelt war, lag ein Zettel.

„Du hältst dein Heilmittel in der Hand, mein Freund. Der Lebendige Feuerodem hat es schließlich zu dem gemacht, was es ist: einen sehr mächtige Trank, der dich von deinem Leiden die Dunklen Künste betreffend heilen wird. Sei gewarnt! Es wird nur ein einziges Mal wirken. Trinke den kompletten Inhalt der Flasche und verzichte in Zukunft darauf Schwarz-Magische Kräfte zu benutzen!“

 

Es gab keine Unterschrift, doch Lucius wusste, dass dieses Geschenk von Severus höchstpersönlich kam. Tränen stiegen in seine Augen und er glaubte ihn neben sich zu fühlen. Er hatte nie herausgefunden, wohin Severus wieder verschwunden war und was er gerade tat. Er war sich aber sicher, dass sein Zusammenbruch etwas mit dieser verdammten Schlammblut-Hexe zu tun gehabt hatte.  
„Herr, Mister Goyle hat sich angekündigt. Darf ich ihn vorlassen?“, piepste Dobby leise und hatte sich nicht in den Raum getraut.  
„Bring ihn in den Salon!“, befahl Lucius und legte die Flasche wieder liebevoll in den Stoff zurück. Severus Liebesbrief (nichts anderes war es!) steckte er in seine Hosentasche.  
„Es gibt heute Nacht ein außerordentliches Treffen, Malfoy …“, empfing ihn Goyle, als er seinen Salon betrat.  
„Dir auch einen guten Tag“, sagte Lucius schnippisch. Goyles Tendenz zur Unhöflichkeit war ihm schon immer ein Gräuel gewesen. Sein ehemaliger Mitschüler ging gar nicht darauf ein, sondern sprach einfach weiter.  
„Die Lage spitzt sich zu. Der Widerstand organisiert sich besser und wird stärker. Wir brauchen mehr Anhänger und bessere Strategien, denn leider machen zu viele, was sie wollen.“ Er wusste, worauf Goyle anspielte (auf Verrückte wie Bellatrix Lestrange u.a.) und seufzte leise.  
„Wann?“  
„Mitternacht bei Crabbe!“  
„Und diese Einladung hättest du mir nicht anderweitig zukommen lassen können?“, fragte er Goyle düster. Sein Freund kam nun näher und unwillkürlich hob Lucius seinen Gehstock höher. Seit er nicht mehr in Hogwarts und so viel unter Menschen war, benutzte er ihn kaum noch auf diese Weise und doch war ihm diese Geste ins Blut übergegangen und er sah auch in Goyles Blick, dass er sich nur allzu gut daran erinnerte. Er grinste schmierig und blieb stehen.  
„Großer Gott, Malfoy! Du wohnst hier wie in einem Gefängnis, bist blass wie eine Leiche und dabei hast du eine hübsche Frau. Ich bin eigentlich hier, weil seltsame Gerüchte über dich kursieren und ich wollte mich von deren Wahrheit überzeugen.“  
„Die da wären …?“ Wieder grinste Goyle und wirkte damit noch durchtriebener und vor allem grausamer, als er sowieso schon war.  
„Dass du den Verstand verlierst? Man hört, dass du merkwürdige Forschungen am Laufen hast und …“  
„Das ist Geschichte, Goyle.“ Der Angesprochene schwieg und sah ihn skeptisch an.  
„Oder findest du, ich sehe aus, als wenn ich den Verstand verliere?“, sagte Lucius dann drohend und blickte Goyle mit vernichtendem Blick direkt in die Augen.  
„Nein … das nicht, aber …“  
„Aber?“  
„Du wirkst schon … komisch.“  
„Komisch? Na ja, dein Wortschatz war noch nie besonders exquisit. Wir sehen uns heute Nacht!“, sagte Lucius kalt und sah ihn auffordernd an. Goyle runzelte verstimmt die Brauen und disapparierte dann.  
Er sah ihm nach, verspürte Widerwillen gegen alles und jeden, vor allem, gegen sich selbst und beschloss dann Severus‘ Geschenk gut zu verstecken. Vielleicht würde er es irgendwann nehmen, vielleicht auch nicht.

 

Die Nacht war windig und nasskalt, doch das störte ihn nicht, denn er apparierte sich direkt in Crabbes Haus. Es war groß, im Vergleich zu seinem jedoch eher ein Reihenhaus und hatte keinen Schutzzauber. Wie zu erwarten, war der Dunkle Lord nicht anwesend. Das war er nur selten und das war gut so. So liefen die Treffen der Todesser entspannter, wenn auch lauter und wenig konstruktiv ab. Niemand musste Masken tragen und diese Begegnungen glichen eher einer finsteren Party. Niemand war dem Alkohol abgeneigt und wenn Crabbe der Gastgeber war, gab es zumindest immer Essen in Hülle und Fülle. Nicht, dass Lucius irgendwas davon interessiert hätte. Aber er musste hier sein.  
Mit schnellen Schritten lief er durch die große Eingangshalle in Richtung Lärm, der aus dem ersten Stockwerk kam. Ein Diener hatte ihm den Mantel abgenommen und er stieg gerade die Treppe nach oben, als er glaubte einen Herzinfarkt zu erleiden. Jetzt? Er war doch gerade mal 23 Jahre alt. Andererseits, bei seiner verfluchten Vorgeschichte, wäre es kein Wunder. Seine Hand griff an sein schmerzendes Herz und für einen Moment hielt er sich keuchend am unförmigen Geländer fest. Als er den Blick hob, um zu sehen, ob ihn jemand beobachtete, erstarrte er. Am oberen Ende der Treppe stand Severus Snape und sah ihn an. Er war komplett in Schwarz gekleidet, seine Haare waren ein wenig kürzer als beim letzten Mal, hatten aber immer noch diesen widerspenstigen Schwung von früher. Sein Blick war dunkel und er ließ mit nichts erkennen, dass er ihn kannte. Mühsam richtete sich Lucius auf. Alles in ihm erzitterte vor Freude und die Überraschung machte seine Beine unbrauchbar. Wie ein Idiot war er mitten auf der Treppe stehen geblieben und begriff schließlich etwas, was ihn tief bekümmerte. Snape hatte sich gegen seinen Willen und ausdrücklichen Wunsch den Todessern angeschlossen. Gerade, als er zu ihm gehen wollte, ihm Vorwürfe machen und ihn am liebsten küssen wollte, kam Crabbe. Er stellte sich neben Snape und rief ihm zu:  
„Beeilung, Malfoy! Du bist der Letzte. Sieh, ich stelle dir unseren Zuwachs vor. Du kennst ihn sicher noch. Es ist unserer Haus-Freak, Severus Snape. Er trägt uns unserer damaligen „Erziehungsmaßnahmen“ nicht nach, nicht wahr, Snape?“  
Snape sagte nichts, sah ihm nur unergründlich entgegen.   
„Snape!“, sagte Lucius nur rau und lief an ihm vorbei. Crabbe schwafelte ihn schon mit unwichtigen Informationen zu und hatte nicht bemerkt, wie nahe sich die beiden Männer waren. Severus lief hinter ihnen her. Seine Präsenz war sehr gut spürbar und wenn Lucius nicht irrte, war er inzwischen wirklich stark geworden. Seine Technik, die Okklumentik betreffend war perfektioniert bis ins Detail. Selbst er wüsste nicht, was Snape fühlte, wenn er ihn nicht so gut kennen würde, um es tief in sich selbst zu spüren. Auch Severus freute sich ihn zu sehen, obwohl es für den Schwarzhaarigen keine Überraschung war. Weshalb war er hier? Aus Überzeugung?

 

Nein, hätte ihm Severus sagen können. Überzeugung für die Sache, war mitnichten sein Antrieb. Er war den Todessern nicht aus sentimentalen Gründen beigetreten, sondern aus Kalkül. Einmal sorgte er sich um Malfoy und hoffte so, ihn ein wenig besser im Auge zu behalten. Die andere Sache war komplizierter. Noch immer sah er keinen Sinn in den Absichten des Dunklen Lords, doch er hatte gespürt, dass seine Macht immer mehr zunahm und alles so geschah, wie der Dunkle Lord es beabsichtigte. Lily war im Widerstand und da sie ihn nicht mehr in sein Leben lassen wollte, musste er versuchen ihr von der anderen Seite aus zu helfen. Ja, man könnte sagen, er tat es für sie, aus intuitiven Gründen, die er selbst nicht verstand, weil es eher ein rätselhaftes Bedürfnis war. Severus fühlte sich stark und seiner Aufgabe gewachsen.  
Seit Malfoy seinen Wunsch den Todessern beizutreten, so eindeutig negativ gegenüber gestanden hatte (und damit recht hatte), ging er ihm aus dem Weg, weil er befürchtete letztendlich seinem Einfluss zu unterliegen. Sein Freund wollte ihn nur beschützen und wollte nicht, dass er seine Fehler machte, doch er war ein erwachsener Mann und konnte eigene Entscheidungen treffen. Und die waren es, informiert zu sein, auf jeder, noch so finsteren Ebene. Denn Wissen war in jedem Fall Macht.  
Deshalb hatte er nicht in Cornwall auf seine Rückkehr gewartet, obwohl ihm klar war, dass es Lucius verletzen würde, wenn er einfach wieder verschwand. Stattdessen hat er sich in ein kleines Fischerdorf zurückgezogen und hatte letzten Endes den Heiltrank erfolgreich anfertigen können. Dieser Erfolg beruhigte ihn und befreite ihn von einer Schuld, die doch gar nicht seine war. Noch immer beschützte er Lily und gerade in diesen Zeiten, war es notwendiger als jemals zuvor. Aber er liebte auch Lucius, wie er inzwischen wusste. Die Liebe zu Lily war aber eine andere. Ebenso intensiv und ewig während, während er Lucius auf eine brennende Weise begehrte, die sehr mächtig war.  
Ihn jetzt wiederzusehen, stimulierte ihn und ließ sein Blut verlangend rauschen. Noch immer war Malfoy abstrakt schön und anziehend in seinem Stolz. Doch nur, weil er den zerbrechlichen so liebenswerten Lucius kannte, den er eben auf der Treppe gesehen hatte, fühlte er sich zu ihm hingezogen. Während er den Gesprächen lauschte, alles an Informationen abspeicherte, die er vernahm, beobachtete er den Mann, den er liebte. Nicht ein einziges Mal, blickte Malfoy in seine Richtung. Das nahm er ihm nicht übel, er würde es genau so tun. Ein wenig erinnerte ihn das an früher. Goyle und Crabbe standen in sicherem Abstand neben ihm und redeten, während der Blonde eher weniger sprach, sondern wie damals das Geschehen um sich herum genauestens beobachtete. Die Themen der Gespräche waren jedoch nicht unbedingt dazu gedacht erotische Träumereien nachzuhängen. Es ging um Mord, Säuberung und andere grausame Vorhaben.  
Aber Severus beobachtete nicht nur Lucius, sondern auch alle andere, hauptsächlich Männer, die anwesend waren. Sie schienen sich um Malfoy zu scharren, ohne, dass er das zu beabsichtigen schien. Ihm wurde jäh klar, dass Malfoys Rat beim Dunklen Lord vermutlich großen Einfluss hatte.   
Crabbe begann nun das Essen unter die Leute zu bringen und Malfoy verließ den Raum, ohne sich nach ihm umzusehen. 

 

Er bekam kaum noch Luft und brauchte seine ganze Willenskraft, um der zu sein, der er immer war. Ihn widerten diese Treffen abgrundtief an und dass Snape nun Teil davon war, deprimierte ihn zusätzlich. Wie konnte er das tun, entgegen seinem Wunsch? Wie konnte er sich selbst nur so in Gefahr bringen, dieser kleine, dumme Junge! Er hätte weinen können, so nahe ging ihm Snapes verrückte Entscheidung, etwas zu sein, was er gar nicht war. Severus war finster, hin und wieder destruktiv und frustriert, doch er war nie im Leben ein Todesser. Severus war jemand, der aufrichtig liebte und ein guter Mensch war. Er hatte hier nichts zu suchen und hatte doch diese so falsche Entscheidung getroffen.   
Zitternd stand Lucius an einem offenen Fenster in einem Raum, der wie ein Arbeitsraum aussah. Als jemand neben ihn trat, musste er nicht den Kopf drehen, um zu wissen, wer es war.  
„Weshalb?!“, fragte er heiser und deutlich vorwurfsvoll.  
„Aus vielerlei Gründen“, erwiderte Severus leise. Lucius schloss seine Augen, um sein inneres Beben endlich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Es ging nicht. Er war so aufgewühlt, traurig und zornig über diese verfluchte Entscheidung, im selben Moment hätte er ihn am liebsten an sich gerissen und geküsst und geliebt.  
„Du wirst es eines Tages bereuen, Severus.“  
„So wie du es bereust, mir damals den Vorschlag mit dem Trank gemacht zu haben?“ Endlich sah er ihn an. Snapes dunkle Augen lagen ruhig auf seinem Gesicht und nur am Funkeln tief im Schwarz konnte Lucius erkennen, dass es seinen Freund auch nicht kalt ließ ihn hier zu treffen.  
„Ich liebe dich!“, flüsterte Lucius. Er hatte die Worte nicht vorher gedacht. Sie kamen einfach so aus seinem Herzen, direkt auf seine Zunge.  
„Ich weiß“, sagte Snape dunkel.   
Lucius wandte sich ab und verließ den Raum, ehe er gleich etwas sehr Dummes und überaus Gefährliches tun würde.

 

Viel später, als er sich auszog, um sich gleich in das Bett neben Narcissa zu legen, spürte er in seiner Jackentasche eine Bewegung. Er griff hinein und zog einen magisch gefalteten Zettel heraus, der in Form einer Schlange war. Fast hätte er gelacht, denn er selbst hatte damals diese magische Spielerei für Severus benutzt, um ihm eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Auf dem Zettel stand nur eine Adresse, nicht mehr.   
Völlig aufgewühlt ging er zu Narcissa, die noch wach war und auf ihn gewartet hatte. Lucius löschte das Licht und legte sich neben sie, in der Hoffnung, sie würde jetzt beruhigt schlafen können, wo er körperlich gesund von einem Treffen zurückkam.  
„Wie war es?“  
„Wie immer.“  
„Sollte ich … willst du, dass ich mitkommen und auch …“  
„Nein! Auf keinen Fall!“, fuhr er sie an. Er wollte nicht noch seine beste Freundin verlieren, wenn er schon seinen Geliebten an den Dunklen Lord verlor.  
Sie rückte näher zu ihm. Nach dieser Begegnung mit Snape, fühlte er sich nicht in der Lage ihrer Zärtlichkeit zu widerstehen. Sie schien inzwischen zu ahnen, wenn er in diesem Zustand der emotionalen Anfälligkeit war. Wie damals, im Vertrauensschülerbad, war er so wütend auf die Entscheidung des Schwarzhaarigen und gleichzeitig so sehnsüchtig, dass er sich auf sie legte und begann sie zu küssen. Einen winzigen Augenblick war ihre Überraschung überdeutlich spürbar, ebenso ihr Argwohn. Dann jedoch, legte sie ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und erwiderte bereitwillig seinen Kuss.

 

Narcissa konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen, wusste zur selben Zeit aber auch, dass Lucius Severus getroffen hatte. Sonst wäre er niemals auf diese Art über sie gekommen. Er war nicht grob oder rücksichtslos, doch spürbar hungrig. Irgendwie schmerzte es sie selbst, seine unbefriedigte Liebe zu fühlen, gleichzeitig ermahnte sie sich diesen wundervollen Augenblick für sich zu nutzen. Leider war sie gerade nicht empfängnisbereit für seinen Samen, für seine Zärtlichkeit jedoch schon. Lucius rieb seinen Körper an ihr und nachdem sie sich ein wenig unkoordiniert und hektisch ausgezogen hatte, drang er gleich in sie ein.   
„Ich liebe dich …“, flüsterte sie aufmunternd, als er bewegungslos und starr vor Schock über sein spontanes Handeln zwischen ihren Schenkel liegen blieb. Ihre Worte schienen zu wirken, denn ihr Mann bewegte sich wieder und von da an, war es für Narcissa wunderbar. Sie erlebte sogar ihren ersten Höhepunkt in ihrem gesamten Sexualleben.   
Danach rutschte Lucius wortlos von ihr runter und öffnete nach weiteren Momenten die Augen. Wieder überkam ihn das schlechte Gewissen und die Selbstekel ihr das anzutun. Aber diese unerwartete Begegnung, hatte ihn an den Rand seiner Selbstbeherrschung gebracht. Heiß fiel ihm ein, dass er in seiner Gier nach ihm den Zauber zur Empfängnisverhütung vergessen hatte. Wenn es schlimm wurde, dann kam alles auf einmal. Wie beim letzten Mal, lag er den Rest der Nacht in Narcissas Armen. Er weinte nicht, doch seine beste Freundin tröstete ihn trotzdem, obwohl sie nichts von seinem Kummer wusste.


	22. Chapter 22

Am kommenden Abend verließ Lucius das Haus, mit der Ausrede Besorgungen machen zu wollen. Er würde seine Forschungen wieder aufnehmen, sagt er seiner Frau und dachte sogar wirklich darüber nach, aus dem Grund, um in dieser Zeit nicht zwanghaft an den Schwarzhaarigen denken zu müssen.

Immer noch war es windig und unangenehm feuchtkalt, als er sich direkt in die Winkelgasse begab, um im Tropfenden Kessel erst einmal etwas zu trinken. Lucius hatte Glück, niemand sprach ihn an. Weil er irgendwie das Bedürfnis hatte Severus ein Geschenk mitzubringen, ging er anschließend in die Nokturngasse und betrat eines der vielen staubigen Geschäfte für Zaubereibedarf. Ohne etwas Bestimmtest zu suchen, kramte er sich durch die Gegenstände. Er hatte ein gutes Auge für Wertvolles und hielt schließlich eine seltsame Schreibfeder zwischen den Fingern. Spontan fiel im der 14jährige Severus ein, dessen Feder immer wieder den Namen der Schlammbluthexe schrieb.   
„Gute Wahl, Sir. Wirklich gute Wahl …“, sabbelte ihn der alte Hermond an.  
„Inwiefern?“  
„Oh, es ist die Feder eines Eisfädlers. Schon mal einen gesehen?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nun, sind auch wirklich selten und ihre Federn haben magische Kräfte.“  
„Welche?“ Hermond lachte rauchig.  
„Keine Ahnung. Das findet nur derjenige heraus, dem sie geschenkt wird. Man kann sie sich nicht selbst kaufen, stehlen oder eintauschen. Jemand muss sie einem schenken und eines sage ich schon mal. Sie ist verdammt teuer, Sir.“  
„Zu teuer“, sagte Malfoy kühl und legte sie zur Seite. Er sah sich noch einen abgewetzten Spiegel an und ging dann zur Tür.  
„Nun warten Sie, Mister. So teuer ist sie dann auch nicht.“  
„Wie viel sagtest du?“ Hermond nannte ihm einen utopischen Preis, Lucius lachte einmal kurz verächtlich und griff nach der Türklinke.  
„Gut, die Hälfte davon, Mister …“  
„Die Hälfte der Hälfte!“ Hermond grummelte leise und nickte schließlich. Vorsichtig wurde ihm die Feder in weiches Seidenpapier eingepackt und als er den Laden verließ, war er glücklich darüber etwas so Rares für seinen Liebsten ergattert zu haben und das noch für einen recht moderaten Preis. In seiner Zufriedenheit übersah er Narcissas ältere Schwester Bellatrix, die sich in der Gasse herumtrieb und nun ihren Schwager entdeckt hatte. Lucius merkte auch nicht, dass sie ihm unbemerkt zu Snapes Adresse folgte.

Auf sein leises Klopfen hin, öffnete niemand. Mit einem kleinen Zauber entriegelte er das Schloss und würde lieber in der Wohnung auf Severus warten, als draußen vor der Tür wie ein Landstreicher herumzulungern. Er betrat eine kleine Wohnung, die nicht sehr viel größer als Snapes alte Mansardenwohnung von damals war. Die kleinen Zimmer waren ebenso karg eingerichtet, doch wusste Lucius, dass, umso weniger äußerlich dekoriert war, umso mehr Reichtum im Inneren existierte. Er fand die Schlafnische und das Bett. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, legte er sich angezogen in sein Bett und schloss die Augen. Hier konnte er seinem Geliebten so nahe sein, wie sonst kaum.

Severus wusste schon, bevor er seine Wohnung betrat, dass Malfoy da war. Er musste schmunzeln und stellte dabei erstaunt fest, dass es für wenige Augenblick sehr hell und warm in seinem Inneren wurde. Leise betrat er seine Wohnung und sah seinen Freund wenig später in seinem Bett liegen. Lucius war eingeschlafen und eine Zeitlang betrachtete er den blonden Mann schweigend.  
Lucius Malfoy war in seiner kühlen Schönheit und seinem narzisstischen Verhalten wie der König unter all den Möchtegern-Prinzen. Und er, als Halbblut-Prinz sollte das wohl am besten beurteilen können. Ja, Lucius hatte Fehler und charakterliche Makel, die keineswegs unerheblich waren und doch gab es da etwas in ihm, was ihn anzog. Ebenso wie Lily, hatte Malfoy diesen aufopferungsvollen Drang für denjenigen, den er liebte, alles zu tun. Das Seltsame an allem war, dass der Lügner und selbstverliebte Egozentriker Malfoy in seiner Liebe absolut wahrhaftig und selbstlos war. Leise zog sich Severus nun komplett aus und legte sich hinter Malfoy aufs Bett.  
Der zuckte zusammen, als er behutsam seine Haare wegstrich, um ihn am Hals zu küssen.  
„Ich bin es …“, flüsterte Severus und legte wieder seine Lippen auf seinen Hals. Malfoys Erleichterung konnte er direkt spüren.  
„Bleib so liegen“, murmelte er an seinem Ohr, als er sich zu ihm drehen wollte. Lucius gehorchte ihm und nichts daran fühlte sich erhebend an. Sie waren inzwischen keine pubertierende Kinder mehr, sondern erwachsene Männer. Mit seiner flachen Hand strich er nun mit zunehmendem Begehren über Lucius‘ Körper. Wieder erfuhr Severus in diesem Moment, wie sehr er ihn vermisst hatte und wie sehr er all das hier wollte. Zugleich wusste er jedoch auch, dass es mit Lily hätte auch so sein können. Seine rechte Hand schob sich nach vorn, zu Malfoys Mitte. Für die Berührung seiner angeschwollenen Lust, bekam Severus ein leises, dunkles Stöhnen. Dass sich der Blonde nun doch zu ihm drehte, konnte er nicht mehr verhindern. Ihr erster Kuss war sanft und atemlos, nur wenig später küssten sie sich schon so hungrig, dass irgendeine Naht riss, als Lucius versuchte, sich so schnell wie möglich aus seiner Kleidung zu bekommen.  
Seine schönen grauen Augen hatten einen Hauch Blau und die Pupillen waren lustvoll geweitet.  
„Ich will dich!“ sagte Severus vollkommen unnötig und saugte gierige an seinem Hals.  
„Du kannst … alles von mir haben …“ sagte Lucius, nach Luft schnappend, als Severus ihn auf den Bauch drehte und seinen Nacken küsste.

 

Zum ersten Mal, seit sie auf diese Weise zusammen waren, schloss Lucius seine Augen und überließ sich seinen anderen Sinnen. Seine Haut fühlte mehr als deutlich Snapes warme, feuchte Lippen, seine liebkosende Zunge, seine neckenden Zähne und seine Haare, die ihn kitzelten. Seine Hände hatten ihn fest gepackt und auch wenn diese Form des Liebesspiels eher selten durch seine Fantasie kreuzte, einfach aus dem Grunde, weil er in Severus immer noch den kleinen, störrischen 14jährigen sah, so musste er doch zugeben, dass ihm sehr gefiel, dass nun auch der Schwarzhaarige ganz deutlich sein Verlangen nach ihm zeigte. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit für Snape eine Entscheidung zu treffen und sich seine Gefühle einzustehen.   
Der andere Mann drängte sich nun zwischen seine Schenkel und begann ihn, ohne Hemmungen mit Mund und Fingern an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle zu liebkosen und zu massieren. Ein überraschtes, doch überaus lustvolles Stöhnen entwich ihm, als er zwei seiner Finger in sich spürte.  
War das wahr? Oder träumte er? Oder hatte er sich, wie früher, als er krank vor Sehnsucht nach ihm war, wieder in diese weiträumige, imaginäre Welt geflüchtet, die sein geübter Verstand produzieren konnte? Lucius keuchte und stöhnte ein weiteres Mal auf, als sein Freund mit seiner Erektion behutsam in ihn eindrang.   
Nein. Wie hatte er nur daran denken zu können, das zu träumen? Diese Macht, die er gerade wahrnahm, hätte selbst er nicht spürbar machen können. Wie auch? Er konnte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, sondern stöhnte bei jeder Bewegung von Severus rau und mit heißem Gesicht. Jetzt wusste er, wie sich sein Freund fühlte, wenn er es tat. Es war wundervoll, befreiend und überlebensnotwenig, weil er endlich begriff, dass auch Severus Snape ihn wirklich liebte und begehrte. Vielleicht nicht wie Lily, vielleicht nicht so stark, doch ehrlich und in diesem Moment mit demselben, hungrigen Verlangen. Es machte ihn glücklich. Als sich Snapes Hände fester in seinen Körper gruben, seine Stöße stärker wurden und sein Keuchen tiefer und schneller, öffnete Lucius die Augen. Auch wenn er ihn nicht sah, musste er sich sicher sein, dass er hier in seiner Wohnung war.  
Severus ließ es sich auch nicht nehmen, nachdem er während seines Höhepunktes ein paar Momente halb und schnell keuchend auf ihm gelehnt hatte, ihn auf den Rücken zu drücken. Unumwunden nahm er seine Männlichkeit tief in seinen warmen Mund.  
Wie hypnotisiert sah Lucius ihm dabei zu. Zu steigern war seine Erregung aber nicht mehr und als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, war er lang und hinterließ ein wohliges Gefühl, was noch verstärkt wurde, indem sich der Schwarzhaarige auf ihn legte, wie damals er, sein Gesicht an seinen Hals drückte und nichts sagte. Ewigkeiten lagen sie so da und sprachen nicht.  
Es war noch immer das Schönste mit Severus zu schweigen.  
Selbst Severus sah das ähnlich. Lucius zu lieben war auf eine mysteriöse Art sehr anstrengend und kostete alles, was man hatte. Danach hatte man das gute Gefühl den höchsten Berg der Welt erstiegen zu haben, was absurd war, denn Lucius lag weich und nachgiebig unter ihm und atmete auf diese Weise langsam, dass er wusste, dass Malfoy eingeschlafen war.

 

Bellatrix hingegen stand immer noch in der Nähe von Snapes Haus herum. Sie hatte Lucius bis hierhin verfolgt. Eigentlich gab es für sie keinen Grund das zu tun. Nun ja, es gab doch einen Grund. Sie fand Malfoy nicht nur unverschämt überheblich, sondern auch überaus suspekt. Außerdem war er ein Schwächling und Narcissa, diese dumme Kuh, hatte sich dreist über ihre Meinung hinweggesetzt und ihn doch geheiratet. Sie würde schon sehen, was sie davon hatte.   
Als sie schon gehen wollte, sah sie Severus Snape, den Neuzugang unter den Todessern kommen. Er ging ebenso in dieses Haus und Bellatrix Neugier war endgültig geweckt. Was taten diese beiden Teufel dort? Konspirierten sie etwa? Womöglich gegen den Dunklen Lord? Malfoy schien bei den Todesser-Treffen sowieso immer gedanklich nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein und Snape, als Neuling forderte nahezu ihr Misstrauen heraus.  
Spontan legte sie fest, dass sie gleich mit ihrer liebsten Schwester Narcissa zum Tee verabredet war. 

 

„Was?“ herrschte sie Dobby ungehalten an, als er ihr verkündete, dass Bellatrix im Salon auf sie wartete.  
„Sie fordert Tee und Gebäck, Herrin!“ quiekte Dobby mit deutlicher Hysterie in der Stimme. Der Hauself hatte panische Angst vor Bella, denn sie hatte ihn einmal schmerzhaft gegen die Wand geschleudert, nur weil er vergessen hatte, ihr Zucker zu bringen.  
„Dann mach, was sie will. Ich kümmere mich um Bella.“

„Liebe Schwester, was führt dich her? Willst du zu Lucius?“, fragte sie freundlich und versuchte gute Miene zu böser Störung zu machen. Bella sah düster aus und der Wahnsinn glomm in ihren dunklen Augen. Er schien sich zu vermehren wie Karnickel.  
„Lucius? Was sollte ich von deinem unfähigen Mann wollen, Cissi?“  
„Bella!“ knurrte sie warnend und deutete auf einen Stuhl. Sie setzte sich ihr gegenüber und ihr mulmiges Gefühl wurde dabei stärker, denn ihre ältere Schwester sah sie mit einem eindeutig hinterhältigen Grinsen an.  
„Schon gut. Wo ist denn der Göttergatte?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Vermutlich in der Stadt, Besorgungen machen.“  
„Besorgungen?“  
„Für seine Forschungen“, sagte Narcissa kalt und wich Bellas Blick nicht aus. Sie wusste, dass sie Lucius nicht mochte und ihn für einen Idioten mit Stammbaum hielt. Und wenn man es genau nahm, hatte Bellatrix sogar recht. Lucius Malfoy war ihrer Liebe unwürdig und doch liebte sie ihn nun mal.  
„Ah ja … Was anderes …“ Sie machte eine kunstvolle Pause und fixierte Dobby, der gerade am ganzen Leib schlotternd Tee und Biskuit brachte.  
„Warum bist du hier, Bella? Um zu sehen, wie es mir geht? Gut. Wirklich.“  
„Hm. Und wo ist das Baby, was du dir so sehnlichst wünschst? Leugne es nicht, Cissi, ich sehe es in deinem Gesicht. Du verzehrest dich nach einem kleinen Wesen, was du abgöttisch lieben und anbeten kannst, weil du tief in dir weißt, dass Malfoy deiner Liebe nicht wert ist. Ist es nicht so?!“ Narcissa war fassungslos und schwieg. Aber das war Bellatrix. Sie war nie zurechnungsfähig und angepasst, sie sagte immer, was sie dachte und sie war verrückt. Anders konnte man ihren Geisteszustand nicht nennen. Und leider war sie ausgesprochen schlau und hinterhältig.  
„Wusstest du, dass wir ein neues Mitglied haben? Severus Snape. Der Name sagt dir bestimmt noch was, denn er war auch ein Slytherin, als du noch dort Schülerin warst.“  
In diesem Augenblick, unter den eindringlichen Blicken ihrer Schwester, wurde ihr heiß vor Scham und Wut.  
„Natürlich kenne ich ihn“, fauchte sie, viel zu erregt. Bellas Brauen schossen nach oben und dann grinste sie obszön breit.  
„Guter Mann, wenn du mich fragst. Düster und undurchschaubar, doch ich habe seine Macht erschnuppern können. Sexy, irgendwie.“ Ihre Schwester machte eklige Dinge mit ihrer Zunge und sie nippte an ihrem Tee, um ihre Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren.  
„Lucius kennt ihn auch?“  
„Vermutlich. Du weißt, wie gut sein Gedächtnis ist …“  
„Fickt ihr überhaupt? Du siehst so unbefriedigt aus, Cissi …“ Bella wechselte abrupt das Thema und ihre Stimme wurde dabei schwesterlich einfühlsam und warm. Aber Narcissa wusste genau, dass das alles nur Theater war.  
„Bist du hier, um über mein Sexualleben zu sprechen?“  
„Du hast recht. Ich sollte dich das nicht fragen.“ Während sie das sagte, stand sie auf, stopfte sich ein großes Stück Gebäck in den Mund, musterte dabei Dobby bitterböse, der wieder zu beben anfing und sagte dann mit vollem Mund, aus dem die Krümel beim Sprechen fielen:  
„Eigentlich war ich nur hier, um dich zu fragen, was dein impertinenter Gatte mit Snape zu schaffen hat. Brüten sie etwas aus? Oder ficken sie nur zusammen? Aber ich sehe schon, du hast von nichts eine Ahnung, kleine Schwester … Falls es dich interessiert, schau mal in der Westminster 26a vorbei.“

Sie disapparierte vor Narcissas Augen, ohne dass sie ihr eine empörte Antwort geben konnte. Stattdessen faucht sie Dobby an, er solle ihr aus den Augen gehen. Als er weg war, liefen ihr haltlos die Tränen über die Wangen, weil sie wusste, dass Bellatrix nur ausgesprochen hatte, was sie selbst längst ahnte. Lucius traf sich heimlich mit Snape und sie schliefen miteinander. Es war absolut keine Überraschung und tief in ihrem Herzen gönnte sie es Lucius und doch tat es weh, es aus Bellas Drecksmaul zu hören.  
„Ich hasse dich …“, sagte sie immer und immer wieder leise vor sich hin, war sich aber selbst nicht sicher, ob sie damit Bella, Lucius oder Snape meinte. Vielleicht war es auch gegen sich selbst gerichtet, denn sie hatte sich trotz ihres Wissens für ihn entschieden.  
Und sie würde weiterhin schweigen, um Lucius zu schützen. Wenn sie ihren Mann verriet, wäre das sein Tod und der von Severus und letztlich auch ihrer. Sie drei hatten ein Geheimnis, was sie schon seit so vielen Jahren verband. Als die Erschütterung abgeklungen war, kam ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihr hoch. In gewisser Weise, waren sie drei eine Familie, Freunde und Liebende in gleichem Maße. Vielleicht sollte sie stolz auf diese außergewöhnliche Beziehung sein, anstatt sie zu verdammen. Wenn ihr Lucius doch nur ein Kind schenken würde …


	23. Chapter 23

Severus betrachtete die Schreibfeder des Eisfädlers und sein Gesicht war dabei unergründlich. Nackt lag er vor Lucius auf dem Rücken und ließ sich von ihm streicheln.   
„Exotisch“, sagte der Schwarzhaarig dunkel und strich mit der Feder über sein Gesicht. Sie hinterließ einen merkwürdig kühlen Hauch auf seiner Wange.  
„Wenn du es rausgefunden hast, sag mir was sie kann. Ich bin neugierig.“ Wieder küsste er ihn. Er musste das tun, solange sie so zusammen sein konnten. In jenen glücklichen Minuten, dachte Lucius nur an ihn und sich selbst. Und Lily. Es war wie ein Zwang im Zusammenhang mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen an die seines Geliebten zu denken.  
„Wie geht es Lily?“, fragte er heiser an Severus‘ Hals, der ihn auch gleich recht unsanft mit der Hand von sich weg drückte. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten ihn warnend an und erst sah es so aus, als wenn er nichts dazu sagen würde. Plötzlich packte er Malfoy an den Schultern und drückte ihn wieder aufs Bett.

„Ich liebe Lily. Immer. Ich werden sie immer lieben, Malfoy!“ knurrte er, teils verärgert, teils resigniert. Severus sah eindringlich in Malfoys Augen, die wieder nur grau und glatt waren und keine Emotion erkennen ließen. Obwohl er vermutlich Schmerz und Hoffnungslosigkeit fühlen musste, sah er ihn eher verächtlich und kühl an. Seine Worte waren aber nicht ganz so kühl.  
„Schon gut. Ich hätte nicht fragen dürfen.“  
„Nein, hättest du nicht. Geh jetzt besser, ehe Narcissa dich sucht. Du weißt, dass sie ständig Angst um dich hat.“  
Lucius wollte nicht gehen, doch Snape hatte recht. Unwillig zog er sich an und er verließ ihn schließlich nur, weil er ihn bald wiedersehen würde. Hoffentlich ohne, dass Jahre dazwischen lagen.

 

Narcissa war es nicht gelungen ihrem inneren Drang standzuhalten. Sie musste es wenigstens mit eigenen Augen sehen, dass ihr Gatte tatsächlich bei Severus war. Ihre Neugier war aber nur die eine Seite. Die andere war, dass sie das beenden musste, um ihre beiden besten Freunde vor ihrer eigenen Schwester, ihrem grausamen Mann und den restlichen Todessern und letztlich dem Dunklen Lord selbst zu beschützen.  
Es war früher Abend und sie stand schräg gegenüber von dem Haus, in dem sich angeblich Snape und Lucius trafen. Sie war extrem vorsichtig gewesen und hatte mit allen möglichen Methoden danach Ausschau gehalten, ob Bella sie hereingelegt hatte und hier auf sie wartete, um sie zu überführen und damit ihre wirren Theorien zu bestätigen. Das war Bellatrix durchaus zuzutrauen. Sie stand tief im Schatten einer Hausmauer und lauschte dem ängstlichen Beben ihres Herzens. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass sie auch Angst um Severus hatte. Warum konnte sie ihn nicht einfach nur hassen?  
Als ihr Mann dann tatsächlich das Haus verließ, erstarrte sie zu Stein. Es war nicht überraschend, der Schmerz, denn sie fühlte, war aber so enorm, dass sie noch lange, nachdem Lucius schon weg war, panisch nach Luft schnappte. Als sie sich wieder fassen konnte, ging sie in das Haus.

 

Mutig klopfte sie dann an die eine Tür, hinter der sie Geräusche hörte. Es gab nur drei Türen und hinter einer davon war Snape. Sie hatte gleich bei der ersten Tür Glück.  
„Ja?“, hörte sie seine dunkle, eindringliche Stimme. Sie öffnete die Tür und trat mit einem heftigen Rauschen in den Ohren in den Raum.  
Severus saß an einem kleinen Schreibtisch und schrieb etwas. Er sah hoch und wer ihn nicht kannte, würde keine emotionale Reaktion in seinem Gesicht ablesen können. Auch Narcissa konnte das nicht. Sie spürte eher seine (unangenehme?) Überraschung.  
„Narcissa …“, sagte er nur tonlos.  
„Keine … Sorge, ich bin nicht hier, weil Lucius wieder … nicht wegen ihm. Ich bin hier, weil … meine Schwester Bellatrix …“ Ihr war so schwindlig, dass sie jäh taumelte. Irgendwie hatte sie sich mit ihrem Vorhaben gerade selbst überfordert. Snape sprang hoch und packte sie gerade noch, ehe sie auf den Boden aufschlug. Er führte sie vorsichtig zu einem Sessel, drückte sie hinein und holte ihr ein Glas Wasser. Zitternd nippte sie daran, während er sie schweigend und abwartend ansah.   
Was hatte sie sich dabei nur gedacht? Severus war zum Fenster gegangen, hatte die Gardine zur Seite geschoben und sah aufmerksam hinaus.  
„Was macht dir Sorgen, Narcissa?“ fragte er leise, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen. Sie stand auf, weil sie sich wieder besser fühlte.  
„Ich weiß es!“, sagte sie fest und wartete ungeduldig, bis sich Snape mit unergründlicher Miene zu ihr herum drehte.  
„Du weißt was?“  
„Das über dich und Lucius.“ Sie sah in seinem Gesicht absolut keine Reaktion und einen winzigen Moment hoffte sie inständig, dass sie sich geirrt hatte. Lange bekam sie keine Antwort. In dieser Zeit raste ihr Herz wie verrückt. Ihr war ganz schlecht und doch fühlte sie in sich eine Art rätselhafte Erleichterung. Endlich sprach Severus. Dabei sah er sie ganz direkt an und seine Stimme enthielt eine Wärme, die sie noch nie an ihm gehört hatte.  
„Was erwartest du jetzt von mir?“   
Wie gelähmt und unfähig zu denken und zu sprechen, stand sie dann einfach nur da und starrte ihn an.  
„Narcissa, sprich mit mir.“  
„Was … bedeutet er dir?“  
„Er ist mein Freund“, kam es sofort aus seinem Mund.  
„Und darüber hinaus?“  
„Was glaubst du zu wissen, Narcissa?“  
„Ich weiß, dass er dich liebt. Seit dem Tag des Abschlussballs in Hogwarts. Es war in seinen Augen, Severus. Diese brennende Liebe, allein für dich. Ich wusste es die ganze Zeit. Immer.“ Ihre Stimme brach und sie fühlte, wie Tränen nach oben stiegen.  
„Es … tut mir unendlich leid, Narcissa. Ich wollte nicht, dass es so passiert, das musst du mir glauben!“ Erschrocken hörte er, wie ihm seine eigene Stimme entglitt und er verstummte.  
„Dir muss nichts leidtun. Man kann sich nun mal nicht aussuchen, in wen man sich verliebt. Niemand hat schuld, Severus aber wir müssen versuchen das Beste daraus zu machen. Du, ich und er.“  
„Warum hast du dir das alles angetan?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige sanft nach.  
„Weil … weil … ich ihn doch liebe.“ Ihre Stimme brach nun endgültig in tausend Teile und sie begann haltlos zu schluchzen. Severus kam näher, legte vorsichtig die Arme um sie und hielt sie schweigend fest an seine Brust gedrückt. Es fühlte sich gut an in seinen Armen zu liegen und mit einem Mal begriff sie, dass Severus ein wahrer Freund war.  
„Ich liebe Lucius … ich liebe ihn doch … so sehr …“, flüsterte sie immer wieder rau und er strich ihr tröstend über die Haare. Irgendwann beruhigte sie sich ein wenig und Severus sagte leise:  
„Erzähle mir bitte alles, vor allem den Teil mit Bellatrix.“ Sie nickte und er setzte Teewasser auf. Während sie sich in seinem Bad frisch machte und sich im Spiegel ansah, war Severus ganz ruhig. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass so etwas eines Tages geschehen musste. Dass Narcissa es wusste, war gut. Dass Bellatrix da mit drin hing, dagegen gar nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es war extrem gefährlich.

„Bella hat irgendwie herausgefunden, dass Lucius sich mit dir trifft. Von ihr habe ich deine Adresse, denn sie ist vor ein paar Stunden bei mir aufgetaucht und hat seltsame Fragen über dich und Lucius gestellt und Andeutungen gemacht. Ich weiß, dass Lucius dich schon lange liebt und ich weiß auch, dass ihr euch hin und wieder trefft. Ich habe es geschehen lassen, weil ich weiß, wie gut es Lucius tut …“ Sie brach ab und trank mit sichtlich bebender Hand ihren Tee.  
„Aber ich befürchte, dass Bella es sich nicht nehmen lässt, ein großes Ding daraus zu machen. Garantiert wird sie es genauer wissen wollen und wird so lange schnüffeln, bedrohen und gewaltsam eindringen, bis sie erfährt, was sie wissen will. Sie konnte Lucius noch nie leiden und hat mich von Anfang an vor ihm und seiner Sippe gewarnt. Ich hätte auf sie hören sollen und doch … liebe ich ihn. So wie er dich. Ich kann es nicht ändern und ich würde alles für ihn tun. So viel, dass ich dich damals zu ihm geschickt habe, als es ihm so schlecht ging. Obwohl ich wusste, was du ihm bedeutest.“  
„Es war gut, dass du das getan hast, Narcissa.“  
„Hörst du, was ich sage? Du und er, ihr seid in großer Gefahr, Severus!“  
„Das habe ich gehört und ich denke noch darüber nach.“  
„Liebst du ihn, wie er dich liebt?“ Darauf gab Snape ihr nicht gleich eine positive Antwort und das machte ihr eine lächerliche Hoffnung.  
„Ich liebe noch immer Lily. Egal, was geschehen ist. So hat jeder seine Last zu tragen. Lucius weiß das auch, doch du kennst ihn. Wenn er etwas nicht wissen will, verschließt er Augen und Ohren.“ Sie nickte lächelnd. Oh ja, sie beide kannten Malfoy gut.  
„Aber er ist mein … einziger Freund und ich möchte nicht, dass ihm etwas wegen mir geschieht. Du hast recht, Narcissa. Deine Schwester ist unberechenbar und gefährlich und Lucius wäre ihr ein willkommenes Opfer.“  
„Ihr müsst das beenden, Severus.“  
„Wir können uns nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Wir treffen immer wieder zusammen, denn auch ich bin ein Todesser.“ Sie seufzte leidend und legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände.  
„Selbst wenn du umziehst, Bellatrix wird es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen, bis sie Beweise dafür hat, was Lucius ist, ein Verräter, ein Perverser und eine Gefahr für die Reinheit der magischen Welt. Beende das, Severus. Ich flehe dich inständig an. Wenn dir etwas an Lucius liegt, dann …“ Unerwartet begann sie wieder zu schluchzen. So unkontrolliert und herzzerreißend, dass Severus aufstand und sich vor sie hockte.  
Er griff nach ihren Händen, hielt sie ganz fest und zog sie dann hoch.  
„Beruhige dich, Narcissa. Bitte. Ich werde alles tun, was getan werden muss, ihm ihn zu beschützen. Ihn und dich.“ Und Lily, fügte er in Gedanken leise an. Mehr als an jedem anderen Zeitpunkt ihres skurrilen Verhältnisses fühlte er sich fest mit Narcissa und Lucius verbunden. Die beiden waren irgendwie seine Familie und natürlich würde er sie beschützen, doch dafür würde er Lucius und irgendwie auch sich selbst weh tun müssen.  
„Versprich es mir!“  
„Ich verspreche es dir! Weine nicht mehr und mache dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde das hinbekommen. Eins noch. Halte mich auf dem Laufenden, was deine irre Schwester betrifft. Ich werde mich selbst um ein paar Dinge kümmern, bin aber vielleicht auf deine Insiderinformationen angewiesen.“  
Sie nickte zitterig an seiner Schulter, während er ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich.  
„Das andere ist, du musst doppelt so gut auf Lucius achten. Wenn ich tue, was ich tun muss, kann es sein, dass er den Halt verliert. Sei da, wenn es soweit ist. Versprich du mir das!“  
„Natürlich, werde ich auf ihn achten. Das verspreche ich dir.“  
„Gut, dann geh jetzt besser, ehe deine Schwester dich hier noch finden kann.“  
Sie rückte von ihm weg, sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an und wusste, dass auch Severus Lucius liebte. Obwohl diese Erkenntnis schmerzen müsste, tat sie es nicht. Es war wie eine Linderung für ihren eigenen Schmerz der unerwiderten Liebe.   
„Ich danke dir von Herzen, Severus. Wir behalten das für uns. Lucius darf hiervon nichts wissen. Sind wir einer Meinung?“  
„Sind wir, Narcissa.“ Sie nickte und disapparierte dann sofort. Noch eine Weile sah er starr auf die Stelle, an der sie gestanden hatte. Sie hatte mehr als recht. Sie alle waren in großer Gefahr und es lag an ihm die Situation zu bereinigen. Lucius war das schwächste Glied in der Kette, und allein das war paradox, denn er hatte die größte Macht von allen. Doch er war das widerstandsfähigste Glied, aufgrund seiner Natur und Narcissa das mutigste. Allerdings wurde ihm ganz schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass er Lucius nun beibringen müsste, dass ihre Liebe vorbei sein musste. Er war so glücklich in seinen Armen gewesen, wie er ihn selten erlebt hatte. Endlich sah man hinter all der Arroganz und Überlegenheit seine träumerische und so zerbrechliche Seele. Ihn von sich zu stoßen, würde ein Alptraum werden, doch es war unumgänglich.  
Und es wurde ein Alptraum, der damit begann, dass nur wenig später, nach Narcissas Besuch in seiner Wohnung Bellatrix direkt im Raum erschien. 

 

Severus hatte an seinem Tisch gesessen und versucht einen Plan zu machen, wie er am besten vorgehen sollte.  
„Huch … da habe ich doch ganz vergessen anzuklopfen“, sagte Bellatrix augenblicklich mit einer ätzenden Stimme, die nur so vor Sarkasmus tropfte. Severus zeigte ihr seinen Schreck nicht, sondern sah sie nur kühl an, während er aufstand und demonstrativ nach seinem Zauberstab griff.  
„Na, na … keine Panik. Ich will nur plaudern, Snape. Wir sind doch alle eine große, nette Familie, oder nicht?“, flötete sie freundlich und kam näher. Auch Bellatrix hatte ihren Zauberstab in der Hand.  
„Was willst du?“, fragte er sie nun reserviert und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.  
„Na ja, der Dunkle Lord hat mir eine ganz spezielle Aufgabe zugeteilt … ganz geheim!“ Übertrieben verdrehte sie die Augen und grinste obszön breit.  
„Die da wäre, alle neuen Todesser genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen, damit sich keine Verräter und Spione einschleichen. Verstehst du?“  
Severus sah sie nur starr an und lauschte seiner inneren Stimme, die ihm im Moment noch davon abriet es auf einen Kampf mit ihr anzulegen.  
„Deshalb bin ich hier, mein Hübscher …“ Bellatrix kam nun näher, legte sanft die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes auf seine Schulter und zog ihn mit leichtem Druck über seinen Körper, bis zu seinem Geschlechtsteil.  
„Gehört die Inspektion dieser Regionen dazu, Lestrange?“  
„Oh ja! Ich muss mir sicher sein. Denn ist man zu nachlässig, dann … Übrigens, kennst du Malfoy? Du musst ihn kennen, denn er war noch in Hogwarts, als du …“  
„Ja“, sagte er knapp und wappnete sich. Bellatrix kam noch ein wenig näher, hob ihr Gesicht und schnüffelte an ihm und legte ihre andere Hand an seine Wange. Ihre Berührung war eiskalt und enthielt gleichzeitig ein unlöschbares Feuer des Irrsinns. Seine Nackenhärchen stellten sich alarmiert auf.  
„Hast du mal drüber nachgedacht, Severus … das alle großen, ehrwürdigen Meister der Dunklen Künste schwarzhaarig und dunkeläugig sind? Und jetzt sag mir, wie Malfoy in dieses Bild passt? Lucius, mit seinen schönen, hellen Augen und seinen weichen blonden Haare? Nun?“ Sie leckte über seinen Kiefer, trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte ihn neugierig wie ein Kind, was gerade gefragt hat, wer die Gummibärchen zur Welt bringt.  
„Ich verstehe nicht ganz warum du hier bist, Lestrange. Misstraust du mir oder Malfoy?“  
„Ist das nicht ein und das selbe?“ fragte sie mit gespielter Verwunderung.  
„Ganz und gar nicht. Ich kenne Malfoy aus Hogwarts, doch da hört unsere Verbindung auch schon auf.“  
„Ach ja?“ fragte sie ungehalten und versuchte mittels der Legilimentik in seinen Geist einzudringen. Bellatrix war unglaublich stark, doch sie schaffte es nicht und gab schließlich auf.  
„Wow, ich wusste, dass du etwas Besonderes bist, dass du aber so stark bist … wow!“ Sie sprühte vor falscher Begeisterung.  
„Du bist sehr wertvoll für den Dunklen Lord. Allerdings frage ich mich jetzt schon, was du zu verbergen hast, Snape?“ Severus sah sie weiterhin nur ausdruckslos an. Er würde sich nicht die Blöße geben, ihr seine Furcht zu zeigen.  
„Nichts, ich kann diese Art einseitige Kontaktaufnahme nur nicht ausstehen.“  
„Ach, verstehe … wir müssen erst zusammen ficken, bevor du mich in deinen Geist lässt. Na ja, das hättest du doch gleich sagen können, mein Schöner.“ Unerwartet griff sie ihm zwischen die Beine. Nicht schmerzhaft, doch so fest, dass er ein Zusammenzucken nicht verhindern konnte. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und er würde seinen Stab gegen Bellatrix erheben. Doch plötzlich ließ sie ihn los. Sie schien enttäuscht und genervt.  
„Gut, vielleicht ein anderes Mal, sexy Teufel. Doch eines noch, Snape. Ich werde dich im Auge behalten und falls du mir Malfoy ans Messer liefern kannst …“ Sie zückte unerwartet ein Messer und spielte damit herum. Am Ende zog sie es durch ihren offenen Mund, schnitt sich dabei vermutlich in die Zunge, denn Blut begann zu fließen. Blut, was sie mit ihren Fingern auf ihren Lippen verteilte wie Lippenstift.  
„ … dann tu es unbedingt! Malfoy ist ein Schwächling, durch und durch. Er wird nichts zur Sache beitragen können, ist nur eine Last und ein Risiko. Wenn er meiner kleinen Schwester wenigstens ein Kind machen würde … doch selbst dazu ist er zu dämlich oder zu unfähig. Ich würde also nichts lieber tun, als ….blablabla … du weißt schon. Beweise dem Dunklen Lord deinen großen Wert, Snape und du wirst reich belohnt werden. Versaue es nicht, indem du dich mit einem Verlierer wie Malfoy verbündest. Du bist stark und musst dich nicht von einem Malfoy manipulieren lassen. Fragen?“ Sie wirkte ungeduldig und hatte die letzten Worte schnell und gereizt aus ihrem blutigen Mund gespien.  
„Nein.“ Schon war sie weg. Tief und mehrmals holte Severus Luft. Das Gefährliche an Bellatrix Lestrange war ihre bösartige Unberechenbarkeit und ihre verwinkelte Intelligenz.  
Nur wenige später, nachdem Bellatrix in seine Wohnung eingedrungen war, packte Snape seine wichtigsten Sachen zusammen und begab sich zu Malfoys Fischerhütte in Cornwall. Er belegte die Hütte mit seinem tibetanischen Schutzzauber und versuchte dann erneut seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Auch hier würde er nicht lange bleiben können. Nur so lange, bis er Lucius gesagt hatte, dass sie sich fernbleiben mussten.  
Er hatte große Angst. Nicht um sich selbst, sondern um Narcissa und Lucius. Und im Lily. Immer auch um Lily. Noch besser als jemals vorher, verstand er, dass er sich von ihr dringend fernhalten musste, um sie beschützen zu können.


	24. Chapter 24

Unauffällig musterte Narcissa ihren Mann beim Frühstück. Lucius wirkte zufrieden und in sich ruhend, wie sie ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Wenn Snape tat, was er ihr versprochen hatte, würde dieser Zustand der Glückseligkeit wieder zerstört werden. Doch es gab keinen Ausweg, wenn sie sein und Severus‘ Leben retten wollte. Lucius hatte ihren Blick bemerkt und sah sie an. Das Grau seiner Augen leuchtete in der Morgensonne, die durchs Fenster kam, bläulich und als sie ihm in seine weichen Gesichtszüge sah, begriff sie, dass sie diesen unglaublichen Mann immer und entgegen aller Schwierigkeiten lieben würde. Aber sie verstand auch, dass es nichts mit seinem Äußeren zu tun hatte und nichts mit seiner Herkunft. Es hatte etwas damit zu tun, was in Lucius war, zu dem sie niemals Zugang haben würde und von dem sie doch wusste. Dieses Etwas zog sie unweigerlich an.  
„Geht es dir gut, Narcissa?“ fragte er sie besorgt und sie lächelte heiter, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er sich nicht sorgen musste.  
„Ja, mir geht es gut.“ Sie hatte Dobby eingebläut nichts von Bellatrix‘ Besuch zu sagen und sie selbst würde darüber schweigen, um ihren Mann nicht unnötig in Furcht zu versetzen.  
„Weißt du was? Ich werde meine Forschungen tatsächlich wieder aufnehmen, wenn sie auch in eine andere Richtung gehen werden. Deshalb werde ich später in der Stadt ein paar Besorgungen machen müssen und …“  
„Tu das. Ich bin sowieso mit Caitlin zum Shoppen verabredet“, sagte sie schnell, ehe er sich noch mehr in seine Lüge hineinsteigern musste. Sie wusste, dass er zu Snape gehen wollte. Lucius lächelte kurz, sah sie einen Moment so intensiv an, dass sich Narcissa sicher war, dass er für diesen Augenblick wirklich nur sie sah. Mit seinem Herzen. Dann sagte er leise:  
„Pass gut auf dich auf, Narcissa!“  
„Werde ich“, erwiderte sie, gab ihm einen Kuss und verließ dann vor ihm das Haus.

 

Lucius hatte sich gerade umgezogen, war in Gedanken schon bei Severus, als er beim Verlassen des Umkleideraumes fast gegen seine Schwägerin lief.  
„Bellatrix, verdammt!“, fauchte er zu Tode erschrocken.  
„Ups, habe ich dich etwa erschreckt? Entschuldige bitte, mein Lieblingsschwager“, gickelte sie. Lucius lief an ihr vorbei, um seinen Schock zu verbergen, den ihr unhöfliches Erscheinen ausgelöst hatte.  
„Was willst du?“, knurrte er unfreundlich in ihre Richtung.  
„Na ja, meine Haare sind früh am Morgen immer so verfilzt und deine sehen immer so schön geschmeidig und glänzend aus. Da dachte ich, ich frage dich mal um Rat. Welches Zaubermittel benutzt du, Luce?“  
„Nenn mich nicht so!“  
„Oh, verzeih mir, Lieblingsschwager. Du hast recht, nur Narcissa sollte dich bei deinem Kosenamen nennen dürfen.“  
„Du bist nicht wegen deiner Haare hier, Bellatrix. Weshalb dann?“  
„Ach, du bist immer so klug, Malfoy. Wenn ich ein Kerl wäre würde ich glatt sagen, dass ich davon einen Steifen bekomme, doch … nun ja. Nein, ich bin nicht wegen deiner … blonden Haare hier.“ Sie umkreiste ihn mit hinterlistigem Gesichtsausdruck und fuchtelte dabei verspielt mit ihrem Zauberstab herum.  
„Sondern? Gibt es ein außerordentliches Treffen oder wurde mir eine besondere Aufgabe zugeteilt?“, fragte er sie lustlos und verbarg seine Emotionen perfekt. Auch wenn Bellatrix eine gestörte Wahnsinnige war, würde sie niemals versuchen in seine Gedanken einzudringen. Es gab unausgesprochene Regeln, die selbst sie einhalten würde.  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Lucius.“  
„Du machst dir …?“ Misstrauisch sah er sie an und sie lachte vulgär, wurde danach aber gleich wieder boshaft ernst.  
„Du wirktest bei den letzten Treffen, besonders beim letzten Treffen so abwesend, ja, ich würde fast sagen, kränklich.“  
„Das ist Unsinn, Bellatrix. Verschwende nicht meine Zeit mit deinen wirren Theorien.“  
„Was hast du vor?“ Sie sprang ihm so unvermutet vor die Füße, piekte dabei ihren Zauberstab in seine Brust und sah ihn aus feurigen Augen an. Ihre körperliche Nähe löste Übelkeit in ihm aus und der Schweiß brach ihm aus.  
„Ich will in die Stadt, um Gerätschaften für meine Forschungen zu besorgen. Ich nehme meine Experimente wieder auf, falls du es genauer wissen willst.“  
„Oh, wenn das mal keine guten Neuigkeiten sind. Der Dunkle Lord wird das mit Begeisterung hören. Allerdings werden deine Forschungen unnötig sein, wenn wir sowieso all die stinkenden Muggel und Halbblüter eliminieren, oder nicht?“ Lucius schwieg besser und hob nur angedeutet die Brauen. Gelangweilt nahm sie ihren Zauberstab weg, begann ein Liedchen zu summen, was ihm unbekannt war und betrachtete ihn liebevoll forschend.  
„Was hast du mit Severus Snape zu schaffen, Schwager?“   
Lucius blieb vor Schreck fast das Herz stehen.   
„Keine Ahnung von was du da sprichst …“ Ihre schwarzen Augen schienen tief in ihn zu dringen, doch er behielt recht. Bellatrix drang nicht magisch in seinen Geist ein. Niemand ahnte, dass sie große Angst vor Lucius Macht hatte, die sie der des Dunklen Lords gleichsetzte. Zugegeben hätte sie das jedoch nicht mal unter der grausamsten Folter.  
„Du kennst ihn doch, oder?“  
„Natürlich. Er war ein Slytherin. Doch als ich endlich aus Hogwarts wegkam, war er 14. Was glaubst du, was ich mit einem Kind zu schaffen hatte?“  
„Er ist kein Kind mehr, falls dir das nicht aufgefallen ist!“ Oh ja, und wie! Hätte er voller Inbrunst behaupten können, biss sich aber besser auf die Zunge, bis er Blut schmeckte.  
„Im Gegenteil. Er ist ein Todesser und ziemlich mächtig, wie mir gleich ins Auge gestochen ist.“ Abwartend und beinah lauernd wie ein Raubtier sah sie ihn nun an. Lucius raffte alles an Selbstbeherrschung zusammen, was er hatte. Er und Bellatrix hatten nie ein gutes Verhältnis gehabt und es würde auch niemals gut sein, denn sie war verrückt und rationalen Argumenten gegenüber unzugänglich.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was genau du von mir willst, Schwägerin. Aber ich habe wirklich zu tun und du hältst mich auf.“ Sie seufzte einsichtig und völlig übertrieben.  
„Okay, okay, Luce … ich wollte nur sehen, ob du in Ordnung bist. Pass einfach auf dich auf!“ Eigentlich waren es nette Worte, doch nicht aus Bellatrix‘ verlogenem Mund. Es war eine Beleidung der schlimmsten Art. Mit versteinertem Gesicht sah er sie an.  
„Willst du den gutgemeinten Rat eines Familienmitgliedes?“ Nein, hätte er am liebsten gesagt, denn seine Familie bestand nur aus Narcissa und Severus.  
„Halte dich von diesem finsteren Snape fern. Ich hab es im Urin. Er hat etwas vor und das wird nichts sein, was mir oder dem Dunklen Lord gefallen wird. Dir demzufolge auch nicht.“  
„Das ist doch Schwachsinn, Bellatrix. Du solltest dir deine Paranoia therapieren lassen und nicht chaotische Verschwörungstheorien verbreiten“, gab er ihr einen verächtlichen Rat und sah endlich ihr wahres Gesicht. Eine Fratze des Hasses und des Neides.  
„Und das sagte der Mann mit den sozialen Phobien? Lächerlich Malfoy! Pass einfach auf, wohin dich dein Weg führt. Und noch was: Mache meiner kleiner Schwester endlich ein Baby, ehe sie durchdreht und dich nachts im Schlaf umbringt, du Versager! Oder hast du etwas Potenzprobleme?“ Er kam nicht mehr dazu ihr zu antworten, denn sie verschwand mit einem hämischen Grinsen direkt vor seinen Augen.   
Keine Sekunde später rannte er ins Bad und übergab sich mehrere Male. Was wusste Bellatrix? Was hatte sie gesehen oder gehört? In seiner blinden Verliebtheit hatte er alles andere aus den Augen verloren. Severus, der ihm endlich gestattet hatte, ihm nahe zu sein, hatte seine vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit und darüber hatte er nicht mehr gut genug auf sein Umfeld geachtet. Bellatrix war von jeher unzurechnungsfähig und nicht einschätzbar gewesen, selbst für ihre kleine Schwester Narcissa. Wenn er Narcissa aber nun von dem Besuch ihrer irren Schwester erzählen würde, würde sie sich nur Sorgen machen und er würde die Freiheit verlieren zu Snape zu gehen. Aber er müsste dringend mit Severus sprechen. Seine Ehefrau dürfte hiervon nichts erfahren, nur dann war sie geschützt.  
Unter großen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, machte sich Lucius auf den Weg zu Snapes Wohnung. Als er wieder einmal in einem verlassenen Raum stand, indem allerhöchsten noch die verwaisten, zurückgelassenen Möbel standen, brach er zusammen. Er fiel einfach auf die Knie, betäubt vor Schmerz und starr vor Schock. Wie im Traum legte er sich auf die staubigen Holzdielen und blickte mit offenen Augen und ohne etwas zu sehen, in den Raum, in dem Severus endlich zugegegeben hatte, dass auch er ihm etwas bedeutete.

 

Zur selben Zeit saß Snape an dem kleinen, wackligen Holztisch in der Fischerhütte. Vor ihm lag ein Blatt Papier, rechts neben ihm stand ein kleines Fässchen mit gewöhnlicher Tinte und in der Hand hielt er die magische Schreibfeder des Eisfädlers. Die letzten Stunden hatte er sich darüber den Kopf zerbrochen, wie er unauffällig und ohne in die Arme von Bellatrix zu laufen, Kontakt mit Malfoy aufnehmen konnte, um seinen Freund wissen zu lassen, wo er war und dass sein Verschwinden nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte. Noch viel mehr, musste er ihn aber eindringlich warnen. Alle üblichen Wege erschienen ihm viel zu gefährlich, denn Bellatrix war ein schlaues, durchtriebenes Biest mit großen Kräften und vor allem dem zwanghaften Ehrgeiz recht haben zu müssen. Wenn sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dass Snape und Malfoy sich verschworen hatten, dann würde sie es um jeden Preis beweisen wollen. Egal wie und egal, wie die Art des Beweises war.   
Mit abwesenden Gedanken, hatte Severus Lucius‘ Namen auf das Papier geschrieben, wobei ihn ein kurzer, seltsamer Schmerz durchzuckte. Es fühlte sich an, als wenn sich für einen winzigen Moment alle Zellen in seinem Körper zusammenzogen und sich gleich wieder entspannten. War das die magische Kraft der Feder?  
Er schrieb Lilys Namen, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Er schrieb seinen eigenen und auch da verspürte er nichts. Dann schrieb er erneut Lucius Malfoy auf das Papier und erlebte wieder dieses leicht schmerzhafte Erschauern. Lucius hatte ihm die Feder geschenkt und auch, wenn er es ihm nicht so gezeigt hatte, hatte er sich sehr über diese besondere Aufmerksamkeit gefreut, weil es Lucius‘ selbstlose Großzügigkeit widerspiegelte. Was war, wenn sie in irgendeiner mysteriösen Weise über die Feder verbunden waren? Er würde es gleich herausfinden. Mit schnell klopfendem Herzen schrieb er folgenden Satz auf das Papier:  
„Lucius, wenn du mich spüren, hören oder anderweitig verstehen kannst, dann komme unverzüglich in die Fischerhütte!“ Nur Sekunden später, hörte er Lucius Stimme von draußen.  
„Du musst mich rein lassen, Severus!“ Natürlich, der Schutzzauber. Lucius klang außerdem sehr erregt.  
Severus schob sich seine Hosenträger hoch und ging vor die Hütte. Malfoy hatte nicht nur aufgewühlt geklungen, er sah auch so aus. Schnell machte er eine träge Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und sagte dabei den Umkehrzauber des Schutzzaubers.  
„Surakṣā phirtā!“ Er schob ihn drängend in die Hütte und erneuerte dann den Zauber mit folgenden Worten:  
„Surakṣā sakriya!“  
„Was … war das?“ fragte Malfoy verwirrt, als er die knarrende Tür schloss.  
„Ein tibetischer Schutzzauber, der mich und nun dich vorübergehend verbirgt. Man muss ihn allerdings regelmäßig erneuern. Ein Mönch in Nepal hat ihn mit beigebracht. Doch du bist nicht hier, um zu plaudern, Lucius.“ Spontan umfasste Severus sein Gesicht und küsste ihn, weil er sich doch einen schrecklichen Augenblick lang sicher war, ihn nie wieder zu sehen.

 

Malfoy war noch nicht ganz klar, was geschehen war. Eben lag er noch in seiner verlassenen Wohnung, wie ein zurückgelassener Hund, schon vernahm er Snapes Stimme in seinem Kopf.   
„Wie …?“ flüsterte er rau, zwischen den Küssen.  
„Die magische Kraft der Feder des Eisfädlers, mein Freund“, raunte Severus mit kratziger Stimme zurück und ließ ihn abrupt los.  
„Aber ich musste dich sehen, weil wir ein anderes Problem haben.“ Besorgt sah Lucius ihn an. Noch eben war Lust durch Severus‘ Gesicht gehuscht, nun sah er darin echte Sorge.  
„Bellatrix“, sagte Lucius leise.  
„Woher …?“  
„Sie war vorhin bei mir gewesen, hat mir Verdächtigungen aller Art unterstellt und hat mich vor dir gewarnt.“  
„Interessant. Bei mir war sie letzte Nacht und hat mich ebenso vor dir gewarnt. Was hat sie vor?“ Malfoy zuckte nur ratlos die Schultern.  
„Im Grunde ist es egal. Sie ist misstrauisch und sie ist gefährlich. Du kennst sie besser als ich. Ist sie gefährlich, Lucius?“  
„Oh ja! Sie ist sehr gefährlich.“  
„Dachte ich mir schon. Du weißt, was das heißt?“ Ihm wurde bei den Worten schwer ums Herz und er beobachtete ganz genau, was in Lucius‘ Gesicht vor sich ging. Er sah Unverständnis, Widerwillen und Zorn, dann sah er, dass sein Freund begriff.  
„Nein. Nein, das muss nicht so sein. Es gibt sicher einen Weg, wie wir uns …“  
„Nein!“  
„Severus, denke eine Minute darüber nach!“  
„Ich habe die letzten Stunden darüber nachgedacht. Willst du nicht mich, Narcissa und dich selbst in große Gefahr bringen, dürfen wir uns nur noch im Rahmen der Todesser-Treffen sehen. Denke darüber nach und du wirst es einsehen. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg!“  
Lucius war blass geworden und all seine Zerbrechlichkeit war in seinen grauen Augen sichtbar. Severus‘ Herz krampfte sich zusammen.  
„Nicht in diesen Zeiten, zumindest …“, sagte er leise und versöhnlich. Er legte seine Arme um Lucius, dessen Körper ganz starr war.  
„Sie macht uns das nicht kaputt“, flüsterte er rau an seinem Hals.  
„Es ist nicht sie, die es zerstört, das weißt du. Aber wie du mir damals sagtest, es gibt keinen Weg von den Todessern zurück. Nicht für dich und nun auch nicht mehr für mich. Wir müssen versuchen zu überleben und wir dürfen uns nicht mehr auf diese Weise treffen!“ Severus Worte waren hart, doch es war die bittere Wahrheit und Lucius wusste das. Ja, seine Liebe zu Severus war schon von Anfang an zum Scheitern verdammt, begriff er in diesem Augenblick mit voller Wucht, dass sich die Tränen einfach so aus seinen Augen drängten.   
„Du sagtest etwas von Schutzzauber?“, fragte er den Schwarzhaarigen ganz atemlos mit der Verzweiflung einer Kapitulation. Snape verstand ihn sofort und nickte. Er stimmte zu, sich hier von ihm ein letztes Mal lieben zu lassen, aussprechen mussten sie das nicht. Hastig und ungestüm begann sie sich unter Küssen auszuziehen. Die Hoffnungslosigkeit war in jeder Geste und jedem Blick überdeutlich zu spüren und verursachte beiden Männern einen bittersüßen Schmerz. Einen wundervollen, heilsamen Schmerz, der Severus seine unerfüllte Sehnsucht vergessen ließ und Lucius den Wert seiner Gefühle für den anderen Mann deutlich machte.   
Auffordernd drängte er nun Severus bis zu dem schmalen Holzbett, was alles andere als gemütlich war. Darauf lagen nur eine dünne Matratze und eine gräuliche Decke aus irgendeinem wollähnlichen Stoff. Sie war kratzig und rau wie ihre Berührungen. Severus kam auf seinem Rücken zum Liegen, Malfoys Mund war an seinem Hals, wo er hungrig an seiner Haut leckte und saugte. Vor explodierender Lust stöhnend, griff Snape in die weichen, blonden Haare und zwang Malfoy ihn anzusehen. Ihre Augen begegneten sich und was sie im Blick des Anderen sahen, war berauschend und wertvoller, als alles, was der Dunkle Lord versprechen konnte.  
„Darf ich?“, flüsterte Severus rau und sah, dass sein Freund sofort verstand, was er wollte. Während Lucius gleich in ihn eindringen würde, würde er das bei ihm tun. Er würde in seinen Gedanken sein und da erleben, wie es war seine Liebe erfüllen zu können. Lucius nickte leicht und schob sich dann zwischen seine Schenkel.  
Schnell und gepresst atmend, sah Severus ihm dabei zu. In diesem Moment war Lucius Malfoy wieder dieser unerreichbare, gottgleiche, ältere Schüler, den er in gleichem Maße bewundert, als auch gefürchtet hatte. Lucius strahlte eine Schönheit aus, die absolut nichts mit seinem attraktiven Aussehen zu tun hatte. Andere Menschen würden es als arrogante, kalte Ästhetik bezeichnen.  
Als er seine Erektion behutsam immer tiefer in ihn schob, kroch Severus so sanft er konnte in seinen Geist. Er musste nach Luft schnappen, weil er dort überspült wurde mit Farben, Tönen und Bewegungen. Lucius Liebe war wie eine irre Fahrt mit dem schlimmsten Karussell, was es doch gar nicht gab. Mehrmals glaubte Snape sein Herz brechen zu hören, dann wieder fiel er nach unten, um gleich danach nach oben geschleudert zu werden. Ihm war schwindlig und im selben Moment war er so trunken vor Glück, dass er Angst hatte, zu platzen. Lucius hatte sich nun ein wenig auf ihn gelegt und er konnte ihn mit einer immensen Intensität in sich spüren, weil sich seine eigene Empfindung mit seiner verband. Jemand keuchte leise, doch er bekam nicht heraus, ob er es selbst war, oder Malfoy. Noch immer wurde er wie ein kleiner Gummiball, von einer Seite zur anderen geworfen, vor Freude jauchzend und schreiend vor Furcht. Es schien kein Ende zu nehmen.   
Das Ende kam abrupt, denn er selbst schrie heiser vor Ekstase, presste Malfoy dabei so fest an sich, dass er dessen raues Stöhnen, was sich schmerzhaft anfühlte, dicht an seinem Ohr hörte. Seine Muskeln zuckten wie im Krampf und süße Blitze rasten durch seinen Leib und ließen ihn ein zweites Mal schreien. Aus seinem Glied zuckte heiß der Samen. Lucius bewegte sich kaum noch und sachte zog er sich aus seinem Verstand zurück. Nur noch ein einziges Mal stieß sein Freund eher nachlässig in ihn hinein und kam dann mit einem erschöpften und langem Keuchen auf ihm zu liegen.  
Severus Herz raste immer noch extrem und er brauchte sehr lange, um wieder klar denken zu können und auch, um seinen eigenen Körper getrennt von Lucius‘ Leib betrachten zu können. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung gehabt, wie berührend es sein würde. Seine Finger hatten begonnen mit den blonden Haaren zu spielen. Wenn das Lucius Liebe für ihn war, dann war sie extrem verwirrend und atemberaubend. Wie würde seine Liebe für Lily aussehen? Schwarz und bezwingend? Vielleicht war es besser das niemals herauszufinden. 

 

„Du musst jetzt zurück“, flüsterte er Lucius nach einer Weile zu.  
„Wohin gehst du?“ Seine Stimme war ganz weich und drang bis in sein Herz vor. Er küsste den Blonden zärtlich und zog sich dann an, um es Malfoy leichter zu machen, zu gehen.  
„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen und das weißt du auch. Wir sehen uns wieder, doch denke daran, dass sie uns immerzu beobachten wird. Ob wir es merken oder nicht.“ Endlich zog sich auch Lucius an und sah dabei mehr als bekümmert aus.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das ertragen soll …“  
„Das wirst du, denn du hast Narcissa an deiner Seite. Erlaube ihr auf dich zu achten und suche dir ein verdammtes Hobby, bei dem du ungenau sein kannst“, sagte Severus aufmunternd und mit einem neckischen Lächeln.  
„Benutze die Feder, um mir zu sagen, wie es dir geht“, bat der Blonde leise.  
„Mal sehen“, antwortete er, weil er ihm keine Hoffnung machen wollte. Es war wirklich besser keinen Kontakt, welcher Art auch immer zu haben, außer im Rahmen der Todesser.  
„Tust du mir einen Gefallen, Lucius?“ Er ging zu ihm, schob die Hände in seinen Nacken und sah ihn eindringlich an.  
„Alles, was du willst.“  
„Bellatrix sagte etwas, was keine Lüge war. Sie sagte, dass sich ihre Schwester sehnlichst ein Baby wünscht. Schenke ihr eins, ja?“  
„In diesen Zeiten? Hast du dich mal umgesehen, mein Freund?“, erwiderte Lucius sofort unwillig und düster.  
„Genau, die Zeiten sind dunkel und brutal und doch braucht es Hoffnung. Und sind Kinder nicht die Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft?“  
„Ich denke darüber nach.“  
„Das freut mich. Ich hätte damals auf dich hören sollen und diesem widerlichen Verein niemals beitreten dürfen, doch ich musste es tun, weil ich nur so auf dich aufpassen kann.“ Und auf Lily, fügt er wie immer still an.  
„Du musst nicht auf mich aufpassen, Severus.“  
„Doch, muss ich und du weißt das auch.“ Severus lächelte ein rares und spitzbübisches Lächeln und nach einem Moment, in dem Resignation und Kummer in den grauen Augen kämpfte, klarten sie auf und Malfoys verwegenes Cowboylächeln erschien für wenige Sekunden.  
„Pass auf dich auf, Liebster!“, flüsterte er mit versagender Stimme. Severus nickte, küsste ihn und sagte:  
„Und du auf dich und auf Narcissa!“   
Dann disapparierte Malfoy und Snape raffte seine Sachen zusammen, um zu verschwinden. Sie würden sich erst Monate später wiedertreffen.


	25. 1978

Severus verbrachte viele Wochen mit der Säuberung Irlands. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihm diese ehrenvolle Aufgabe übertragen und erwartete Erfolg auf ganzer Linie. Die ersten Morde hatten Snape an den Rand einer Grenze gebracht, die er fast überschritten hätte, um all dem zu entkommen. Aber es gab kein Zurück. Lucius hatte es gewusst und ihm davon abgeraten und nun steckte er tief in den schrecklichsten Ereignissen dieser Zeit. Der Dunkle Lord vertraute ihm so sehr, dass er allein arbeiten durfte und Severus vermutete, dass Bellatrix‘ hinterhältige „Empfehlung“ ein gutes Stück dazu beigetragen hatte. Irgendwie und nach vielen Momenten der Verzweiflung, schaffte er es in seinem Geist einen Raum zu erschaffen, in den er seine Gefühle sperren konnte, wann immer er tun musste, was er als Todesser nun mal tun musste. Es war nicht so, dass es ihm nichts mehr ausmachte zu töten, doch in jenen Momenten war er klar bei Verstand und fühlte nichts, außer der Notwendigkeit sich, Lucius, Narcissa und Lily zu beschützen. Tat er nicht, was erforderlich war, würde es Bellatrix bald wissen und ihn und alle, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, ans Messer liefern. Vermutlich sogar an ihr eigenes.  
Immer, wenn es notwendig war, apparierte er unter extremen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu Lilys Haus und erneuerte den Schutzzauber. Niemals sah er sie und niemals sah er nach Lucius, weil er Angst davor hatte, nicht mehr gehen zu können. Von anderen Todessern hatte er erfahren, dass Malfoy wohl wieder mit seinen Forschungen angefangen hatte und der Dunkle Lord bahnbrechende Ergebnisse erwartete. Diese Information hatte ihn dahingehend beruhigt, als dass Bellatrix vorläufig schwieg aber er begriff auch, dass sich Lucius auf diese clevere Weise der Arbeit entziehen konnte, die er verrichten müsste: Morden im Namen des Dunklen Lords. Severus erlaubte sich nicht zu fühlen und seine Tage vergingen, ohne dass er sie auseinanderhalten konnte. Er träumte noch nicht mal. Ob er jemals aus diesem realen Alptraum erwachen würde, war mehr als fraglich.

 

Lucius hingehen verzehrte sich fast vor Sehnsucht. Er hatte in seiner Not dem Dunklen Lord absurde Versprechungen gemacht, was seine Forschungen betrafen, nur um nicht tun zu müssen, was die meisten anderen Todesser tun mussten, inklusive Snape, wie ihn Bellatrix mit genüsslichem Lächeln ausführlich berichtete. Seine Schwägerin kam hin und wieder vorbei, stichelte, spottete und verbreitete Hass und Furcht. Narcissa reichte es eines Tages und sie schmiss ihre Schwester aus dem Haus.  
Stumm sah Lucius sie danach an und glaubte in ihren Augen ein Wissen zu entdecken, was ihn schockieren müsste, es jedoch nicht tat. Er ging zu ihr und nahm sie in die Arme, wobei er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie sich ebenso an ihm festhielt, wie er an ihr.

 

Narcissas Gemüt verdunkelte sich immer mehr. Ihr Mann sagte kaum noch ein Wort und verbrachte viel Zeit mit seinen Forschungen. Allerdings war sie sich sicher, dass er nicht wirklich arbeitete, sondern nur vor sich hin träumte. Anfangs versuchte sie Lucius noch aufzumuntern, doch seine leeren Augen deprimierten sie selbst immer mehr. Wieder einmal erinnerte sie sich an diesen Gedanken, dass sie alles immer mit Snape teilen müsste, sowohl Kummer, als auch Glück. Sie selbst vermisste Severus als Freund, der so stark war und ihnen beiden Halt geben konnte. An ein Baby dachte sie in diesen düsteren Zeiten nicht mehr und selbstverständlich sprach Lucius sie auch nicht von sich aus darauf an. Beide waren wie gelähmt und verbrachten die Tage hauptsächlich im Malfoy Manor in eine Art Trancezustand. Das einzig Erwähnenswerte wäre, dass Lucius seine Nächte immer in ihren Armen verbrachte. Niemals sprachen sie darüber, manchmal weinte Narcissa leise, doch immer lagen sie eng beieinander, ohne, dass es nur annähernd erotisch war. Mehrmals dachte sie darüber nach ihrem Mann zu beichten, dass sie alles über ihn und seine Gefühle wusste und auch mit Severus gesprochen hatte, aber das wäre in Lucius‘ momentanem, labilem Zustand keine gute Idee. Irgendwann würde aber der Zeitpunkt kommen, an dem sie darüber sprechen mussten.

Lucius hingegen schätzte ihre Nähe und Wärme sehr und wusste tief in sich, dass er diese Zeit ohne Narcissa niemals überstehen würde. Das war schon immer ihre große Stärke gewesen. Sie nahm ihn an, wie er war und gab ihm das, was er in diesen entsetzlichen Momenten am meisten benötigte. Auch wenn er an manchen Tagen ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, weil er ihr nicht geben konnte, was sie dringend brauchte, so sah er zu keinem Zeitpunkt einen Vorwurf in ihren Augen.  
„Du bist wundervoll, Narcissa“, sagte er eines Nachts in die Dunkelheit. Er lag hinter ihr, hatte seinen Arm um ihren Bauch und spürte ihren warmen Körper, der ihm ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit vermittelte. Sie zu berühren, machte ihm gar nichts mehr aus, auch wenn er es nicht benötigen würde. Wie Severus, war auch Narcissa zu einem Teil von ihm geworden, den er liebte.  
Narcissa lächelte bei seinen dankbaren Worten und streichelte über seinen Arm. Seit sie mit Severus über Lucius gesprochen hatte, fühlte sie sich erleichtert. Etwas hatte sich verändert und sie konnte ihr seltsames Dreiecksverhältnis aus anderen Augen betrachten. Noch immer liebte sie Lucius abgöttisch, doch sie würde nicht mehr seine körperliche Liebe einfordern. Er gab ihr jedoch etwas, was ebenso wertvoll war und das spürte sie in diesem Moment ganz genau. Lucius Malfoy, der exzentrische Einzelgänger, sah sie als eine echte Freundin an und das bedeutete eine ganze Menge. Denn wenn sie das recht überschaute, gab es in seinem Leben genau zwei Menschen, die eine Bedeutung für ihn hatten. Severus und sie. Es war gut so, wie es war. In diesem berührenden Moment, wünschte sich Narcissa etwas Ausgefallenes. Sie wünschte, dass diese schrecklichen Zeiten ein Ende finden würden und wieder Licht auf die Welt fallen würde. Wenn das so wäre, würde sie Severus dazu anhalten bei ihnen zu leben und vielleicht könnten sie zu dritt glücklich sein und vielleicht bekam sie eines Tages doch noch ein Baby, was sie sich so sehr wünschte.  
„Ich liebe dich, Luce“, sagte sie leise und ohne jeden Hintergedanken. Er küsste ihren Nacken und dann schliefen sie ein.   
Es war die Zeit ohne Zeit.

 

Nur wenige Tage später standen sich Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy erneut gegenüber, und das in wortwörtlichem Sinne.  
Der Dunkle Lord hatte sie gerufen und ob sie wollten oder nicht, sie erschienen mit den Masken der Todesser vorm Gesicht. Severus war unvorbereitet gewesen und es brauchte eine Weile, bevor er seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle bekam. Minuten, in denen er deutlich Lucius fühlen konnte, der ihm gegenüber, inmitten anderer Todesser stand, auch wenn er ihn nicht erkennen konnte. Der Dunkle Lord forderte ein neues Level, schnelleres Arbeiten und mehr Gründlichkeit. Zu viele „widerliche Subjekte“, wie er es ausdrückte, wären entkommen. Ein Informant hatte ihm von einem Nest im ländlichen Norden der Stadt berichtet, was unbedingt vernichtet werden müsste, ehe sich dort erneut der Widerstand manifestierte. Dazu würde er seine besten Leute hinschickten. Zielsicher zeigte er auf Severus, der sich endlich gefangen hatte und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass der Dunkle Lord doch bitte Malfoy verschonen sollte. Drei weitere Todesser aus der Reihe gegenüber traten hervor, ohne dass der Dunkle Lord ihre Namen genannt hätte.  
„Ihr vier kümmert euch darum und macht es gründlich! Keine Nachlässigkeit, verstanden Malfoy?“   
Bellatrix kicherte irgendwo und Snape sperrte strikt seine Gefühle in diesen kleinen, finsteren Raum. Natürlich wollte er Lucius wiedersehen, in seinen Armen liegen und seine warme Liebe empfangen, den Duft seiner Haare riechen, seinen weichen Mund spüren und seine aufrichtigen Liebkosungen vernehmen. Aber doch nicht so, nicht unter diesen bitteren Umständen! Das einzige Gefühl, was Severus in jenen Momenten weder einsperren, noch unterdrücken konnte, war Zorn. Wut auf sich selbst, auf Voldemort und alle, die hier standen und für dieses grausame Spektakel verantwortlich waren. Wut, weil er sich nicht in der Lage sah da rauszukommen, ohne Lucius zu schaden und Zorn auf sich selbst, weil er dieses Morden nicht verhindern konnte, sondern darüber hinaus sogar noch daran teilnahm. In diesen Augenblicken hasste er sich selbst zutiefst. Immerhin war Bellatrix nicht dabei, doch genau das machte Severus wachsam. Die beiden anderen Männer entpuppten sich als Crabbe und Goyle. Sie apparierten zu dem besagten Ort, ein kleiner Ort, auf dem Land. Ein perfektes Versteck für den Widerstand.

 

Kaum waren sie der Präsenz des Dunklen Lords entkommen, rissen sich Crabbe und Goyle die Masken vom Gesicht. Auch Lucius nahm seine ab und vermied es Severus anzusehen. Dass er hier sein musste, brachte ihn einem Zusammenbruch näher. Dass sein Geliebter ebenso Teil dieses Kampfes sein musste, brach ihm das Herz. Aber es war auch Freude in ihm, weil er ihn wiedersehen konnte, auch wenn Severus alles andere als gut aussah. Hatte er früher oft gedacht, dass Snape düster ist, so sah er eine ganz neue Dimension von Dunkelheit in seinem Freund. Mit nichts ließ Snape erkennen, dass sie sich kannten. Seine schwarzen Augen waren kalt und durchdringend, seine Stimme ohne jegliche Emotionen und seinem Blick wich er ebenso aus, wie er seinem.  
„Nein … unser hauseigener Freak!“, sagte Crabbe dann auch schon begeistert, als er Snape wiedererkannt. Seine Schulfreunde waren noch genau so dämlich wie früher und mordeten im Auftrage des Dunklen Lords, als würden sie einfach einkaufen gehen. Ohne jeglichen Skrupel, Mitgefühl oder Gewissen löschten sie ein Leben nach dem anderen aus, so wie sie damals Severus tyrannisiert hatten. Nur so zum Spaß, hatte Crabbe mal gesagt, als er ihn gefragt hatte, was eigentlich seine Motivation bei all dem wäre.  
„Nein, ernsthaft … Snape?! Bist du es?“ Goyle kicherte auch und legte Severus die Hand kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. Severus sah daraufhin wortlos und so finster auf Goyles Hand, dass er sie ein wenig irritiert wegzog.   
„Hey, Malfoy, erinnerst du dich? Snape konnte gut Schuhe putzen. Meine Fresse, selbst meine Alte bekommt das nicht so gut hin …“  
„Halt die Klappe, Goyle und lass uns gehen!“, sagte Lucius nur dumpf und lief vorweg. Diese Ausflüge in die Praxis waren sein persönlicher Alptraum und nicht selten hatte er davon echte Alpträume, aus denen ihn Narcissa oft weckte. Leise meckernd folgten Crabbe und Goyle, wie damals, immer auf gesunden Abstand bedacht. Am Ende lief Severus. Ihm war ein wenig schlecht, weil er das dumpfe Gefühl hatte, dass nicht alle heil aus der Sache herauskommen würden.  
Das „Nest“ war eines dieser alten, großen Gutshäuser, das ein wenig außerhalb stand. Während sie vorsichtig in die Nähe liefen (apparieren konnten sie nicht, weil die Widerständler sicher ein magisches Alarmsystem installiert hatten), plauderten Goyle und Crabbe unentwegt über nichtige Sache, wie das Brennen von Alkohol. Am liebsten hätte Severus die beiden Idioten von hinten ermordet. Er hätte es gekonnt, doch er ließ es bleiben, denn es würde Lucius nur in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Mit ihm hier zu sein, war schon schlimm genug. Jetzt müsste er nicht nur darauf achten selbst am Leben zu bleiben, sondern müsste auch dafür sorgen, dass Malfoy am Leben blieb und das vor den Augen dieser beiden Narren.

Lucius selbst hätte sich am liebsten irgendwo hingesetzt, so schwach fühlte er sich. So lange war es gut gegangen, so lange konnte er sich unauffällig raushalten, doch sicherlich hatte Bellatrix etwas hiermit zu tun. Seit Narcissa sie aus dem Haus geworfen hatte, hatte er sie nur noch zu den Treffen gesehen. Dort allerdings, ging sie ihm nicht von der Seite und stocherte weiterhin in seinen Gefühlen und Gedanken herum, dass er sich nach solchen Begegnungen am liebsten in ein Säurebad gelegt hätte, um ihre Gegenwart von sich abzubekommen. Allein Narcissas Stärke, war es zu verdanken, dass er standhaft und ruhig blieb. Es nervte Bellatrix, das war mehr als eindeutig und der Moment ihres Triumphes kam immer näher, umso verbissener sie ihn auffliegen lassen wollte. Vielleicht war heute ihr großer Tag. Snapes unerwartete Anwesenheit schenkte ihm zwar einerseits dringend benötigten Rückhalt, machte ihn im selben Maße auch unendlich schwach, weil er nichts lieber wollte, als seinen Geliebten in seinen Armen zu halten und ihn zärtlich zu küssen. Stattdessen würden sie gleich gemeinschaftlich morden. Das Leben war abscheulich grausam.

„Ihr beide nehmt die untere Etage und den Keller, Malfoy und ich nehmen die oberen Etagen!“ legte Severus dann eiskalt fest, als sie am Haus ankamen. Dort standen sie im tiefen, nächtlichen Schatten unter einem großen Baum und blickten auf das Haus, in dem ein paar Fenster erleuchtet waren.  
Der direkte Befehl war irritierend für Lucius, doch weder Goyle noch Crabbe hinterfragten diese Ansage, sondern nickten sogar noch eifrig, dankbar dafür, dass sie jemand anleitete. Auch, wenn dieser Jemand ein jüngerer, ehemaliger Mitschüler war, den alle nicht besonders gut behandelt hatten. Inzwischen hatte Severus jedoch eine so mächtige Aura, dass selbst die Idioten Goyle und Crabbe sich unbewusst seiner Macht unterwarfen und ihn als den Stärkeren anerkannten. Es freute Lucius, denn er selbst hatte diese Anlage schon sehr früh ihn Severus entdeckt. Vielleicht hätte er selbst besorgt sein müssen, um seine eigene Stärke, doch das war er nicht, weil Snape ein Teil von ihm war, wie er in diesem furchtbaren Moment mit liebevollen Gedanken feststellen musste. Endlich begegneten sich ihre Blicke. Bis tief in seine Eingeweide drang das heiße Feuer der Freude und der sehnsüchtigen Liebe. Nicht einmal hatte er über die magische Feder von ihm gehört und zweifelte oft, ob Snape überhaupt einen Gedanken an ihn verschwendete, oder vielleicht sogar tot war. Ihn hier zu sehen, war überwältigend und machte ihn fassungslos. Wie zu erwarten, waren keine Emotionen in seinen Gesichtszügen und auch nicht in seinen Augen. Aber diese Art Information brauchte Lucius gar nicht. Allein seine körperliche Nähe reichte ihm, um zu wissen, dass sich nichts geändert hatte. Mit der brillanten Klarheit eines Diamanten wusste er, dass er Severus noch immer tief und innig liebte und er wusste, dass Snape noch immer diese Lily auf dieselbe Weise liebte, sich aber durchaus freute, ihn zu sehen. Allein, dass er die Aufgabe mit ihm teilte, zeigte seine Zuneigung. Tief und zittrig holte Lucius Luft, dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab fest in die Hand und begab sich zusammen mit dem Mann, den er über alles liebte, in das Haus, um unschuldige Menschen zu töten.

Severus lief vorweg und da sie ihre Anwesenheit nicht länger verbergen konnten, kam es gleich zum Kampf. In der unteren Etage hörten sie Crabbe brüllen und dann drangen Kampfgeräusche nach oben, die dazu führten, dass ein älterer Mann sofort mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand aus dem Zimmer gestürmt kam. Mit einer leichten Handbewegung ließ ihn Snape gegen die Wand fliegen, flog nun aber, selbst getroffen, ein paar Stufen nach unten. Doch bevor der Mann nachsetzen konnte, hatte sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder aufgerappelt und tötete ihn mit einem Fluch. Wie betäubt hatte Lucius dabei gestanden, ohne etwas tun zu können. Seine Finger waren völlig verkrampft und er bekam kaum Luft.  
„Wir müssen nachsehen, wer sich hier oben noch aufhält und versteckt!“, flüsterte Snape ihm leise zu und lief schon in das nächste Zimmer. Sie wurde von zwei Hexen erwartet. Die eine schleuderte Lucius so hart gegen die nächstbeste Wand, dass er kurz das Bewusstsein verlor. Als er zu sich kam, war eine der Frauen tot und die zweite lieferte sich ein heftiges Duell mit Severus. Wieder konnte er nur benommen zuschauen – sein Kopf dröhnte laut – und die Macht seines geliebten, kleinen, düsteren Jungen bewundern. Im Endeffekt tötete auch Severus die Hexe. Als sich Lucius aufrappelte, sah er, dass sein Freund blutete. Irgendwo an seiner Schläfe gab es eine Wunde, die ein rotes Rinnsal über seine Wange und sein Kinn schickte. Wie damals, als er den blutenden Severus im Wald gefunden hatte, starrte er wie hypnotisiert auf das Blut. Dann hob er seine Hand, strich mit seinem Finger, über das warme Nass und leckte das Blut dann wie in Zeitlupe von seiner Fingerspitze. Erst da erwachte er wieder und merkte, dass Snape ihn seltsam ansah.  
„Du solltest das unterlassen“, flüsterte er und zog ihn aus dem Zimmer. Es gab noch einige Räume, die sie säubern mussten.  
Wenig später fanden sie in einem Schrank versteckt eine ältere Frau, die sie zwar sofort mit ihrem Zauberstab angriff, als sie entdeckt wurde, doch schnell entwaffnet wurde. Snape zielte auf sie, tat sonst aber nichts. Ganz ruhig sagte er nun zu Malfoy:  
„Du musst es tun.“  
Bisher war Lucius erleichtert, dass sein Freund das Töten übernahm. Seine Forderung brachte ihn nun allerdings ganz schnell an den Rand der Hysterie.  
„Nein! Vergiss es!“  
„Du musst. Niemand darf überleben und du musst härter werden. Wenn du überleben willst, wenn du willst, dass mir und deiner Frau nichts geschieht, musst du widerstandsfähiger werden. Ich bitte dich inständig, tu es!“  
Severus‘ Stimme war rau vor Schmerz, doch er musste das fordern, denn es war der einzige Weg, wie sie überleben könnten. Das von Malfoy zu verlangen, war eine Qual für beide Seiten, und doch war es notwendig, wie Schlafen und Essen.  
„Ich kann das nicht. Was denkst du, warum ich mich auf die Forschungen verlegt habe?!“ Malfoys Stimme überschlug sich vor Abscheu und Hysterie.  
„Das weiß ich. Aber es ist in dieser Zeit eine unbedingte Notwendigkeit!“ Die Frau bewegte sich und Snape betäubte sie mit einem „Stupor!“.  
„Lucius, vertraue mir bitte!“ flüsterte er kaum wahrnehmbar. Er entdeckte pures Entsetzen in Malfoys Augen und sah, wie sehr seine Hand zitterte.  
Aufmerksam lauschte Severus, hörte unten Crabbe und Goyle morden und ließ die Tür mit Magie dann hinter ihnen zufallen. Wie damals im Labor stellte er sich dann hinter Lucius. Mit einer Hand umfasste er seine Körpermitte und drückte ihn sanft an gegen sich, mit der anderen Hand griff er nach dessen Handgelenk und hob seinen Zauberstab wieder höher und zielt damit auf die Hexe.  
„Wenn du daran denkst, dass du damit mich und Narcissa beschützt, wird es einfacher sein. Ich verspreche es dir!“ Lucius schluchzte und bebte in seinen Armen. Wieder begriff Severus in diesem grausamen und gleichzeitig wundervollen Moment, dass er Malfoy tatsächlich auf eine verrückte Weise liebte.  
„Los!“, befahl Snape heiser an seinem Ohr. Lucius schloss seine Augen, murmelte ein leises:  
„Avada Kedavra!“ und hörte gleich darauf die Frau in Todesqual aufschreien. Dann war es still, bis auf die Kampfgeräusche von unten.  
Severus ließ ihn los, strich dabei seine blonden Haare zurück und küsste sanft seinen Hals.  
„Sehr gut. Es wird von Mal zu Mal einfacher werden. Denke an das, was ich dir gesagt habe und alles wird gut.“ Es polterte im Gang und schnell trat Severus weit von ihm weg. Goyle stürzte mit gezogenem Stab in den Raum und fuchtelte wild und mit irren, glühenden Augen herum.  
„Komm runter, Goyle, alle sind tot. Malfoy hat die letzte Hexe gerade vernichtet. Zuvor haben wir sie noch ein bisschen verhört.“  
„Und? Was hat sie ausgespuckt?“ fragte Goyle begierig.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich die Information angeht. Lasst uns verschwinden!“

Wieder in Masken, erstatteten sie wenig später dem Dunklen Lord Bericht. Er war sehr zufrieden. Snape gab ihm ein paar unwichtige Informationen, die er aus anderen Quellen hatte und Goyle nahm ihm die Arbeit ab, indem er erwähnte, dass Malfoy die Hexe vernichtet hatte. Manchmal waren derartige Idioten doch für etwas nützlich. Leider mischte sich nun Bellatrix ein und zwar auf eine Art, die Severus in Angst und Schrecken versetzte:  
„Der Orden des Phönix wird immer stärker, Dunkler Lord. Wäre es nicht an der Zeit diesen Potter und seine schlammblütige Frau endgültig zu vernichten?“  
„Sagst du mir, was ich zu tun habe?“, fuhr der Dunkle Lord sie gebieterisch an.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Es war nur eine Anmerkung, mein Dunkler Lord.“  
„Sehr schön. Wenn du herausfindest, wo ich dieses Pack ein weiteres Mal finden kann, bin ich der Erste, der dort sein wird. Also los, finde es raus und du darfst vielleicht mitkommen.“  
Snapes Herz zersprang bei diesen Worten fast und zum ersten Mal verspürte er eine hysterische Panik, die er kaum in den Griff bekam. Voldemort entließ sie und da er sich sowieso nicht von Malfoy verabschieden konnte, begab er sich in dessen Fischerhütte in Cornwall. Er brauchte ein paar klare Momente, um gut darüber nachzudenken, was er tun sollte.  
Heute hatte er seinem besten Freund die Unschuld rauben müssen und nichts daran hatte sich gut angefühlt. Er hasste sich im Moment selbst und verfiel seit langer Zeit mal wieder dieser apathischen Hilflosigkeit, wie damals, als ihn Malfoy mit seinem schwarz-magischen Trank daraus errettet hatte.


	26. Chapter 26

Tief in Gedanken und mit seinem Schicksal hadernd, merkte Severus nicht, dass Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. Er saß an diesem wackligen Tisch, hatte den Kopf auf seine linke Hand gestützt und hatte die Feder des Eisfädlers zwischen den Fingern. Damit kritzelte er nur gedankenverloren auf dem Holz des Tisches herum. Ohne es zu merken, nahm die Spitze der Feder die Flüssigkeit eine seiner Tränen auf und verteilte seine Tränenflüssigkeit auf dem Tisch.   
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Severus sprang hoch, nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und öffnete die Tür mit einem magischen Wink. In seinem Kummer hatte er vergessen den Schutzzauber zu wirken. Lucius trat ein. Auch er schien ein wenig verwirrt und musterte ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf.  
„Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du hier …“ Er brach erschüttert ab, als er Snape genauer betrachtete. Ohne nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, ging er zu ihm und nahm ihn in seine Arme. Erst da begann Severus bitterlich zu weinen und konnte eine lange Zeit nicht mehr damit aufhören. Das letzte Mal so hemmungslos geweint, hatte er in Hogwarts, nachdem Potter und seine fiesen Freunde ihn wieder mal schikaniert hatten und Lily nur mit stoischem Gesicht daneben gestanden und nichts gesagt hatte.  
In Lucius‘ Armen zu weinen, war einfach und es tat unglaublich gut. Irgendwann beruhigte er sich. Ohne, dass es ihm bewusst geworden war, hatte ihn Malfoy zum Bett gezogen und da lag er nun, auf seiner Brust und versuchte wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen.  
„Es tut mir unendlich leid, dass ich dich in all das mit reingezogen habe. Wenn ich dich damals in Hogwarts nicht angesprochen hätte, wäre dir das alles erspart geblieben, da bin ich mir sicher.“ Lucius Stimme war ganz sanft und eindringlich. Seine eine Hand lag auf seinem Kopf, die andere, hatte sich in seine Hand verschränkt.  
„Es ist sinnlos darüber nachzudenken … es ist, wie es ist und wir müssen das Beste daraus machen. Wie geht es Narcissa?“  
„Sie ist froh, dass ich lebend zurückgekommen bin und ich konnte ihr es nur schwer ausreden, sich auch den Todessern anzuschließen. Sie will mich nur beschützen, doch wie sieht das aus, wenn ich mich von meiner eigenen Frau beschützen lassen muss, Severus?“   
Ein Lachen kitzelte Lucius bei den letzten Worten im Hals. Nichts an der momentanen Situation war lustig und doch lag er hier mit ihm. Wenn das kein Glück war, was sonst?  
„Halte sie unbedingt davon ab.“  
„Wie denn? Sie ist so starrköpfig und sie liegt gerade im Clinch mit ihrer Schwester, dass es mir Angst macht, wenn sie von Bellatrix spricht, als wenn sie vorhat sie hinterrücks zu ermorden.“ Severus musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln, denn so etwas traute er Narcissa unbedingt zu, weil sie alles tun würde, um Lucius zu beschützen.  
„Schenke ihr endlich dieses Kind, Lucius!“ Snape richtete sich auf, schob sich mit seinem Körper ein wenig weiter auf seinen Freund und strich ihm über seine weichen Haare.  
„Ich kann nicht. Es wäre eine schreckliche Sünde und das Kind würde nur darunter leiden, dass ich sie nicht liebe, wie sie es verdient.“ Lucius hatte recht und doch gab es noch viel mehr Gründe für ein Kind, als die Liebe der Eltern. Auch wenn ihm Malfoy widersprochen hätte, so gab es durchaus etwas wie Liebe zwischen Narcissa und ihm, nur in einer anderen Form.  
Behutsam küsste er Lucius Lippen. Dessen Augen schlossen sich nicht, wie intensiv ihr Kuss auch wurde.   
Für ein paar kritische Momente kam Severus in Versuchung seinen Freund zu bitten zukünftig den Schutzzauber über Lilys Haus zu sprechen, weil er sicher war, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn wieder weg schicken würde, doch er ließ es bleiben. Bald würde er mit Lily reden müssen, um sie dazu bewegen, die Stadt, das Land und am besten den Kontinent auf unbestimmte Zeit zu verlassen. Hier war es viel zu gefährlich für sie und es war sowieso nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis jemand sie fand oder verriet. Langsam und unter Berührungen, die beiden den Atem raubte, zogen sie sich aus. Eigentlich war es kurios, dass sie nicht wie die Wilden übereinander herfielen, nach diesen Monaten der Sehnsucht, doch das Gegenteil geschah. Lucius wusste den seltenen Moment zu schätzen und behandelte seinen Freund mit der bizarren Vorsicht eines überaus raren Sammlerobjektes. Jetzt lag Severus gerade unter ihm und er hatte seine Lippen um seinen Kehlkopf und lauschte entzückt dem dunklen Stöhnen, welches darunter vibrierte, während sich seine Finger um die angeschwollene Männlichkeit des Schwarzhaarigen legten.  
Severus hingegen, erschöpft und auch irgendwie erleichtert, nach seinem Zusammenbruch, ließ sich in Malfoys Zärtlichkeit fallen, wie damals als 14jähriger unerfahrener Junge. Zärtlich sein konnte Lucius ausgesprochen gut und vielleicht war das sein wahres Talent, welches seinen Charme und seine geheimnisvolle Anziehung ausmachte. Sein kühles Verhalten und sein arrogantes Auftreten kollidierten mit seinem Bedürfnis liebevoll zu sein, was er verstecken musste und das war überaus reizvoll.   
Ein wenig nachlässig und im Rausch dieser Berührungen hatte Severus die Augen geschlossen und ließ seine Hand langsam über Malfoys glatten Rücken gleiten. In jenen Augenblicken dachte er nicht mehr und zuckte nur einmal lustvoll zusammen, als sein Freund seine Erektion in den Mund nahm. Alles passte nicht zu dem, was vor Kurzem schreckliches geschehen war und doch war das die Konsequenz aus allem.  
Ehe seine Erregung überhandnahm, drehte er sich unter Lucius und spürte ihn wenig später in sich.

Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte Lucius seine Augen geschlossen, denn er musste sich alles für kommende Zeiten des Hungers exakt einprägen. Er kannte jeden noch so angedeuteten Muskel auf Severus‘ Rücken, konnte seinen Geruch und sein Stöhnen reproduzieren und wusste, wie er sich innen anfühlte. Warm und eng und ein wenig bedrohlich, wie sein finsterer Charakter zuweilen war. Dass Snape mit all den Grausamkeiten auf den ersten Blick besser zurecht kam, war zu erwarten. Dass es auch ihn zu Boden brachte, war für Lucius neu gewesen. Snapes Fall, den er gerade abgefangen hatte, hatte ihn erschreckt. Umso mehr liebte er ihn und sorgte sich nur umso mehr um ihn. Doch sie kamen beide nicht mehr aus der Sache heraus und mussten irgendwie damit umgehen.   
Ihn auf diese körperliche Weise zu lieben, war ein wertvoller Schritt, um nicht den Verstand zu verlieren, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass es nur ein kurzes Zwischenspiel sein würde. Er hatte Bellatrix schon lästern hören, dass der Dunkle Lord mit Snapes Arbeit so zufrieden war, dass er überlegte ihn nach Europa zu entsenden. Aber nicht heute.  
Jetzt lag er unter ihm, öffnete seine Lenden gerade noch ein wenig mehr, damit er tiefer in ihn vordringen konnte und stöhnte dabei dunkel und lustvoll. Viel zu schnell wurde Lucius von seiner angestauten Lust überwältig und verlor die Kontrolle, als sich Snape gerade hingekniet hatte. Schnell keuchend, krampften sich seine Finger in seine Hüften und drückten ihn so fest es ging an sich. Wie sollte er nur jemals ohne ihn sein können, dachte Lucius träge und war ein wenig benommen, als sich Severus ihm entzog und umdrehte.

Severus betrachtete Lucius, der ihn aus verhangenen Augen ansah, als wüsste er nicht wo er sich befand. In seiner so gut sichtbaren Weichheit, war er anziehend wie selten vorher. Seine Lippen standen ein wenig offen und seine Brust hob und senkte sich noch immer schnell. Wie in Zeitlupe schlossen sich dann seine Augen und er holte einmal tief Luft. Während er das tat, jagten heftige Schauer über Severus Haut, die er sich überhaupt nicht erklären konnte. Als Malfoy seine Augen wieder öffnete, waren sie wieder klar. Dann beugte er sich über seinen Schoss und liebkoste ihn auf seine einzigartige Weise, bis er selbst seinem Rausch erlag.

Nachdem Severus wieder zu Atem kam, sprang er auf und holte eine Rasierklinge.  
„Ich habe eine Idee. Gib mir dein rechtes Handgelenk!“, forderte er seinen Freund auf. Lucius gab ihm wortlos seinen Arm sah ihn aber irritiert an.  
„Was tust du?“  
„Ich möchte etwas versuchen. Halte still!“  
Schnell und geschickt zog er die Klinge zweimal kurz über Malfoys inneres Handgelenk, gleich an der Handwurzel. Sofort kam Blut und Severus legte seine Lippen darauf und nahm es auf, solange es lief. Ein wenig erschüttert sah Lucius ihn an, wagte aber nicht ihn zu unterbrechen. Als es aufgehört hatte zu bluten und man nur zwei kleine, auseinanderklaffende Wunden sah, stand Snape erneut auf und holte die magische Feder des Eisfädlers. Dann fügte er sich selbst eine kleine Wunde am Handballen zu, aus der Blut trat. Mit der Feder nahm er dann sein eigenes Blut auf und übertrug es vorsichtig in Lucius Wunde.  
„Das … ist irgendwie schräg …“, flüsterte der Blonde dabei ungläubig.  
„Wenn ich richtig liege, wirst du mich dadurch rufen können. Es ist nur für absolute Notfälle. Lucius. Ich bin nicht dein Clown, der angesprungen kommt, wenn du …“ Er beendete den Satz nicht, grinste aber zweideutig, was ihn ziemlich gruslig aussehen ließ.   
Lucius verstand und musste auch lächeln. Mit einem Zauber, den er nicht kannte, verschloss Snape anschließend die Wunde. Das Blut seines Geliebten war nun in ihm und die kleinen Narben, die bleiben würde, würde die Stelle markieren. Severus beschleunigte mit einem kleinen Zauber die Heilung, bis man nur das kleine Kreuz, bestehend aus Narben sehen konnte.  
„Weshalb ein X? Ist das nicht ein wenig zu offensichtlich?“  
„Kein X. Eine Zahl. 10. Der Tag im Speisesaal, als du mich das erste Mal direkt angesprochen hast, erinnerst du dich?“ fragte Snape und versenkte seine Augen in seine.  
„Natürlich. Ich hatte eine verdammte Erektion deshalb.“  
„Witzig. Und ich hatte Angst. Es war der 10. September. Deswegen das X. Drück drauf, ich will sehen, ob es funktioniert.“   
Vorsichtig legte Lucius den Daumen auf das X, sah dabei den Schwarzhaarigen an und drückte drauf. Er sah das Zucken in den dunklen Augen, noch bevor Snape einmal dunkel stöhnte und wie unter Schmerzen die Augen schloss.  
„Gut, funktioniert. Nur im Notfall, mein Freund.“  
Noch eine Weile lagen sie danach zusammen, bis sich Lucius verabschieden musste, weil er nicht wollte, dass sich Narcissa um ihn sorgte.

 

Als er weg war, wartete Severus noch ein paar Stunden, weil er sich und seine Gefühle nicht in der Gewalt hatte und begab sich dann zu Potters Haus. Dabei war er so extrem vorsichtig, dass er zwei Stunden brauchte, bis er vor der Tür der Potters stand. Entschlossen und mit wild pochendem Herz, klopfte er an. Es war allerhöchsten sechs Uhr am Morgen und er brauchte noch drei harte Klopfer, bevor er Schritte hörte.  
Lily, eingewickelt in einen Morgenmantel öffnete. So verschlafen wie sie aussah, hüpfte Severus‘ Herz vor Freude. Sie war immer noch bezaubernd schön und auch wenn er sah, dass sie mental sehr erschöpft war, strahlten ihre grünen Augen im ersten Licht der Morgensonne. Die Sehnsucht, sie in seine Arme zu nehmen, übermannte ihn nun fast und er brauchte viel Konzentration, um seine zurechtgelegten Worte wiederzufinden.  
„Severus“, sagte sie nur dumpf und musterte ihn auffordernd.  
„Ich würde gern mit dir reden. Mit dir und Potter und es wäre nett, wenn du mich dafür einlassen würdest, ehe ich Verdacht errege.“  
„Ich lasse ganz sicher keinen Todesser in mein Haus“, sagte sie abweisend und wollte die Tür schließen. Snape legte seine Hand dagegen.  
„Bitte, ich flehe dich an. Es ist sehr wichtig und ich bitte dich im Namen unserer … alten Freundschaft“, flehte er und ließ absichtlich Emotionen in sein Gesicht, weil sie ihm nur so glauben würde. Lily sah ihn forschend an. Ein wenig traurig, widerwillig aber auch alarmiert. Dann öffnete sie die Tür weiter, zog aber auch sofort den Zauberstab aus der Tasche ihres Morgenmantels.  
Sie führte ihn in die kleine Küche und zeigte auf einen Stuhl.  
„Möchtest du Tee?“  
„Nein danke. Ich bin hier, weil ich dich dringend bitten möchte die Stadt, am besten auch das Land und am allerbesten den Kontinent zu verlassen. Man ist euch auf der Spur und es wird nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis sie euch erneut finden und vernichten.“  
Misstrauisch sah sie ihn an.  
„Und das sagst du mir, weil du eigentlich gar kein Todesser bist? Was ist deine wahre Absicht, Sev?“ Wieder flatterte es in seinem Magen, als sie, vermutlich eher unbewusst seinen Spitznamen benutze, den sie ihm in einem kindischen Lachanfall gegeben hatte. Damals, als sie noch Freunde waren.  
„Meine Absicht ist, dich zu warnen“, sagte er drängend.  
„Dann sag mir, wie viel von uns hast du auf dem Gewissen?“  
Diese Frage hatte er durchaus erwartet und doch tat sie nun höllisch weh. Er sah zur Seite.  
„Ja, dachte ich es mir doch. Unzählige und du interessierst dich nur für ein einziges Leben? Meines?! Hörst du wie krankhaft das ist, Snape?“ Sie starrte ihn nun finster und herausfordernd an.  
„Verlasse einfach das Land und ignoriere meine Person. Es geht um dein Leben, Lily! Deins!“, knurrte er aufgebracht und hörte es im selben Moment auf der Treppe poltern. Wenig später erschien James Potter. Er hatte keinen Zauberstab in der Hand und sah ihn ziemlich perplex an.  
„Snape?!“, sagte er, halb überrascht, halb erschrocken.  
„Was zum Teufel tut dieser Freak in unserer Küche?“, fauchte er Lily an, die ganz ruhig blieb. Sie deutete selbstbewusst mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Snape und sagte:  
„Er ist hier, um mich zu warnen. Mein Leben wäre angeblich in akuter Gefahr. Aber weißt du was, solange es den Dunklen Lord gibt, so lange wird mein Leben in Gefahr sein. Willst du mich sicher wissen, vergreife dich an ihm. Ich habe gehört, du hast ein großes, bösartiges Talent, doch das wundert mich gar nicht mehr so.“ James Potter sah ein wenig irritiert von seiner Frau zu ihm.  
„Er ist ein verdammter Todesser, der in meiner Küche sitzt“, sagte er, ein wenig unfähig sich alles zusammenzureimen.  
„Ja, er ist hier, weil er immer noch denkt, dass er mich liebt. Es tut mir leid, dass es so ist, Severus, doch vielleicht wäre es mal an der Zeit loszulassen?“ Sie klang nicht verletzend, sondern eher bekümmert über sein selbsterschaffenes Leid.  
„Darum geht es jetzt doch nicht!“, brauste er auf.  
„Ich selbst habe mich gerade in große Gefahr gebracht, um dich zu warnen. Wieso kannst du nicht …“  
„Ich glaube Snape!“, sagte Potter plötzlich und beide sahen ihn recht verblüfft an. Severus, der nicht gedacht hatte, von dieser Seite aus Unterstützung zu bekommen und Lily, die es seltsam fand, dass ihr Mann nicht auf ihrer Seite stand.  
„Selbst wenn … was soll geschehen? Sollen wir Hals über Kopf umziehen? Einfach so? Nach Japan oder weiß der Geier wohin? Außerdem können wir uns doch verteidigen. Wir sind nicht schwach, James. Doch dafür müsste man schon mal den Zauberstab bei sich tragen!“, giftete sie ihren Mann an. James errötete ein wenig und sah betreten zur Seite.  
„Gibt es einen konkreten Plan? Muss ich in … sagen wir mal zwei Stunden mit einem Angriff rechnen?“, fragte Lily ihn nun kaltblütig. In ihrer selbstbewussten Art und dem Mut einer Löwin, war sie wundervoll. Hitze stieg Severus‘ ins Gesicht und er schüttelte nur den Kopf, weil sein Mund plötzlich staubtrocken war.   
„Gut, dann verschwinde hier. James, sieh zu, dass er geht, ich bin hier fertig.“ Sie drückte Potter ihren Zauberstab in die Hand und ging einfach weg. Potter sah ihr verwirrt nach und wirkte ehrlich verstört.  
„Sieh zu, dass du sie hier wegbekommst!“, zischte Snape ihn nun dunkel an und stand auf.  
„Ich werde mein Bestes versuchen. Danke für … deine Warnung und Snape?!“  
James kam näher. Er hatte den Zauberstab nicht gegen ihn erhoben und wich seinen Augen aus, als er sprach.  
„Es tut mir leid, wie das früher zwischen uns gelaufen ist. Vielleicht kannst du mir eines Tages vergeben?“ Ein wenig hilflos aber aufrichtig sah er ihn an.  
„Ich denke drüber nach“, erwiderte Snape emotionslos und disapparierte dann.


	27. 1979

Tatsächlich schickte der Dunkle Lord Severus wenig später in den Norden des Landes nach Aberdeen, um dort nach einer verborgenen Organisation zu suchen, die versuchte im Untergrund Anhänger gegen den Dunklen Lord zu sammeln. James Potter hatte es, wie Snape bald herausfand, in der Tat geschafft Lily zum Umzug zu bewegen. Jetzt wohnten sie südlich der Stadt, auf dem Land. Das war keinesfalls weit genug weg. Snape fand das Haus bald und legte seinen Schutzzauber darüber. Wenn er das Haus fand, dann auch der Dunkle Lord. Allerdings wagte er es im Moment nicht, Lily ein weiteres Mal anzusprechen. Nach dem letzten Gespräch, ging es ihm ziemlich schlecht. Ihre abweisende und verurteilende Art war durchaus berechtigt, denn sie hatte immer recht behalten. Er benutzte die Dunklen Künste (mit nicht nachlassendem Enthusiasmus) und er war ein Todesser und stand auf der falschen Seite. Er war zu Lilys Feind geworden, obwohl er sie doch nur lieben und beschützen wollte. Wie das geschehen war, war nicht zu erklären. Weder mit der Schwarzen Magie, noch mit seiner Freundschaft zu den Malfoys.   
Da er außerhalb arbeitete, musste er glücklicherweise nicht zu den albernen Todesser-Partys erscheinen, zu denen Malfoy ganz sicher gehen musste. Von einem anderen Todesser hat er gehört, dass Malfoy nun wohl endlich aus seinem Versteck gekrochen kam und an vorderster Front stand. Diese Information beruhigte in einerseits, denn es bedeutete, dass Lucius härter geworden war und tat, was er tun musste und irgendwie damit klar kam. Es hieß aber auch, dass er sich dadurch verändern würde, so wie er selbst auch. Aber hatte sie denn noch eine Wahl? Lucius hatte damals aus Verzweiflung die falsche Wahl getroffen und er ebenso. Sie müssten damit leben.

 

Severus hatte recht gehabt. Umso öfter er tötete, umso leichter wurde es. Immer sagte Lucius sich, dass es darum ging seinen Liebsten, Narcissa und sich selbst zu beschützen und es funktionierte. Zumindest oberflächlich, denn er konnte nun vor den anderen Todessern und dem Dunklen Lord sein Gesicht wahren. Innerlich tat es allerdings sehr weh und er merkte auch, wie sich sein Blut wieder veränderte, umso mehr er diese Art Magie nutzte. Hinter seinen Forschungen konnte er sich nicht mehr verstecken, das hatte Bellatrix ihm gründlich vermasselt. Sie belästigte ihn bei den Treffen weiterhin, schlich misstrauisch um ihn herum und zerfetzte alles, was er sagte und tat. Er brauchte alles an Willenskraft, um nicht den Zauberstab gegen sie zu erheben. In ihr Haus kam sie zum Glück vorläufig nicht mehr und so musste sich auch Narcissa nicht mehr mit ihr herumärgern. In ihm war es eisig geworden und Tag für Tag starb ein wenig mehr von der Hoffnung, dass es eines Tages wieder anders sein könnte. Oft strich er gedankenverloren über die X-förmige Narbe an seinem Handgelenk und war mehr als einmal in Versuchung sie zu drücken. Aber er würde damit nur alle unnötig in Gefahr bringen und das nur, weil er ihn so schrecklich vermisste.

 

Narcissa veränderte sich auch. Sie wurde wütender, von Tag zu Tag.   
„Lass mich mit dir gehen!“, forderte sie jedes Mal, wenn er seine Aufgabe zu erledigen hatte.   
„Das kann ich nicht zulassen, Narcissa. Du wirst kein Todesser!“, erwiderte er von Mal zu Mal schärfer. Bis es eskalierte.  
„Ich komme mit!“, sagte sie eines Tages kalt entschlossen und fasste nach seiner Hand, damit sie an seiner Seite wäre, während er sich zum Ort des Geschehens apparierte.  
„Nein!“  
„Du wirst mich nicht los. Ich werde nicht zusehen, wie du dich selbst zugrunde richtest, Luce!“  
Ihre blauen Augen waren hart und unnachgiebig. Sie würde nicht einlenken und im Grunde liebte er sie für diese Stärke. Sie würde keinem Argument zugänglich sein und sie hatte sogar recht. Auch wenn er sich äußerlich kaum verändert hatte, so starb er innerlich Stück für Stück, weil er weiterhin die Schwarze Magie nutzte. Wie lang würde es noch gut gehen? Wie lang könnte er seine Frau noch davon abhalten ihn zu beschützen? Lucius war ratlos, brauchte aber dringend einen guten Rat. Wenn das kein Notfall war. Unauffällig strich sein linker Daume über die Narbe am Handgelenk und dann drückte er sie leicht. Heiß und prickelnd durchflutete es ihn so heftig, dass er nach Luft schnappte. Severus erschien augenblicklich vor ihren Augen und obwohl Lucius seinen Freund gerufen hatte, starrt er ihn nun ebenso verwundert an, wie Narcissa.  
„Es ist ein Notfall!“, brachte er nur heiser hervor. Snape nickte nur, kam näher, berührte beide am Arm und apparierte mit ihnen nach Aberdeen, wo er ein kleines Hotelzimmer gemietet hatte, solange er diese Widerstandsgruppe suchte.  
„Was … wo …?“ Narcissa sah sich verstört um.  
„Das ist mein Hotelzimmer in Aberdeen“, bekam sie eine nüchterne Antwort und sah dann verdutzt, wie Snape einen seltsamen Zauber sprach, den sie nicht kannte.  
„Was … tut er?“, flüsterte sie eher zu sich selbst.  
„Er legt einen Schutz über den Raum, damit Todesser uns nicht finden können und der Dunkle Lord selbstverständlich auch nicht“, informierte sie Lucius mit rauer Stimme, denn ihm wurde klar, dass nun alles zur Sprache kommen würde. Sein Puls schoss nach oben und ihm wurde schwindlig.   
„Um was geht es?“, fragte Severus nun mit dunkler Stimme und ganz sachlich.  
„Narcissa will ein Todesser werden und das kann ich auf gar keinen Fall zulassen. Sie hört nicht auf mich. Vielleicht hört sie aber auf dich.“  
„Dein Mann hat recht! Nur, wenn du bleibst, was du bist, wirst du ihm helfen können, Narcissa!“, sagte Snape nun langsam und sah endlich zu Lucius. Auch Narcissa sah zu Lucius, der über sie hinweg zu Snape sah. Da wusste sie, dass heute der Tag gekommen war, die Lügen und das Versteckspiel zu beenden. Es war überraschend gekommen und doch war immer klar, dass es geschehen musste.  
Ihre Stimme war sanft und nicht anklagend, als sie sprach.  
„Ich weiß es Lucius. Ich weiß, seit dem Tag des Abschlussballs in Hogwarts, dass du Severus liebst …“ Langsam und wie verträumt wanderten nun seine schönen Augen von ihm zu ihr. Er legte ungläubig den Kopf schief, öffnete ein wenig seine Lippen, doch er sagte nichts.  
„Deshalb bin ich dir viele Jahre danach aus dem Weg gegangen, weil ich nicht damit umgehen konnte. Doch dann habe ich dich zufällig gesehen und … habe gemerkt, dass ich dich immer noch liebe und nichts daran etwas ändern kann. Dann traf ich zufällig Snape in diesem Buchladen und obwohl ich wusste, was er dir bedeutet, habe ich ihn dir geschickt, damit er dir hilft.“ Narcissas Stimme wurde noch leiser.  
„Woher wusstest du es …?“, flüsterte Lucius tonlos.  
„Ich habe es in deinen Augen gesehen, so wie jetzt auch. Aber dieses Wissen um deine wahre Liebe ändert nichts an meiner Liebe zu dir, gar nichts. Ich habe mir oft gewünscht, es wäre so, doch es ist nicht so.“ Malfoys Augen füllten sich unvermittelt mit Tränen und er sah hilfesuchend zu Severus. Es war gut, dass geschah, was nun geschah, denn nur so könnten sie ihre wahre Stärke nutzen.  
„Narcissa hat mich vor zwei Jahren angesprochen, weil Bellatrix ihr Sorgen gemacht hat. Es tut mir leid, dass wir es dir nicht sagen konnten, aber …“  
„Weil ich ein Schwächling bin …“, sagte Lucius schnell. Nicht gereizt und verärgert, eher wissend und resigniert.  
„Nein, du bist einer der mächtigsten Magier, die es gerade gibt, Lucius, und du weißt das auch. Nur hast du nicht die Widerstandsfähigkeit wie wir beiden. Du bist anfällig für die negativen Auswirkungen der Magie und auch für Beeinflussung jeglicher Art. Hast du den Trank schon genommen?“  
Lucius schüttelte nur matt den Kopf, während die Tränen still über sein Gesicht liefen.  
„Gut, dann warte damit besser noch. Du erinnerst dich, er wirkt nur ein einziges Mal.“  
Narcissa sah ihn fragend an.  
„Ein Heiltrank, der die negativen Auswirkungen in seinem Blut bereinigen kann“, erklärte er ihr leise und sah Erleichterung in ihrem Blick. Dankbar lächelte sie ihn an.  
„Fühlst du dich … betrogen, Luce?“, fragte Narcissa ihn nun liebevoll. Sie war näher an ihn herangetreten und strich ihm nun die Tränen von der Wange.  
„Nein, nein … ich fühle mich eher erleichtert“, flüsterte er und sie küsste behutsam seine Lippen.  
„Lucius, vertraust du mir und Narcissa?“  
„Natürlich tue ich das. Ihr seid meine einzigen Freunde!“, entgegnete er sofort harsch.  
„Gut. Ich weiß, dass dir etwas an Narcissa liegt und du sie ebenso beschützen willst, wie sie dich. Sie darf auf keinen Fall in diesen Drecksverein eintreten und denselben Fehler machen, den wir beide gemacht haben. Ihre Anwesenheit bei dem, was wir tun müssen, würde nichts besser machen. Im Gegenteil. Du, Narcissa, solltest dafür sorgen, dass es außerhalb dieser Finsternis Licht für uns beide gibt.“  
Severus sprach leise und eindringlich, während er abwechselnd Narcissa und Lucius musterte. Er fühlte eine innere, enorme Stärke, die er sich all die Jahre hart erarbeitet hatte und die ihm nun nützlich war. Narcissa wirkte gefasst und willensstark, wie er sie kannte und schätzte. Entschlossen wie eine Löwin, die ihre Familie beschützte, koste es, was es wolle. Diese Erkenntnis rührte ihn in diesem Augenblick so, dass seine Stimme ganz dunkel und warm wurde. Lucius selbst stand der Schreck immer noch im Gesicht, doch er sah ebenso das ehrliche Vertrauen, was er zu seiner Frau und zu ihm, seinem Freund hatte. Auch wenn Malfoy es abstreiten würde, so war er doch ein Mann, der Menschen wie Narcissa und ihn dringend brauchte. Jemand, der ihn auffangen und umsorgen konnte. Jemand, der ihn erden konnte und am Boden hielt.  
„Deswegen nun meine Frage … bist du im Moment empfängnisbereit, Narcissa?“, stellte Snape endlich die entscheidende Frage. Seine Entscheidung war mehr als spontan, doch da nun alle Wahrheiten auf dem Tisch lagen und sie immer noch friedlich hier standen und niemand nur annähernd seinen Zauberstab in die Hand genommen hatte, wusste er, dass sie drei alles in freundschaftlichem Einvernehmen lösen konnten.  
„Ich … ich weiß nicht … recht …“, stotterte sie überwältigt und Lucius wurde auffällig blass.  
„Das macht nichts. Ich habe da so einen kleinen Fruchtbarkeitszauber, den eine runzlige Asiatin mit mir geteilt hat, während sie mich von einer fiesen Fischvergiftung kuriert hat. Vertraue mir, ja?“  
„Das ist doch … verrückt, Severus …“, keuchte Lucius kratzig und blinzelte nervös.  
„Ja, es ist Irrsinn, doch diese Zeiten brauchen mehr als dringend neue Hoffnung. Wir drei brauchen Hoffnung. Du Lucius, stirbst in Kürze, wenn dich niemand aufhält, Narcissa verfällt in die Tiefe einer Depression, weil sie dir nicht helfen kann und ich … werde keinen Sinn mehr sehen, um mit dem aufzuhören, was ich tue. Die Welt und wir drei brauchen dringend dieses Baby.“ Sagte er wirklich diese Worte? Lucius graue Augen waren geweitet, doch er sah darin, dass er ihn verstand und zustimmte. Er hatte es immer verstanden, doch sich geweigert, weil er Angst hatte Severus zu verlieren, wenn Narcissa schwanger sein würde. Jetzt wusste er, dass es nicht so sein würde und das erleichterte ihn sichtbar.  
Narcissa hingegen, begann vollkommen überwältigt zu schluchzen und es war Severus, der sie beschwichtigend in seine Arme nahm. Er nickte Lucius auffordernd zu und deutete mit den Augen auf das Bett. Ein paar kritische Momente zögerte der Blonde, dann begann er sich langsam und mit eindeutig nervösen Bewegungen auszuziehen.  
„Wir sind eine … Familie, richtig?“, fragte Narcissa und hörte endlich auf zu weinen.  
„Ja, das sind wir. Komm zu mir!“, sagte Lucius vom Bett aus. Narcissa begann sich hastig auszuziehen und auch Severus zog sich aus. Sie mussten zu dritt sein, anders würde es nicht funktionieren. Und nach allem, war das der endgültige Vertrauensbeweis ihrer verrückten Liebe, geteilt durch drei.

 

Narcissa lag zwischen den beiden Männern auf dem Rücken und fragte sich, ob sie in einem wirren, wenn auch sehr erotischen Traum gefangen war. Lucius und Severus hatten ihre Hände auf ihren Brüsten und der Dunkelhaarige griff nun nach der Hand seines Freundes und schob sie über ihren Bauch, bis zwischen ihre Beine. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte herauszufinden, ob das gerade real war, ob es wirklich Lucius‘ Finger waren, die in ihre feuchte Spalte eindrangen, um sie auf eine intime Weise zu berühren, die er niemals freiwillig über sich bringen würde. Sie spürte Snapes Mund auf ihrer Brustwarze und keuchte überrascht auf. Nur nicht die Augen öffnen, befahl sie sich streng, weil sie Angst hatte diesen Traum zu verscheuchen. Eine kräftige Hand, die von Severus, schob nun ihr eines Bein ein wenig zur Seite, damit Lucius‘ Finger besser in ihre Mitte vordringen konnten, die immer feuchter und empfindlicher wurde. Sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite auf der ihr Mann lag und öffnete die Augen. Er hatte sich auf einen Arm gestützt und sah über sie hinweg. Lucius sah Severus an, doch das machte ihr gar nichts aus, denn die Liebe, die sie in seinem offenen Gesicht sah, reichte für alle drei und vielleicht sogar für ein Baby, was sie sich so sehr wünschte. Seine grauen Augen hatten einen blauen, warmen Unterton und sie hatte ihn niemals glücklicher erlebt, wie in diesen Augenblicken. Leise seufzte Narcissa und schloss wieder die Augen. Sie ließ sich in die Hände der beiden Männer fallen, die ihr alles bedeuteten.

Für Lucius war das, was er tat, weniger schlimm, als er befürchtet hatte. Er wusste aber, dass er daran lag, dass Severus bei ihm war und er ihn durch ein Baby nicht verlieren würde. Wenn er den beiden Menschen, die ihm am meisten bedeuteten, so seine Hingabe beweisen konnte, würde er das tun.

Severus, der bis dahin Narcissas Brust liebkost hatte und dabei auf schmerzhafte Weise an Lily denken musste, blickte hoch. Es war das Richtige, sagte er sich wieder, weil ihm klar war, dass er derjenige war, der die Verantwortung hierfür hatte. Würden sie nicht enger zusammenrücken und sich gegenseitig stärkten, würden sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit unter dem Druck der Zeit, des Krieges und des Dunklen Lords brechen. Während er Narcissas Körper liebkoste, verstand er zum ersten Mal, dass er nicht wie Lucius war, sondern durchaus auch den weiblichen Körper sehr reizvoll fand, wenn er zusätzlich Zuneigung empfinden konnte. Das änderte aber nichts an seinen Gefühlen, die er nach wie vor für Lily aber auch für Lucius hatte. Und selbst Narcissa liebte er auf eine schwesterliche, sehr innige Art.  
Als er ihre Schenkel noch ein wenig weiter auseinander drückte und Lucius mit den Augen bedeutet, was er zu tun hatte, seufzte sie leise und sah ihn so dankbar an, dass er lächeln musste. Er küsste ihre Lippen, während sich sein Freund zwischen ihre Beine legte und in sie eindrang. Nichts daran wirkte komisch und abartig. Narcissas einer Arm hatte sich um seinen Nacken gelegt, während er seine Lippen jetzt auf Lucius‘ Mund drückte.  
Narcissa sah den Kuss der beiden Liebenden direkt vor ihrem Gesicht und vor Glück darüber, dazu zugehören, kamen ihr die Tränen. Lucius bewegte sich auf ihr, doch es war anders als die wenigen Male, wo er es getan hatte. Dieses Mal war sein Geist anwesend und seine intensiven Bewegungen, waren nur für sie und Severus.   
„Ich liebe euch beide …“, flüsterte sie heiser. Lucius lächelte dieses eine, unfassbare Lächeln, zu dem Severus insgeheim Cowboylächeln sagte und sie schloss glückselig ihre Augen.  
Severus ließ seine Hand über Lucius‘ Rücken, bis zwischen seine Lenden gleiten und sah, wie sein Freund die Augen schloss. Er musste sie nicht mehr zwanghaft offen halte, um zu wissen, bei wem er gerade war. Lucius konnte sich zum ersten Mal ganz entspannt seinen Empfindungen hingeben und stöhnte leise auf, als er mit seinem Finger in ihn eindrang. Nebenher und ohne, dass es Narcissa oder Malfoy mitbekamen, wirkte Severus seinen asiatischen Fruchtbarkeitszauber. Er war so einfach, wie er verzwickt war. Damals, als er mit heftigen Leibkrämpfen nach dem Tod geschrien hatte, hätte er niemals gedacht, dass er ihn eines Tages wirklich mal anwenden würde. Die alte Frau hatte ihn damit nur von seinen Schmerzen ablenken wollen.  
Er selbst war erregt, auf eine ganz neue und vollkommene Weise, die er nicht näher definieren konnte. Lucius Bewegungen wurden schläfriger und er wusste, was es bedeutete. Während sein Freund seinen Samen in seine Frau entließ, sah Severus in sein lusttrunkenes Gesicht. Der Moment war unwirklich, Narcissas hohes Keuchen war fremdartig und wirkte doch wie das Lied eines Engels in seinen Ohren. Niemals mehr würde er diesen verrückten und doch so berührenden Moment vergessen, in dem sie drei in Liebe verbunden waren. Er würde sich niemals wiederholen, dass ahnte er schon damals.

 

Narcissa stieß einen spitzen Schrei des Entzückens aus und Lucius zog sich aus ihr zurück. Ohne etwas zu sagen, begann er Severus zu küssen, ein wenig atemlos und erschöpft, doch immer noch hungrig nach ihm. Wenig später nahm er Snapes kräftige Erektion tief in seinen Mund und brachte ihn vor den Augen seiner Ehefrau zum Höhepunkt. Narcissa hatte sich nur befriedigt zur Seite gedreht und sah den beiden mit einem unergründlichen Lächeln zu.  
Meine Jungs, dachte sie dabei immer wieder und ihr Herz war voller Liebe für diese beiden Männer.

Aber auch diese wundervolle Zeit endete.   
Severus zog sich wenig später an.  
„Ich habe leider zu tun und sollte den Dunklen Lord nicht enttäuschen. Ihr beide müsst zurück, ehe es jemand merkt.“ Er gab Lucius einen Kuss auf die Lippen und Narcissa einen auf die Stirn.

Als er weg war, sagte Narcissa, die sofort merkt, dass etwas Wichtiges fehlte, wenn Snape nicht bei ihnen war.  
„Er ist so ein verrückter Freak.“ Es klang nur liebevoll.  
„Er ist etwas sehr Besonderes!“ fügte Lucius leise an.


	28. 1980

Etwa neun Monate später, am 5.6.1980 kam der kleine Draco Lucius Malfoy zur Welt. Er war gesund und munter und schon damals ebenso blond wie sein Vater. Er war ein Kind der Liebe dreier Menschen, die in den dunkelsten Zeiten Hoffnung brauchten.  
Bis zur Geburt von Malfoys Sohn hatte sich Severus von seinen Freunden ferngehalten, um sie nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Als er nun das Tor zum Malfoy-Anwesen passierte, um Draco zu sehen, klopfte sein Herz wild. Er hatte längst Lilys Haus gefunden und wieder mit diesem komplizierteren Schutzzauber belegt. Dabei hatte er gesehen, dass auch sie hochschwanger war. Diese Tatsache hatte ihm schwer zu schaffen gemacht und ihn überaus deprimiert.   
Hin und wieder ließ er Lucius über die Feder wissen, dass es ihm gut ging. Malfoy hatte ihm gesagt, dass er seine Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte, wenn er mit der Feder schrieb. Severus hielt die Art Kontaktaufnahme aber auf ein Minimum beschränkt, hauptsächlich, um selbst nicht noch tiefer in den Strudel der Schwärze zu stürzen, der sich unweigerlich vor ihm auftaut. Seine Taten konnte er kaum noch vor seinem Gewissen verantworten und ihm wurde übel, wenn er sich selbst im Spiegel betrachtete. Der Dunkle Lord, der immer weiter an Macht gewann, war hingegen von ihm ganz angetan, was die Sache kein bisschen einfacher machte. Er stand unter Druck, ekelte vor sich vor sich selbst und sehnte sich nach dem Licht und Lucius Liebe wie selten zuvor. Aber auch Lily hatte er niemals aus seinem Herzen bekommen können, auch wenn er inzwischen glaubte, dass seine Liebe zu ihr eher die eines unschuldigen Kindes war und nichts mit der Intensität zu tun hatte, die er mit Lucius teilte.

Dobby empfing ihn ganz aufgeregt und führte ihn nach oben. Draco war gerade mal einen Tag alt und Narcissa lag noch im Bett, um sich zu erholen. Als Severus den Raum betrat, strahlte sie so glücklich, wie er gehofft hatte. Sie sah ein wenig rundlicher aus und doch um einiges gesünder. In ihren Armen lag ein kleines Bündel und als er näher trat, musste er grinsen. Dracos Gesicht war rund und rot und seine dünnen Härchen waren hellblond, wie die seines Vaters. Vermutlich aber, würde er seinem Vater auch innerlich gleichen, das ahnte Snape in diesem Moment mit der Eindringlichkeit einer Prophezeiung.  
„Na, Severus? Wie findest du den kleinen Draco?“ Snape, der nicht allzu viel mit Babys anzufangen wusste, blieb auf Abstand, hob die Brauen und sagte:  
„Er ist rot und hässlich … aber vermutlich sollte ich sagen: Er ist wunderschön, oder?“, schob er vorsichtig nach. Sie lächelte nur tiefenentspannt.  
„Ja, im Moment ist er noch hässlich aber ich bin sicher, er wird ebenso schön wie sein Vater.“  
„Da bin ich sicher. Apropos, wo ist Lucius?“  
„Hier!“, hörte er ihn hinter sich. Unwillkürlich stieg Hitze in seine Wangen, als er sich nach Lucius umdrehte. Er hatte ihn neun Monate nicht gesehen und hatte geglaubt, ein erneutes Zusammentreffen würde leichter werden. So war es aber nicht. Das Positive war, Lucius wirkte nicht kränklicher als vorher. In seinen Augen allerdings war ein kühler Glanz, der Severus sagte, dass er seinen Rat weiterhin beherzigte und härter mit sich und seiner Empfindsamkeit umging. Umso länger sie sich ansahen, umso weicher wurden aber Lucius Gesichtszüge und auch seine Augen. Schließlich grinste er sogar sein verwegenes Lächeln und schloss Severus in seine Arme.  
Narcissa sah zu und lächelte. Sie war überglücklich mit ihrem Baby und auch, dass Lucius sich wieder seinen Forschungen widmete und den Dunklen Lord davon überzeugen konnte, deshalb kürzer zu treten.

Auch Lucius hatte eine unbegründete Furcht vor dieser Begegnung mit Snape gehabt. Severus sah besorgniserregend aus und es tat ihm weh, seinen charismatischen Geliebten anzusehen. Sein Wirken im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords hatte tiefe Spuren hinterlassen, die Lucius eher fühlte, als dass er sie sah. Er fühlte auch, wie erschöpft Snape in seinen Armen lag und wie sehr er ihn und seine Hingabe vermisst hatte. Über Snapes Schulter sah er zu Narcissa, die mit den Augen zur Tür deutete, womit sie ihm zu verstehen gab, dass sie tun konnten, was sie vielleicht tun mussten.  
Im selben Moment fing Draco an zu brüllen und erschrocken über das ungewohnte Geräusch, ließ Severus von ihm ab.  
„Willst du ihn mal halten, Severus?“ fragte Narcissa hinter ihm, mit neckendem Tonfall.  
„Nein, keinesfalls! Unbedingt nicht!“, sagte Snape hastig und wirkte leicht panisch. Lucius griff lächelnd nach seiner Hand und zog ihn aus dem Raum.  
„Er beißt nicht! Noch nicht!“, rief Narcissa ihnen lachend nach.

 

„Sie ist glücklich und du das hast letzte Mal die richtige Entscheidung getroffen“, sagte Lucius wenig später. Sie standen vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer und er hatte dem Schwarzhaarigen ein Glas Whisky in die Hand gedrückt.  
„Das freut mich. Bist du es auch?“  
„Nun, ja. Fast. Narcissa ist glücklich, das kleine Etwas schreit viel, doch ich habe mir sagen lassen, das hört irgendwann auf, wenn sie aus dem Elternhaus ausziehen. Bis dahin muss ich wohl durchhalten. Außerdem habe ich ernsthaft meine Forschungen wieder aufgenommen und konnte dank deiner Anmerkung damals meinen alten Fehler umgehen. Das führte dazu, dass ich dem Dunklen Lord beeindruckende Ergebnisse vorlegen konnte, die es rechtfertigen, dass ich meine Ruhe habe, um zu forschen. Ich muss also nicht mehr … du weißt schon …“  
Lucius wirkte erleichtert und gleichzeitig besorgt, während er ihn forschend betrachtete.  
„Aber du hast nicht vor, ihm weitere Ergebnisse zu liefern?“  
„Nein, ich halte ihn hin, solange ich kann.“  
„Und warum nur fast glücklich?“  
„Das weißt du doch …“, flüsterte Lucius und seine Augen verdunkelten sich ein wenig, vermutlich in Gedanken an ihre Zärtlichkeit.  
„Hast du den Trank …“  
„Noch nicht. Ich weiß nicht warum, ich habe wirklich miese Tage dazwischen. Doch etwas in mir rät mir davon ab ihn schon zu benutzen. Vielleicht solltest du ihn benutzen?“  
„Das geht nicht, er ist auf dich modifiziert“, sagte Severus schnell und sie sahen sich eine Weile schweigsam an. Lucius Sorge war überdeutlich, doch ebenso sah Severus die neue Härte in seinem Blick und endlich kapierte er, dass es an dem kleinen Draco lag. Lucius würde nun über sich und seine Schwäche hinauswachsen, um seine Familie zu beschützen.   
„Wie geht es Lily?“ fragte Lucius die unvermeidliche Frage und heute nahm er sie ihm nicht übel.  
„Sie ist auch schwanger und wird ihr Baby vielleicht schon im nächsten Monat bekommen. Es ist ein Wunder, dass der Dunkle Lord sie immer noch nicht gefunden hat.“  
„Weil du sie beschützt, Severus.“  
Er widersprach ihm nicht, denn Malfoy war kein Idiot.

Lucius bekam kaum Luft, denn zum allerersten Mal hatte Snape ihm nicht die übliche Antwort gegeben. Gab es doch Hoffnung für sie beiden? Erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige seine Liebe auf dieselbe verzehrende Weise? Blut rauschte laut in Lucius Ohren.  
„Ich liebe dich, Severus!“, hörte er sich erneut sagen und erzitterte unter seinen eigenen Worte, die er gar nicht aussprechen wollte und es doch tun musste. Die dunklen Augen lagen durchdringend in seinem Gesicht und Snape ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort. Da jederzeit Dienstboten hereinkommen konnten, wagten sie nicht sich näher zu kommen oder sich zu berühren.  
„Das weiß ich, Lucius. Aber ich liebe Lily, noch immer. Und es wird immer so sein.“  
Wieder brach Lucius Herz und er würde gern Snapes Starrköpfigkeit die Schuld an seiner Meinung geben, an der er so verbissen festhielt, doch er sah, dass es nicht das allein war. Irgendwas verband sein Geliebter mit dieser Lily, was er niemals mit ihm teilen könnte. Ein Teil von Severus würde immer dieser rothaarigen Schlammbluthexe gehören und erneut verspürte Lucius diesen unbändigen Hass auf dieses Weib, die einen Mann wie Snape nicht im Geringsten verdient hatte und schon mit Potter viel zu gut bedient war.  
„Es tut mir leid …“, flüsterte Severus heiser und seine dunklen Augen hatten einen warmen Glanz angenommen.  
„Wollen wir nach Cornwall?“, fragte Lucius, um von seinen abscheulichen Hassgefühlen wegzukommen.  
„Narcissa hat sicher nichts dagegen und …“  
„Später. Erst muss ich etwas tun … ich lasse dich wissen, wenn ich dort bin.“  
Severus hatte hastig gesprochen, als wäre ihm gerade etwas Wichtiges eingefallen, was er ganz dringend zum Gehen zwang. Argwöhnisch hob Lucius die Brauen.  
„Severus … ich wollte dich nicht …“, begann er entschuldigend.  
„Nein, daran liegt es nicht. Wir sehen uns später!“ Und schon war er weg. Mit dem Schmerz des erneut gebrochenen Herzen, sah Malfoy auf die Stelle, wo eben noch sein Freund gestanden hatte.


	29. Chapter 29

Er begab sich direkt zu Lilys Haus und erneuerte den Zauber. Jedes Mal, wenn einer das Haus verließ, wurde er schwächer und wenn er nicht erneuert wurde, war irgendwann ganz verschwunden. Noch eine Weile blieb er im Schatten einer alten Eiche stehen und sah auf die Fenster in der Hoffnung Lily zu sehen. Als das nicht geschah, apparierte sich Snape zum Zaubereiministerium, um sich eine Sondergenehmigung ausstellen zu lassen, die ihm erlaubte sich direkt nach Hogwarts zu apparieren.  
Die letzten Monate hatte er viel Zeit gehabt intensiv über seinen Wunsch nachzudenken, die Seiten zu wechseln. Doch erst heute, als er den kleinen, schutzlosen Draco gesehen hatte, wusste er, dass er nicht mehr mit dem weitermachen konnte, was er bisher getan hatte. Nicht, ohne es wieder gutzumachen. Den Malfoys konnte und durfte er davon nichts erzählen, denn es würde sie nur in Gefahr bringen. Besser war, sie wusste von nichts und konnten sich ganz ihrem Baby widmen, was irgendwie auch seins war.  
Es gab nur einen einzigen Menschen, der ihm nun helfen konnten. Ein Mann, den er immer respektiert und still bewundert hatte. Albus Dumbledore. Nur mit ihm könnte er reden und dafür musste er nach Hogwarts, ohne, dass es jemand mitbekam. Wenn alles so lief, wie er es sich vorstellte, könnte er dem Dunklen Lord später gegenüber sagen, dass er dort war, um für ihn zu spionieren, denn Hogwarts war die Hochburg des Widerstandes. Die Schwierigkeiten fingen im Ministerium an. Aber Severus hatte in all den Jahren viel von Lucius gelernt und nun erkaufte er sich mit Geld seine Erlaubnis. Damit es geheim blieb, reinigte er danach das Gedächtnis des zuständigen Beamten ohne jeden Skrupel, obwohl das strengstens verboten war und er dafür in Askaban landen konnte.  
Da es schon spät war, könnte er erst morgen in Hogwarts erscheinen, um seine Chancen nicht schon von vornherein zu vernichten. Er könnte sich mit Lucius treffen, der sicher darauf wartete ihn in seine Arme zu nehmen, doch ihm war nicht danach. Für seine wundervolle, aufrichtige Liebe fühlte er sich im Moment zu dreckig und unwürdig. Erst musste er sein eigenes Gewissen besänftigen.   
Deshalb begab er sich zurück zu Lily Potters Haus, hüllte sich in einen Tarnzauber und stand die ganze Nacht an die Eiche gelehnt, um auf die erleuchteten Fenster zu starren. Streng verbot er sich selbst einen Blick ins Haus und auf Lily zu werfen. Es tat schon weh genug hier draußen zu stehen. Seine Gedanken schweiften und ein wenig amüsiert dachte er darüber nach, dass Malfoys Sohn das gleiche Alter hatte, wie Potters Kind. Vermutlich würden sie gemeinsam Hogwarts besuchen, wenn auch vielleicht nicht im selben Haus sein.  
Ein Schatten huschte vorbei und Severus, der einen Moment unaufmerksam war, erstarrte zu Stein. Er war nicht allein hier. Ein Todesser oder vielleicht sogar zwei umrundeten das Haus ein paarmal, verschwanden dann aber wieder. Einer davon kicherte, wie es nur Bellatrix konnte. Da er sich selbst sehr gut getarnt hatte, wurde er nicht bemerkt. Als die Todesser weg waren, holte er zittrig Luft. Sie hatten die Potters also gefunden. Warum töteten sie Lily und James nicht einfach? Lag es an seinem Zauber? Er wartete noch eine Weile und legte nochmal den Schutzzauber über das Haus. Der Zauber war nicht unbrechbar, doch man musste wissen wie.  
Später ließ er den Potters aber dann doch noch eine anonyme Nachricht zukommen, dass sie entdeckt wurden und dringend verschwinden sollten. Severus war sich sicher, dass Lily und James wussten, dass sie von ihm kam und tun würden, um was er bat. Falls sie die Nachricht bekame, was nicht so sicher war, wie er gern hätte.

 

Lucius starrte aufgebracht in die unheilvollen Augen von Bellatrix. Sie hatte es gewagt ins Haus zu kommen und seltsame Babygeschenke mitzubringen. Das ganze Zimmer stand voller sinnlosem Krempel. Narcissa versuchte höflich zu sein, denn ihre Schwester wollte doch nur „…endlich das süße, knittrige Babylein“, sehen, welches hoffentlich groß und stark werden würde. Dabei schenkte sie Lucius einen mehr als zynischen Blick. Er hatte sich seine Nacht anders vorgestellt. In Snapes Armen, in ihm und nicht, in dem er Bellatrix wieder aus seinem Haus bekommen musste. Zum ersten Mal, seit er Severus kannte, machte er sich wirklich große Sorgen um seine Gesundheit, denn nie vorher hatte er diesen heftigen Kummer in ihm so deutlich wahrgenommen, wie heute. Auch, wenn er ihm vermutlich nicht wirklich helfen konnte, so würde er doch gern zärtlich zu ihm sein und ihn für einige Stunden von der grausamen Realität wegbringen wollen. Sattdessen forderte Bellatrix gerade unverschämt von Dobby, er solle Champagner zur Feier des Tages bringen.   
Dass sich Snape auch nicht meldete, machte Lucius nicht wirklich ruhiger. Mehr als einmal sah Narcissa ihn beschwichtigend an, doch seine Nerven lagen gerade blank.  
„Könntest du deine Alkoholgelage auf außerhalb meines Hauses verlagern, Schwägerin!“, sagte er scharf, doch sie lachte nur schrill und Klein-Draco fing an zu weinen.  
„Oh, was für ein entzückendes Sensibelchen, der kleine Draco!“, kreischte sie noch eine Nuance höher. Das Baby schrie lauter.  
„Es gibt etwas zu feiern, sei nicht so ein Spaßverderber, Luce …!“ Grimmig sah er sie an und hob seinen Gehstock höher. Er musste ihn schon lange nicht mehr benutzen, würde jedoch nicht zögern ihn gegen sie zu erheben, ob sie nun Narcissas Schwester war oder nicht.  
„Vielleicht ein anderes Mal!“, sagte er drohend und wich ihrem Blick nicht aus. Vor ein paar Jahren wäre ihm das noch überaus schwer gefallen, doch er hatte sich verändert, um zu überleben.  
„Übrigens …“, flötete sie nun gutgelaunt.  
„Wir haben endlich eine wichtige Zelle des Widerstandes gefunden. Potters … die Potters!“ wiederholte sie noch mal und kicherte dann irre. Lucius schwieg, obwohl ihm sofort klar war, was das bedeutete.  
„Und was heißt das?“, fragte Narcissa scheinheilig, denn auch sie verstand schnell.  
„Der Kreis wird enger. Leider fehlt noch Lupin und Black und dieser … Mist, der verfluchte Name entfällt mir immer. Aber wenn wir sie haben, treiben wir sie zusammen und das wird dann ein Festmahl. Ein großer Teil des Ordens, alle auf einmal … tot!“ Sie machte eine dramatische Geste und schnippte mit den Fingern.  
„Warum tötet ihr denn nicht erst mal die Potters?“, fragte er ausdruckslos und musste leider dabei feststellen, dass er nichts dagegen hätte, wenn es so wäre.  
„Der Dunkle Lord würde gern alle auf einmal haben und außerdem liegt ein seltsamer Zauber über dem Haus der Potters, den wir nicht kennen und erst mal brechen müssen. Außerdem ist die Schlammblutschlampe hochschwanger und auf mein Anraten hin, will der Dunkle Lord warten, bis das Kind geboren ist, um das Maximum an Schmerz und Leid aus der Situation herauszuholen. Das verstehst du doch sicher?“ Lucius gab keine Antwort, sondern sah sie nur starr an.  
„Nein, tust du nicht. Du bist ja jetzt selbst Daddy ….“, giggelte sie.  
„Ich brauche Ruhe, Bella … Komm doch bitte an einem anderen Tag wieder …“, sagte Narcissa erschöpft, als sie sah, dass ihr Mann gleich einen schweren Fehler begehen würde.  
„Aber ja, Cissi. Erhole dich gut. Der Endkampf wird eingeläutet und wenn du mich fragst, brauchen wir höchsten noch ein Jahr und dann können wir in einer wunderbar sauberen Welt leben. Gute Nacht!“, hörten sie noch und dann war sie weg.  
„Noch eine Minuten und ich hätte ihr den Todesfluch auf den Hals gehetzt!“, flüsterte Lucius angespannt und setzte sich neben seiner Frau aufs Bett.  
„Ich weiß. Aber jetzt ist sie weg und warum bist du noch hier? Ich dachte, du und Severus …“  
Mitfühlend sah sie ihn an. Er war bleich und extrem angespannt und schüttelte dann auch nur den Kopf, während er liebevoll über Dracos flaumiges Haar strich. Er gab dem Baby einen vorsichtigen Kuss und stand auf.  
„Er sagte, er hat noch etwas Wichtiges zu tun und meldet sich, wenn er kann.“  
„Luce, du weißt, dass du nicht auf mich Rücksicht nehmen musste, ja?“   
Ihr Mann schenkte ihr ein liebevolles Lächeln.  
„Ich weiß. Und ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich eine so unglaubliche Frau und Freundin und Mutter meines Sohnes verdient habe.“  
„Weil ich dich liebe, Lucius und weil du liebst. Geh und ruh dich aus. Dein wundervoller Sohn wird heute Nacht bestimmt wieder das ein oder andere Mal schreien.“


	30. Chapter 30

Im allerersten Morgengrauen apparierte Severus nach Hogwarts. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an wieder hier zu sein. Hier, wo alles begonnen und vermutlich auch enden würde. Absichtlich hatte er die Ostbrücke gewählt, weil er wusste, dass Dumbledore hier gern dem Sonnenaufgang zusah. Schon erschien er auch und sah ihn erstaunt aber nicht abweisend an.  
„Severus Snape …“, sagte er trocken und sein Blick wurde neugieriger. Severus schob seinen linken Ärmel hoch und zeigte ihm das Dunkle Mal.  
„Sie wissen, was ich bin?“  
„Aber natürlich. Du kannst nur mit meiner Erlaubnis hier sein, die dir gestern im Ministerium erteilt wurde. Ich habe dich schon erwartet, könnte man so sagen. Was führt dich zu mir?“ Albus kam ohne Furcht näher und stellte sich neben ihn. Zusammen sahen sie ein paar Minuten schweigsam in Richtung Sonnenaufgang.  
„Ist es nicht wunderschön? Jeden Tag dasselbe Schauspiel und doch jedes Mal einzigartig, so wie die Geburt und der Tod.“  
„Das muss enden. Dieser Krieg muss enden, Professor. Eher heute als morgen!“  
„Könntest du bitte Albus zu mir sagen? Du bist kein Schüler mehr und ich fände das in Anbetracht deiner Anwesenheit, die dich in große Gefahr bringt, angebrachter, wenn wir uns freundschaftlich mit den Vornamen ansprechen. Ja, Severus?“   
Ein wenig verwirrt über die unangebrachte Freundlichkeit, sah er den alten Zauberer an und nickte dann zustimmend.  
„Du bist also hier, weil du gern die Seite wechseln möchtest. Weshalb?“   
Ja, diese Frage war gar nicht so einfach zu beantworten, denn es gab viele Zwischentöne. Letztlich sagte Severus etwas, was auf alles zutraf.  
„Der Liebe wegen.“ Albus sah ihn wieder auf seine weise Art neugierig an, fragte aber nicht weiter nach.  
„Das, was da draußen geschieht, ist nicht richtig und ich selbst kann nicht mehr damit leben. Deshalb bin ich hier, um einen Vorschlag zu machen …“ Er sprach nicht gleich weiter, weil ihn unwillkürlich der Aufgang der Sonne in seinen Bann zog.  
„Ich habe dich immer sehr geschätzt, Severus, und dich beobachtet. Hast du dein Talent ausschöpfen können?“  
„In gewisser Weise schon. Meine … Neugier hat mir aber nicht allzu gutgetan, wenn ich das fairheitshalber mal sagen darf.“ Albus kicherte kurz zustimmend.  
„Aber du bist ein grundguter Mensch, das konnte ich immer sehen. Niemand kann beeinflussen, woher er kommt, Severus. Aber er kann beeinflussen wohin er geht. Ich würde sehr gern deinen Vorschlag hören.“  
„Der Dunkle Lord hält große Stücke auf mich und wird mir glauben und vertrauen, wenn ich ihm sage, dass ich mich bis nach Hogwarts eingeschlichen habe, um hier an der Quelle des Widerstandes für ihn zu spionieren. Vielleicht gebe ich ihm ein paar belanglose Informationen, damit es glaubwürdig ist. Wichtiger aber ist, ich kann dir sagen, was er vorhat. Ich könnte irgendeine unbedeutende Stelle als Hausmeister oder als irgendwas begleiten, damit ich mich frei durch Hogwarts bewegen kann. Wenn er ruft, muss ich gehen und ich werde mit Information wiederkehren, die dir nützlich sein könnten.“  
Verträumt sah Albus nun in Richtung Süden, da man nicht mehr direkt in den Glutball der Sonne sehen konnte. Er schwieg lange und dann stellte er eine Frage, mit der Severus nicht wirklich gerechnet hatte, sie aber doch prompt beantworten konnte.  
„Wie viele?“  
„145“, sagte Severus und hätte am liebsten laut und wütend geschrien und einen schwarz-magischen Sturm entfesselt, der ihn selbst in Millionen Teile zerfetzt hätte, weil er mit dieser Schuld nicht mehr leben konnte. Dumbledore hingegen, zeigte weder seine Überraschung, noch seine Abscheu über die Anzahl der getöteten Zauberer, aber er seufzte leise.  
„Dein Vorschlag klingt gut. Sag mir nur, Severus, weshalb ich dir vertrauen sollte?“  
„Das kannst du nicht. Ich habe nichts, mit dem ich meine Absicht belegen kann. Nichts, außer meiner Anwesenheit, für die er mich schon töten würde, wenn ich ihm nicht die richtigen Argumente nahe bringen kann.“  
Albus drehte sich ihm nun zu und er musterte ihn dabei so intensiv, dass Snape es körperlich spüren konnte. Albus Dumbledore war der mächtigste Zauberer jener Zeit. Wenn es jemand mit Voldemort aufnehmen konnte, dann dieser Mann. Das waren seine Gedanken, als er sich entschieden hatte, die Seite zu wechseln. Er hätte es niemals getan, wenn es nicht Aussicht auf Erfolg geben würde.  
„Ich vertraue dir, Severus. Und das nur, weil ich dich vor mir stehen sehen und in dein schwarzes Herz sehen kann, was doch gar nicht so schwarz ist, wie du glaubst. Versuchen wir es also. Ich erinnere mich, dass du damals ziemlich gut in der Herstellung von Zaubertränken warst? Wie es der Zufall will, suche ich gerade nach einer neuen Lehrkraft. Interesse?“  
Severus war sprachlos und zum ersten Mal, seit langer Zeit sah er einen Hoffnungsstreifen am rotglühenden Horizont.  
„Unbedingt!“, gab er ihm eine Antwort, die sein Leben verändert würde.  
„Lust auf ein deftiges Frühstück, Severus?“

 

Bevor er sich bei Lucius melden würde, lag er eine Weile reglos auf dem harten Holzbett in der Fischerhütte der Malfoys in Cornwall. Alles, was er mit Dumbledore besprochen hatte, müsste geheim bleiben. Nicht mal mit Lucius oder Narcissa dürfte er über alles sprechen, um sie und sich selbst und vor allem den Erfolg der Sache nicht zu gefährden. Sich mit Lucius zu treffen, war schon gefährlich genug, denn da draußen war noch immer Bellatrix, die misstrauisch hinter ihrem eigenen Schwager her schnüffelte. Im Laufe des Krieges, war sie noch verrückter geworden und man musste bei ihr inzwischen mit allem rechnen.   
Im Augenblick war Severus erleichtert, über die Chance alles wieder gutmachen zu können. Andererseits war in ihm immer noch diese unbändige Wut über sich selbst, die er einfach nicht unter Kontrolle bekam. Deswegen schob er es immer weiter auf, Lucius zu rufen, denn er wollte ihm in diesem Zustand nicht weh tun. Als es schon Mittag war, war seine Verfassung nicht merklich besser geworden, doch die Zeit verrann und er könnte sie hier nicht endlos mit erfolglosem Nachdenken verbringen.  
Er nahm ein Blatt Papier und schrieb Lucius eine Nachricht.  
Einen Moment später, betrat sein Freund die Hütte.  
„Keinen Schutzzauber?“, fragte er sofort alarmiert und Snape stöhnte auf.  
„Natürlich … ich habe es vergessen.“ In Anwesenheit von Lucius legte er diesen Schutzzauber über die Hütte, die sie für eine Weile für Todesser, den Dunklen Lord und im Grunde alle, die ihnen Böses wollten, schützen und unsichtbar machen würde.

Lucius war aufmerksam gewesen und hatte den Zauber, inklusive den Aufhebungszauber längst in seinem Gedächtnis abgespeichert. Das geschah automatisch und er selbst wusste nicht immer, warum er das tat und ob es eines Tages nützlich sein würde. Interessiert sah er Severus an. Sein Geliebter wirkte immer noch so finster und bekümmert, wie bei der letzten Begegnung. Weder schien er gewillt, mit ihm zu sprechen, geschweige denn andere Dinge tun zu wollen. Ohne ein Wort, legte er sich wieder auf das Holzbett, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte blicklos an die niedrige Decke der Hütte.  
„Was hattest du zu erledigen?“, fragte Lucius leise, legte seinen Gehstock auf den Tisch und zog sich seinen Mantel aus.  
„Ich war im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords in Hogwarts …“  
„Was?“, fuhr er schockiert herum.  
„Um so nahe wie möglich an den Feind, an Albus Dumbledore heranzukommen“, fügte Snape ausdruckslos an. Lucius musterte ihn, fassungslos darüber, dass es der Dunkle Lord sogar wagte, in die „Heiligen Hallen von Hogwarts“ einzudringen.  
„Das ist … Wahnsinn! Du … bringst dein Leben in große Gefahr, Severus“, keuchte er rau und zog sich mit abwesenden Gedanken weiter aus.  
„Ich kann auf mich aufpassen, keine Sorge. Aber jemand muss es tun und mir vertraut der Dunkle Lord nun mal.“  
„Aber Dumbledore ist doch kein Idiot …“  
Endlich sahen ihn Snapes dunkle Augen an und dann zuckte sogar ein höhnisches Lächeln über sein Gesicht.  
„Eigentlich ist er das nicht. Doch als du nicht mehr in Hogwarts warst, habe ich ihn mal einen ganzen Tag mit einem Spinnennest in den Haaren herum laufen lassen, weil er mich beim Einbruch in die Labore erwischt hat. Er hat es nicht gemerkt und sich ständig gewundert, woher die Spinnen kamen, die ihm immerzu übers Gesicht liefen.“  
Verdutzt sah Lucius seinen Freund an.  
„Ist das jetzt Galgenhumor? Vielleicht hat er dir nur einen Gefallen getan?“  
„Ach Blödsinn. Er ist ein vergreister Trottel. Ich musste nur die richtigen Worte finden und schon hatte ich die Stelle als neuer Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Und jetzt sag mir nicht, dass ich das nicht gut kann …“ Lucius war absolut sprachlos. Snape, zurück in Hogwarts, als Lehrer und Spion für den Dunklen Lord. Das alles, innerhalb weniger Stunden?! Er hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas an ihm vorbeiging, ohne, dass er es mitbekam.  
„Das ist … dein verdammter Ernst, oder?“, fragte er besser nochmal nach.  
„Natürlich!“, knurrte ihn Severus ungehalten an. Er schnellte plötzlich nach oben, packte ihn hart am Arm und zerrte ihn ziemlich unsanft neben sich, nur um sich gleich auf ihn zu schieben und hungrig seine Lippen zu küssen. Lucius, immer noch erschüttert über diesen wahnsinnigen und hochgefährlichen Plan, musste sich wehrlos Snapes, heute recht grober Zuneigung ergeben.  
„Du wirst natürlich schweigen … am besten auch Narcissa gegenüber. Umso weniger davon wissen, umso besser“, raunte Snape ihm heiß ins Ohr, dabei schob er seine Hände unter sein Hemd.  
„Natürlich!“, keuchte Lucius. Ihre Liebe war immer sanft und behutsam gewesen, heute war es anders und das brachte ihn vollkommen durcheinander. Es war nicht so, dass ihn Severus‘ zielstrebige Entschlossenheit, mit dem er ihm nun aus dem Hemd half, nicht gefallen hätte, doch diese fiebrig wirkende Leidenschaft seines Freundes, förderte etwas in ihm zutage, dem er schon lange nicht mehr begegnet war. Furcht. Angst vor dem Unbekannten in Severus. Da dachte er all die Jahre Severus Snape zu kennen. Dass es nicht so war, spürte er gerade, als sein Geliebter die Hände in seine Haare schob, daran seinen Kopf nach hinten zog, um auf lustvoll-schmerzhafte Weise an seinem Hals zu saugen. Mit geschlossenen Augen und offenem Mund stöhnte Lucius auf. Seit sie zu dritt beieinander gelegen hatten, war sein Zwang seine Augen offen zu halten, verschwunden.   
So ließ er sich jetzt von Severus ausziehen und konnte dabei seine Augen schließen. Sein Freund war heute nicht allzu feinfühlig, doch das wusste er schon längst. Es bekümmerte ihn sehr, weil es Snapes inneren Schmerz widerspiegelte, und doch gefiel es ihm auf eine neue, erregende Weise. Snapes Atem ging schnell und mehr als einmal strich er rau über seine Haut und hierließ eine harte Gänsehaut. Nackt und drängend legte sich der Schwarzhaarige endlich auf ihn. Sein Körper war schwer und fühlte sich so gut an, dass Lucius einfach still auf dem Rücken liegen blieb. Seine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen, doch nun fuhren Severus‘ Finger sanft über seine Wange und seine Lippen.  
„Sieh mich an!“, flüsterte er belegt. Lucius tat es. Selten hatte er das Gesicht seines Freundes so offen und melancholisch gesehen. Tief in seinen dunklen Augen glühte das Feuer und sein warmer, schneller Atem streifte sein Gesicht.  
„Was auch immer geschehen mag, Lucius … du bist ein Teil von mir und wirst es immer sein … verstehst du?“  
„Ist das ein Abschied?“  
„Wer weiß das schon genau. Jeder Tag könnte der letzte sein. Du weißt das ebenso gut wie ich. Auf deine unterschwellige Frage habe ich dir immer geantwortet, dass es Lily ist, die ich liebe. Aber das stimmt so nicht mehr. Ja, ich liebe sie und das wird immer so sein. Aber ich liebe auch dich und sogar irgendwie Narcissa und das schreiende Etwas, was Draco heißt. Es gibt nicht immer nur eine Antwort auf eine Frage … in diesem Moment, Lucius, liebe ich nur dich. Dich allein …!“ flüsterte Severus mit ungewohnt emotionaler Stimme. Lucius war nicht in der Lage ihm zu antworten, ohne, dass er dabei anfangen würde zu heulen wie ein Kind. Er nickte nur leicht, versuchte zu lächeln und war froh, als Snape ihn küsste.  
Es war eindeutig ein Abschied und es lag nicht in seiner Macht, es zu ändern. 

 

Lucius zu lieben, machte ihn schwach wie immer. So schwach, dass er diesem Mann sogar seine Liebe gestand. Ja, Lucius hatte recht, es war vermutlich ein Abschied, denn irgendwas in ihm sagte, dass es kein Happy End geben würde. Seine eigenen Gefühle waren immer noch extrem aufgewühlt und seine Leidenschaft, die er sonst so gut unter Kontrolle hatte, brach heute wie ein wildes Tier aus. Der Körper des Blonden war reizvoll, wie immer, nur war seine Gier nach ihm heute unerträglich. Er bedeckte seinen Rücken mit kleinen Bissen und Küssen, bis sich Malfoy unter seinen Händen zu winden begann. Ohne zu Zögern versenkt er seinen Mund zwischen seinen Lenden und drang mit der Spitze seiner Zunge in ihn ein. Lucius stöhnte dunkel. Für einen Moment verkrampft sich sein Körper kurz und er selbst, merkte in sich dieses unnatürliche Zittern, was ihn heute so grob machte.   
Mit seinem Finger drang er nun in ihn ein und konnte schnell einen zweiten Finger nehmen. Das war gut, denn Severus konnte fühlen, wie schnell seine Selbstbeherrschung nachließ. Zu viel war geschehen und die Aussicht auf eine Änderung, hatte ihm sein inneres Gleichgewicht geraubt. Vielleicht durfte er doch Hoffnung habe? Vielleicht war nicht alles verloren? Vielleicht konnte er gutmachen, was er zerstört hatte? Vielleicht konnte er eines Tages mit den Menschen zusammen sein, die er liebte?  
Lucius kniete sich unaufgefordert und er drang unverzüglich in ihn ein. Er keuchte laut und war sich nicht sicher, ob es Malfoy war. Hinter seiner Stirn war es heiß und er sah nur den Körper seines Freundes und sein eigenes Geschlechtsteil, was widerstandslos und feucht in ihn hinein und wieder herausglitt. Es war wie Magie und so fühlte es sich auch an. Berauschend, machtvoll und ein wenig unheimlich. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller und härter und er verlor vollkommen seinen Fokus. Lucius stöhnte dunkel und dann spritzte er seinen Samen unter süßen Krämpfen in ihn hinein. Ihm war ganz schwindlig, weil er so schnell atmen musste. Als er sich wieder im Griff hatte, drehte er Lucius um und brachte ihn mit nur wenigen Mundbewegungen zum Höhepunkt.   
Dabei verkrampfte sich Malfoys recht Hand schmerzhaft in seine Haare. Unter einem haltlosen, hocherregten Wimmern, ergoss sich sein Freund in seinen Mund. Severus schluckte alles und liebkoste ihn noch, als er schon längst die müde Erschöpfung spürte, die Lucius‘ Körper überkam. 

„Wirst du ab und zu vorbei kommen?“ fragte ihn der Blonde nach einer Weile, in der sie fast reglos und nackt nebeneinander gelegen hatten.  
„Ich versuche es. Vermutlich sehen wir uns aber nur, wenn er uns ruft. Zum Glück hat der Dunkle Lord diese widerlichen Partys verboten.“  
„Crabbe hatte deshalb Tränen in den Augen.“  
„Crabbe ist ein brutales Arschloch …“ Lucius gab ein dezentes Lachen von sich.  
„Versprich mir, dass du auf dich aufpasst.“  
„Das werde ich. Und du wirst alles tun, um dich, Narcissa und das kleine Ding zu beschützen, ja?“  
Lucius nickte und konnte nichts gegen die Tränen tun, die in seine Augen stiegen.  
„Du solltest jetzt gehen. Ich muss … und wehe du lachst jetzt … Unterrichtsvorbereitungen treffen!“  
Severus schien irgendwie besänftigt zu sein, musste Lucius erleichtert feststellen, als er sich anzog. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es weiterging und wo es endete. Sein Gefühl dahingehend, war nicht besonders gut. Aber im Moment war alles gut. Endlich gestand Severus ihm nach vielen Jahren seine Gefühle ein und sie hatten sich geliebt. Was sollte er schon mehr wollen?  
Er schenkt ihm ein Lächeln, was den finsteren Jungen, in den er sich verliebt hatte, aufrichtig zurücklächeln ließ. Dann begab er nach Hause, wo das Schicksal seinen unvermeidlichen Lauf nahm.

 

Die Potters hatten Snapes Warnung erhalten. Natürlich wussten sie sofort, von wem sie kam. Lily war stur und wollte wohnen bleiben, denn jeder Ort wäre so gut wie der andere, sagte sie. Wenn sie gefunden wurden, dann überall. Sie waren stark, erst recht zusammen und sie sollten nicht klein beigeben, sondern mutig kämpfen.  
James konnte sie schließlich aber doch überreden, ein weiteres Mal umzuziehen. Nur ihre besten Freunde würden wissen, wo sie waren. Keiner der beiden, ahnte, dass es einer ihrer Freunde sein würde, der sie letzten Endes an den Dunklen Lord verraten würde.  
Sterben würden sie aber, weil jemand anderes Verrat beging.


	31. 1981

Lucius hatte Severus seit 15 Monaten nicht getroffen und auch nichts über die magische Feder von ihm gehört. Es war Ende Oktober und schon unangenehm kühl. Kalt und grau, wie Lucius Augen, die doch kein Vergleich zu seinem eisigen Herzen waren.   
Es war unmöglich gewesen, Kontakt zu Snape herstellen zu können, ohne, dass er in dieser heißen Phase des Krieges Aufmerksamkeit erregt hätte. Sein Geliebter schien sich in Hogwarts vor ihm, dem Dunklen Lord und der ganze Welt zu verstecken. Einerseits konnte er das gut verstehen und war sogar ein wenig neidisch auf diese Oase, die er nie zu schätzen gewusst hatte. Andererseits machte es ihn unendlich traurig. Er wusste dass Snape nur alle beschützen wollte und hörte auch, dass er sich allein mit dem Dunklen Lord traf. Vermutlich, um ihm seine Spionageberichte zu überbringen. Er vermisste ihn sehr und weder Narcissa, die alles versuchte, noch der kleine Draco, der prächtig wuchs und gedieh, konnte ihm seinen Kummer nehmen, der ihn von innen her aufzufressen schien. Weil er nichts von Snape hörte und der Dunkle Lord unzufrieden mit der Stagnation seiner Forschungen war, musste er wieder mit den anderen Todessern tun, was ihnen gesagt wurde. Angst und Schrecken verbreiten und allen die neue Weltherrschaft verkünden.

Narcissa war mit ihrem Baby glücklich, beobachtete doch besorgt, wie Lucius immer mehr den Halt verlor und oft einfach nur gedankenverloren irgendwo saß und erst ansprechbar war, wenn sie ihn behutsam an der Schulter berührte. Es tat ihr leid, ihn leiden zu sehen, doch auch sie verstand Severus‘ Entscheidung ihm und seiner Familie besser fernzubleiben, nur allzu gut. Denn Bellatrix hatte sich wieder ins Haus geschlichen und war schlimmer drauf, als je zuvor. Lucius vermied es sie zu treffen und selbst Narcissa brachte sie mit ihrer grausamen Art, ihren fanatischen Hassreden und ihren Anspielung nahe genug an den Rand ihrer Selbstbeherrschung. Es war eine schreckliche Zeit und Narcissa träumte oft, dass sie einen ihrer Freunde tot vorfand. Sie weinte um Severus ebenso, wie um Lucius. Aber sie musste stark bleiben, denn war sie das nicht mehr, würde Lucius zusammenbrechen. Seine anfängliche Begeisterung für Draco hatte schnell nachgelassen, doch sie hoffte, dass sich das ändern würde, wenn Draco so weit war zu sprechen. Sie liebte ihren wundervollen Jungen und gab ihm alles an Liebe, zu der sie in der Lage war. Severus hatte recht gehabt. Allein Draco anzusehen, gab ihr Hoffnung. Zärtlich strich sie ihm über die weichen, blonden Haare und küsste seine warme, dicke Wange.  
„Mama wird dich immer lieb haben und immer auf dich aufpassen …“, flüsterte sie ihrem liebsten Jungen zärtlich ins Ohr.

An diesem Abend konnte es Lucius nicht mehr im Haus aushalten. Er sagte Narcissa, dass er in die Winkelgasse gehen wollte, um zu sehen, ob er etwas über Snape erfahren könnte. Mitfühlend nickte sie und bat ihn sehr vorsichtig zu sein.  
Bekannte Todesser, wie er, waren in jenen Zeiten entweder nicht gern gesehen, oder aber, sie wurden ehrfurchtsvoll behandelt. Deshalb fand er sich schnell in der Nokturngasse wieder und betrat das Geschäft, in dem er einst für seinen Geliebten die Feder des Eisfädlers erstanden hatte.  
„Guten Abend, der Lord …“ Der alte Hermond machte einen übertriebenen Diener und lächelte schleimig.  
„Suchen der Herr etwas Besonderes?“  
„Informationen“, sagte Lucius knapp. Er war mit dem Alten allein im Laden, was gut war.  
„Natürlich. Fragen sie mich, Mister Malfoy.“ Angst war in Hermonds Stimme und das konnte er ihm nicht mal verdenken. Doch da er allein unterwegs war, hatte er nicht die Absicht zu töten.   
„Hörst du hin und wieder etwas aus Hogwarts?“, fragte er nun direkt. Der Alte zuckte zurück.  
„Äh, nein. Ja, inwiefern? Will der Herr etwas über Dumbledore erfahren?“, flüsterte er hinter vorgehaltener Hand (als wenn das was nützen würde).  
„Eher allgemeiner … gibt es … neue Lehrkräfte? Besondere Vorkommnisse oder außergewöhnliche Besucher?“   
„Nicht … dass ich wüsste …“, stotterte der Mann rau und blinzelte nervös, als Lucius mit seinem Gehstock auf einen Edelstein zeigte. Der Stein lag neben anderen bunten Edelsteinen auf dem Tresen und zog schon seinen Blick an, seit er den Laden betreten hatte. Er war glänzend und schwarz, wie Severus Augen, während er ihn liebte.  
„Was ist das?“  
„Ein Obsidian, Sir.“  
„Wie viel?“  
„Für Sie umsonst, Mister Malfoy …“, schleimte der Mann und Lucius verspürte eine spontane, ungeheure Abscheu in sich aufsteigen. Sie galt ihm selbst.  
„Nein, ich will ihn kaufen. Wie viel?“ Der alte Mann nannte ihm mit zittriger Stimme einen lächerlich niedrigen Preis. Er nahm seine Geldbörse raus und gab ihm den dreifachen Preis.  
„Aber Sir, das ist viel zu viel und …“  
„Das ist, weil ich dich bei der Feder des Eisfädlers betrogen habe und weil ich noch eine spezielle Information brauche.“ Er griff nach dem glatten, kühlen Stein und ließ ihn in seine Hosentasche gleiten. In dieser Hosentasche, trug er seit vielen Jahren, den inzwischen ziemlich abgewetzten Liebesbrief von Severus mit sich herum, in dem er ihm den Gebrauch des Heiltrankes erklärte.  
„Welche Information?“, flüsterte Hermond belegt.  
„Sagt dir der Name Severus Snape etwas?“ Hermonds Augen weiteten sich und er nickte eifrig.  
„Ist er nicht auch …“  
„Ja, ein Todesser, wie ich und treue Diener des Dunklen Lords … Er soll in Hogwarts als Lehrer arbeiten?“ Er sah, dass der Ladenbesitzer es wusste und doch sah er ihn nur einen Augenblick verstört an.  
„Ja, ich denke schon. Er war … erst letztens in der Nokturngasse. Er lief mir über den Weg, als ich den Laden gerade abgeschlossen hatte. Keine Ahnung, was er hier wollte. Hat nichts zu mir gesagt und … Wie war die Frage?“  
„War er allein?“ Der Alte nickte.  
„In welche Richtung ist er gegangen?“  
„Richtung Norden. Er sah finster aus und ich hätte ihn nicht ansprechen wollen, muss ich gestehen …“  
„Wann war das?“  
„Vor … vor …“ Der Mann schien angestrengt nachzudenken und die Angst, er würde etwas Falsches sagen, stand ihm deutlich im Gesicht.   
„Heute vor einer Woche. Und davor die Woche auch, am gleichen Tag zur selben Zeit …“, sagte er schließlich gepresst. Lucius war zufrieden und nickte nur, als er das Geschäft verließ. Er wusste, dass er das nicht tun sollte. Er wusste, dass er damit alle nur in Gefahr brachte, doch er musste ihn unbedingt sehen. Nur sehen … nur sehen … dachte er und musste eine Minute einfach nur stehen bleiben und Luft holen, weil er das Gefühl hatte, gleich zusammenzubrechen. 

Nur wenige Meter neben dem Geschäft des alten Hermonds, gab es eine Mauernische, in die er sich stellt. In der Nokturngasse war es von jeher nicht besonders hell, doch in dieser Ecke, war er so gut wie unsichtbar. Erst recht, wenn er sich seine schwarze Kapuze des Mantels über seine auffällig hellen Haare zog. Vielleicht kam Severus heute auch vorbei, in welcher Absicht auch immer. Sein Körper zitterte ein paar Momente fiebrig und unkontrolliert, bevor er sich wieder in die Gewalt bekam. Warum war Liebe schmerzhaft? Gab es auch auf diese eine Frage viele Antworten? Seine einzige Antwort wäre ein Name gewesen. Severus Snape. Es war die Antwort auf alles.

Aufmerksam lief Severus durch die Winkelgasse. Niemals waren die Zeiten gefährlicher als heutzutage. Es war ein Glück, dass er niemals Lucius hier getroffen hatte, weil er sich nicht sicher war, wie gut seine Selbstdisziplin wäre. Doch gefährlich wurde es erst in der Nokturngasse. Finstere Gestalten trieben sich dort immer herum. Leider sah man oft erst zu spät, wer einen anrempelte oder einem vor die Füße spukte. Aber Severus musste hierher kommen, um eine wichtige Besorgung für Dumbledore zu erledigen.  
Der kommende Abschnitt der Gasse schien leer zu sein, trotzdem blieb er ein paar Momente stehen, um auf intensiv auf Schritte oder ein schnelles Atemgeräusch zu lauschen. Etwas reizte seine Sinne und ließ in ihm eine obskure Erregung entstehen, die er eigentlich nur damit verband, wenn er sich mit Lucius liebte. Fast lautlos murmelte er den Zauberspruch, mit dem er Personen sichtbar machen konnte, die sich magisch verbargen, doch der Abschnitt der Nokturngasse war nach wie vor leer. Die Geschäfte hatten schon geschlossen und wer sich hier um die Zeit noch herumtrieb, hatte sowieso nichts Gutes im Sinn. Unwillkürlich wandte Severus seinen Kopf nach links und dann fühlte er Malfoy eher, als das er ihn sah. Sein Zauber konnte ihn nicht enttarnen, denn er hatte sich nicht magisch verborgen. Ehe er zu ihm ging, sah er sich um und lauschte ein weiteres Mal aufmerksam. Es war still und deshalb lief er nun wortlos direkt auf Lucius, versteckt in der Mauernische zu, packte sofort sein Gesicht und küsste ihn hart.  
„Severus …“, flüsterte Lucius zwischen seine Lippen.  
„Sei still!“, forderte Severus und küsste ihn wieder. Die ganzen Monate hatte er versucht sich einzureden, dass er ihn nicht vermisst. Nicht seine Zärtlichkeit, nicht seine Aufmerksamkeit und gar nicht seinen Körper. Er hatte sich selbst belogen. Ihn zu küssen, schwächte ihn, wie immer. Er drückte sich gegen Malfoy, verschmolz so mit ihm in der Dunkelheit und presste ihn eng an sich. Ihn wieder zu fühlen, machte ihn unbesonnen wie eh und je.

Lucius war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob es tatsächlich Snape war, der in einiger Entfernung stehen blieb und offensichtlich nach eventuellen Verfolgern Ausschau hielt. Er wünschte sich sehnlichst, es wäre Severus. Falls aber nicht, könnte er sich nicht die Blöße der Enttarnung geben. Als Severus dann zielstrebig auf ihn zugelaufen kam, zersprengte sein Herzschlag fast seine Brust. Es war sein geliebter, düsterer Junge, der ihn nun fest gegen die Mauer und seinen Körper presste, um ihm deutlich zu zeigen, wie sehr er ihm gefehlt hatte. Euphorisches Glück schoss sofort durch Lucius‘ Körper und ließ ihn fast panisch nach Luft schnappen, wenn Snape seine Lippen mal verließ, um seinen Hals zu küssen. Das hatte Lucius nicht kommen sehen und es machte ihn auf eine besorgniserregende Weise handlungsunfähig. Wie eine willenlose Puppe lag er in seinen Armen, hatte seine Augen geschlossen und fühlte nur ihn allein. Alles in ihm war so empfänglich für die schwarze, durchdringende Liebe seines Freundes, dass er beinah spüren konnte, wie dessen giftige Zuneigung durch seine Adern und Venen kroch und ihn so glücklich machte.  
Jäh löste sich Snape von ihm und trat einen Schritt zurück. Auch der Schwarzhaarige war atemlos, sein Gesicht war in der Dunkelheit leider nicht zu erkennen.  
„Nein, nein ... höre bitte nicht auf mich zu küssen“, bettelte Lucius dunkel und würdelos wie nie in seinem Leben.  
„Sei still. Wir sind nicht mehr allein.“ Lucius atmete nur, hysterisch, weil ihm etwas weggenommen wurde, was ihm alles bedeutete.  
„Wer?“  
„Weiß ich nicht. Schräg hinter uns. Schau nicht hin. Ich befürchte, es ist Bellatrix. Ich habe sie letzte Woche hier schon mal getroffen.“  
„Was? Hat sie gesehen, dass wir uns …?“  
„Nein, sie kam gerade erst. Doch sie sieht uns sprechen und sie wird dich befragen, denn auf dich hat sie es abgesehen. Hör mir gut zu, Lucius. Du sagst, ja, ich hätte dich angesprochen, weil ich wissen wollte, wie es Draco geht. Du musst die Fassung wahren und ihr in die Augen sehen. Schaffst du das?“  
„Ich weiß nicht …“  
„Wir haben uns nur ganz zufällig getroffen. Ich muss jetzt gehen, sonst werden ihre Fragen detaillierter. War schön dich zu sehen, Lucius.“  
„Ich liebe dich!“  
„Ich weiß …“ Snape ging und Lucius hatte große Mühe nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. 

 

„Mein liebster Schwager …“, kam nun auch Bellatrix auf ihn zu, so dass er kaum Zeit hatte sich zu wappnen.  
„Spionierst du mir nach?“  
„Aber nein. Sollte ich das tun? Gibt es Gründe dafür? War das gerade Severus Snape? Habe ihn lang nicht gesprochen.“  
„Ja. Das war er“, sagte er knapp und wollte gehen. Bellatrix schob frech ihren Arm unter seinen und sein Reflex seinen Gehstock zu heben, war fast übermächtig. Stattdessen presste er seine Kiefer so fest zusammen, dass die Gelenke knackten.  
„Habe ich euch bei etwas gestört? Einer Konspiration oder … ihr wolltet doch wohl nicht gerade hier in der Öffentlichkeit … nein, oder? Ich meine, es ist die Nokturngasse, da kann man auch mal vögeln, aber das ist doch nicht wirklich dein Stil, Luce …hm?“  
„Es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Wir haben uns gerade zufällig getroffen und er hat mich nach Draco gefragt. Mehr nicht. Er ist ein Freund der Familie, wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst?“  
„Was macht ihn denn zum Freund der Familie?“ Sie klang liebenswürdig und gar nicht verrückt. Wenn er nicht wüsste, dass sie es war, würde er auf sie hereinfallen.  
„Ich muss nach Hause, Bellatrix.“  
„Kleinen Moment noch, Malfoy!“ Ihre schwarzen Augen drangen tief und unangenehm in ihn an. Ihren Blick zu erwidern bereitete ihm Übelkeit, die er angestrengt nach unten schlucken musste.  
„Wir haben einen Tipp von einem Insider bekommen. Wir wissen nun wieder, wo die Potters wohnen, doch es gibt ein kleines Problem.“  
„Das Kind?“ fragte er rau und hätte sich fast bei der Vorstellung übergeben müssen, was Bellatrix am liebsten dem armen Kind antun würde.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Um das Haus ist ein unbekannter Zauber gelegt worden. Ich habe mal ein wenig in der Vergangenheit gekramt und da habe ich interessante Dinge gefunden. Euer Familienfreund und dein Fickpartner … psssst!“ Sie legte ihm die Finger auf den Mund, als er empört widersprechen wollte.  
„Snape liebte damals abgöttisch diese Schlammblutschlampe Lily Evans, später Potter. Es hat mir sogar jemand bestätigt, der damals mit ihr zusammen in Hogwarts war. Snape ist mächtig, ich hab‘s gefühlt, widerspreche mir nicht, und er ist clever und verschlagen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er für den Schutz des Hauses und der Bewohner verantwortlich ist.“  
„Das ist totaler Schwachsinn!“, knurrte er sie aggressiv an und sie reagierte unmittelbar mit einem Zauber, der ihn gegen die nächstbeste Wand schleuderte. Halb benommen, zerrte sie ihn wieder auf die Beine.  
„Nicht ist Schwachsinn. War er in diese Lily verliebt? Ja oder nein?“, fauchte sie giftig in sein Gesicht.  
„Vermutlich.“  
„Ist er es noch?“  
„Was weiß denn ich. Über so etwas sprechen wir nicht.“  
„Versuche nicht mich zu verarschen, Malfoy. Ich weiß, dass ihr fickt. Ich weiß es. Ich weiß es …“, sang sie die letzten beiden Sätze auf eine kindische Art.  
„Nichts weißt du …“ erwiderte er und rang nach Luft. Sein Rücken tat höllisch weh.  
„Gut, andere Taktik. Mir egal, was du mit Snape zu schaffen hast. Ob du ihn fickst oder er mit Narcissa oder ob er dir einen Potenztrank braut – nicht mein Gebiet, mir egal. Ich will den Zauber, um ins Haus zu kommen. Bekomme ich den nicht, ob von dir oder von ihm oder von Dumbledore höchstpersönlich, wird Snape sterben, durch meinen Zauberstab höchstpersönlich.“  
„Das wird der Dunkle Lord niemals gutheißen …“  
„Apropos ficken … er ist ziemlich gut im Bett und ich denke, er kommt über den Verlust von Snape hinweg, denn er hat ja mich. Erst recht, wenn er herausfindet, dass Snape für diesen verdammten Zauber verantwortlich ist.“  
„Du wirst Snape doch so oder so töten“, sagte er resigniert und kämpfte wieder mit den Tränen. Bellatrix strich ihm plötzlich tröstende über die Schultern.  
„Aber nein, wenn ich den Zauber habe, dann lasse ich ihn am Leben und ihr könnt weiterhin tun, was ihr tun wollt. Cissi hat ihr Baby und meine Wenigkeit ist an dieser Stelle nicht mehr gefragt.“ In diesem Moment, der aus einer irrationalen Furcht bestand, begriff Lucius, dass Bellatrix tief in sich drin Angst vor Snape hatte und im Grunde einem Kampf lieber aus dem Weg gehen wollte, was nicht hieße, dass sie ihn einfach hinterrücks ermorden würde.  
„Und wenn ich dir nicht helfen kann …?“  
„Dann töte ich Snape, einfach weil er mich nervt. Crash Boom Bang Weg. Oder ich beauftrage jemand. Du weißt, heutzutage stirbt es sich recht schnell. Wenn er dir jedoch etwas wert ist und wenn es nur ist, dass er dir deine Drogen herstellt, dann liefere mir die Informationen, die ich will!“  
„Ich werde mich erkundigen“, sagte er undeutlich und endlich wandte sie sich ab. Sekunde später apparierte in sein Haus und übergab sich direkt in der Eingangshalle, wo er zusammenbrach.


	32. Chapter 32

Lucius kam nicht mehr auf die Beine. Wie ein Häufchen Elend, kniete er in der geräumigen Eingangshalle, zitterte unkontrolliert und schluchzte, ohne dass er sich stoppen konnte. Schritte kamen auf ihn zu und es war ihm egal, ob ihn einer der Dienstboten entdeckte, weil er unfähig war seine Fassung wiederzufinden. Doch es war zum Glück nur Narcissa.  
„Luce … was ist los?!“, fragte sie angsterfüllt und half ihm auf die Beine. Sie apparierte direkt mit ihm ins Schlafzimmer und schob ihn zum Bett.  
„Was ist los?!“ fragte sie energischer nach, als ihr Mann, nur die Hände vors Gesicht legte und weinte. Sein Zustand konnte nur mit Severus zu tun haben und das machte ihr Herz ganz schwer. Doch inzwischen ging es um viel mehr, als um Lucius‘ Liebe zu einem Mann. Es ging um ihre Familie und im Endeffekt ging es um ihr Überleben. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und nahm ihm behutsam die Hände weg.  
„Sprich mit mir!“, sagte sie leise aber bestimmt.  
„Bellatrix …“ Erschüttert schloss sie die Augen. Ihre Schwester war noch unberechenbarer geworden und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis sie Lucius erneut zusetzten. Sie war wie ein wildes Tier, was die Schwäche eines Opfers roch und sich dann, im Moment der größten Schwäche ganz genüsslich auf ihre Beute stürzte. Beruhigend streichelte Narcissa über seinen Arm.  
„Du musst mir alles erzählen. Was ist passiert?“  
„Sie hat mich mit Snape gesehen, in der Nokturngasse …“ Es fiel ihm so schwer zu sprechen, dass sich ihr Herz vor Mitgefühl zusammenzog. Sie wusste genau, wie wichtig ihrem Mann diese Begegnung war, hatte jedoch geahnt, dass es nicht gutgehen konnte.  
„Bei was?“  
„Wir haben zusammen gesprochen … nur kurz, dann musste Severus wieder weg. Sie wollte wissen, was wir zu flüstern hatten und ich … sagte, er wollte sich nach Draco erkundigen. Aber du kennst sie … sie denkt, es ging um etwas anderes und sie … legt ihre Finger genau in die Wunde.“ Narcissa nickte wissend. Bella konnte sehr grausam sein, doch war da noch mehr, was das Entsetzen in das schöne Gesicht ihres Mannes getrieben hat.  
„Was noch?“  
„Sie haben die Potters gefunden, doch um das Haus liegt ein Zauber, den sie nicht kennen. Deine verrückte Schwester vermutet, dass Snape ihn geschaffen hat, weil sie rausgefunden hat, dass er mal in Lily verliebt war.“ Schweigend hörte Narcissa zu und hatte das komische Gefühl, dass es hier gerade um viel mehr ging.  
„Ist es sein Zauber, Luce? Der, den er damals in Aberdeen benutzt hat?“  
„Ich denke schon …“, flüsterte er. Er hatte aufgehört zu weinen, rieb sich über die Augen und sah an ihr vorbei.  
„Was noch? Da ist mehr, sag es mir!“, forderte sie.  
„Bellatrix forderte, dass ich ihr den Zauber besorge, damit der Dunkle Lord hinein kann.“ Endlich sah er sie an. Das pure Grauen war in seinem Gesicht und sie verstand nicht recht.  
„Und? Du kennst ihn nicht?“  
„Ich kenne ihn. Wenn ich ihn Bellatrix nicht verrate, wird sie Severus töten. Aber das wird sie so oder so tun, denn sie ist wahnsinnig und es macht ihr nichts aus“, fauchte er sie aufgebracht an. Narcissa blieb ruhig und dachte nach.  
„Sie erpresst dich also mit dem Leben deines Freundes? Und du weißt den Zauber ganz sicher?“ Lucius nickte nur. Er war bleich wie eine Leiche und seine Augen waren furchtsam geweitet.  
„Gibt ihr den Zauber. Ich werde mit meiner Schwester sprechen, sie wird es nicht wagen Severus anzurühren.“  
„Nein! Auf keinen Fall! Denke bitte drüber nach, Narcissa …“  
„Das tue ich! Unser aller Leben ist in Gefahr. Sind dir die beschissenen Potters wichtiger als wir?“  
„Du verstehst es nicht, Severus wird mir niemals vergeben, wenn er rausfindet, dass ich ihn verraten habe, wenn er weiß, dass ich daran schuld bin, dass die Liebe seines Lebens sterben wird.“  
Verwundert sah sie ihn an, denn daran hatte sie wirklich nicht gedacht.  
„Dir ist also lieber, dass der Mann, den du liebst, stirbt, anstatt Schuld auf dich zu laden? Verlierst du auch schon den Verstand, Luce? Es geht um Severus! Die Potters sterben doch so oder so, früher oder später. Es ist doch egal, wer dafür sorgt. Gib mir den Zauber, ich gehe zu Bella.“

Fassungslos sah Lucius sie an. Narcissa war schon immer bereit, für die Menschen, die sie liebte das Unmögliche möglich zu machen. Dass sie ihm aber die Last dieser immensen Schuld, die vermutlich niemals Vergebung erfahren würde, auf sich nehmen wollte, war Irrsinn.  
„Vielleicht erfährt Severus es nie … Gib mir den verdammten Zauber, Lucius, oder ich nehme ihn mir!“ drohte sie und erhob doch gerade tatsächlich ihren Zauberstab gegen ihn. Auch Narcissa beherrschte die Technik in seine Gedanken einzudringen. Wie gut sie darin war, wusste er nicht. Sein eigener Schutz war so gut, dass selbst Bellatrix es nie gewagt hatte, sich diesen Kräften auszusetzen. Aber Narcissa war ein Teil von ihm und sie würde einfach in ihn eindringen können, weil sie ihn viel zu gut kannte. Die blauen, klaren Augen seiner Frau funkelten ihn nun auffordernd an.  
„Narcissa, was tust du denn da …?“, fragte er, erschüttert, bis tief in seine Seele.  
„Ich tue, was getan werden muss. Ich rette unser Leben und vor allem das deines Geliebten. Gib mir jetzt den Zauber oder ich nehme ihn mir gewaltsam. Ohne das Geschenk kann ich nicht bei Bella auftauchen und sie besänftigen.“ Narcissa war entschlossen und er würde es schon auf einen Kampf mit ihr ankommen lassen müssen, um sie aufzuhalten. So weit war es schon gekommen. Bellatrix hatte sie entzweit. Aber sie dürfte nicht gewinnen.  
„Ich … flehe dich an, Narcissa … tu das nicht!“  
„Den Zauber Lucius, oder ich …“  
„Ich sage ihn dir …“, flüsterte er und hasste sich in diesem schwachen Moment selbst. Sie hätte es getan. Sie wäre in seine Gedanken gedrungen und hätte den Zauber sowieso gefunden. Darüber hinaus noch viel mehr. Obwohl sie inzwischen alles über Severus und ihn wusste, wollte er all das auf keinen Fall mit ihr oder jemand anderem teilen. Es war das, was ihn am Leben hielt. Narcissa hörte gut zu als er den Zauber mit fast versagender und tränenerstickter Stimme erklärte, nickte dann und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss, bevor sie sich direkt zu Bellatrix begab.  
Als sie weg war, begann Lucius wieder aus lauter Verzweiflung und erfüllt voller scheußlicher Vorahnung zu weinen.

 

Narcissa legte keinen Wert auf Höflichkeiten, sondern apparierte direkt in den Salon der Lestranges‘.  
„Schwesterlein … dich habe ich irgendwie jetzt nicht erwartet, doch schön dich zu sehen, Cissi.“ Bella, die am Fenster gestanden hatte, kam auf Narcissa zu und umarmte sie fest.  
„Hör auf mit dem Getue, Bella!“  
„Na hör mal, du bist meine kleine, geliebte Schwester und da darf ich mich doch …“  
„Du drohst Lucius?“  
„Ach, die alte Petze. Ich sagte dir, er ist ein Weichling und deiner unwürdig, Cissi. Warum hast du nicht auf mich gehört?“  
„Ich habe einen gesunden Sohn, der stark werden wird!“  
„Träum weiter. Er wird wie sein Vater werden.“ Sie spielte mit ihrem Zauberstab herum und musterte Narcissa eher aus dem Augenwinkel.  
„Du bist also hier, weil du dich über meine Unhöflichkeit beschweren willst? Tut mir leid, meine Kleine, doch Männer … sie mögen es irgendwie, wenn man sie direkt an den Eiern packt und hinter sich über den Boden schleift …“, kicherte sie.  
„Der Dunkle Lord auch?“ Bellatrix sah sie augenblicklich verstimmt an.  
„Warum bist du hier, Cissi-Schatz?“  
„Hast du jemals jemanden geliebt, außer dich selbst, Bella?“ fragte sie ganz ruhig und setzte sich nun ganz gelassen in einen der Sessel. Bellas Mann schien nicht im Haus zu sein und das war gut für sie.  
„Hm, lass mal nachdenken …“ Ihr Nachdenken dauerte ewig und in diesen Minuten hüpfte sie seltsam durch den Raum.  
„Den Dunklen Lord natürlich.“  
„Und sonst fällt dir niemand ein?“  
Bellatrix kniete sie plötzlich neben ihren Sessel, legte beide Hände auf ihren Unterarm und sah ihr tief in die Augen.  
„Doch, ich habe meine beiden Schwestern immer geliebt. Vielleicht glaubst du mir das nicht, doch es ist die Wahrheit, Schwester!“ Narcissa sah ihr in die Augen, in denen gut sichtbar der Wahnsinn glomm. Dass sie die Wahrheit sagte, war eher ein Gefühl, welches sie hatte. Irgendwie hatte Bella recht. Schon als sie noch klein waren, hatte sie sich, in all ihrer Verrücktheit immer um ihre Schwestern gesorgt und war nie boshaft zu ihnen, nur zu allen anderen. Ob sie ihrer älteren Schwester jedoch vertrauen könnte, war eine ganz andere Sache, doch hatte sie eine Wahl?  
„Ich gebe dir den Zauber, doch du musst mir versprechen, weder Severus, noch Lucius etwas anzutun!“ sagte sie nachdrücklich. Ein Grinsen erschien auf Bellas Gesicht.  
„Ich wusste, du kommst mit einem guten Angebot. Du warst schon immer so schlau und stark, kleine Schwester. Umso schmerzhafter war es, dass du dir ausgerechnet diesen Malfoy ausgesucht hast. Was für eine Verschwendung … Cissi.“  
„Nimmst du mein Angebot an, Bellatrix?“  
„Ja. Aber ja. Natürlich! Doch ich muss dich eines wissen lassen. Dein … ähm, euer Freund ist ein Vertrauter des Dunklen Lords. Er wird erfahren, dass Snape für den Zauber verantwortlich ist. Das kann ich nicht vor ihm verbergen, denn seine mentalen Kräfte sind unglaublich … sexy, ich meine mächtig. Was er dann mit Snape macht, liegt nicht in meiner Macht. Snape selbst ist den Todessern freiwillig beigetreten und wird die Konsequenzen tragen müssen. Aber ich, verspreche dir, dass ich meine Finger von ihm lassen. Nur eine Frage noch, Cissi …?“ Narcissa war ein wenig erleichtert. Dass sich Snape der Verantwortung seiner Entscheidung stellen musste, war nicht zu ändern. Doch immerhin würde Bella ihm nicht mehr nachstellen.  
„Welche?“  
„Wer von euch beiden fickt mit ihm?“ Narcissa erstarrte. Ihre Schwester war schon immer schlau gewesen und verstand viele Sachen intuitiv. Sie anzulügen, wäre ein großer Fehler.  
„Ich!“ sagte sie deshalb nur und stand auf.  
„Cissi …“ Bella klang gespielt überrascht.  
„Und weiß dein …“  
„Lucius weiß es. Es geht nur um Sex. Bist du zufrieden und hörst auf weiter in unseren Angelegenheiten herumzustochern?“  
„Aber ja. Nur eins noch … ich verstehe dich durchaus, Snape ist … heiß. Wenn ich nicht schon anderweitig beschäftigt wäre, dann würde ich …“  
„Willst du jetzt den Zauber oder nicht?“, knurrte sie ihre Schwester an und Bellatrix zog eine enttäuschte Schnute. Aber sie nickte und Narcissa gab ihr den Schutzzauber wider, so wie sie ihn von Lucius gehört hatte. Hoffentlich stimmt er, sonst waren sie alle tot.

„Wenn du einen der beiden Männer nur ein Haar krümmst, hast du eine Schwester weniger, Bella“, sagte Narcissa und sah, dass ihre Schwester sie durchaus ernst nahm. Ohne jegliche Allüre, nickte ihr Bellatrix zu und sie verschwand, ehe ihr widerlicher Mann doch noch nach Hause kam.

In etwa zur selben Zeit, ließ Albus Dumbledore Severus Snape in sein Büro kommen.  
„Ich möchte gern etwas mit dir besprechen, Severus. Setzt dich doch bitte.“  
Albus war höflich und bot ihm etwas von seinen Süßigkeiten an, die Severus dankend ablehnte.  
„Vor ein paar Monaten hat unsere geschätzte Sybill Trelawney eine Prophezeiung getätigt, die in etwa besagt, dass Ende Juli ein Junge geboren werde, dem es möglich ist den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Wie ich deinem Gesichtsausdruck entnehmen … nein, ich bin ungenau, Severus, verzeih mir bitte. Lass mich ganz offen zu dir sein, ich weiß, dass du damals das Gespräch zwischen Sybill und mir im Eberkopf belauscht hast und ich habe es auf sich beruhen lassen, weil ich kritisch derartigen wirren Weissagungen gegenüber stehe. Es ist wie russisches Roulette und funktioniert eher nach dem Zufallsprinzip und wir kennen Sybill ja … Hast du dem Dunklen Lord darüber berichtet?“  
Severus schwieg länger und versuchte zu sortieren, was ihm wichtig war.  
„Ich habe nur die ersten Sätze vernommen und sie ihm übermittelt. Es waren doch nur leere Worte und im Grund könnte es jeder sein. Ich glaube nicht, dass er mitzählt, wie oft er wen angreift.“  
„Aber dir ist schon klar, dass er sowohl die Longbottoms, als auch die Potters schon mehrmals angegriffen hat?“  
„Ich habe einen speziellen Zauber über das Haus der Potters gelegt. Er kann ihn nicht brechen!“ sagte Severus selbstbewusst, sah jedoch die Zweifel in Dumbledores Gesicht.  
„Was?“  
„Man kann auch über andere Wege an die benötigten Informationen herankommen, mein Freund.“  
„Was willst du damit sagen?“  
„Nun, wenn er weiß, wo die Potters und die Longbottoms sich verstecken, gibt es auch Wege in die Zuflucht einzudringen. Ein Zauber ist immer nur so stark, wie der, der ihn ausübt. Tötet er dich, stirbt dein Zauber Severus.“  
„Aber er vertraut mir und braucht meine Hilfe.“  
„Und du denkst, das schützt dich? Findet er heraus, dass der Zauber dir gehört, dann …“ Severus wurde je bleich. Sein Dunkles Mal pochte schmerzhaft und er sah noch Dumbledores besorgtes Gesicht, dass als ihn der Dunkle Lord rief. Er hatte keine Wahl und wusste schon in diesen Momenten, dass es nichts Gutes bedeuten würde.


	33. Chapter 33

Severus kniete vor dem Dunklen Lord und hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Er war allein mit ihm und wartete nun, dass er sprach.  
„Es gibt gute Nachrichten, Snape, willst du sie hören?“  
„Ja, Dunkler Lord“, sagte er belegt und sah besser nur auf seine Hände, die reglos auf seinen Oberschenkeln lagen. Im Grund verspürte er keine Angst vor Voldemort. Es war eher Abscheu und Unwilligkeit, welche zusammen mit einer gesunden Wachsamkeit und Wissen über seinen Wahnsinn ein mulmiges, prickelndes Gefühl in ihm auslösten. Seine natürliche Todesangst hielt sich eher in Grenzen. Vermutlich hatte er die schon überstrapaziert.  
„Einer meiner Spione hat mir endlich verraten, wo ich die Potters finden kann. Dreimal schon, haben sie mich abgewehrt, doch es wird kein viertes Mal geben. Ich bin stark wie nie, oder siehst du das anders?“  
„Nein, Dunkler Lord.“   
„Bist du sicher? Denn es ist doch dein Zauber, der auf ihrem Haus liegt, oder?“ Severus schwieg und hielt den Blick gesenkt. Er war auf diesen Moment vorbereitet und ihm war klar, dass seine letzten Minuten liefen. Er dachte an Lily und daran, dass er gern sein Leben für sie gab. Er dachte aber auch an Lucius und Narcissa und gestand sich ein, dass er auch für sie sein Leben geopfert hätte. Selbst für den kleinen Draco, den es nur gab, weil er die Sache in die Hand genommen hatte. Mutig hob er den Kopf und sah Voldemort an.  
„Ja, es ist mein Zauber.“  
„Darf ich neugierig sein … weshalb?“ Wieder gab er dem Dunklen Lord keine Antwort. Wozu? Er würde doch sowieso sterben.  
„Jetzt erzähle mir nicht, weil du diese rothaarige, schlammblütige Hexe noch immer liebst? Die liebe Bella hat es herausgefunden und … es stimmt, wie ich sehe? Ernsthaft, Snape? Liebe? So billig ist mein bester Mitarbeiter zu bekommen? Das glaube ich nicht … Steckt mehr dahinter? Ist das Baby etwa deins? Oder bist du in Wahrheit auf der Seite des Widerstandes? Komm schon, Snape erleuchte mich!“ Der Dunkle Lord lief gemächlich um ihn herum. Er selbst kniete immer noch und das Schaudern, was er immer hatte, wenn er mit ihm zu tun hatte, hatte sich gelegt. Eine innere Ruhe machte sich stattdessen in ihm breit. Er hatte alles getan, um die, die er liebte zu beschützen. Seine Aufgabe war getan und es gab keinen Ausweg mehr.  
„Es ist, weil ich Lily liebe“, sagte er deshalb und straffte dabei seinen Rücken.  
„Steh auf, mir tut schon der Hals weh vom nach unten Schauen!“ forderte der Dunkle Lord plötzlich herrisch.  
„Also ist es wahr, Liebe. Lächerlich, wenn du mich fragst. Aber gut, du weißt, dass ich sie töten muss, denn dieser Junge könnte eines Tages mein Untergang sein und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder wollen wir das?“ Severus senkt nur die Augen.  
„Nein, Dunkler Lord.“  
„Das heißt also, du stehst nach wie vor auf meiner Seite und hattest nur … persönliche Gründe, um sie zu beschützen?“  
„Ja.“  
„Weißt du was? Das gefällt mir. Das nehme ich dir ab. Du bist einer meiner besten Männer, muss ich gestehen und es würde mir leid tun, deine Treue wegen so einer Lappalie zu verlieren. Jetzt, wo wir beinah gewonnen haben und am Ziel einer besseren Welt sind, wäre es eine Schande, dich töten zu müssen. Ich werde dir eine zweite Chance geben.“ Severus stockte der Atem. Er wollte keine zweite Chance, sondern einfach nur sterben, um es hinter sich zu bringen. Andererseits, wenn Voldemort ihn leben ließ, könnte er weiter Wiedergutmachung leisten und vor allem Lily Tod verhindern, auch wenn er nicht wusste wie.  
„Willst du mir deine Treue beweisen, Snape?“  
„Ich soll den Zauber verraten?“  
„Aber nein … nicht nötig. Ich komme schon rein. Aber du darfst mich begleiten, um dem Ende beizuwohnen.“ Jäh wurde ihm schlecht. Voldemort war unfassbar grausam, doch das war sein persönlicher Alptraum.  
„Was? Nein! Ich … bitte, nicht Lily. Verschone sie, ich flehe dich an. Töte James Potter, von mir aus auch das Kind, aber verschone sie …“ In seiner Panik (die einer Todespanik nahe kam), fiel Severus gar nicht mehr auf, dass der Dunkle Lord den Zauber gar nicht mehr wissen wollte. Voldemort lachte dröhnend und ekelerregend, während Snape wieder auf die Knie fiel und begann auf würdelose Weise seinen Umhang zu küssen, so wie es der Dunkle Lord von seinen Anhängern verlangte. Tränen liefen nur so über sein Gesicht.  
„Weshalb soll ich diese widerlich unreine Hexe verschonen? Weil du sie liebst? Ekelhaft, Snape. Sei nicht so engstirnig. Überlebt sie, wird es immer weiter unreine Zauberer geben. Wollen wir das? Nein! Also los!“ Er packte unvermittelt Snapes Schulter und schon waren sie direkt vor dem Haus der Potters.  
„Nein! Bitte, ich flehe dich an, oh Dunkler Lord. Ich werde alles tun. Töte mich, tue sonst was mit mir, aber töte nicht Lily Potter.“ Wie von Sinnen bettelte er ihn an, doch der Dunkle Lord sah ihn nicht mal an. Er machte nur eine lasche Handbewegung und alles an Severus erstarrte. Weder konnte er sprechen, noch sich bewegen. Es war abends und er stand wie eine Statue bei den Potters im Garten.  
„Du bist zu wertvoll für mich, um dich zu töten, Snape. Aber ich gebe dir die Chance weiterhin für mich zu wirken und verschone dein Leben. Du wirst mir später ausgesprochen dankbar sein, da bin ich mir sicher. Jetzt werde ich das Kind und die Potters töten und du darfst hier auf mich warten. Sieh es als Güte an, dass du nicht zusehen musst. Nimm es aber als Warnung. Bestrügst du mich nur noch ein einziges Mal, werde ich dich in Fetzen reiße und jeden, der nur deinen Namen kennt. Das sind inzwischen ziemlich viele und willst du nicht für den Tod vieler unschuldiger Menschen verantwortlich sein, wirst du mich nie wieder hintergehen. Verstehen wir uns? Ach, du kannst ja nicht nicken. Ich nehme deine aufgerissenen Augen für ein Ja. Bis gleich.“   
Die Stimme des Dunklen Lords war unmissverständlich und drang wie ein Eisschwert tief in ihn ein. Liebend gern wäre Snape nun gestorben, doch selbst das war ihm nicht vergönnt. Vor seinen bewegungslosen Augen löste der Dunkle Lord seinen Zauber auf, den außer ihm nur Lucius und ein Mönch in Nepal kannten. Allein die Erkenntnis, dass Lucius ihn verraten hatte, ließ ihn den Verstand verlieren. Nichts konnte er tun, nichts außer zu weinen und zu hassen. Voldemort verschwand im Haus und nur wenige Augenblicke später vernahm man Kampfgeräusche und Lichtblitze aus einem der oberen Räume. Er hörte Schreie und das grelle Licht blendete seine Augen, die er nicht schließen konnte. Dann war es urplötzlich still und Severus konnte sich wieder bewegen. Wie ein Irrer rannte er nach oben und sah seine geliebte Lily vor dem Babybett am Boden liegen. Sie war tot und er riss sich in seine Arme. Ab diesem Moment verschwammen seine Erinnerungen zu einem heißen Brei aus ohnmächtiger Wut, tödlichen Schmerz und einem emotionalen Taumel, von dem er sich niemals wieder richtig erholen würde. Die Liebe seines Lebens lag tot in seinen Armen. Seine Augen sahen zwar James, der an der Tür lag und mal wieder keinen Zauberstab dabei hatte und auch den kleinen Jungen in seinem Bett, der lebte, doch er nahm all das nicht wirklich wahr. Tief war er in diesen unerträglichen Schmerz versunken. Erst Albus Dumbledore gelang es, ihn aus seinem traumähnlichen Zustand zurückzuholen. Eine unbestimmte Zeit später berührte er Severus an der Schulter.  
„Severus, komm zu dir!“, flüsterte er eindringlich und sah, wie die schwarzen Augen wieder klar wurden.  
„Was … ?“  
„Sie ist tot. Lily ist tot, James ist tot aber auch der Dunkle Lord ist … vernichtet“, sagte Albus, während Hagrid behutsam nach dem kleinen Jungen griff. Das Kind weinte nicht, hatte Blut an der Stirn und sah ein wenig verstört drein.  
„Sie ist tot“, wiederholte Severus unfähig alles zu verstehen.  
„Das ist sie und du musst jetzt hier weg. Die Todesser weder gleich hier sein und sie sollten dich hier nicht finden.“  
„Aber, ich kann sie doch nicht … allein lassen und …“  
„Du kannst nichts mehr für sie tun. Komm mit mir.“ Behutsam legte Severus Lily leblosen Körper wieder auf den Boden, strich ihr ein letztes Mal über das schöne, rote Haar und ihr hübsches Gesicht und schloss ihr dann die grünen Augen, in die er sich damals verliebt hatte. Niemals würde er aufhören sie zu lieben, schwor er sich in diesem Moment.  
Zusammen mit dem Kind, Hagrid und Albus verließ er dann das Haus der Potters. Es war seine Schuld, dass sie tot waren. Er hätte niemals solchen suspekten Menschen wie den Mafoys vertrauen dürfen.

 

Weder Lucius noch Narcissa begaben sich zum Ort des Grauens. Allerdings ließ es sich Bellatrix nicht nehmen, den beiden ausführlich alles zu berichten. Doch selbst Bellatrix war ungewohnt melancholisch und weniger provozierend wie sonst.  
„Er wird zurückkehren, da bin ich mir sicher“, sagte sie immer wieder zu sich selbst.  
Lucius selbst, schockiert bis auf die Knochen, konnte gar nichts sagen. Es musste so kommen, eines Tages und doch war es nun unbegreiflich. In jenen Momenten, als Bellatrix vom Tod der Potters berichtete, spürte er tief in sich, dass durch den Tod Lilys auch etwas zwischen ihm und Severus geschehen war. Eigentlich dachte er bis dahin, dass sie ein festes Dreieck bildeten. Narcissa, Severus und er. Das war nicht die Wahrheit. Es war ein Viereck gewesen, denn auch wenn Lily nicht aktiv an ihrer ungewöhnlichen Beziehung teilnahm, so war sie doch immer, von Anfang an, ein Teil davon gewesen. Snapes geliebte Lily war gestorben und er wäre naiv, wenn er glauben würde, dass sich nichts zwischen ihnen änderte.   
Narcissa bemühte sich um Unverfänglichkeit, war jedoch fast froh, dass Bella offenbar schwer durch Voldemorts Tod betroffen war. Vielleicht hatte Bella doch nicht nur ihre Schwestern geliebt, sondern auch den Dunklen Lord. Niemand sucht sich aus, wen er liebt, dachte sie deprimiert und sah besorgt zu ihrem Mann, der gar nicht mehr zuzuhören schien. Ihre Schwester verabschiedete sich mit den Worten:  
„Wir bleiben auch weiterhin Todesser. Wir haben ihm die Treue geschworen und werden da sein, wenn er zurückkommt. Ich bin sicher, dass das irgendwann der Fall sein wird.“ Narcissa stimmte besser zu, um sie loszubekommen. Als sie weg war, ging sie zu Lucius.

„Es musste so kommen, das weißt du, Luce …“ Er gab ihr keine Antwort und seine Wange war kühl, als sie ihre Hand dagegen legt.  
„Severus wird mir das niemals verzeihen …“, flüsterte er heiser und schluckte schwer.  
„Er wird Zeit brauchen. Aber er wird verstehen, dass es keine Alternative gab. Entweder die Potters oder wir. Und mit wir, meine ich ihn, dich, mich und unseren Jungen.“  
Lucius wollte es nicht verstehen und gab ihr keine Antwort mehr.  
Wir alle brauchen Zeit, dachte sie schwermütig und kümmerte sich um ihren Sohn, der zumindest ihr in dieser schweren Zeit viel Trost gab.


	34. 1985

Severus erholte sich nie wieder richtig von diesem Schicksalsschlag. Aber er lebte sein Leben, welches hauptsächlich in Hogwarts als Lehrer für Zaubertränke stattfand. Albus Dumbledore wurde sein guter Freund und es tat gut, einfach nur in seiner verstehenden Nähe zu sein. Private Dinge besprach er mit ihm aber nie. Weder erfuhr Albus jemals etwas über seine Liebe zu Lucius, noch die komplette Wahrheit über sein Verhältnis zu den Malfoys. Aber Albus fragte auch nie nach. Hin und wieder klopfte er morgens an Snapes Tür und forderte ihn freundlich aber bestimmt auf, mit ihm dem Sonnenaufgang beizuwohnen. Irgendwann begriff Severus, dass Albus dafür sorgte, dass er die Hoffnung und den Lebenswillen nicht verlor, denn die aufgehende Sonne schenkte ihm tatsächlich diese Wärme, die er immer verspürt hatte, wenn er an Lily dachte oder wenn Lucius ihn liebte. Es waren schwere Jahre und es gelang ihm nie die Schuld abzuschütteln. Sein bester Freund hatte ihn verraten und diese Tatsache konnte er niemals verstehen, geschweige denn, dass er Lucius das vergeben konnte.  
Er hatte eine kleine Wohnung in London, nahe der Winkelgasse, in der er lebte, wenn er in der Muggelwelt zu tun hatte, oder in Hogwarts Ferien waren. Die Wohnung erinnerte ihn stark an seine erste, kleine Wohnung, aber vermutlich hatten Wohnungen das so an sich.   
Den Malfoys ging er strikt aus dem Weg, um nicht zu sagen, vermied er Kontakte ganz generell. Wenn es nicht sein musste, suchte er kein Gespräch von sich aus. Nachts träumte er abwechselnd von Voldemort oder Lily, wie sie in seinen Armen starb. Aber er hatte auch Träume anderer Art. Von Lucius und manchmal kam sogar Narcissa darin vor. Um den Malfoys auf keinen Fall über den Weg zu laufen, benutzte er einen kleinen, nigerianischen Tarnzauber, der ihn zwar nicht unsichtbar machte oder mit der Umgebung verschmelzen ließ, jedoch so unauffällig machte, dass niemand ihn bemerkte, wenn er vorbei lief. So konnte er unbemerkt durch die Winkelgasse laufen, ohne, dass er jemand auffiel. Leider gab es nicht allzu viele gute Buchläden und der, in dem er damals Narcissa getroffen hatte, war einer seiner Lieblingsgeschäfte. Überaus wachsam und umsichtig, betrat er nun diesen Laden. Wäre einer der Malfoys hier gewesen, hätte er das Geschäft unbemerkt wieder verlassen können, ohne ihnen begegnen zu müssen. Aber war allein mit der Ladeninhaberin und einem jungen Mädchen um die 12 Jahre alt, die mit ihrer Mutter nach einem Buch suchte.   
Hektisch suchte er nach dem Buch, bezahlte es hastig und glitt dann wie ein Hai aus dem Geschäft, um sich unbemerkt unter die Menschen zu mischen.

Aber Snape wurde bemerkt. Von Narcissa. Sie sah ihn zwar nicht, doch ihr Herz fing plötzlich wie wild an zu klopfen. So, wie es schon lange nicht mehr klopfte. Eifersüchtig, begehrlich und doch auch liebend.  
„Severus?“, flüsterte sie unwillkürlich und drehte sich um. Tränen schossen ihr unkontrolliert in die Augen und sie wischte sie hastig ab. Sie sah niemand, den sie kannte. Verwirrt legte sie den Kopf schief und glaubte, dass ihre Sinne ihr einen gemeinen Streich gespielt hatten. Seit Jahren versuchte sie Kontakt zu Snape zu bekommen. Sie sorgte sich sehr um Lucius, der seit dem Tod des Dunklen Lords nicht mehr der selbe Mann wie vorher war.  
Nach den ersten Wochen, in denen Lucius so gut wie nie mit ihr oder irgendjemand sonst gesprochen hatte, kam er zu sich. Auf eine Weise, die Narcissa große Angst machte.  
Eines Morgens stand er vor dem Bett und starrte sie durchdringend an.  
„Guten Morgen … Was … was ist denn los?“, sagte sie verschlafen und rappelte sich alarmiert hoch.  
„Nur ein paar Sätze. Wir sprechen nie wieder über alles. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Du musst mich weder trösten, noch umsorgen. Ich schaffe das schon. Damit unser Sohn aber nicht ebenso eine emotionale Katastrophe erleiden muss, wie ich, werde ich ihn hart machen. Gehe du deinen mütterlichen Pflichten nach, ich werde ihn zu einem widerstandsfähigen Jungen machen, der sich nicht unterbekommen lässt und der vor allem nicht von seinen Gefühlen abhängig sein wird.“  
„Aber …“  
„Das war kein Angebot, Narcissa, auch keine Frage um deine Meinung. Er ist mein Sohn und ich entscheide, wer er wird. Unterstütze mich dabei oder verschwinde aus meinem Leben.“   
Seine grauen Augen waren distanziert und kälter denn je. Eindringlich sah er sie an, bis sie irritiert nickte. Als er sie allein ließ, blickte sie ihm mit klopfendem Herzen hinterher. Sie liebte ihn immer noch, egal wer er war und wie er war, doch sie wusste auch, dass sein Herz gebrochen war, so wie das von Severus und so wie ihr eigenes auch. Würde das denn nie aufhören?

War Lucius seinem Sohn Draco vorher gegenüber nachlässig liebevoll und eher gutmütig desinteressiert, änderte sich sein Verhalten ihm gegenüber. Er wurde streng und unnachgiebig, bohrte seinen Finger zielsicher in jede Schwäche, die er bei Draco entdeckte und versuchte sie gewaltsam zu ändern. Dabei nutzte er seine gut ausgeprägten Fähigkeiten der mentalen Manipulation, um den Jungen abzuhärten. Leider wusste Narcissa schon da, dass Draco seinem Vater mehr glich, als der wahrhaben wollte. Aber sie hatte ihr Veto verloren, indem sie ihm damals gezwungen hatte seinen geliebten Severus zu verraten. Sie überwachte Lucius‘ Erziehungsmaßnahmen allerdings mit Argusaugen und gab Draco ihre ganze Liebe, um gutzumachen, was Lucius zerstörte. Draco war ein wunderbarer, liebebedürftiger und sanftmütiger Junge, der unter Lucius Einfluss nach und nach seine liebliche Unschuld verlor. Oft war sie hilflos und wünschte sich sehnlichst den wertvollen Rat ihres einstigen besten Freundes Severus.

In diesen Sekunden, in der Winkelgasse, schloss sie nun ganz bewusst die Augen und dachte intensiv an Snape. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, sah sie seinen schwarzen Umhang um die nächste Ecke biegen. Schnell folgte sie ihm, wie damals Lucius und fand so heraus, wo er wohnte, wenn er nicht in Hogwarts war. Sie könnte Lucius zu ihm bringen und vielleicht würde das sogar etwas ändern. Doch zuvor war sie es, die um Vergebung bitten musste.

Ihr war wortwörtlich hundeelend, als sie langsam die Treppen nach oben stieg. Endlich hatte sie ihn gefunden und würde die Möglichkeit mit ihm zu sprechen, wahrnehmen müssen. Zaghaft klopfte sie an die Tür.

 

Severus sah verstimmt hoch. Er hatte sich gerade mit der aktuellen Zeitung hingesetzt und wollte sich gleich Tee machen und dann das neue Buch lesen. Er ließ die Tür mit Magie aufschwingen und erstarrte.  
„Narcissa“, sagte er tonlos und war kurz davor sie mit einem heftigen Zauber aus seiner Wohnung zu werfen.   
„Severus …“, flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme und trat zögerlich ein.   
„Was willst du hier? Wenn es um deinen Mann geht, es interessiert mich nicht!“, sagte er kalt und starrte sie unnachgiebig an, in der Hoffnung, sie würde sich so unwillkommen fühlen, dass sie ihn gleich wieder verließ. Sie sah erschöpft und blass aus. Ihre Schönheit hatte an Glanz verloren und er mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es Lucius ging.  
„Lass mich mit dir reden, bitte!“  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was wir zu besprechen haben, Narcissa. Dein Mann hat mich verraten und das ist mit nichts, absolut nichts wieder gutzumachen. Das ist dir doch klar, oder?“  
„Lucius … hat dich nicht verraten, Severus. Das war ich.“  
Ihre Stimme brach und unablässig liefen nun die Tränen aus ihren blauen Augen. Er musterte sie eindringlich. Narcissa war schon immer opferbereit, doch er kannte sie nicht als Lügnerin.   
Er legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, weil er die Zusammenhänge nicht ganz begriff.  
„Bellatrix hat Lucius erpresst, mit deinem Leben und im Grunde auch mit dem meines Mannes. Sie wollte unbedingt den Zauber, der auf dem Haus der Potters lag, doch Lucius hätte ihn ihr niemals gegeben und wäre lieber gestorben und hätte lieber dich sterben lassen, dieser Narr. Ich war es, der den Zauber aus ihm herausgepresst und Bellatrix gegeben hat. Im Gegenzug hat sie mir versprochen, dich und Lucius in Ruhe zu lassen. Sie hat sich bis heute daran gehalten und sie wird es weiterhin tun. Lucius, hat mir nie verziehen, dass ich seine Schwäche ausgenutzt und ihn so kaltherzig genötigt habe, Severus …“ Narcissa versuchte ihr Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Es war ein jämmerlicher Versuch.   
Reglos sah er sie an. Er wusste immer, dass sie die Stärkere und Skrupellosere der beiden war und er wusste auch, dass sie alle, die sie liebte mit allen Mitteln beschützen würde. Könnte er ihr das zum Vorwurf machen?  
„Severus, du musst mir das glauben, ich bitte dich!“  
„Ich glaube dir. Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich dadurch Lily verloren habe.“ Narcissa brauchte lange, um wieder sprechen zu können.  
„Das weiß ich. Aber hätte ich nicht getan, was getan werden musste, hätte Bellatrix euch beide nicht nur einfach getötet, sondern euch dem Dunklen Lord zum Foltern überlassen. Sie hat Lucius schon immer gehasst und vor dir hat sie so viel Angst, dass sie dich am liebsten aus dem Weg schaffen wollte. Es gab keinen Ausweg und die Potters wären doch vielleicht sowieso gestorben.“  
„Das weißt du nicht.“  
„Nein, das weiß ich nicht. Aber es ist geschehen und der Dunkle Lord ist vernichtet. Und ist es nicht das, was zählt?“  
„Würdest du diese Worte auch Bellatrix gegenüber äußern?“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber dir vertraue ich. Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht ums große Ganze geht, sondern nur um die, die du liebst. Es tut mir unendlich leid, Severus, dass du Lily verloren hast. Aber es gibt da noch ein paar Menschen, die dir mal etwas bedeutet haben und denen du auch etwas bedeutest. Wir waren mal eine Familie und ich dachte, du würdest gern wissen, dass Lucius dich niemals verraten hätte. Wir beide kennen seine Schwäche und die …“ Sie weinte wieder und begann zu zittern. Endlich stand Severus auf und ging zu ihr. Narcissa fiel fast in seine Arme und weinte sehr lange und total aufgelöst. Als sie sich einigermaßen beruhigte, sagte Snape, der immer noch über ihre Worte nachdachte:  
„Ich mache uns Tee. Setz dich hin.“ Mit gefassterer Stimme sagte sie schließlich:  
„Lucius macht Draco kaputt. Er hat absurde Ansprüche an den armen Jungen, in der Absicht ihn abzuhärten, damit er ja niemals fühlt, was er erleiden musste. Er hat solche Angst davor, dass Draco eines Tages unter seinen Zuneigungsgefühlen so verzweifeln muss, wie er selbst, dass er ihn mit seiner Strenge bricht. Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter. Er hörte mir überhaupt nicht mehr zu und nimmt mich nicht mehr wahr. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, er existiert in seiner eigenen Welt, die vermutlich nur aus seiner Vergangenheit besteht.“ Sie hatte hastig gesprochen, weil sie endlich mal alles sagen konnte, was ihr auf der Seele lag.  
Severus kümmerte sich um den Tee und hörte ihr zu. Es war nicht so überraschend, Lucius Reaktion auf die Geschehnisse zu hören.   
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich helfen will, Narcissa. Du weißt, dass ich absichtlich Abstand suche, weil alles zu sehr schmerzt und mich alles an die tragischen Erlebnisse erinnert.“  
„Das verstehe ich, Severus.“ Snape hatte Tee und Gebäck auf den kleinen Tisch gestellt, der zwischen ihren Sesseln stand. Nun stand Narcissa auf und kam zu ihm. Verwundert sah er sie an, als sie sich neben ihn kniete und wie eine Katze ihren Kopf auf seine Beine legte.   
„Versuche es, bitte. Versuche uns zu heilen, Severus. Du bist der Einzige, der das tun kann“, flüsterte sie, schon wieder mit Tränen in der Stimme. Behutsam legte er seine Hand auf ihre Haare und dachte nach. Die Situation war merkwürdig, doch auch wieder nicht, wenn man bedachte, dass sie zu dritt beieinander gelegten hatten, damit Narcissa endlich ihr Baby bekam. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit für eine Veränderung?  
„Weißt du, was mich Voldemort gefragt hat? Warum ich den Zauber um das Haus gelegt hat? Ich sagte, aus Liebe und er war ziemlich enttäuscht darüber. Du hast mich aus Liebe verraten, doch ich bin nicht der Dunkle Lord, Narcissa. Ich verstehe deine Gründe, auch wenn sie schwerwiegende Folgen hatten, die vielleicht zu verhindern gewesen wären. Es wird nie wieder wie früher zwischen uns, das muss dir klar sein. Aber du hast recht, ich sollte mit Lucius reden und nach Draco sehen.“  
„Ich danke dir … Ich danke dir so sehr, Severus.“ Sie nahm seine andere Hand und begann sie zu küssen, während heiße Tränen auf seine Haut tropften.  
„Und jetzt beruhige dich und trinke deinen Tee, Narcissa!“, sagte er dunkel, weil ihn ihre Emotionalität so langsam aus der Bahn warf. Sie stand auf, setzte sich gehorsam hin und auf seine Frage, was in den letzten Jahren alles so passiert war, begann sie zu erzählen. Erst stockend, doch es ging immer flüssiger und am Ende konnte er sehen, dass sie unendlich erleichtert war mit ihm reden zu können.   
„Soll ich Lucius zu dir schicken?“, fragte sie, als sie gehen musste.  
„Nein, ich würde … lieber zu euch kommen, wenn es dir recht ist?“  
„Natürlich. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass außer Lucius niemand im Haus ist, es sei denn du …?“  
„Nein, dein Vorschlag klingt gut. Sag ihm nichts hiervon, ich will nicht, dass er sich vorbereiten kann. Morgen gegen 16 Uhr. Ist dir das recht?“  
Sie nickte eifrig. Ihre Wangen leuchteten rot, ebenso ihre verheulten Augen, doch das Blau darin war intensiv und glänzend. Sie sah um einiges gesünder aus, als vor einer Stunde, als sie kam.  
Spontan umarmte sie Severus und drückte ihr Gesicht dankbar an seine Brust. Es gab Hoffnung, dachte sie, als sie ging. Und wieder hatte Severus recht behalten. Es war Draco, der diese Hoffnung mit sich brachte, denn sie war zu Snape gegangen, weil sie sich so sehr um ihren kleinen Jungen sorgte. Dass sie Severus‘ Vergebung erhalten hatte und dass er sich um Lucius kümmern würde, hatte sie weder erwartet, noch gewagt zu hoffen. Sie war in diesem Moment einfach nur unglaublich erleichtert.


	35. Chapter 35

Noch lange, nachdem Narcissa bei ihm gewesen war, saß Severus einfach nur reglos da und dachte darüber nach, ob es richtig war zu verzeihen. Letztlich kam er zu dem Schluss, dass sie alle nur Opfer des Krieges waren und es nichts besser machte, wenn er Narcissa und Lucius seine Vergebung verweigerte. Aber es würde wirklich nicht mehr wie früher werden. Dazu war zu viel geschehen und er hatte in Narcissas Augen gesehen, dass sie das wusste und akzeptieren könnte.  
Umso länger er darüber nachgrübelte Lucius zu begegnen, umso mehr stieg seine Erregung. Nach all den Jahre, glaubte er, darüber erhaben zu sein, doch das lag vielleicht nur daran, dass er den Mann nie wieder getroffen hatte, der ihm gezeigt hatte, wie es war geliebt zu werden. Liebe zu schenken, war die eine Sache. Sich lieben zu lassen, war eine Andere und für ihn schwerer, als er gedacht hatte. Selbst das Atmen fiel ihm schwer, als er sich den Rest der Nacht erlaubte sich in Erinnerungen zu verlieren.

 

Wie üblich, saß Lucius am späten Nachmittag in einem der Wintergärten und sah in den weitläufigen Park des Anwesens. Seine Augen sahen nichts, er brauchte nur einen ruhigen Hintergrund, um sich seinen Gedanken zu widmen. Seit Jahren versuchte er wieder und wieder Strategien durchzugehen, wie das alles hätte verhindert werden können. Es waren schon 1344 verschiedene Szenarien und in allen überlebte Lily Potter. Er mochte sie nie und war immer eifersüchtig darauf gewesen, dass Severus sie und nicht ihn liebte. Aber inzwischen verstand er mehr als gut, dass Severus nie so viele Male sein gewesen wäre, wenn Lily seine Liebe je erwidert hätte. Schon längst hatte er begriffen, dass sie unweigerlich dazugehört hatte. Ihr Tod, hatte das stabile Viereck zu einem wackligen Dreieck gemacht, was auf der Spitze stand, die Narcissa war.  
Über das Stadium, in dem er Severus körperlich schmerzhaft vermisste, war er schon längst hinaus. Er hatte gelernt derartige Symptome und Anzeichen zu ignorieren, um hart zu sein und damit seinem Sohn diese emotionale Kaltblütigkeit zu vermitteln, die in seinen Augen unumgänglich war, um unbeschadet durchs Leben zu kommen. Draco war ein sensibles Kind, welches an einem hing wie eine Klette. Mit seinen 5 Jahren, ließ er sich immer noch liebend gern tragen und Lucius fand, dass er überaus liebebedürftig war. Zu sehr, nach seinem Geschmack. Oft musste er mit Narcissa schimpfen, weil sie ihn viel zu sehr mit ihrer Liebe verwöhnte. Meist sah sie ihn dann traurig und mitfühlend an und er ging verärgert weg, um irgendwo hinzustarren. Es dauerte oft lange, bis er die Gedanken an Snape eliminieren konnte.  
Offensichtlich ging es Severus aber in Hogwarts recht gut. Diese Gerüchte hatte er durchaus vernommen und es beruhigte ihn. Gesehen hatte er ihn seit dem Moment in der Nokturngasse nicht mehr und er wusste auch nicht, ob er das wollte. Dabei hatte er am meisten Furcht davor, dass er nichts mehr für ihn fühlen würde, was grotesk war, in Anbetracht seines desolaten Zustandes. Er schlief wenig und schlecht und konnte sich kaum auf etwas konzentrieren. Außer auf das Durchspielen diverser Szenarien. Ab und an kamen Crabbe oder Goyle und nötigten ihn zu irgendetwas, an dem er geistig abwesend teilnahm, um hinterher nicht mal zu wissen, wo er gewesen war. Die Todesser gab es weiterhin, denn Bellatrix hatte dafür gesorgt, dass niemand an den wahren Tod des Dunklen Lords glaubte. Sie hatte verbreiten lassen, dass er eines Tages zurückkommen, sich rächen und den Krieg zu seinen (und ihren) Gunsten beenden würde. Für Lucius waren das abstrakte Gedanken. Mehr als einmal begegnete er Bellatrix‘ düsterem, wissendem Blick. Was auch Narcissa damals zu ihrer Schwester gesagt hatte, es hatte Eindruck hinterlassen. Bellatrix sprach ihn nie wieder auf Snape und sein Verhältnis zu ihm an und ließ ihn auch sonst, bis auf gelegentliche Sticheleien in Ruhe. Er selbst konnte Narcissa nicht verzeihen, was sie getan hatte. Ihre rationale Entscheidung verstand er sehr wohl, doch nie, dass die Frau, die ihn doch liebte, ihn auf diese grausame Weise gezwungen hat seine Gefühle zu verraten.

Lucius blinzelte, weil sich seine Augen trocken anfühlten und musste ein wenig erschrocken feststellen, dass es schon so spät war.  
„Wir müssen jetzt gehen …“ Er zuckte zusammen, als Narcissa mit Draco an der Hand auf ihn zukam.  
Verstimmt sah er sie an.  
„Wohin?“  
„Ach, Lucius. Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass ich Margaret Zabini getroffen habe und sie einen Jungen in Dracos Alter hat. Wir treffen uns heute bei ihr, damit die Jungs sich kennenlernen können.“  
Ihr Herz schlug wie verrückt bei dieser Lüge. Ihr Mann sah sie abweisend und gleichgültig an.  
„Von mir aus. Wenn ihr Sohn aber ein verweichlichtes Kind ist, halte Draco von ihm fern!“ Besser war, sie gab ihm keine Antwort. Als sie das Anwesen verließ, war ihr mehr als mulmig ums Herz. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was geschehen würde, wenn sich die beiden Männer wiedertrafen.

 

Als Narcissa weg war, fiel er wieder schwer in seinen Sessel und starrte verträumt in den Garten. Irgendwann klang der Türgong durch seine Träume. Beim zweiten Mal rief er ziemlich ungehalten nach Dobby, der gefälligst nachsehen sollte, wer an der Tür war. Nichts geschah.  
Aufgebracht stand Lucius auf und ging mit langen Schritten durch die Eingangshalle und schrie dabei:  
„Dobby, bewege deinen zerknitterten Arsch hier her und öffne die verdammte Tür!“ Dobby erschien nicht und Lucius‘ Blutdruck stieg.  
„Blake!“, bellte er wutentbrannt nach einem der anderen Dienstboten. Blake war eigentlich für andere Dinge zuständig, doch er würde ja wohl nicht selbst die Tür öffnen müssen. Auch Blake erschien nicht und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, er wäre plötzlich allein im Haus. Er wirkte schnell einen kleinen Aufdeckzauber, der ihm recht gab.  
„Was zum Teufel ist hier los …?!“, murmelte er verärgert und riss endlich selbst die Tür auf, ehe ihm der Türgong noch sein Gehör zersprengte. In jeder Hinsicht war er noch viel empfindlicher geworden, als vorher.

 

Severus sah ihn stoisch und ohne zu blinzeln an. Lucius legte den Kopf ungläubig schräg und schloss dann seine Augen, weil er glaubte, einer boshaften Halluzination seines geschunden Verstandes zu erliegen.  
„Nein …“, flüsterte er und rieb sich über die Augen.  
„Lässt du mich rein oder brauchst du noch ein paar Momente? Es regnet übrigens …“, sagte Severus mit seiner sonoren, eindringlichen Stimme.  
Er sah, wie Lucius strauchelte und nach Luft rang. Schnell trat er durch die Tür und nahm ihn in die Arme. Eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt das zu tun. Er wollte ihn nur sehen, hatte er sich die ganze Nacht eingeredet und wusste nun, dass sein Vorhaben lächerlich war. Lucius zitterte in seinen Armen und er tat nichts weiter, als ihn festzuhalten und eine Hand in seine immer noch so schönen, weichen Haare zu schieben.  
„Nein … nein …“, keuchte Lucius rau und fassungslos an seinem Hals.  
„Doch, ich bin hier. Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht …“ Lucius begann unvermittelt zu weinen und er konnte nichts dagegen tun, weil er selbst um seine Fassung kämpfen musste. Lily. Er liebte sie, nach wie vor und doch hatte er in all den Jahren gelernt, dass man durchaus auf mehrere Arten lieben konnte und das sich die Liebe nicht nur auf einen einzigen Menschen beschränken musste. Lily war sein Ideal gewesen, doch der Mann in seinen Armen hatte ihm gezeigt, wer er in Wahrheit war. Immer hatte er gedacht, dass Malfoy ihn zu dem Severus Snape gemacht hatte, der er war, doch das stimmte nicht. Lucius hatte diese Seite in ihm nur hervorgeholt, so wie Lily vielleicht eine andere Seite gefördert hätte.  
„Ich liebe dich, Lucius …“, flüsterte er dicht an seinem Ohr, weil es das war, was er gerade fühlte. Malfoy antwortete ihm nicht und es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis er sich wieder fing. Dann löste er sich von Severus und sah ihn, immer noch ungläubig an.  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich … gerade so …“  
„Schon gut. Ich bin hier, weil Narcissa bei mir gewesen war. Sie hat mich aufgespürt und mir gebeichtet, dass sie es war, die den Zauber verraten hat. Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?“  
„Wozu? Lily Potter ist tot. Was hätte es geändert?“ Lucius Stimme war immer noch ganz rau und das Weiß in seinen Augen war ganz rot. Entschlossen nahm er seine Hand und ging mit ihm in die obere Etage, wo es einen kleineren und gemütlicheren Salon gab.  
„Du hast recht, es hätte nichts geändert …“  
„Ich habe ihr diesen Verrat nie vergeben, auch …“  
Lucius, der sich endlich einigermaßen von dieser Überraschung erholte, ging auf Snape zu, der vor dem Kamin stand und ihn aufmerksam ansah.  
„… auch wenn ich weiß, dass sie es nur getan hat, um uns alle zu beschützen. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, dass es so kommen musste. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dich je … wiederzusehen …“ Beim letzten Wort, brach seine Stimme in ein raues Flüstern. Erst jetzt spürte er die immense Auswirkung auf seinen Körper. Sein Puls raste, seine Beine waren ganz schwach und es fiel ihm schwer zu atmen.  
„Ich wollte es vermeiden. Am liebsten bis zum Ende meiner Tage. Aber … Narcissas Auftauchen, ihre Erklärungen und ihre Reue, und ihre Sorge um dich, haben mir gezeigt, dass es nicht recht ist, dich dafür leiden zu lassen. Und jetzt hör auf mich so viele unnötigen Worte sagen zu lassen und küss mich endlich!“ Severus Stimme war düster geworden und auch seine schwarz-glänzenden Augen drangen unnachgiebig und tief in ihn ein.

Als Lucius noch ein wenig näher an ihn heran trat, ihn dabei nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ, war es wie damals in Hogwarts. Zwischen ihnen gab es diese unerklärliche Behutsamkeit, die jegliche Schandtaten in ein anderes Licht rückten. Auch wenn ihn Severus dieses eine Mal recht grob geliebt hatte, so war es nicht die Essenz ihrer Beziehung. Liebevoll und mit leichtem Beben legte er nun seine Hand an Severus‘ Wange und strich darüber. Der Junge, in den er sich damals verliebt hatte, war erwachsen geworden. Sie beide hatten sich verändert und doch war ihre Liebe gleich geblieben. Lucius’ Kuss war sacht, wenn auch immer noch ein wenig atemlos.  
Der Schwarzhaarige legte nun seine Hände fest um seine Hüften und zog ihn energisch näher. Womit hatte er diese wundervolle Chance verdient? Diese Frage konnte er in diesem Moment nicht beantworte, wusste aber, wem er diese Chance zu verdanken hatte. Narcissa. Und vielleicht war es an der Zeit über Vergebung nachzudenken. Ihr Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher. Das so lang unterdrückte Verlangen breitete sich aus, wie ein Flächenbrand. Severus verließ kurz seinen Mund, um nach Luft zu schnappen, nur um ihn gleich danach wieder zu packen und mit seiner Zunge seine Lippen zu teilen.  
Nur wenig später lagen sie nackt im Bett. Keiner von beiden hatte noch Worte übrig. Alles war gesagt und es gab nur noch sie beide, in diesem Augenblick, den keiner der beiden nochmal auf diese Art und Weise erwartet hatte. Aufmerksam und vorsichtig drang Lucius in seinen Geliebten ein. Dessen dunkles Stöhnen, ließ ihn zittern. Vollkommen überwältigt musste er die Augen schließen und fühlte nur noch ihn und sich selbst. Er hätte es nicht mehr auseinander halten können.  
Sie liebten sich langsam und versuchten alles hinauszuzögern. Das unweigerliche Ende kam trotzdem und es war wundervoll. Danach lag Lucius Kopf auf Snapes Brust. Er lauschte seinem Herzschlag, der sich nur langsam beruhigte. Snapes Finger strichen sanft durch seine Haare.

„Hat Narcissa eigentlich mein Hauspersonal ermordet?“ fragte er ein wenig amüsiert und mit immer noch ganz belegter Stimme.  
„Ich glaube, sie hat allen nur frei gegeben. Wer soll dir denn sonst deine Haare kämmen?“, witzelte Severus trocken.  
„Das kann ich schon noch selbst …“  
Wenig später liebten sie sich nochmal und dann verabschiedete sich Severus.  
„Nicht für immer, oder?“, fragte Lucius ein wenig panisch.  
„Nein. Aber ich denke nicht, dass wir uns hier treffen sollten …“  
Der Blonde nickte zustimmend und offenbarte sein unwiderstehliches Cowboylächeln, was so rar war wie ein schwarzer Diamant. Severus sah ihn fasziniert und ein wenig hypnotisiert an, wie damals im Wald, als er dieses Lächeln zum ersten Mal beobachten konnte. Lucius sah schon viel besser aus. Seine Gesichtszüge waren ganz weich und er wirkte sanftmütig. Mehrmals hatte Severus in den letzten Stunden überlegt, ob er das Thema Draco zur Sprache bringen sollte, doch er ließ es letztlich sein, weil er glaubte, dass es schon half, dass sie sich versöhnt hatten. Sie würden sich wiedersehen, vielleicht hin und wieder treffen und lieben. Wenn seine Theorie stimmte, dann würde sich auch Lucius Verhalten seinem Sohn gegenüber ändern.

Und er sollte recht behalten.  
Liebevoll verabschiedeten sie sich und sowohl Lucius, als auch Severus spürten, dass etwas zu heilen begann, von dem sie nie ausgegangen waren, dass es heilbar war. Aber das Leben sorgte doch immer für Überraschungen. Das Leben und energische, mutige Frauen wie Narcissa.

Am nächsten Tag vergab Lucius seiner Frau ihren Verrat und ihr Familienleben verbesserte sich drastisch. Lucius Verhalten seinem Sohn gegenüber verlor an Strenge und Anspruch. Allerdings hatte Draco in den prägendsten Jahren seines Lebens einen anderen Vater kennengelernt und das hinterließ einen Schaden, der nicht mehr gutzumachen war. Ihr Verhältnis blieb Zeit ihres Lebens zwiespältig. Sie waren sich zu ähnlich und doch erfuhr Draco nie, dass sein Vater nicht seine Mutter, sondern einen Mann liebte.

Und dann änderten sich die Zeiten erneut. Nicht zum Besseren. Wir alle wissen, was geschah und wie es endete.


	36. Anmerkungen

Lucius hat den Heiltrank, den Severus ihm einst hergestellt hat, nie genommen. Er selbst fügte Dracos Blutsiganur bei und vererbte den Trank seinem Sohn und legte eine selbstgeschriebene Anleitung bei, die im Grunde ebenso eine Liebeserklärung an sein Kind war, wie er sie damals von Snape erhalten hatte. Ob ihn Draco jemals genommen hat, ist nicht bekannt.

Draco Malfoy schloss dieses magische Viereck wieder, indem er sich in Lilys grüne Augen verliebte, die ihrem Sohn Harry gehörten. Nach vielen Jahren des Kampfes, der Irrungen und Wirrungen, wurden sie letztlich doch ein Paar und leben inzwischen irgendwo außerhalb der großen Stadt auf dem Land, wo sich Draco der Bienenzucht widmete.

Lucius kam nie über den Tod seines Geliebten Severus hinweg. Narcissa blieb bis zuletzt bei ihm, weil sie ihren Mann liebte. Nach seinem Tod zog sie in den selben Ort, in dem Draco und Harry wohnten, um ihrem geliebten Baby nahe zu sein.

Draco erfuhr nie von der tatsächlichen Beschaffenheit der Beziehung seiner Eltern zu Severus Snape und damit auch nicht, dass er aus dieser Verbindung entstanden war und ein Kind der Liebe dreier Menschen war.


End file.
